Came Here To Forget
by XoShaee
Summary: A one night stand is supposed to be fun- a thrill, but what happens when Rosalie invites the right hand man of her very dangerous father in to her bed? Emmett's mission was supposed to be simple- protect Carlisle's daughter and create a life for himself and his makeshift family- but when he meets Rosalie things get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Emmett P.O.V**

 _There's something wrong with your character if opportunity affects your loyalty._

I took a drag of my cigarette and looked up at the exterior of the house that belonged to Carlisle and Esme. It was a nice sized two story. It was elegantly decorated, complete with a piano no one ever played and art that I had no idea who it belonged to artistically, with wooden and marble flooring throughout the entire thing, excluding the bedrooms. It was complete with a study and gym and it was more space than the two of them needed. I watched Carlisle's two guest walk out of the front door and nod to me, and I nodded once back before dropping my cigarette to the grown and stepping on it, letting myself back in to the house.

I closed the front door and allowed myself back in to his office.

"Close the door behind you," Carlisle grunted from his place behind his desk.

He was definitely not the man that I met when I was new to the game. He was older. He was slowing down. His hair was graying and he looked more frail then vicious with his left arm in a sling. I pushed his door and then cracked my neck both ways.

"Have a seat, Emmett," he motioned to a chair and I obliged, "We need to talk- about Rosalie."

"Okay," I leaned back comfortably and unbuttoned my suit jacket.

"Rose is my princess. She's my only child- my daughter. You understand that don't you?" he continued without giving me a chance to respond, "Well, I would do anything for my daughter. I would raise hell for her. I would rip this whole damn country apart for her and because you respect me, I have a feeling you will to. So, listen some things may have happened and I may or may not have had a place shot up that may or may not have had some very important people in it, understand?"

"Understood," I nodded once.

Carlisle was always causing havoc through the city.

"Well my sweet, darling princess may or may not be in trouble, if you know what I mean."

"I understand."

"So because you know how much she means to me, you're going to give your post to Alice and you're going to detail her. You're going to sweep through her apartment and do whatever else you need to do in order to make sure that nothing happens to her, because if I die, you'll be a millionaire. But if she dies, you'll be a dead guy. Is this making sense?"

"Perfect sense."

Carlisle was a man of his word and he was also a man that cherished family above all else. He was not trusting Rosalie with a team of handpicked people. He was trusting her to me and me alone.

"I also got you something nice to help keep you on track," He pulled open a desk drawer, retrieved a piece of paper and offered it to me.

I took it in to my hand and gave it a once over. It was legal papers.

"Upon my demise, you're going to be a very wealthy man," Carlisle explained, folding his hands in front of him, "When I die, a house will be given to Rosalie. It's a little two story house out in the country, with horses and the such. She's going to get this home as well of course- should Esme pass on, and the place she currently lives in now along with a little villa out in Rome. She will get to keep her vehicle. She will receive a million dollars and a small account with quarter of a million for any grandchildren I may get after I kick the bucket. She will also get control of my factories. My girl's a great business woman. And you, you're going to get everything else. You're like a son to me and with that being said, all the rest of my estate will go to you. Rosalie's not much for materialistic things. You'll get everything in the garage and whatever business endeavors I'm taking part in. You will also, get all of my illegal activities and my men have already agreed to back you, with the understanding that you'll continue to pay Rosalie and Esme's bills. I don't want my daughter or any of her descendants to ever have to want for anything in their lives. When I die, you're to keep my legacy floating- have some kids, but in return should Rosalie ever come to you- I would hope you be there."

"Of course," I sat the paper back on top of his desk.

"Good, because this business you and I are in, it all revolves around loyalty," Carlisle popped open a box and pulled out a cigar, "And you've been loyal to me since you were 16, kid. You reward that kind of loyalty. You're like family to my family."

"Thank you," I leaned forward and swiftly offered him a light.

"And you know I trust you to be telling you this, Emmett, because now in your head I'm worth more to you dead than alive."

"I wouldn't dream of betraying you, Carlisle," I leaned back in to my chair, "after everything that you've done for Alice, Jasper and I."

"Good, because I may be worth a couple of million now, but that number may keep going up the longer you keep me alive," he chuckled, "For now, just watch over Rosalie for me and Alice and I will take care of the rest."

"Okay."

"Jasper has everything you need," Carlisle took a puff of his cigar and then raised his hand absently, "Leave me."

I stood up quickly and let myself out of his office. Alice, Jasper and I would be taken care of for the rest of our lives. It was obvious Carlisle was starting to feel his humanity. He was always rash and reckless, thinking before acting, but after his recent shot to the arm that he had taken he had slowed down a lot… and if I had noticed I was sure that outsiders had as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE MONTH LATER.**

 **Rosalie P.O.V**

 **(Recommended Song For This Chapter- FYLYHM – Seether)**

 **WARNING: There is a LEMON in this chapter.**

" _Don't you long for something different to happen, something so exciting and new it carries you along with it like a great tide, something that lets your life blaze and burn so the whole world can see it?" ― Juliet Marillier, Son of the Shadows_

I took three shots in a row and then winked at a very impressed Bella Swan. Bella was my best friend. She was my other half and we spent practically every weekend together in her bar, "Toxic". We'd met in college our freshman year. I was 18 and had lived a very sheltered life when I came face to face with Bella, who was 19 and more worldly. Bella and I bonded over our differences as well as our similarities. Bella and I were both from families with very dominant fathers. Bella's dad was the owner of two separate clubs, and my father, he was in a totally different sort of game. Bella was everything that I was not. She was crazy and wild and we had experienced a very interesting college life together. We were both business administration majors and our freshman year was our year of discovery although it was mostly made up of Bella stumbling drunkenly in to our dorm room at the early hours of the morning with whatever partner she had chosen for the night, and me peeling her up off of the floor the next day in time for her late afternoon classes. It was also the time in our lives when we went on random adventures to random places. We would take a coin and toss it at every light/intersection and heads were right turns, tails were left. I would drive and she would drink and we both would talk about whatever popped in to our heads and laugh. The friendship we had, had basically been built in the confined spaces of my black Volkswagen Beatle. Our sophomore year we were in an apartment together and that only amplified our differences. I was the one to remind her when her assignments were due. I would cook for her and occasionally wash her laundry and in exchange, she would always drag me out most weekends, or bring home a friend of her current escapade. That was also the year that Bella and I had "experimented" and while the sex was great- Bella was not one to be tied down and we were definitely better off as friends. Our junior year was probably the calmest. Bella met a guy named Garrett and slowed down A LOT. They were pretty much inseparable, but naturally there is always calm before the storm. Our senior year Bella's dad died and Garrett ripped her heart out of her chest. It was our senior year that Bella had decided to keep open one of her dad's bars and move on top of it, which resulted in me moving out of the crummy on campus apartments and in to a small two bedroom in the city. Despite the fact that Bella had partied most of the year, had lost her only living parent and had gotten heartbroken, she pulled through with a 2.6 GPA and we crossed the stage together. That had been 3 years ago and our friendship was still going strong. Bella had turned her father's bar in to her own and was actually cashing in the dough while I had begun working at a fashion magazine. I did whatever the company needed me to do. That meant that I could be picking out an outfit, booking hotels for models/clients/partners, running papers from one department to the next, physically arranging the models, or doing something as simple as reading over articles and helping with word choice. I was the person who helped you choose between two perfectly identical blue tops. I loved my job. It wasn't what I intended on doing when I went to college, but it had grown on me all the same.

"Want any more?" Bella smirked at me.

"No. No more shots," I laughed.

"Are you sure? They're on me!"

"I'm sure. How are you ever going to make a profit if you're always letting me drink for free anyway?"

"Oh please," Bella laughed and picked up a bottle of vodka and placed it in front of me, "You barely drink. I've wasted more alcohol on the floor than in your shot glasses."

She quickly placed six shot glasses on the table in front of me before filling them with vodka, and then taking a quick swig out of the bottle.

"Match me," she challenged and then quickly downed three, blowing me a quick kiss before jumping across her bar and heading towards a table top.

Toxic was her baby and because Bella was so friendly, no one minded coming around frequently. She had created a large dance floor out to the right with small round tables littering the walls and around the bar area. They were the short of tables that housed four chairs comfortably- the sort that you had to jump up into the chair to reach. I rolled my eyes and took the three shots before she returned.

"Hey hun, I have a friend that's interested in you," she whispered in my ear from behind me before hopping back over her bar.

"What sort of friend?" I asked.

Bella chuckled and grabbed two bottles from a shelf before turning around and lining up some shot glasses for 2 guys that had just approached the bar. They must have been regulars. She filled up their row of shot glasses and then turned back to me, leaning over the bar so she wouldn't have to yell over the music.

"The kind of friend that wants to screw you,"

"Bella!"

"Oh c'mon Rose. We both know you want to. Who was the last guy to get in your bed?"

"Luke," I rolled my eyes.

"And that was what four months ago?"

"Six," I corrected, "and nothing is wrong with that."

"Of course not," Bella saw someone in the corner of her eye and rushed away, coming back swiftly with three beers, handing them to someone, pocketing the money and then turning back to me, curtseying, "Sister Rosalind."

"Oh shut up."

"Look, he wants to relieve your pressure and you have pressure to relieve. What's the problem? There are no string attached. Besides, I told him you like to be spanked."

"Bella!" I felt a blush creeping up.

We had long ago decided that what had happened in our college home together, would stay there.

"I'm kidding," she held her hands up, "BUT I can tell him that if you want."

"I don't want."

"Listen hun. I'm not pressuring you, but just know that you have the option. Besides, he's one hell of a cutie and I know you get sick and tired of being Ms. Goody Two-Shoes all the time."

Bella held up her pointer finger to pause me and then rushed to the end of the bar to help someone.

I sighed. She was right. I did get bored with my life and the same old routine. I got bored of waking up, going to work, coming to the bar and then going home alone to watch Game of Thrones and The Tudor and Vampire Diaries. I got tired of eating frozen pizzas. Hell, I didn't have a dog to go home to- besides Bella was my best friend and she wouldn't steer me wrong. Bella not only got in to bar fights, but she also invited randoms in to her bed, men and women, and sometimes in numbers that surpassed 1 and 2. Bella was wild, that was for sure, but she was not reckless.

She came back in front of me.

"So who exactly is he?" I asked.

Her smile spread across her face like she was the cat from Alice in Wonderland and she pulled up three more shot glasses.

"I'm not going to tell you. Just know that he is hot and he'll meet you by the bathrooms. You guys can go out the back," she poured alcohol in to the three shot glasses, "for liquid courage," she explained and then laughed a little, "Have fun," she called over her shoulder- already heading towards another customer.

I downed the three shots quickly before making a face and shaking my head. Whatever it was that Bella had just fed me, was in fact gross as shit. I wiggled my way off of the bar stool all the same. I glanced quickly at myself, in one of the mirrors that were behind the bar. My brunette hair was pulled in a messy bun on the top of my head. I had on some jeans with rips in them, a plain black t-shirt and some black boots that laced up to about two inches below my knee. I did not look my most attractive, but there was nothing I could do about it now.

I took a deep breath and then started towards the secluded corner that housed the two bathrooms. When I turned the corner I saw him. A guy stood against the wall his head down, his fingers gliding over his cell phone screen. I tilted my head slightly to the side and took him in. He was tall- taller than me anyway, with dark blonde/light brown hair and a very nice build. Bella had definitely come through. He was wearing what looked like black suit pants and long sleeved white suit shirt, a plain black tie hung loosely around his neck and speaking of his neck, a tattoo of snakes peaked out from his shirt, climbing up his neck in brilliant reds and greens.

"Nice tattoo," I nodded towards him and he looked up at me.

"Thanks," he motioned for me to come over.

I had done it. I had turned this corner and now there was no turning back. I had done this. I had made this decision… and there was nothing wrong with that. We were two consenting adults. People did this all the time- hell Bella did this all the time. I walked up to him and took a deep breath.

"Nervous?" he challenged me.

There wasn't a smirk after, no chuckle. His gaze was burning me alive as he dropped his phone in to his pocket.

"No," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Good," he grabbed one of my hands and I could have sworn time paused.

I turned towards the backdoor, but he pulled me in the opposite direction, opening the bathroom door with his other hand without taking his gaze off of me. He walked backwards inside, hitting the light switch and pulling me swiftly in behind him in one quick motion. My heart was pounding through my chest when he walked up to me. He was so close I could have sworn he could hear the blood rushing. He shook his head slowly and then reached behind me, hitting the lock on the bathroom door. I was frozen in place, as he bent down on one knee in front of me. I barely felt like I could handle this one night stand, and yet here I was and to add insult to injury- I was in a bathroom- a public restroom- the bathroom that belonged to my best friend of 7 years. He pulled the string of one of my boots.

"Lift your foot,"

I lifted my foot and he yanked it free of my shoe before discarding it over his shoulder. I was grateful for his instruction. I didn't believe that I could have functioned if he hadn't. He repeated the process with the other foot. Was there protocol to one night stands? Kissing on the mouth seemed intimate for someone you would only sleep with once. He stood up again and held me against the door, his body against mine. I took a deep breath and looked up at him. He looked at me back, licking his lips, and then he unbuttoned my jeans. This was real. This was real and this was happening. It was happening and I was letting it. He tilted his head down and licked my neck, then placed kisses along the trail he'd created. My breath hitched in my throat as I stood there, as still as a statue. He didn't seem to mind. He trailed kisses, back up and then down again before biting me on the neck. What started as a soft bite turned to pain briefly before he released and slid his hand in to underwear. He ran a finger through my folds and my breathing hitched.

"For someone so unresponsive, you sure are wet," He breathed in to my ear before biting me briefly on it, "Do you want to do this or not?"

"Yes."

I was all in at this point. He'd touched my womanhood. He'd gotten me in to a public restroom and there was no going back.

"You sure?" he kissed my neck again.

"Yes."

And then he grabbed my jeans with both of his hands and pulled them down, taking himself with them, landing in a crouching position. I mentally high fived myself for the matching Victoria Secret bra and underwear set that I was wearing.

"Lift your foot," he grabbed the pants leg of my jeans one after the other and then kissed my ankle, trailing kisses up my leg, slow deliberate kisses, that made the skin where his mouth touched tingle. He kissed both sides of my hips before running two of his fingers between my legs and then placing a kiss there. He stood back up and undid his cufflinks, all the while watching me, before dropping them in to one of his pockets and walking back up to me. He picked me up, and I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck as he swiftly spun me around and sat me in front of the sink.

"Take your underwear off," he took a step back and began rolling up on his shirt sleeves.

I knew that I was blushing. He was going to watch me. At the age of 26 and in a public restroom, that was what I was worried about, him seeing my womanhood, the same exact place he would be penetrating. Now was not the time for me to be a little bitch. I hooked my fingers in to the top of my underwear and shimmied them all the way down before stepping out of them. The way he was watching me was making me all the wetter- like he was the predator and I was the prey. He had a dominating personality. Maybe I needed to be dominated. He closed the small space between us and lifted me on to the bathroom sink by my thighs. He began kissing my neck again, and I gripped on to the sink. This was it. His hands continued to rest of my thighs and he gave them a tight squeeze, before letting one trail down and in to my wetness. He began moving his finger up and down over and over and I could feel myself beginning to soak his fingers. His mouth paused the assault on my neck and he looked down between us, watching where his fingers slipped between my folds and I knew that my breathing was ragged now. He looked up at me and slid a finger inside of me before grabbing my shirt in the other hand and yanking it up, leaving it resting around my neck. He changed his assault with one finger in to two and yanked my bra down, causing my breast to be lifted and pressed together, by my bra straining beneath them, but I couldn't focus on anything except for his fingers working against my sanity. He removed his fingers from me and held them out.

"Taste yourself."

I ran a hand through my hair. I was far too old to be ashamed of my sexual urges. And this was a one night stand. I could do whatever I wanted. I could say whatever I wanted. I would never see this person again. Besides, it was the same thing as receiving oral and then kissing the person that had given it. I open my mouth and he jammed his fingers in to it. I closed my mouth and sucked on them until he pulled them back out. I could have sworn he grinned, for the first time since I'd laid eyes on him, and when he pulled his fingers out of my mouth he grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet swiftly, before placing a hand on my head and pushing down. I fell to my knees and he unbuttoned his pants. I mentally reminded myself that I could do whatever I wanted. I could abandon all boundaries. When his member sprang from his pants I took a deep breath and he gathered both of my hands in to one of his before jamming himself in to my mouth. My mind was in a million places at once. There was the part of me that wass regretting letting my hair down now. There was the part of me that was focused on the task at hand, licking and sucking to the best of my ability with my lack of hands, the naturally smell of his pheromones and his artificial smell of vanilla entering my nostrils and allowing me to continue soaking myself despite the lack of physical contact I was receiving. And lastly, there was the part of me that was simply mesmerized by this man's cock. It was not only thick and long, but the shaft was smooth and symmetrical and the head was thick and for lack of a better word- pretty. He fucked my face with no concern for my comfort, although he did in turn release my hands, only to grab two hands full of my hair in to a ponytail like grip and control my pace. He jammed himself in to my mouth, hitting the back of my throat and giving me two options, learn to breathe through my nose and take it, or continuously gag. His mouth was planted shut, but I could still hear the animalist groans coming from the back of his throat and that just made me more dedicated.

I wasn't sure how long I was on my knees, sucking and licking and rubbing my hands up and down the part of his stiff, slippery shaft that refused to fit down my throat, before he released my hair, and grabbed me by my shoulders pulling me back up and backing me up to the sink. I didn't need him to lift me this time. I jumped backwards on to it and he briefly lifted an eyebrow before his mouth began to trail all over my body again. His hands roamed my body, toying with my breasts and his mouth left random bites everywhere. I couldn't distinguish which of his bites hurt and which were more of pleasure, but I knew that if he never stopped I would be perfectly okay with that. He placed both of his hands on the inside of my thighs and began rubbing his stiffness against my wetness. I moaned and placed one of my hands on one of his shoulders. He briefly rested his forehead on mine before dipping his head lower and taking one of his nipples in to his mouth. He rubbed his tongue back and forth over it until it reached it's peak and then he switched to the other, now toying with this one between his thumb and forefinger. I couldn't focus anymore. Somewhere between lust and pleasure I had lost my mind. I let my head fall backward against the bathroom mirror and then- someone knocked on the door.

My head snapped up, but he continued the assault on my body. The knock resonated again and it was then that he stood up straight and rain his swollen member over my womanhood two slow times before plunging it in to me. I gasped and he gripped the inside of my thighs and pulled out only to jam himself back in to me. I cried out and he quickly put a hand over my mouth. He leaned his head over my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He continued to take himself completely out of me before filling me back just as swiftly as he had retreated. I tried to bite back the cries that escaped my mouth and someone knocked again.

"Shut the fuck up," he groaned in my ear, "Bite my shoulder if you need to."

I let my head fall forward on to his shoulder and he finally stopped completely pulling out of me and found a nice steady rhythm, each thrust matching my moans. The sound of music creeping from under the door began to be met with the sounds of his hip hitting the soft flesh of my ass, the sound of my juices sloshing around his manhood, my moaning in to his shoulder and his groans, each time he impaled himself deeply in to me. His skin was slapping violently against mine as he gripped my thighs so hard I could almost imagine his handprint would be there forever. This stranger that was violently slamming himself in to me made me feel like sex was leaking out of every pore of my being. I could feel my tension building and building, until he pulled completely out of me. I felt empty and I wanted to just grind myself against his manhood, so I tried, but he grabbed my thighs a little harder and shoved me farther back on to the sink.

"Beg," he tilted his forehead on to mine.

I looked back at him, my ragged breathing was attempting to return to normal.

"If you want release, then beg," he groaned in my ear.

He was a stranger. He was a one night stand. I didn't give two fucks what he thought about me after he walked out of this restroom.

"Please," I begged.

"Please what?"

"Fuck me," I grabbed on to his shoulders again.

"Good girl," he smirked and slid himself swiftly back in to me.

We both groaned and he pried my arms from his shoulders and planted my hands on either side of the sink. He found his rhythm again sliding in and out of me, again and again and again, his hands were gripping my breast and curse words flowed out of his mouth. I had been talked dirty to, but this- this was different and it only added to our sex. There was something primal and amazing in being dominated. His hand reached down between us and he rubbed on my already overstimulated clit and then I felt it. I could feel myself tightening around him and I let my head fall back against the mirror once more. I started attempting to meet him now, grinding up against where our bodies met. This was different. This was a whole new sensation. He could not stop now. I was too close. Everything began to shrink around him and then BOOM. There were stars in my vision and curse words just began flowing out of my mouth. Instead of slowing down, he slammed one of his hands over my mouth and used the other one to massage one of his breast. I could feel his manhood swell inside of me, but he continued to slam mercilessly in to me. My whole body started to shake and I knew that my hands couldn't grip the sink for much longer. I attempted to brace myself against his chest, but he instantly grabbed my hands and planted them back in to the same place.

"Don't fucking touch me," he choked out between groans.

And my body began to erupt again. His hold on me tightened and this time he groaned and bit on my neck, as his warm groan enveloped me. He paused inside of me and I let out air that I didn't know I had been holding. Two back to back orgasms had basically just wrecked my mind frame. I ran a hand through my hair and he slipped himself out of me, before yanking me off of the sink. My legs felt like they were made of jello as he reached around me and turned on the sink. He pulled some paper towels from the roll and cleaned himself off, before even acknowledging me again.

"Clean yourself off," he instructed and pushed himself back in to his pants.

I followed his lead. What the fuck was my problem? I was so stupid. What we had just done was dirty and in a club bathroom. I put a hand on both sides of the sink and took a deep breath. He walked to the bathroom door.

"I'll lock the door behind me," he assured, "Fix your running make up while you're in here too."

"Right. Okay."

And just like that he was gone.

I wasn't sure how long I was in the bathroom, cleaning myself up, pulling my clothes back on and then fixing my makeup before I returned to the bar. As soon as I sat down Bella met me.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"What?" I faked innocence.

"My friend waited for you and you never showed. Did you change your mind?"

"What are you talking about?" I hopped in to a chair.

"I mean he waited there for a while, Rose. He even thought you were in the bathroom sick or something so he told me he knocked on the lady's room door, but no one answered."

I reached over the bar and grabbed a bottle before tilting my head back and gulping some of whatever it was down. I was a slut. I had just had sex in a bathroom with someone whose name I did not know- and it wasn't because of Bella. I had approached a completely unknown man an then begged him to fuck me on a sink. Unprotected. Ohmygod. We'd had unprotected sex. I palmed my face.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," I lied, "I just want to drink."

I was not about to tell Bella about this. She would have a heart attack… besides the fact that this was completely embarrassing.

"Well that I can help you with," she smiled at me and began lining up shot glasses again.

I ran a hand through my hair and then quickly tied it up with the hair tie that was now around my wrist. God, I was fucking stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emmett P.O.V**

 _Life doesn't always go according to plan. –unknown_

I sat in my car for a good ten minutes before I realized that I had done it. I had finally lost my fucking mind. I rolled my window down a little and pulled open my glove compartment pulling out the pack of cigarettes that Jasper normally left there. I quickly pulled one from the pack and sat it in my mouth, before throwing the pack on to my passengers' seat and digging in my door for a lighter. My phone lit up in my peripheral view and I turned my head back towards the club. I had slept with Carlisle's perfect, precious princess. I had violated his trust, and his daughter. I lit the cigarette and mentally shook myself. Everything was fine though. She didn't know who I was. She never had. I'd be running around for her dad for about nine years and I'd never even come face to face with her. There was no reason for that to change now. My ability to protect Rosalie wasn't just thrown to the wind because I'd fucked her. Hell, I'd fucked quite a couple of people. I started my car and began down the street and towards my house.

The house I occupied was out in the hills. It was one of those places that you'd expect to see on movies where the nice lawyers lived and there were the younger middle aged women running down the street with their German Shepherds. However, I didn't stay towards the bottom with the nice families. I stayed more towards the top of the hills, in a two story. When Carlisle began the two story it was intended on becoming a sort of high price apartment duplex. In the end, he had decided that it was more trouble than it was worth after already completely renovating the bottom. The building ended up being a sort of apartment area on the bottom floor, although it gave off more of a hotel feel, complete with a doorman and a pool out in the back overlooking a pretty great view. By the time he got to renovating the top floor his patience had reached his end, so he made two extra large complexes, one on each side of the hall. The half that occupied the left part of the upstairs was nothing. It was a large room with uncomplete flooring and was actually a complete waste of potential. However, the right side was occupied by me. I'd put my own money and ideas in to it and Carlisle had made it in to exactly what I wanted. It was a pretty open space. You would walk in and be faced with a large kitchen area to your right equipped with all of the newest appliance equipment and a bar like area diving what was wooden flooring and my tan carpet. Off to the left was three sides of a square made up of sofas with a nice sized tv finishing the square off. There were also two bedroom, a bathroom and a half and a study.

When I entered my home from the hallway I felt her presence at once.

"Where the hell were you?!" Alice half shrieked.

"God Alice!" I flipped the light switch on and walked in swiftly, kicking the door shut behind me.

My twin sat on my bar like counter, her feet in one of the chairs next to it. Alice and I were twins, I the first born of us. She was my better half. She had the mouth of a sailor and a heart of ice, which was actually hilarious considering the fact that she looked like a kindergarten teacher. Alice was short- maybe 5'1 with deep brown hair that she liked to keep short and big brown eyes. She was a little lanky. We'd both been that way once, but when I'd hit my growth spur and added on a good 4/5 inches and about 50 pounds- maybe more she'd stayed exactly the same. So, while I was out in the gym attempting to tone my new found sculpture, Alice was practicing her sharp shooting. Alice was the only person that could tug on my heart strings.

"What are you doing here?" I walked over to my fridge and yanked it open.

"I was waiting for you, Bear."

Bear. Oh God.

"Right," I grabbed a water out and closed the fridge back before walking around the island and to my couch collapsing on to it.

"Where were you?" Alice questioned, jumping from my counter and walking over to me.

"I was at a bar."

"Tailing Rosalie?"

"Yes, tailing Rosalie," I flipped up my remote from the coffee table and put the tv on.

"Emmett," she snatched the remote from my hand and turned it back off, "this is serious."

"What?" I turned towards her and popped the top off of my water bottle.

"The last time you texted me, you told me that you'd spotted someone. You said that. Do you remember saying that?"

"I remember saying that," I acknowledged before taking a quick gulp of water

"You told me you were going to take care of it and then you vanished," Alice started to talk faster, "You vanished off of the damn face of the Earth and I called. I called you Emmett. I called and I texted and I called Jasper and he called you and he texted and you didn't answer. You didn't answer," she repeated kneeling in front of me and grabbing my free hand in to both of hers, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I reached over her shoulder and sat my bottle of water down before placing my other hand on hers, "Everything is fine, Alice. I am fine. Rosalie is fine. You are fine."

She nodded and then licked her lips and nodded again.

Alice wasn't always this clingy. She had gotten much better after she'd met Jasper, but sometimes she worried and that was normal. We had, had a very traumatizing childhood, which ended up with Alice and I running around the streets homeless. We were fourteen when we first started our journey alone. That was when I started selling drugs and Alice had started- doing other things, things that I had tried to make her understand that she didn't need to do. Alice was a warrior. She was the one out of the both of us that took care of us in those beginning years. Alice was the one that prostituted herself out when my drug peddling hadn't made quite enough money. She was the one that stayed up during the nights so I could sleep in whatever corner of the alley we occupied that night. She was the one that accompanied me on every drug transaction and she was quick to pick up the nearest object and beat the shit out of anyone that intended to hurt or separate us. Alice was the reason we were still alive. We'd had a rough year.

We were fifteen when we came across Jasper. He was another street kid- another runaway. He'd seen Alice in all of her fury, roughing someone up who had attempted to shorten me when Jasper had come across us. He'd basically fallen in love with her at first sight. The guy had run out of the alley and Jasper had walked in. Naturally, Alice had asked him what the fuck he wanted and Jasper had simply said you. Our duo immediately became three… and Jasper was good at things that Alice and I were not. He was good at pickpocketing. He also had a million dollar mouthpiece that he actually ended up teaching us.

Alice and I were 16- Jasper 15 when Carlisle came across us. Long story short, Carlisle was our savior. He'd put the three of us in a crummy one bedroom at first, but it wasn't the streets. In return, he made me run some work for him. He saw something different in all of us. While he had me out in the gym with some of his other guys, he had Alice waiting tables in a small little dinner he owned in a upper part of town. Jasper had been put on shadowing. He rode around with some of Carlisle's people and watched other people. He used Jasper for tailing because the way Jasper could always make quick friends. That meant Jasper could easily befriend anyone Carlisle needed him too. Carlisle paid us for what we did, more than we deserved honestly. Alice was easily making $200 a week waiting tables, five hours a day, three days a week. We weren't stupid. We knew that was double what she was supposed to make, but we chalked it up to the fact that Carlisle adored Alice- which he did. So on top of putting us in a nice one bedroom, with the necessities he also paid us for our work and paid the bills for our one bedroom. It was a dream came true. I was still selling drugs sure, but Alice wasn't out tricking anymore. We were all safe from the elements. Our life went on like that for a year until Carlisle felt we were old enough to do something different. By then Alice and I were 17 and Jasper 16. That was when Carlisle started letting me go off on more sensitive runs. He had Alice visiting this tutor woman out in the middle of nowhere, that helped her with her education- which she naturally passed along to Jasper and I. Carlisle deemed it was unacceptable for a woman to be out in this world with no education. He stressed it. That was also the year that he put us in to a three bedroom. From there, there was no place to go but up. We started molding our crafts. I wasn't just hitting the gym anymore, I was taking boxing and martial arts. Alice was at the shooting range almost every other day. Jasper was always on his computer, knocking coffee back, researching, and learning. Carlisle molded us. He taught us about strength and timing. However, Alice and Jasper didn't really get to shine until Alice turned 20 and Jasper 21. Jasper was officially free to shadow on his own and Carlisle let Alice get a gun in her hands. He had avoided it for 5 years because the front lines was not for a young lady, especially one as sweet as Alice. Or at least, that's what he thought until he saw her out there. Alice and I were 24 before we finally decided to separate. She and Jasper got themselves a nice house in the suburbs, and me, I ended up here. Jasper was always put on Carlisle's more sensitive shadow missions. Hell, he'd shadowed Rosalie for nearly three years, before I'd taken over last month. Alice had also gotten a higher rank, although Carlisle still tried to keep her out of danger, which usually meant that she was accompanying him and several other men. Yeah, we had dedicated 9 years to Carlisle, but he had dedicated them right back. There was no telling where we would have been in Carlisle hadn't found us. We owed him everything. Alice adored him. Shit, who could blame her?

"Where's Jasper?" I asked and gave the couch area next to me two taps.

"He's asleep. I drank him under the table," she admitted.

"Poor thing," I half laughed.

Alice looked down at the carpet and then sat back on her feet. She'd been having nightmares again. She'd always had them. They were much less frequent now, but when they did happen, sometimes Jasper just couldn't do it for her. Yeah, she loved him and he worshipped the ground she walked on, but he wasn't there for the things I was there for. He knew. We'd told him. There were no secrets between the three of us. That was our motto. Bur physically, it was just she and I. I got up and stretched.

"It's pretty late," I looked at my wrist before realizing I didn't have a watch on.

I hoped she hadn't noticed and walked back over to my kitchen area as she remained sitting on the floor. I popped open a cabinet and got a mug, pouring a few things in to it and then getting milk to add.

"You can sleep over if you want," I volunteered.

"Really?" she looked over at me.

Sometimes even I was fooled by Alice's ice cold bitch routine, but on nights like this she was the same broken Alice in the alleyway.

"Yeah, and hey I even fixed you some milk."

Alice pulled herself up and walked over to the island picking up the mug and smiling meekly at me before throwing her head back and chugging it down.

"Are you ever going to tell me what's in this?" she asked setting the empty mug back on the island.

"No," I chuckled, "And don't leave your shit laying around. It makes me twitchy," I picked the mug up and tossed it in to the sink behind me.

"Oh shut up, Emmett. We're having a sleepover!" she cheered and then took off towards my bedroom.

Perfect. I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. However, she would be. I'd always spiked her milk. It was the only way to get her to rest sometimes. I dragged myself to my room where Alice was already beneath my blanket, sitting up smiling excitedly. I yanked my dress shirt over my head and yanked open my top drawer getting a muscle shirt and some shorts. I yanked the top on and then retreated back in to the hall to change my pants.

When I walked back in Alice shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I've seen guys in boxers before," Alice said snidely.

"You're my sister and that's gross," I laughed and sat on the opposing side of the bed.

"I'm your WOMBmate," she corrected.

Alice loved to underline that we were closer than regular siblings. We had shared womb and trauma and a street corner at one time. We definitely weren't normal siblings. I collected some pillows from by my feet and stood them between Alice and I before I got fully in the bed.

"Really Emmett?" she asked.

I could hear the arm crossing in her voice.

"Yes, you're half of a person and you take up ¾ of the bed. I also don't want to get punched in my sleep."

I laid on my back and waited for a smart ass reply that never came and just like that she was fast asleep. I would fix my little mishap. I had to. Alice had always taken care of me. It was my turn to take care of her now. I would get my shit together, for her, and Jasper, for our family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosalie P.O.V**

" _Sometimes when you lose your way, you find YOURSELF." ― Mandy Hale, The Single Woman: Life, Love, and a Dash of Sass_

I took half of a vacation day the next morning, not because I was distraught or anything, but because I needed to go for a checkup immediately. I was still on birth control from college, so that was a small positive, but birth control did not prevent STDs, STDs that I did in fact show up negative for. I didn't mention anything to Bella either. I was not a careless person. I did not have one night stands in bathrooms unprotected… except for the fact that I had.

After my appointment, I showed up to work promptly at 1 and was immediately trailed from my departure of the elevator, by one of my co-workers, Angela. She walked up to me quickly, a binder in hand.

"How are you feeling?" she asked casually, pulling the binder open.

"Fine, thanks."

"That's great. I'm glad to see you back so soon. This place can't run without you," she half laughed, "We have four outfits that need to be looked over and 50 photos from last week's photo shoot that need to be narrowed down immediately. The budget for this month's magazines' covers is in your email for approval and that needs to be done tonight. The first day of casting models was a total bust. We just got several new pieces that need to be approved. We also need your proposal for your editorial piece anddd your father called- twice."

I paused and she stopped immediately after me.

"I'll deal with all of that," I took the binder from her hands and smiled quickly, before turning back to the direction my office was in and partially sprinting to it.

My office was on the fourth floor of the five story building. It was made up of burgundy carpet, floor to ceiling windows, towards the back and the basics of an office. There was a bookshelf to the left. The center of the room was where a desk sat. The desk was almost always covered with binders and swatches and sticky notes. It was also where my office phone was housed. Against the wall was another desk, but this one was more of a computer holder. It was one of those desks with a built in compartment for a printer and several cubby looking components at the top. I collapsed in to my rolling chair that was always housed comfortably between the two so that I could turn from one desk to another and picked up my office phone. I dialed my father's number quickly and put the phone to my ear, holding it in both hands.

My dad answered on the second ring, "Hello?"

"Dad! Is mom okay?" I blurted out.

"Yes, of course!"

I let out a large amount of air and collapsed backwards in to my chair, allowing one of my hands to fall off of the phone.

"That's great, dad. Is there a reason you called twice?"

"Yes- yes there was Rose sweetheart. I'm having a gathering tonight- a couple of old acquaintances and some new ones. It'll be a couple of powerful men and their wives. Hell, maybe even their kids."

"What does that mean for me?" I spun my chair around and powered on my computer.

"I need you to host tonight, keep the women occupied while the men and I handle business."

"You have ladies around you all day. They'd be happy to host."

"I didn't ask them- I asked you."

"I have a lot of work to get done," I spun around again and picked back up Angela's binder, sitting it in my lap and opening it.

"You are my only daughter. You carry my blood. It needs to be you."

"I understand. It's tradition. Nothing is more sacred to family but-"

"But they won't respect anyone else."

"I'm sure that's not true." I grabbed up a pen and spun back to my computer.

"Wear a dress and be here for 7:30."

"Dad-"

"Guest will arrive at 8."

"Dad-"

"I'll see you then."

"Dad!"

Annnd he hung up. Beautiful. I ran a hand through my hair. This was fine. I could handle this. Nothing else could go wrong. I signed in to my laptop and cracked my knuckles, before grabbing some sticky notes from beside my computer monitor.

The day was rough to say the least. I created the month's budget and then spent the rest of my day running from the fifth floor which was the official fashion department to the third floor which was housed by our writers. The floors of the building were arranged by importance, the least important on the 1st floor and the most on the 5th. The first floor in fact wasn't even really worked on. The first floor was more like a lobby. There was a television room, a few bathrooms, and a long spread of food, that was changed basically six times a day. The only people who really worked on the first floor pertained to food. There was a constant bustling that was associated with the first floor, either you were rushing to work or you were rushing to get food to return to work.

The second floor of the building was cubicles and cubicles of people answering phones. Our calls had to go somewhere before they were patched through. Without an extension your call automatically went to the 2nd floor where if they deemed you important enough to interrupt the higher ups you would be patched through. If they did not, they would take a message and have it emailed up. The second floor was not a very private work place. People were divided in cubicles, sure but it still just seemed crowded. Our friendliest partners were on that floor, the one with the white carpet and no private offices.

The third floor was dedicated to the editorial department. It was a floor much like the one I worked on, except the elevator created some sort of invisible line. Everyone on the third floor who worked to the right of the elevator worked on the written part of magazine. They were the writers, editors and idea givers of the company. To the left of the elevator were the visual people. They were the ones that chose models and then sent them to us for approval. They were the people that took the 300 photos from a shoot and turned them in to a simple 50 before they were sent to "the powers that be". They were the people that drew out clothing designs and developed pictures. They were photographers, artists and dreamers. The entire third floor was taken up by passionate, creative talent and when you walked on to the floor, you understood that. The carpet was yellow, bright yellow. The smell of paint was always in the air and every once in a while someone would run up to you and ask your opinion on a color or picture or a change of word choice and then they would run off again. It wasn't unusual to enter the floor and be met with a mix of nearly 12 different songs, because everyone happened to listen to their own music when they were chasing their muse. The floor was what happiness would look like if it wasn't a feeling.

The fourth floor was designated to people like me. We were the floor that did what needed to be done. We were the people directly below the head of the company. We were the people that could do any of the previously named jobs. We were the people that made sure all of the other floors had what they needed to be successful. We were the floor with accountants, booking agents and distribution moguls. We were the floor that went out and chose colors for fabrics and then had them ordered at the best price for the best quality. We were the people that approved of the third floor. They would sketch or choose a model or write an article, and then it would come to us in order for us to approve and send it to the main boss, but we also took care of them in exchange. If they wanted a newer better paint or imported paper or a pink that matched the color of their highlights for the week it was our job to find what they needed. We were the floor that could spent the day dressing models, or fetching coffee for the models. We were the people pleasers.

The fifth floor however, was the floor that made everything real. Sure the fourth floor approved the clothes and the models. We approved the photographers… but the fifth floor was where the models were dressed in what we chose. It was where our magazine was all tied together. It was there that the articles and pictures were all put together and a rough draft of our magazine was put out. It was there that we would dress models and send them to our boss to be approved or denied. It was where our creations were made physical. They weren't just fabric or drawing or an outfit or a person with features we enjoyed, it was art. It became our livelihood. It was something that we had all come up with. It was where each month's issue was born.

My day was busy to say the least. I was constantly running back and forth- to the point where I had to put on a pair of tennis but at the end of the day I was still walking out of my office and locking the door behind me at 7. By then the 1st and 2nd floor were already completely dormant. The other three floors had slowed down significantly since the departure of the owner of the magazine.

My father had told me to dress nice. However, he had also told me to get to the house by 7:30 so I ended up heading straight to the home he and my mother shared from work. I had worn a simple black dress to work that stopped at my fingertips with some matching black heels. My hair was in a donut on my head, even though I was sure stray strands were falling.

When I pulled up to the house there were men standing outside, three of them to be exact. It was 7:24. I took my extra 6 minutes to apply some lipstick and eyeliner and let my bun loose before climbing out of my car and going to the front door. I didn't knock. Instead I just pushed the door open. My father didn't "summon" me very often, but when Carlisle called and told you to come over, you went. My parents lived in the middle of nowhere. They liked to be away from everyone. I hadn't decided if it was that way because they disliked people or because it made it easier to spot your enemies coming with nothing but open field around you.

"I'm home!" I called and stepped inside, pushing the door closed behind me.

"Darling!" my mother, Esme called from the top of their spiral staircase, a wine glass in one of her hands, "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Mom! You're out of bed?" I quickly took the steps, two at a time to reach her.

Esme was a strong woman, mentally and emotionally. She had to be when being married to my father. He was a man surrounded by sin and pain and yet she'd dealt with all of it. She had always been my father's rock- up until she'd gotten extremely sick during my high school years. The doctors hadn't given her much time, but yet here I was 10 years later and she was still alive and kicking. It was amazing what money could do. My mother, however, was very much at peace with her impending fate. She had lived longer than she expected- and she always stated that her disease was her punishment for all the horrible things that she and my father had done to so many people.

I embraced my mother and then gave her a once over. Her hair was free, flowing around her and she was dressed in a lovely white dress with interesting beading at the top and that stopped at her knees and some silver heels.

"I'm happy to see you Rose, honey. Your father is in his study. He has guests," she explained.

"It's fine," we kissed each other's cheek before I grabbed her wine glass, "You shouldn't be drinking," I laughed.

"It's not the alcohol that has me feeling down these days," Esme sighed, "Walk with me," she tilted her head towards the stairs and I nodded.

"Your father and I are getting older, dear. You understand that, right?"

"Of course. Everyone gets older," I started down the stairs with my mother on my heels.

"Well, were you aware that your father got shot?"

"No, I was not," I said calmly, without looking back.

It was not the first time that my father had been injured in his "line of business".

"Well, he was and he's being feeling very- human lately."

I chucked although I knew exactly what she meant. My father was a reckless man. He spoke and acted before fully thinking. I reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped out of my mother's way before offering her my hand to help her down the last three steps.

"So he wants to see his perfect princess?" I joked.

"Yes," Esme said flatly and then motioned towards the kitchen area.

I followed.

"Your father wants to leave a legacy for you and whatever grandchildren we may get one day," my mother raised an eyebrow and we both laughed as we entered the kitchen and she began opening cabinets.

"I expected as much," I admitted, "So why does my father need to see me?"

"Well, he has a bullet in his arm my love," she said pulling out a wine bottle and then slamming the cabinet shut, "He's realizing that he's getting older and he won't live forever. So, while this whole meeting is very much important in assuring your future, he also just wanted you around. You're never around," she collected a glass from the dish drainer.

"I'm sorry that I don't come around," I admitted, taking a sip out of the glass I'd collected from her, "Work is just really hectic sometimes."

"Oh God, Rose," Esme took a sip from her glass, "You're still doing that?"

"Working? Yes mother I am."

"Why?" she started towards the dinning room and I followed.

"I enjoy my job. I enjoy the people and the work and the money."

"Financially you don't have to work. I don't know why you would."

"So that I can be financially stable. Dad's money won't last forever,"

My mom chuckled at me as we finally entered the dining room, where a woman, most likely their maid of the month, was setting their long dinner table.

"We both know you have more money in your account than you could spend in your whole life," she said quietly.

"Well I'll leave it for those grandkids you're always mentioning,"

"Of course," Esme smiled at me before handing me her glass and walking over to some flowers sitting by the opposing door frame.

"Mom, don't fight me on my job, okay? I like it."

"Okay," she nodded and began pulling some dead flowers out of her plant, "as long as you're happy honey. That's all that matters. Susan honey!" she called and maid #2 entered from the door opposite of us and swiftly walked up to her, "We need new plants," she explained and handed the dead ones to her, "Do something with these. Thank you."

"So mom, if I'm set for life why is dad holding this meeting? He obviously doesn't need any financial aid."

"He wants to announce a successor," she said and waved the maid, Susan away before walking back over to me taking both of the glasses out of my hand, "and you look tired, sweetheart. Fix it."

"Well I did come here straight from work," I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Tsk, tsk Rosalind. What do we say about excuses?" my mom asked, drinking from one of the glasses in her hand.

"Excuses are tools of incompetence used to build monuments of nothing and those whom use excuses are nothing."

"Exactly," she paused as someone rang the doorbell, "I'll greet the guest and you- you do something about your appearance. Look like you want to be here, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," I took a deep breath and let myself out of the back door before circling around the hall and taking the stairs two at a time. I let myself in to my childhood bedroom and lightly closed the door, before looking at myself in the full length mirror that was housed on the back of my room door. My mother was right. I looked how I felt, drained and agitated. I retreated to my bathroom and opened the bottom of the sink, pulling out a makeup bag. I did an entire face of makeup this time, making sure that the bags that were under my eyes were no longer as noticeable. I combed my hair so that it now looked like a sleek wave going down my back, than a curly mess of bedhead and then I let myself back out of my old bedroom and headed towards the stairs. My father's "get together" was in full swing by then. He liked people that were on time. This was a good sign. When I reached the bottom I scanned the room. My mother was nowhere to be found, which meant she was most likely entertaining the children. That was her favorite part of all this. The area around the staircase and I was sure the kitchen, dining room and living room were all littered with people, well dressed men and women attempting to schmooze my father in to going in to business with them. And speaking of the devil, he appeared as if on cue.

"Princess!" Carlisle embraced me and then looked me up and down, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, daddy," I smiled an actual genuine smile.

I had always been closer to my father than my mother which an outsider would have been surprised by.

"How are you?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" he kissed me on the cheek.

"Oh just that," I motioned to his arm that was in a sling.

My father had on an all-black suit with a matching sling, a gray undershirt and a gray and black tie that I knew my mom had to have picked out.

"A simple scratch," he shrugged.

"Dad- you can't-"

"Meet my successor," he interrupted and made a come here gesture to someone over my shoulder.

"Dad-"

"Emmett, this is my daughter Rosalind. Rose this is Emmett,"

I rolled my eyes but turned around anyway.

"Nice to meet-" my voice paused in my throat as I came face to face with him- my father's successor who had just had my ass planted in a club sink as he fucked me just a night ago, "you," I finished lamely, "You can call me Rose. Everyone except my parents do."

We shook hands and my dad smiled at me and then Emmett.

"George! Good to see you, you son of a bitch!" my dad said and then patted Emmett on the back before retreating to talk to someone else.

I looked Emmett up and down. He had on a dark blue suit, with a black undershirt, no tie. His neck tattoo still glistened and he walked up to me, closing the small gap between us in a few seconds. I looked up at him and he grabbed my arm and led me around the staircase and in to a small half bathroom that rested between the dining room and the living room, quickly locking the door behind us.

"You work for my father!" I half shrieked.

"Stop," he said calmly and leaned against the bathroom door as if I would try to make a run for it.

"And your idea to get his good graces was to have SEX with his DAUGHTER?" I rubbed my temples.

I was never supposed to see this guy again, but all the same I couldn't push off the feeling that I may have been a little excited that I did see him.

"I'm going to need you to keep your fucking voice down, princess," he hissed.

"Or what?" I crossed my arms over my chest, "Last time I checked you were standing in a bathroom that belonged to my parents. You work for my family. You don't get to call the shots, sweetheart."

A brief flare of anger flashed over his face and I knew he wasn't used to being talked back to. I considered the chances that he would risk his life and break my neck in the bathroom.

"Look, what happened between us wasn't supposed to happen, okay?" he said slowly as if speaking to a child.

"Are you clean?!" I blurted it out.

"Can you PLEASE shut the FUCK up? You are loud!" he hissed, "And yes I am clean."

"Because we didn't use a condom you dumb ass,"

He rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm perfectly clean," he repeated, "I like my dick, okay? I'd like to keep having the ability to use it. My dick is taken better care of than most people, ok?"

"But you're out fucking random people without protection?" I scoffed.

"I don't fuck random bitches without protection, okay?" he snapped, "I just fucked you without protection."

"Yeah, because you just want to have unprotected sex with your boss' daughter and take advantage of her."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he half laughed, "Took advantage of? You? Please!" he waved me off, "Last time I checked I was leaning against a wall making sure you didn't leave with a fucking serial killer and you came on to me," he closed the gap between us, forcing me up against the back of the bathroom.

We were already in an extremely limited space. His artificial smell of vanilla mixed with the slight smell of cigarette smoke entered my nose and I wasn't sure why my mouth went dry. He grabbed my waist and then lifted me on to the counter opposite of the toilet.

"You fucking begged me to fuck you," he underlined placing a hand on each of my legs, sending electricity to all the right parts of me, "You wanted me to fuck you. You wanted to suck me up and you liked every second of it," he pried my legs apart and my breathing hitched as he stood between my legs, a hand on each of my hips, "And if I wanted to fuck you now, in your parent's house you would probably let me," he slid a hand beneath my dress and ran a finger over my underwear line, "So stop acting all high and mighty," he pulled away as quickly as he had invaded my space, "because at the end of the day yeah your dad might be mad I fucked you- but you let me. I didn't force you to let me fuck the shit out of you, okay?"

I hopped off of the counter, my heart in my throat.

"So keep your little sex chronicles to yourself," he unlocked the bathroom door, "princess."

He rolled his eyes and then bowed to me and let himself out as I continued to stand there dumbfounded. That pompous asshole. And the worst part? If he wanted to fuck me in this bathroom, I probably really would have let him. What was wrong with me? I took a deep breath. I didn't like him. I was lusting behind him and that was something that could be ignored. If anything, I was just lusting after his vulgar-ness. I was raised as my dad's perfect princess. No one ever cursed at me or talked to me the way that Emmett had. It was exciting because it was different. It was exciting because it wasn't vanilla. He was strong willed and he seemed like he could control me in the aspect I wanted to be controlled in- the bedroom. He was that strong personality that wouldn't let me run him over, but all the same he worked for my father and I didn't want the issues associated with that. I had seen too much heartbreak with my mother. My father was a wanderer while my mother held down the fort. There were weeks when she wouldn't hear from him at all and that was not a life that I wanted for myself. Besides, my father would never allow it.

I took a deep breath and smoothed my dress down. I would have to deal with this. Emmett was obviously a fixture in my father's life. Besides, I had gone God knows how long without meeting him, what were the chances that I would meet him again? The thought was both a relief and a pain. I needed us to go back to strangers, but I had a name for his face now- the guy who I'd imagined in my bed most of the morning and the night after we had sex. I wouldn't have minded a repeat, but there was no way that, that was going to happen or could or even should. I couldn't deal with this right now- these conflicting thoughts. I needed to focus on the task at hand. I just needed to get through this night. I licked my lips and ran a hand through my hair before letting myself out of the bathroom and heading back to the party.


	5. Chapter 5

**Emmett's P.O.V**

 _You asked me if I would give my life for you and I said no… because if the time was to ever come when our lives were at risk I would be strong enough to save us both. –unknown_

Rosalie was cute today to say the least. She'd actually brushed her hair, not that it mattered. She avoided me like the plague.

I was okay with that. I stood next to Alice most of the night. She had worn a dark blue dress, that matched my suit perfectly, and some black heels, to match her black choker and earrings. Jasper had worn the opposite of what I'd worn. He had on a black suit with a dark blue undershirt, but unlike me he actually had a tie on. Jasper spent most of the party in a corner, watching Esme. He was one of the two people on her protection team for the night, which was ironic since he didn't take much part in the "action". Alice spent most of the time whispering to me, critiquing people, explaining to me who hated who and why. I spent a lot of time chuckling at her and discretely watching Rosalie watch us. It was funny actually, that she was jealous of the girl constantly leaning over and whispering to me- my sister.

Alice was going on and on about someone's shoes that were just "to die for" when I heard Rose's laugh for what seemed like the first time that night.

Alice nudged me and leaned over, "That's Seth Clearwater," she nodded a little towards Rosalie and I assumed she meant the guy whispering in her ear, "Both of his parents died recently from mysterious circumstances, if you know what I mean," she took a sip out of a champagne flute in her hand.

"So he just came in to a lot of money," I finished for her.

"Yep. Carlisle is looking for dear old Seth to become his son-in-law," Alice whispered in my ear and then turn to someone I didn't recognize, moving on to a new subject just as fast.

I took him in. Seth was okay. He wasn't big and bulky, but he wasn't skinny and lanky either. I was probably taller than him. He had shaggy black hair and well, there wasn't much to him besides that. He looked Indian maybe, brown eyes, not a real distinguished nose. He just looked average. Rosalie was fixing his tie now and he was laughing about something she'd said. He was an ass kisser. She wasn't that damn funny. Rosalie caught sight of me and dropped his tie, smiling tightly at him and then turning towards her mother. Poor kid looked dejected for a minute, before he turned to the person to his left and began talking to them. Damn. I made her feel that uncomfortable. That was amusing. I felt Alice tense up next to me and I turned my head to her instantly. Alice had a 6th sense. She swore she could sense the energy in the room and Jasper and I had every reason to believe her. She was looking around quickly, probably counting the men that were standing against two of the four walls. Some of them were protection for Carlisle and some of the others worked for the other families. Alice let out a loud cough and Jasper paused mid-sentence to Carlisle from where the two of them stood and turned his attention to me. Alice wasn't clumsy.

"Alice-" I grabbed her arm and leaned in to her, "Is everyth-"

And there was a gunshot, one single gunshot.

Time froze. My first instinct was Alice. Jasper and I both moved to get her out of the door at the same time, but she was already moving. Her first instinct was Carlisle and she was to him, her gun from her leg hoister drawn in a few seconds or so. She was fast. Extremely. Everyone was in motion then.

"Alice!" I called her name as she was scanning the people rushing around.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle yelled from where he stood, a gun in his non-injured hand.

Of fucking course. Esme was being dragged to the nearest door and Rosalie was still crouched by the staircase with Seth. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I half jogged through the chaos that was now the Cullen's home, my heart racing. I snatched her arm away from the little Clearwater boy and yanked her to her feet and then rushed her through the nearest door- which led to the kitchen, and out of the back door.

"My mom!" Rosalie said, as we half ran through the darkness.

"She's not my problem," I said, "I'm your babysitter. She has two of her own and so does your father."

"So you're going to leave them?!"

"Why are you always so damn loud?" I snapped, dragging her towards my car that was parked closer to the road, "Don't you like living?"

She didn't answer so I took that to mean that she did, before grabbing her and throwing her over my shoulder. Her half jog was more like a fast walk and the last thing I needed was for Carlisle's daughter to get shot in her fucking face while I was on watch. I picked up my speed and quickly got to my car, unlocking it and swiftly forcing her in to the passenger's seat before hurrying to the driver's side and letting myself in. She didn't open her mouth again until we were on the main road.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"We're going to the next state," I said.

"Excuse me?" her voice hitched a little.

"You heard me," I reached for my radio and turned the volume up.

I didn't have time to argue back and forth with her right now. I checked my rear view mirror before making a sharp right. Three Days Grace lyrics poured out of my speaker for a solid two minutes before Rosalie lowed it again.

"What's in the next state?" she asked.

"A little house where you will be staying for the next week."

"I can't pack up and leave the state for a week!" she snapped.

God. She was so annoying, not all the time really. She was only annoying when she opened her mouth and words came out.

"I have strict instructions from your father," I loudened the radio back.

She lowed it again.

"You haven't spoken to him."

"We have meetings. This was pre-planned. It was discussed and agreed on by both of your parents," I loudened the music.

She lowed it.

"You realize I'm 25 and I don't do everything my parents say, right?"

"You understand your dad would kill me if I didn't right?" I took a deep breath, "Look, you'll be in a nice little beach house. Use some vacation days, catch some rays and you'll be back before you know it."

She seemed satisfied with that answer. She finally raised the volume of my music back and leaned back in to her seat, sighing and looking out of the window.

When we got to the beach house Rosalie was sound asleep. I didn't blame her. She'd gotten up at around 7 in the morning and she hadn't stopped since. It was nearly 3 in the morning now. I still hadn't heard from Alice or Jasper- but the night was still young. I parked in the parking area color coded for the small beach house we would be renting and nudged Rosalie.

"Hmmm?" she asked groggily.

Her head was leaned against the car window, her deep brunette hair casting a shadow around most of her face. Her ballerina long legs, peaked from under her black dress, most likely from her moving around in her seat.

"Get up. We need to move around," I pushed my door open and she opened her eyes finally.

Rosalie looked at me and then blinked a couple of times, before looking around her and then rubbing her eyes. She was definitely lost. She yawned and stretched and then let out a few more blinks, sniffing and wiping one of her eyes.

"What are we doing?" she asked and pushed her door open.

"We're going to the trunk and then inside. You can go right back to sleep."

"Okay," she nodded and climbed out.

I followed suit, making sure not to slam the car door too loud, before popping the trunk and meeting Rosalie by it. I pushed it the remainder of the way open. We had planned for this. We had discussed it. We had decided on everything, down to the very last detail. We had decided what roads we would take and where we would stop for gas in extreme cases, considering we were all equipped with three gas jugs in our trunks. I had four bags in my trunk. I pulled out the pink rolling suitcase that Esme had specifically packed for Rosalie and sat it on the ground.

"That's yours," I explained and she nodded, pulling up the handle.

I grabbed my deep green suitcase and one of the black duffle bags that was jammed behind it and then closed the trunk.

"C'mon," I nodded towards where we would be staying and then started towards where the parking lot met the sand.

Rosalie trailed behind me through the sand, her heels in her hand.

The beach house was just that- a small little place on the beach. It was a simple floor plan. There was a little living room, with a table in the corner of it that sat three comfortably. A kitchen was nearby although in its own separate room, with a doorway and no door. It was a one bedroom, one bathroom. It was small. And discrete. The place had been put in an alias' name and it wasn't paid out in full or anything else that would suggest that it was belonging to someone with money. It was actually still being paid on. Hell, I was pretty sure a few of the bills were even late. When we walked in I moved to the side and let Rosalie in. Then, I closed and locked the door, both locks and the chain. There was a small door that led to the back patio, which was nothing more than a small room that housed a small Jacuzzi and a little table for two with floor to ceiling windows covering three of the four walls.

I threw my two bags on to the couch and then looked over Rosalie. She was still standing off by the door. Her suitcase, rested by her feet, and she was still holding on to her heels.

"Follow me," I made the come here gesture and started towards the first door, "Bathroom," I pushed the door open and continued, "and bedroom," I pushed that door open too, and walked in.

She followed and stood in the door way as I pulled the closet ajar.

"You can put your suitcase in here if you want," I never looked back at her.

Instead, I reached up to the shelf above the closet and yanked down a pillow and a blanket that had been neatly folded there. Rosalie dropped her heels to the floor and threw her suitcase on to the bedroom's bed.

"There's grocery in the kitchen. You can eat if you want- or shower- or hell, just go to sleep."

"Okay," Rosalie said, the first word she'd spoken since entering the hut and then sat next to her suitcase on the bed.

I took a deep breath and then kicked the closet closed and placed the blanket and pillow on the other side of her. I knelt in front of Rosalie.

"Are you okay?" I asked, "I- Your father and I- we never planned a conversation," I admitted, "So if you need to say something or you need me to get something, just let me know."

"When will you talk to my parents?"

"Tomorrow. We decided not to communicate the first night. But I'll wake you up when they call if you want."

"Right."

Okay so she was annoying- extremely annoying, but damn I would rather her normal bullshit problems, than her sitting here like some zombie. She was a little stressed. I got that, but shit- she knew the type of stuff her parents were wrapped in.

"Look princess, I don't do feelings. I can't deal with girls and all the shit that they go through, okay? I'm not good at talking about shit and if you need me to listen chances are I'm going to zone out on you. I won't cook and I'm not your maid, so brace yourself for this week if you're going to sit in here and feel sorry for yourself. You know what your parents do. Life has consequences," I gave her knee a pat and stood back up.

"So what are you good at?" she half laughed.

"Fucking," I shrugged.

I wasn't lying. I didn't do feelings and tears and cards and candy, but fucking- I did a lot of that.

"Then let's fuck," she bit her bottom lip and I laughed.

"So you can accuse me of seducing and," I made air quotations, "taking advantage of you?"

Rosalie pulled her black dress over her head and to be honest, I was instantly hard.

"I mean, it is your only attribute, your words not mine," she shrugged.

"I guess I could fuck you," I dropped the pillow and blanket to the ground and started removing my cufflinks, "Besides I do enjoy your company more when you're shutting the fuck up."

"You're a charmer," Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Well you can't talk with your face buried in a pillow," I continued and half chuckled, unbuttoning my suit jacket.

"Or with my mouth around your dick," she winked at me.

I liked this Rosalie. This non-conservative, shit talking Rosalie was a turn on. Sure, I was turned on by her innocence too. Fuck, I'm sure she could read the newspaper to me and I'd be turned on, but this verbal sparring we had going on was refreshing. She was trying to keep me on my toes. That was cute. I pushed Rosalie backwards on to the bed and removed my jacket, before kicking off my shoes. She laid there, braced on her elbow, looking up at me.

"I don't like being touched," I reminded and took a few steps backwards to hit the light switch, letting the darkness cover us, "So roll on to your stomach."

I heard her move and then the clatter of what I assumed was her suitcase falling to the ground. I climbed on to the bed and kneeled between her legs. Rosalie was a touchy person and I hated it. I hated that shit with a passion. I did not like my chest being touched. I barely liked my shoulders being touch. But I knew she would try. She wouldn't be her if she didn't. Yes. I had gone over to the dark side. I had not only fucked Carlisle's princess once, but I was about to do it again- and probably a few more times over the course of this week. There was the voice in my head that told me no piece of pussy was worth my head, but then there was the voice telling me at least I'd die a happy man. Shit, being in between Rosalie's legs was the closest I'd probably ever get to heaven.

"Get on all fours," I instructed.

 _ **A/N: First of all, thank you to the amazing people that have commented, followed or favorited this story. Those things make me extremely happy and they are the reason that I'm trying to spit out a chapter a day. I honestly appreciate it. Also, I didn't want to overwhelm this fic with sex, so I'm not sure if the next chapter will be a continuation of this (lemon) or if it will start the day after. If you have a preference or opinion please leave it and I'll go with that. If no one does I'll just wing it. Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Rosalie P.O.V**

 **(Song Recommendation: Control- Puddle of Mudd)**

 _Only strong people can find happiness in the sadness that surrounds them. –Sahaj Oberoi_

 **WARNING: There is a LEMON in THIS chapter.**

 _ **Also a little A/N: I'm going to post two chapters tonight HOPEFULLY. What I am going to start doing is making a lemon its own chapter. So this chapter and any other sex related chapter will strictly be the lemon and then the next chapter will be the aftermath and I will write the after chapter in a way that it can stand on its own without the lemon being read so that way if you'd like to skip it you can, but if you'd like to read it, it'll be there. That's it. Thanks again for reading!**_ _ **And if the second chapter isn't up by 4AM Eastern, it will be sometimes tomorrow afternoon.**_

It was dark and the little bit of moonlight that just barely entered the room through the curtains was no help to me. I was kneeling. That was it. I wasn't moving. Hell, I was attempting not to breathe too much. I didn't want him to know that he made me nervous, but I was anticipating his touch. I was anxious. My stomach was in knots. I felt the bed sink at the foot and took a deep breath.

"Nervous?" he chuckled.

God. He was taunting me.

I felt one of his hands on one of my ankles, and then the other one. Emmett started to rub his hands up and down the bottom of my leg. His hands were warm, a nice improvement from the air that was nipping at my exposed skin. Of course, I was half naked and Emmett, I was pretty sure he was still fully dressed, with the exception of a jacket and some cufflinks.

"Are you going to grab that pillow or not?" he closed his hands around my ankles and my breathing hitched.

I thought about telling him where to shove it, but then decided it was best to not provoke him or his control issues. I reached up and grabbed a pillow, pulling it to meet me at my place, a quarter down from the top of the headboard.

"Can you keep your hands to yourself?" Emmett ran his hands up the length of my legs and up to my backside, caressing the skin that was exposed despite my underwear.

"Yes," I nodded, although I knew he couldn't exactly see me.

"Are you sure?"

His hands left me and I could hear him rubbing them together.

"I'm sure."

One of his hands met my ass and I gasped. Nobody had ever spanked me before- beside Bella of course, but that was different. That was Bella and I in a drunken stupor. That was Bella and I trying new things and attempting to find out what we liked and didn't like. That was love taps. When Emmett did it, it was different. When he did it, it hurt, but not in a way that would make me flinch, but differently. It was a quick sting that radiated heat from where his hand met parts of my flesh to between my legs.

"Positive?" he hit me again and I bit my bottom lip.

I didn't know if I got wet extremely easy or if Emmett just made me that way, but I felt it. I felt my wetness.

"Positive," I repeated.

"Then roll over,"

I did as I was told, leaning back on my elbows. Emmett was just a shadow in the room. I could make out his silhouette between my legs, just barely, but I was okay with that. I didn't need to see him in order to feel him and when his hands closed around my ankles again, I could make out his head dipping down towards me. He placed a kiss on one of my ankles and then placed it on the corresponding shoulder, and then the other one.

"Keep your hands to yourself," he reminded and I partially wanted to snap at him.

What was up with this guy and his damn boundary issues? Jeez. I got it. He didn't want to be touched. But before I could get a smart ass response out, he was running two of his fingers over me. I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding. I waited for him to say something macho, but it never came. He just continued to rub between my folds through my underwear. There was something about this man. There just had to be. I wasn't a virgin. I'd had sex before, and I had never considered myself an addict. If anything, I was the one in the relationship that was always too drained or too tried. Sex wasn't something I particularly went out of my way for. It was just Emmett. There was something about him and it was different. It was scary even. Shit, he was scary. He worked for my father. It was safe to assume that he was a killer and he knew who I was. I knew that he knew who I was. He had purposely put himself in my path that first time- even if he hadn't planned on having sex with me, which that was still a possibility.

Emmett bent over a little, digging the top of his arms under the top of my legs and placing a kiss on my stomach. I couldn't move with the way he was gripping my legs over his shoulders, not that I wanted to. His kiss was slow, and when he pulled his lips back, his tongue came out tracing a small circle where his mouth had been. He had a way of giving me chills. His tongue made a trail around my bellybutton and then up, and through the area between my breasts, before he placed a kiss on each of them and let his tongue trail back down and around my bellybutton again. He liked to toy with me, not just verbally and mentally, but physically too. Emmett's tongue continued even farther south, and he ran kisses along the rim of my underwear. The index finger of his left hand ran slowly over my womanhood, once, twice. Emmett grabbed my underwear and pulled them to the side using his other hands to circle around my clit. It was dark. Pitch black and I still felt self-conscious, like he was watching, even though I knew he had seen me in these conditions already. I was losing my ability to form coherent thoughts already though. My thoughts started and ending where his thumb was rubbing circles over my soaking wet flesh. And then, his mouth was on me and that was it. I was his. The level of arousal and heat and passion that was taking over was not something that happened. It wasn't something that exes had done, or Bella, or hell even myself, and I did have quite a collection of toys back home. His tongue was moving in waves, up and down my wetness and there was nothing for me to do, but close my eyes and moan as Emmett's short nails dug in to my legs while he held them apart, his head buried in between my thighs.

"Emmett," it came out raspy, somewhere between a mew and a moan and then his head and tongue were both moving in circles and even though I knew that I wasn't supposed to, I still slid my hands in to his hair.

He didn't seem to notice, or maybe he didn't care.

Emmett ate me with abandon, like someone who craved me. He slid his tongue up and down, and created circles, lapping up ever ounce of my wetness. I felt like his tongue was doing waves and I couldn't do much, besides moan and grip on to his hair and chant his name over and over in to the darkness. When my breathing started getting shallow he knew. His hands pinned my legs down just a little harder and spread them just a little farther. The cold hair from the room was hitting my wet flesh and I slammed my eyes shut right before the explosion. Relief and energy both spewed from me and pulses of electricity rolled from my core. My legs started shaking and my mouth fell open. My heart was beating like I'd just run a marathon and I needed to get air any way that I could get it. I let my hands fall from Emmett's head and rest out on both sides of me, on the bed.

"Don't get comfortable," his warm breath vibrated against my sensitive flesh, "We're not fucking done. Roll over."

Emmett released both of my legs and sat up. I rolled over. Hell, the way I felt right now I'd run down the beach naked if he'd asked me to.

"All fours," he reminded.

I obliged.

I could hear him moving in the dark, and then I felt his hands on my legs and then his legs in between mine. Both of Emmett's hands left my body at the same time. He grabbed me roughly by my hips and repositioned me, propping my ass out. He grabbed a hand full of my hair and pulled it slightly, hard enough to make my head fall back, and his other hand slid his head up and down my opening.

"Beg."

His voice was deeper now, gravely, like most guys when they answered their phone after they'd been sleeping. How did I end up here? The voice in my head told me it was my fault because I told him to fuck me. I was right. I did. Yet, here I was hesitating. I didn't even understand why I was hesitating. I'd begged before. His head stopped being rubbed against me and I could have sworn I got clarity. It was crazy how I couldn't think when Emmett was close to me. His hand met the back of my ass and this time there wasn't a gasp, or a yelp. There was a moan. He had me. He ran the head over my slit again and then I could feel him moving. His chest met my back and he kissed my shoulder and then my neck, my hair still wrapped- now painfully- around his fist.

"I said beg," he whispered in my ear and then he bit me on my neck.

I groaned. God. This man. All of my muscles were telling me to cave in. The little piece of pride I had been holding on to was dissolving quickly. This time when he ran himself over my wetness, he didn't stop. I purred and he yanked on my hair again. Desire was starting to feel a lot like need now.

"Please," I moaned it out.

Emmett slid the very tip inside of me and I knew that all of my muscles were prepared to welcome him.

"Louder," he half chuckled and bit me on the shoulder this time, before running his tongue over the sting.

"Please." I groaned a little louder.

I had lost my restraint now. I needed this. It was one night. Besides, he'd fucked me in a bathroom- in a sink. There was only so little he could really think of me from this point on.

"Louder," he grunted.

Emmett kneeled back behind me, removing his weight from my back, but keeping a grip on my hair.

"Pleasee!" I projected more this time.

We were in the middle of nowhere-alone. It didn't matter. Emmett slipped the entire head in to me and I partially gasped before he stopped.

"A little louder, princess."

He was taunting me. I knew that, but did I really care?

"Please!" I partially yelled.

Emmett pushed his entire length in to me and I moaned, throwing my head back and gripping on to the comforter.

"Don't stop begging," he grunted from somewhere in the darkness, his free hand finding a place on my back, pushing me in to the arch that he wanted me in.

Emmett fucked me. He found a rhythm where each thrust would be met by so many of my pleas and if the begging slowed down, so would he. The otherwise silent beach house was now filled with the constant sound of my begging and Emmett's grunts. It was filled with the hum of the air conditioner and both of our ragged breathing and the creaking of the bed as Emmett's stroked things inside of me that I didn't know existed. It was our own little song. My mind had honed in on him, and I couldn't focus on anything else except his length pulling out and then impaling back in to me. I wasn't sure how long I had been kneeling or how long my neck had been bent backwards, but eventually he didn't pull out all the way anymore and instead he kept constant contact. The friction between my walls and his cock were making everything inside of my stomach tighten.

"Rose," Emmett groaned.

And I unwound. I could hear my voice fill the room in a shaky cry and Emmett reached around me, roughly covering my mouth. I tightened and relaxed and tightened around him and it wasn't long until I felt him explode inside of me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rosalie P.O.V**

When my eyes flew open I immediately looked towards the window. It was still dark outside. I hadn't slept the entire night through- not that it was a shocker or anything. I hadn't expected myself to. Emmett and I had separated soon after our climax. He'd spanked me, and ate me, and made me beg, and then he'd slammed himself in to me until I was incoherent. After that he'd simply pulled himself out of me and hopped out of the bed, collecting up his pillow and blanket and letting himself out. I'd heard the shower for a while and then he'd come back and cut the lights on and told me to "get up and get the fuck in the shower". I had and when I'd come out of the bathroom he was nowhere to be found, but there was a clean comforter on the bed. I'd just climbed in and laid there. Emmett had drained me. I didn't even have the energy to look for him. He was a big boy. I knew he could handle himself. But now, I was wide awake.

I threw the blanket off of me and then pulled myself up and rolled out of bed. It was extremely dark and I made a mental note to do something about that later. I felt my way out of the room and made the very short trek to the living room. The moonlight was very much visible there. Emmett was sitting up on the couch, music pouring from somewhere around him, probably his phone, a nearby lamp lit, casting a little light on his side view. The snakes that rested on his neck seemed to get brighter every time that I saw them.

All the same, I made my way to the couch and finally took in all that was Emmett. He had nice arms that were normally hidden away in those suits. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and some red basketball shorts with matching black socks, his feet on the coffee table in front of him and around his feet on the coffee table there were guns, lots of them. Emmett's head had been down when I'd excited the bedroom, but his golden brown eyes were piercing through me now. His blanket was on the couch next to him, still folded, the pillow on top of it.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Emmett looked me up and down. He'd seen me naked already, twice so there was no reason for me to wear full pajamas. Instead, upon my exit of the shower I had thrown on some underwear and a big t-shirt. It was a light gray shirt with "Mount Rushmore" on it in deep blue writing and a picture of Mount Rushmore beneath it. It was one of my favorite shirts.

"I'm fine," he looked back down at the gun in his lap and picked it up, "You should get some more sleep."

"Have you gotten any sleep?" I collapsed next to him on the couch, sitting criss-cross.

"Nope," he was jamming bullets in to the small gun and I wondered how many guns he really needed.

"Aren't you going to?" I asked.

"Yeah, after I hear from Alice."

Alice.

Alice.

Alice.

Noting.

Alice.

Alice.

Lightbulb.

I had forgotten all about her. I had forgotten that there was a woman in his life, a pretty one. So, that was her name. They had color coordinated tonight. She'd looked gorgeous. I assumed that meant that she was a part of this world too. She was a part of his world. He had seemed genuinely happy when he was around. He had smiled a lot, and she was allowed to touch him. I was actually a little jealous… but I had seen them together and I had still chosen to sleep with him again. I was more to blame for that then he was. I was the one that had initiated it. So what if cheated on her? That spoke for HIS character, but what I had done spoke for mine. I couldn't even comment on it.

"She's beautiful," I smiled at Emmett and he looked at me and briefly smiled back.

"Thank you," he finished off the gun in his hand and threw it on to the coffee table.

"So how did you guys meet?" I'd blurted it out.

I shouldn't have. Emmett yawned and put a hand behind his head, leaning back on it and I repositioned myself to be turned towards him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket with his free hand and the music between us stopped. He dropped his phone in his lap and then just looked forward for a little while.

"Birth," he said and then he chuckled.

I wasn't sure if he was looking at the wall or through it. His head seemed a million miles away.

"Alice is my sister. I've known her both of our entire lives," he shrugged, "We're twins."

"Oh…" I felt stupid, but relieved.

I was relieved that she wasn't someone he was interested in. I was also relieved that I hadn't jumped to conclusions about anything and had myself look not only stupid and childish, but clingy as well. Emmett wasn't mine. I didn't have some sort of claim on him. We'd slept together- twice and I didn't even know his last name.

"I have questions," I admitted.

"You can have 5. Choose wisely," he closed his eyes.

"What's your last name?" I asked and watched a smile slowly cross his face.

"God, Rosalie. You're definitely getting to the deep stuff," he chuckled, "Cullen."

"Don't make fun," I half pouted, "I feel like I should know your last name."

"Well, now you do," he said matter-of-factly, "Next question."

"How did you and Alice end up working with my dad?" I wanted to know.

Everyone had their own story. Everyone had ended up with my dad in some weird way of their own. There were people that were trained and had just chosen to work for my father because he paid well. There were gamblers that were probably just working off a debt. There were people that just wanted to work for my dad to save a little money and then drop out and there were people that made this lifestyle their lifestyle forever.

"He recruited us."

It was a plain answer. It was strict and to the point. It left a lot to the imagination, but I knew that I wasn't going to get more out of him.

"How long have you guys been working for him or with him or whatever?"

"Since we were 16 so about 9 years now."

"God, you guys were young," I thought out loud.

I didn't know that my dad let people that young work for him. What was there for a 16 year old to do in this sort of business?

"We weren't out shooting people," Emmett said and his voice was strained, "Alice was working at one of his restaurants and I was basically doing petty crime and Carlisle- he took care of us; food, clothes, shelter, the works. We owe Carlisle our lives," he crossed his arms over his chest, still not opening his eyes.

"So what happened to you guys' parents?"

"Our mom died in child birth. Our dad just died," Emmett shook his head a little and then opened his eyes and leaned forward, resting his face in his hands, his elbows on his knees.

"Emmett," I paused and he turned his head to meet my gaze.

"What?"

"Why don't you like being touched?"

"I don't like that sort of affection. That's me," he shrugged and turned his head back forward, leaning it against the back of the couch, "Now go back to bed," he closed his eyes as if he would fall asleep there, sitting up.

"But-"

Emmett opened one eye and looked at me.

"Get back in your fucking room and go to sleep."

"Okay."

I kicked my feet back from under me.

"Alice is fine," I said quietly.

"I know."

I nodded and then hopped up and headed back towards the bedroom. This time when I retreated in to bed, I left the bedroom door open. It helped, to see the little bit of light coming from the lamp and know that Emmett was there and that he was prepared to risk his life to protect me in this strange place. This was his life. He'd been doing this for 9 years. It wasn't making a few bucks and getting out. It was a loyalty to my father that would only end when one of them died.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alice P.O.V**

 _When everything goes to hell, the people who stand by you without flinching- they are your family._

I stepped out of the car, my gun in hand. Carlisle was pissed and Emmett would be too. Emmett was going to tear me to shreds. It had been more than 12 hours since our issue at the house and yet, Carlisle was still in town. He refused to leave and there was no reasoning with that man when he had his head or heart set on something. He refused to be ran out of his home. His pride wouldn't let him leave and if he wasn't leaving then neither were we. Carlisle had kept quite a few of us around and by a few I meant a good 6, me being the only girl. He had hand chosen us to stick around and we weren't here to disappoint. The entire shooting at the house had been one big misunderstanding. Well, not really. Someone did in fact get shot, but no one ever wanted to kill Carlisle or his family. It was some nonrelated beef going on between two families that Carlisle just happened to both invite. An argument led to a gunshot and down went the head of a family- a family that was now without a leader and very hectic, a family Carlisle now felt the need to see about, since the death had happened on his watch- in his home. Carlisle valued family and loyalty. He preached that our lifestyle couldn't sustain without it and because of that he made promises to his guest that they would be fully protected in his home, but blood shed had been caused there and now all hell would rise. I moved out of the way and allowed Carlisle out of the car.

Carlisle had sat and thought and drank- quite a lot I'd like to add, before he'd just given up on coming up with a solution and called Esme. Esme had told him what to do and he'd instructed the six of us to get a good nap in. We were woken up at around 5, and all piled in to two separate cars and then brought here. It was nice house, with columns in the front. It looked a little ranch styled if anything. Five cars sat lined up in their circular driveway. I knew tonight would be a long night.

Carlisle started towards the house that belonged to the Cain family, the six of us following closely behind, and paused briefly at the bottom of their three stairs that led to the front door.

"Shoot up their cars while we're here," he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pockets.

His men looked to me and I nodded and silently pointed to the last person of each line and the two of them turned their back to us, took aim and began firing.

I reached inside my pocket and took out a lighter quickly offering it to Carlisle, who smiled at me and then lit his cigarette and nonchalantly took the few steps, four of us in tail. We were all completely dressed in black, including Carlisle. However, while we were dressed in black pants, (me in tights) and black shirts, bullet proof vest beneath, Carlisle was in a simple t-shirt and shorts. We watched the lights of their home begin coming on and Carlisle rang the doorbell. Well, he sure had some guts, that man. I jerked my head to the left and one of his men went around Carlisle and stood to the other side of the door.

"If they look suspicious take their head off," Carlisle shrugged and took a drag of his cigarette.

He was very serious. I nodded and looked at all of his men. The two we'd left at the bottom dashed up behind us, one behind me and one on the other side of him. Someone cut on the outside light on and then the door opened just a crack.

"Jesus Carlisle!" Carlisle moved a little to the left, "What are you-"

I kicked the door with all the force I could muster and watched it fly open, hitting the wall with a thud. The wife- Edna, Edith, Erin- whatever the fuck her name was stood in front of us stunned. I jerked my head towards her and all five of the men rushed in. Carlisle took another drag of his cigarette and then dropped it to the ground and stepped on it, before walking calmly in, me on his heels.

"Grab me a chair from the dining room, Mike," Carlisle said, "Eric, Keith and Brandon, fetch the kid and the Mr. of the house too. James, watch the door. Mrs. of the home, have a seat please."

She looked at Carlisle and then at me and then back.

"Carlisle-"

"Have a seat!" He barked and she slid to the floor, her back against the wall.

The men separated and I ran a hand through my hair. They had shot someone and then come home to enjoy a nice full night of sleep- wow. I looked around. Their home was okay. It wasn't anything special. Carlisle, walked up to the back wall and admired some of their paintings and then yanked them off the wall, one by one. The sound of broken glass pierced through the otherwise silent house every three seconds.

It wasn't long before Keith came back, a girl by her hair. She was clad in a night gown, her eyes visibly big and watery. He threw her towards her mother and then came stand next to me.

"Sit," I instructed and then watched her pause and look from me to Carlisle and then at her mother, "If you don't sit we'll be forced to shoot you. Those are your choices," I nodded towards her and Keith took aim.

The Mrs. of the house grabbed her daughter's arm and pulled it and she collapsed in to her mother. Keith put his gun down.

"And don't whisper," I warned.

Carlisle walked back towards us, whistling casually and Mike returned with a chair.

"Sit it across from the Mrs.," Carlisle said and then winked at her, "about a good two and half yards. You should be able to lay between her and the chair."

Mike nodded and did as he was told.

"Perfect timing!" Carlisle clapped his hands together as the head of the household was practically dragged around the corner, "This is his special chair!" Carlisle said excitedly

I was never taken to things like this. This was Emmett's world. These men were used to listening to Emmett. Emmett was the one that threatened Carlisle's enemies and then followed through on it. I was capable of protecting my family. I would kill for Emmett and Jasper and hell- Carlisle and his family too if I felt they were in danger, but they weren't. We were invading these people's homes… but this was our world and if Emmett could do it and it needed to be done, I could do it. I could.

Mike came stand on the other side of me. Eric and Brandon sat Mr. Cain down, each of them holding one of his arms, and took a knee. Keith left my side and walked over to the ladies of the home, who were both crying silently and hugging each other. He grabbed a hand full of both of their hair and the daughter sobbed loudly. Her father attempted to get up but couldn't and Carlisle began whistling again. He walked around the chair looking Mr. Cain up and down and then walked towards the door and kicked over a vase that sat there. He was on a rampage from there. He kicked over every vase or flower pot nearby and pulled a large mirror from the wall, letting it clatter loudly, shards flying around him. He knocked over a lamp and then began stomping it when the bulb didn't break from the impact.

"How does it feel to have your house VIOLATED, Richard?" He hissed and then punched a hole in their wall near where the two women were trembling, tears still streaking down their face.

"Carlisle-" he began.

"Shut up," Carlisle growled, "And if you say another word I'll have your daughter shot in the mouth in front of you," he ran a hand through his hair, "Now where was I?" he began pacing the room again, "Oh yes! When we began this deal and you decided you wanted to work with me, I had strict rules. I would consider my rules, law. They keep us working together. We don't have cities shooting each other up or dead bodies surfacing in bodies of water. When I shook your hand I told you what?" Carlisle circled around and made his way in front of Mr. Cain, kneeling to see him eye to eye, "You can answer this one."

"I don't remember," he admitted.

"Pity. I said that I felt more secure with our union. I said that," Carlisle reminded, "but I'm not feeling very secure anymore Richard. You had a bullet flying in my home where my wife and daughter were- MY DAUGHTER!" he growled and stood back up and began pacing again, "You violated my house! You violated my law! You violated my TRUST," he hit his chest with his clenched fist during the last word, "And you took away a head of someone's house hold on MY WATCH!"

"I'm sorry!" Richard said loudly.

Oh my God. He was crying.

"Don't hurt my family," Richard pleaded.

"Family is everything, Richard," Carlisle said somehow reclaiming his calm, "But you didn't care about Tyler's family when you had him shot now did you?" Carlisle licked his lips, "Alice put your gun to his head."

I nodded once and walked over to the commotion, moving from my spot in front of the open door for the first time since kicking it open. I put my gun to Richard's head.

"Every action has an opposite and equal reaction and now I have to clean your mess. Now, I'll have two families to take care of because you couldn't wait for your enemy to pull out of my driveway. DAMN RICHARD! You should have known better," Carlisle kicked the wall.

I tried to keep my face blank. I knew I looked nervous. I couldn't help it. There was the constant sound of Carlisle's raging and ranting and then there was the sobbing coming from the women of the house and Richard was making sounds as if he was having an asthma attack now. None of the four men had moved an inch.

"But Esme said you have to die," Carlisle sighed as if he was a child being told they couldn't stay up past bedtime, "An eye for an eye and all that-" Carlisle explained, "but your family will be taken care of," Carlisle took a deep breath, "Repent for your sins and have your last talk with your Father," he recommended and then turned to the sobbing mess being held by their hair, "If you want to beg for his soul to your God, now is the time."

They were all talking at once, saying different things. Both of the ladies had their hands clasped together, their eyes strained shut and Richard just let his head hang backwards, words spewing quickly out of his mouth.

"Raise your head when you're finished," Carlisle said calmly, "And when he does Alice end him."

I nodded, but I felt like I needed to throw up.

Richard picked his head up, never opening his eyes.

"Now," Carlisle crossed his arms over his chest.

Richard opened his eyes. His wife yelled please and his daughter sobbed and I pulled the trigger, twice to be sure. Their hair and Richard's arms were all released at once and they hopped up just as his body fell to the floor. Carlisle's men all made the sign of the cross and then filed out, Mike first, then Keith, Eric, Brandon. It was as if they were walking out in the order of who had the least to do with the murder. Carlisle looked at the women weeping over Richard and then calmly walked around him and to the door. I stood frozen. I had just shot a man that was of no danger to me. His child and wife stood not even a yard from me cradling his body.

"Come on Alice," Carlisle called, "We need to call Emmett and Jasper- check on my family," he explained, "I'd like them checked on all of the next six days."

I turned my head towards the door, where he stood lighting a cigarette, his back to us.

"Yes sir."


	9. Chapter 9

**Emmett P.O.V**

" _Bottom line is, even if you see 'em coming, you're not ready for the big moments. No one asks for their life to change, not really. But it does. So what are we, helpless? Puppets? No. The big moments are gonna come. You can't help that. It's what you do afterwards that counts. That's when you find out who you are." ― Joss Whedon_

The first full day that we spent in the beach house was considered by Carlisle our second day and it was spent in mostly silence. Rosalie collected a laptop from one of my bags and spent most of the day on the couch, on the laptop. She was very serious about her job. She broke out sticky notes and a pen and went in to a world of her own. She was constantly taking calls on the house phone. It was funny- to see Rosalie so serious and demanding. She'd slid on some tights and threw her hair up in to a messy bun and then gone to work, with a cup of coffee always nearby. I, on the other hand was constantly out on our little balcony like area. I was taking constant calls from Alice. She was not used to being on the front lines, and to add insult to injury I wasn't there. She wasn't taking directions from me, she was attempting to be me and that was her problem. She couldn't be me. She couldn't scare people in to submission. She was 5'1 a possible 130lbs. What worked for me wouldn't work for her. She had to come in to her own. There was something that would work for her. She just had to keep trying until she got it. I hadn't woken up one day and had the respect of all of Carlisle's associates. I'd worked my ass off to get it though and this wasn't high school or something- they were not going to let Alice ride my wave. She was on her own out there. It was like no one even knew we were related. Her skills had to speak for her, not her connections.

When I walked back inside from my 4th phone conversation with Alice and therefore forth cigarette, smoke was coming from the kitchen. I half jogged through the small space that was considered the living room and turned the corner to find a very frazzled Rosalie. Stray strands were hanging around her face. She had the oven completely open, fanning at the inside with a towel. I crossed my arms over my chest and stood in the door frame of the small kitchen. I had to admit it was amusing. She couldn't operate an oven. The woman who prided herself on the ability to help partially run a million dollar corporation was being defeated by household appliance. Hilarious. I watched Rosalie yank a pan out of the oven and sit it on the stove before kicking the oven door closed and letting out more air than I thought her body could hold.

"Defeated by a stove?" I asked and then raised an eyebrow when she looked at me.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and then looked at her smoking rock of burnt-ness and then back at me and we both burst in to laughter. It couldn't be avoided.

"Actually, I was defeated by a frozen pizza," she pulled her bun free and then redid it.

"Even better," I gave her three slow claps and she laughed again, "How do you live on your own?" I took another step in to the small kitchen and leaned over her experiment, blowing at some of the smoke still escaping.

"I normally don't burn them, okay?" she threw the towel on to a counter and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So you live off of frozen pizza?" I chuckled.

"Basically," Rosalie sighed, "Look, don't judge. I don't have much time for learning how to cook and they fed me perfectly fine when my parents were always gone."

"Right."

The house phone let out a loud ring and Rosalie took a deep breath and then quickly stepped around me and headed towards the living room. She was obviously stressed the fuck out. I yanked open one of the kitchen drawers and got a spatula. She needed all the help she could get. I attempted to scrape what was supposed to be a pizza off of the pan, to no avail I may add and eventually, just tossed the whole fucking thing in the trash. I made my way to the freezer and yanked it open. There was frozen shit galore. There were more frozen pizzas, ice cream, hot pockets, and lean cuisine, thee works. I dug around until I found some pizza rolls and then yanked them out. Whoever had did the shopping, had done a little less than a crappy job. I pilled pizza rolls on to a glass plate and then jammed them in to the microwave, before retreating back to the fridge. I pulled out a beer for me and a water for Rosalie and then stood, leaned against the counter until the microwave let out its first annoying beep. I yanked it open and grabbed the towel Rosalie had attempted to use earlier and picked up the plate balancing it on one hand and carrying our drinks in the other. When I walked in to the living room I just put the pizza rolls on the coffee table and collapsed on to the couch – opposite of Rosalie and popped my beer open.

"Thanks," Rosalie said, not looking up from where her face was planted to the laptop screen.

"Don't mention it," I took a swig out of my bottle and then collected the remote off of the coffee table and leaned back.

"Literally?" she questioned.

"Literally," I confirmed, "Besides all I did was pop it in the microwave."

"Right. I mean it isn't pizza," Rosalie shut the laptop and then reached over to collect the plate and water.

"It isn't burnt either," I rolled my eyes.

I began flipping through the channels. Rosalie sat a couch pillow on her lap and then the glass plate on top of the pillow and began popping pizza rolls in to her mouth.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" she asked about six in.

"Not hungry," I said, my eyes fixed on the television screen.

"Are you sure? There's no way I can eat all of this."

"I'm sure," I said, and reached over, collected two and popped them in to my mouth.

Rosalie half laughed and then looked up at the television too. I wasn't sure what I was watching. It was some cliché serial killer movie with some sort of cabin in the woods. Original. It was an older movie with horrible acting and horrible special effects to match, but Rosalie and I sat in silence and watched it anyway. We watched it and I quickly finished off my beer and Rosalie ate herself full and absently passed the plate to me to finish off, which I did. There was not much talking that first day- if any at all. Eventually, Rosalie retired to her room and I fell asleep on the couch.

The next day I was up before the sun and that meant I had time to be productive. I put in some calls for Alice, calls that I knew had to be made. I called suppliers and distributers and Esme, who all answered, because when you were on the dark side, you normally slept through the day and then I hit the beach, double checking to make sure that Rosalie was safely locked in. I normally ran every day. I hadn't the day before and I felt like I was lagging because of it. I cracked my neck both ways and walked around the beach house and towards the water. The setting was definitely an improvement from the normal route I took back home. I liked the beach, the smell of water. I took a deep breath and then started jogging away from the beach house. I liked running. It gave me a clear mind. It gave me time to think and talk to myself. There was no Alice or Carlisle to influence me. There was just my thoughts and me and nature. The constant rhythmic tap that my feet made when they hit the ground were like a gospel to me. It was almost a better relief than sex. Almost. The feeling that I got when I scrolled through my contact list when looking for my partner of the night was the same feeling I'd imagine women got when they were shopping for shoes or looking at baby animals. I ran until I didn't feel like running anymore. I stopped and wiped sweat off of my face with my shirt and then started jogging back. Breathe through your nose, not your mouth, even when you feel like your lungs are about to explode. They're not. Push yourself. Don't stop. Never bend over to catch your breath. I repeated my mantra and continued to drag myself back up the beach. That was why I liked running a route. Getting tired meant that you were halfway through. If I worked out at the gym when I got tired I could just get off of the equipment and leave. You didn't have that privilege when you'd just jogged from your home. You had to get back somehow.

When I got back to the beach house, the sun was very much up. I let myself in through the patio like area and then laid on my back, on the carpet. Only four days left. I took a deep breath through my nose and then started doing sit ups. I was ready to be back at work. Shit, I was ready to be back home. I felt like I was a prisoner here. There was nothing to do. There was nowhere to go. We were supposed to be "keeping a low profile" whatever that meant. We had one set of neighbors and I'd only seen them once in the day and two nights Rosalie and I had been here. They weren't people that I would be worried about. They were teenagers, most likely just having some sort of couple weekend in their parent's beach house. They didn't make the hair on my arms stand up or anything. I laid out, stretching my arms at my side and took another breath and rolled on to my stomach. I started doing push ups. Now that Carlisle knew that there was no assassination attempt on him or his family, I didn't know why we weren't already back in town. I guess he was being better safe than sorry, but according to Alice, Carlisle had made quite a statement recently. Every now and again he would do that- go on a rampage to reestablish dominance. Most of the time it was because of Esme. Honestly, she was the person that made most of the decisions. Carlisle just had the face and voice to carry out her words. The Hale women definitely had a way about them. In the public they were primp, polite women, but in secrecy they were wild, they were always the force behind the men that they chose to take on.

I sat up on the floor, my legs stretched before me and pulled my shirt over my head and began wiping my face with it. I assumed it would have been nice to make Rosalie some toast or something. I didn't want her attempting to "cook" again. I pulled myself off of the floor. I needed a shower first. I locked the patio door and collected my bag of clothes, that sat beside the coffee table before going to the kitchen and snatching me a bottle of water out of the fridge. I twisted the top off and gulped half of the bottle down before letting myself out of the kitchen and straight in to Rosalie.

"Sorry," we both said at the same time and Rosalie jumped back.

She looked at me, up and down and up again and her eyes lingered just a little longer on my chest than they should have.

"Fuck!" it came out automatically and I brushed passed Rosalie and headed towards the bathroom.

I could hear her trailing behind me as I entered the bathroom. She stood outside the door frame.

"Are those marks the reason you don't like being touched?" she asked.

I slammed the door in her face. I was used to working out at home. I wasn't a person that let my nighttime visitors make it to the morning. They were always gone long before that. I didn't let many people in to my actual place at all, but here I was being reckless around fucking Rosalie- just like fucking always. I looked at myself in the mirror, the welts and slits and area where holes used to be littered my chest and I knew, without having to look my back too. I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose. There was nothing to do about it now. I shed my sweaty clothes and then climbed in to the shower. The water was hot- extremely and I turned around letting the scalding water hit my back. I needed to get out of here and away from Rosalie. She was too interested in my past and I didn't want to remember. I couldn't.


	10. Chapter 10

**Emmett P.O.V**

" _Somehow, we'll find it. The balance between whom we wish to be and whom we need to be. But for now, we simply have to be satisfied with who we are."_

― _Brandon Sanderson, The Hero of Ages_

I looked out at the water spread in front of me. I'd spent most of the day sitting out on the small patio like area, at the mini table talking to Alice and attempting to read. There wasn't much else to do in the fucking middle of nowhere. The little house was quiet, extremely. Rosalie could feel how pissed off I was and I could tell that she felt it. We avoided each other although I wasn't mad at her. I was more mad at myself. I wasn't a carless person. My life depended on it. So the fact that I had just forgotten that Rosalie was even around or that I hadn't looked at the possibility that she would come out of her room really just bugged the living shit out of me. Rosalie spent most of the day in her bedroom. She came out for food and occasionally to use the bathroom, but we didn't speak to each other. She had attempted to feed me some noodles that she had heated up, but I wasn't hungry or so I'd told her and she'd simply went to her room and then not returned. I liked it better that way. She was touchy and liked to pry, two things that I just couldn't fucking stand. I plugged headphones in to my phone and then let Linkin Park crash in to my ears. There were only 3 days left. I was doing my job.

Her hand landed on my shoulder, and I looked back and up at Rosalie. I had felt her walk out of her room. The hair on the back of my neck was standing up. You can always tell when someone was staring at you. I pulled one of my earbuds out and Rosalie walked around me and sat down in the chair beside me.

"Hey," she said and smiled at me, a full smile, teeth and all.

Moonlight was practically glistening off of her. Her deep brown hair was loose tonight, flowing around her every time the wind blew. Her brown eyes seemed deeper though, like something was bugging her. She had on some light gray athletic shorts, a plain black t-shirt and pink socks that went to the knee of her ballerina long legs.

"Hey," I repeated lamely.

"Are you going to avoid me the rest of the week?" she half ass attempted to raise her eyebrow and I shook my head at the epic fail.

"Excuse me?" I chuckled, "You've been the one walking on eggshells around me," I pointed out absently.

I slept in the living room and the kitchen didn't even have a literal door. Where/how was I avoiding her?

"I never know what makes you upset," Rosalie sighed and then shook a pack of cigarettes in front of me, "Can I smoke?"

"Sure," I shrugged and she put her little pink cigarette in her mouth and quickly lit it.

"My dad must look at you like a son, huh?" she asked and I shrugged turning back towards the water, "He never told me about you," she said blankly and I saw smoke drift out of her nose, "You must have a fucked up past. Everyone around us does."

"You think?" I asked and held out my hand towards her, never turning my head, "Can I bum a smoke?"

"Sure," she fumbled around a little and then put a cigarette and her lighter in my hand.

"When I was younger all of my friends were jealous of me," Rosalie half laughed, "I was a pretty cute kid my middle school years. I was in ballet and I played soccer and I was on the debate team," she paused and I knew she was taking a draft, "I played the piano and the flute."

I lit my cigarette of my own and sat the lighter on the table between us. I wondered if she was going somewhere with this or if she really just wanted to reminisce, but I didn't bother asking her.

"My dad made sure I had everything I always wanted. I was always on the beach for Spring break and somewhere foreign for summer but every Thanksgiving and Christmas and Easter, it was just the two of us- my dad and me," she clarified, "You're so lucky to have Alice," Rosalie sounded a million miles away now.

I took a puff of my cigarette and bent over, resting my elbows on my knees. The water was rippling now.

"My parents were always busy doing this or doing that. They weren't around much- my mother especially. My dad showed up sometimes. He showed up for recitals and daughter/father activities. He never missed holidays. He tried to be around- but he always had something going on. It was pretty lonely- being in that house with just a nanny," she took a puff of her cigarette, "My mom always promised she would give me siblings. She promised me and my father," Rosalie chuckled, "but she just couldn't do it. She had all of these plans for her future son- the heir of the Hale money. He would be everything that I wasn't. I was an inside person. I didn't want to go out and fish and hunt and God forbid- shoot people. I wasn't interested in being whatever it was that my parents did. Growing up in that house was hell," she admitted.

I could see Rosalie pull one of her feet beneath her bottom and then she took another draft and I followed suit, letting the smoke drift out of my nose.

"They rarely came around at the same time, but when they did- it was horrible. My dad liked to roam," Rosalie chuckled, "and my mom couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand it or him or me and I couldn't stand her either. The few times I did see my mother she was drunk off of her ass. Our house was a nightmare when she came home. It was always filled with shouting between her and my dad, shouting would lead to bangs and crashed and thumping. She was crazy- my mother," Rosalie took a longer puff and then put her cigarette out on the table and leaned her head back, looking up at the moon, "I was never good enough for her. I would make a B and she wanted an A. I would make an A, but it wasn't a 100. I would nail a duet, well it should have been a solo. She nitpicked at me all the time. She was a constant pain in my ass and every time something wasn't done to her unrealistic expectations she would bring someone home and all through the night I'd hear yelling- not the yelling she and my father did towards each other, but yelling in pain- howling even. And the next morning, red water," Rosalie took a deep breath and I took a puff.

Even the princess had a fucked up childhood. I guess you couldn't judge from the outside.

"Well, one day me being the fuck up that I am, I broke something- I don't remember what it was or how it happened but it turned in to the end of the world and my mom – she slapped me- really hard and I don't know where my dad came from, but I was ushered out of the room and my mom and dad, they stayed in there for a while, and then my dad came out and she didn't… She had some broken ribs," Rosalie clarified, "And when she was released from the hospital my dad got her a new nose and he sent me off to boarding school- some all girls school that was supposed to be the best, but he called every night no matter what… So, my freshman year I went home for something- maybe summer and my mom- she vanished. She went missing for a while and I don't know what happened with that. My dad didn't tell me these things, but while she was away my dad and I- we had fun. We slid down the hall in our socks and he let me have ice cream for breakfast and he got me a new car and- I was his princess. He was proud of me, even when I did nothing. He was just proud of me for surviving," Rosalie let her neck rest and looked out towards the water.

I took a deeper puff.

"Well, when my mom came back I was a little annoyed and the feeling was mutual. She was nitpicking at me again- as always and I yelled at her. I told her exactly what I thought about her and how she was a crazy psycho bitch and three weeks later she was diagnosed to die. She changed after that. She sent for me at boarding school and I came back, and she tried- she really did- but she wasn't my dad and I wasn't going to let her use me to get in good with her God. There were times when she was on a breathing machine and I thought she'd go any minute and I thought about unplugging her."

I turned and looked at Rosalie for the first time since she'd started her interlude. She just kept looking out at the water.

"I hated her," Rosalie admitted, "And a part of me was happy she got sick. It meant she couldn't have another child. It crushed my dad. He wanted to leave her then- have a son with someone else, but his loyalty wouldn't let him. My dad would have been a great father if he had more children. He was a great father to me- he tried to be. He put me before anything else, but I was still happy. My mom didn't deserve more children," Rosalie stopped and pushed her hair back out of her face, "I would do anything for my dad though and that included acting like the perfect, happy daughter in that hell house… We all have scars, Emmett," her voice was solid, forceful, but I could see the tears glistening down her cheek, "Sometimes they aren't on the outside, but that doesn't make them any less real."

"It doesn't," I agreed and took a puff of my cigarette and the dropped it to the ground and stepped on it.

"She shot my dog," Rosalie scoffed and shook her head, "and I found a finger in my dad's office and now I'm a fucked up freak that doesn't even have a goldfish to go home to and the only person that I can tell any of this to can't fucking stand for me to touch him," she turned and looked at me and smiled a half smile.

It was a smile that didn't touch her eyes.

"I don't hate you," I clarified, "I just don't like being touched. That's who I am."

There was nothing else for me to give her. There was nothing that I could explain. I honestly just did not like it.

"Okay," she nodded and turned back to the water.

Rosalie was a dark cloud today. And Esme was not the force that I thought she was. Well, she was but she was crazy as fuck too. Who thought to shoot their daughter's dog?

"We're both broken," I leaned back in the chair and draped my right arm behind the back.

"Yup," Rosalie chuckled.

"And there's nothing that you can do to fix me," I reminded, "And there's nothing that I know how to do that will benefit you. All I've ever been good at is getting beat up, and then killing and then fucking," I was being honest- brutally honest, "And the only one of those things that would even have a possibility of helping I've already given you,"

I could feel Rosalie looking at me, but I left my eyes fixed on the water. I was careless around Rosalie- but I liked being around her. She made me feel like I could tell her anything. I didn't feel that way often. There was always a wall up, a wall that only Alice and Jasper had ever penetrated.

"But if you ever want me to kill someone or get beaten up for you- I will," I sighed and Rosalie followed suit.

Then, we sat there, just the two of us- in silence. She had thrown it all out there- her entire childhood, because she thought she was as fucked up as me. Our worlds may have been different, but she was right- scars were scars.

"I just want to be able to kiss you," Rosalie said suddenly and then sprang up.

There was nothing for me to say about that. I didn't kiss. I undraped my arm off of the back of the chair and just sat forward, my hands in my lap. Rosalie grabbed her lighter and pack of cigarettes off of the small table and then walked around me. She had been vulnerable in front of me- someone she assumed was paid to be her friend- someone who took advantage of her their first meeting. No matter how much I cursed or tried to send Rosalie off, she always wanted to radiate her light at me. She was sliding the door open when I grabbed her arm.

"Bats, shards of glass, tree branches, cigarettes and belt buckles," my hand was gripping her around one of her wrists, "That's what the scars are from,"

I let her arm go and she slid the door open and paused, looking back at me.

"And your father would kill me if this ever became more than sex," I reminded, turning back towards the water that was crashing against the sand in waves now.

"I could murder my mother and my dad would still welcome me home with open arms," Rosalie said and stepped inside, turning back towards me, "You're afraid- not me and not because of him," she slid the door closed and I let out a gust of air.

Fuck me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rosalie P.O.V**

" _I just want to be someone, to mean something to anyone…" ― Charlotte Eriksson_

When I rolled out of bed the next morning, the sun hadn't even come up. I had counted on it. I yanked my shoes on and then made the short walk to the bathroom as quiet as possible. I brushed my teeth with minimal noise. I splashed water quickly on my toothbrush and then silenced it and brushed, not turning the water back on until I was done. I peed and let myself out of the bathroom and a very awake Emmett came face to face with me, coming from the kitchen. I looked him up and down and he did the same. Emmett had on a black muscle shirt and some white basketball shorts. His hair was a shaggy mess and he had a muffin in one of his hands, the crappy store bought kind that was on the snack cake aisle.

"Goodmorning," I said lamely and smiled.

I felt like I had made progress with Emmett. I had put it all on the table. I had told him how I felt. I had told him who I really was and who my parents really were. I had thrown it out there and then Emmett, he had shared something with me too. He hadn't told me what had happened to him or why he hated being touched so much, but he had told me where the marks across his chest and back had come from and that was a start. It was more than I thought that I would get. I was drawn to Emmett. There was something about him that just made me want to hug him and hold his hand. He made me feel safe on a regular basis. He was a person I could see myself holding on to in public. He did business with my father- so obviously he had a business man air about him. He was that guy that I could take to a crazy club, or a high class restaurant and he would fit in perfectly, and then take me home and choke me. He was also, strange however. There was something about him that I hadn't just put my finger on, but I knew that I liked him. I knew that I wanted more than our strained conversations. I hadn't known him that long, but did anyone really know someone for an extreme amount of time before deciding that they wanted them.

"Morning," he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I want to run with you."

"Okay," he ripped open his muffin paper and started away from me.

I followed him to the glass door that led to the patio and he took two large chomps out of his muffin before sliding the lock free and then the door open. Emmett cleared the rest of his muffin in barely any time.

"Let's go," he nodded his head towards the beach and I walked out.

I stood to the side and watched Emmett walk in to the sand and then start stretching. This is what he did every morning when he was nowhere to be found.

"Stretch," Emmett said not looking up.

"I don't-"

"Now," he cut me off quickly, calmly.

I sighed and walked over. Emmett was demanding, but I was beginning to learn that, that was him. He wanted everything to go his way. I plopped down in the sand and started mimicking his moves. We stretched for a while- the two of us- until Emmett finally stood up straight and cracked his neck both ways.

"Keep up," he never looked back at me, but instead took off down the beach.

I hopped up and then started after him.

Emmett kept a steady pace, and I kept steadily behind him. It was actually a little relaxing being out here. There were birds- somewhere far off, close enough to hear though. The water was beautiful too and every now and then they would crash softly in to the sand and the wind would carry little salt water particles near us, making sand stick to the bottom of my legs. This was the first day that I actually considered the fact that Emmett was athletic. There were plenty of skinny people that were not "in shape" and there were plenty of people that were bigger than me that could run circles around me. Size didn't determine ability, but Emmett definitely was in shape. By the time he slowed down and began stretching again, the sun had started to come up. I put my arms above my head and started to gasp a little. I didn't know how he did this every morning. I felt like I was suffocating. My chest felt tight. Emmett stood a little off to the side, crouching and stretching, looking perfectly normal. If it wasn't for the little beads of sweat that clung to his forehead and shirt, you would have sworn he hadn't even started yet. I opened my mouth to get air faster and sat on the ground. I just needed a little break. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. The salt water that seemed to be in the air hit my face a little and felt like heaven.

Emmett's arms were around my waist and then I was back on my feet.

"Stay up," he said and spun me around towards him, "It helps you breathe to keep moving."

"I just need a little break," I groaned.

"Walk," he gripped one of my wrist and started back towards the little beach house, pulling me in tow of him.

I really just needed to take a quick break. I felt like my lungs were on fire.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up," I admitted.

"That's why you keep walking," Emmett let out a large amount of air and I regretted coming on this run.

I was being troublesome again. Emmett looked calm when he was running. He wasn't constantly checking over his shoulder like he normally was, but here I was interrupting what was normally his peaceful time to himself.

"Your lungs are supposed to burn," Emmett continued, "You feel like you're going to die, but you're not. You're lucky you didn't pass out from sitting down. Normal people get dizzy that fast. Keep walking and keep your arms above your head," he released my wrist, "You'll be fine."

I raised my hands above my head, holding each of my elbows in a different hand. I looked up at Emmett, but he was looking out at the water.

"I'm sorry," I said blankly.

"For what?" his gaze never moved.

"For being troublesome,"

Emmett looked at me and then shrugged and looked forward.

"I guess I should have started off slow," he wiped his face on his shirt, "I didn't realize you were so much out of fucking shape."

I sighed and let my arms fall. My breathing was starting to return to normal.

"Neither did I," I half laughed, "… Why do you run every morning?"

"It clears my head," Emmett shrugged and then looked at me, "but don't worry about it. It wasn't that bad to have you around- except when you were acting like you were dying and shit," he started laughing, "Fucking pansy."

Emmett had a laugh that was infectious.

"Oh shut up and run your stupid route," I rolled my eyes and he laughed and shrugged before picking up a slow jog.

"Move your ass, Cullen," Emmett called over his shoulder, "Let's get this shit done. There's no such thing as a fucking quitter when I'm around! You started this shit strong- that's how we're finishing. I'm not accepting anything less."

I sighed. Emmett was trying to kill me.

I started a slow jog and Emmett slowed down even more to match my pace.

"You just keep moving, Rose," he huffed.

I didn't respond. I needed to keep all the air I could in my body- even if Emmett had set the pace at a third of what it had been before. Sure, I had been athletic in middle and high school, but God- that had been practically 10 years ago. I sure as hell didn't still have it. Emmett and I jogged in silence. The sun had started to rise and I knew that my clothes were sticking to me when we finally made a stop at the patio door. Emmett yanked it open and moved to the side, letting me walk in first.

I immediately sat on the carpet and took a deep breath. My legs felt like jelly. I laid backwards on the carpet. It was feeling amazing at this point. Emmett slid and locked the patio door and then looked me up and down, raised an eyebrow at me and then shook his head chuckling. He was laughing at me- again. That was a step in the right direction though. At least he let me smile. Emmett made his way over me and disappeared for a few seconds before returning with two bottles of water and sitting next to me on the ground.

"You okay?" he asked, offering me a water.

I sat up and took it.

"No, I feel like I'm dying."

"Suck that shit up," he laughed and twisted the top off of his water and I followed suit, "Did you die though?"

We both took gulps of our water, put the top back on and laid backwards on to the carpet. I don't feel like I appreciated air condition enough until this moment. Of course I was going to have to jog with Emmett every day for our stay here now. I wasn't a quitter.

Emmett put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. His sweat soaked shirt was clinging to him, and I knew he had to want to take his shirt off. I also knew that he wouldn't. He laid perfectly still for a few seconds and then started doing sit ups, fast and silent, his eyes never opening. This man was not human. I was sure of it now. I stayed where I was and just watched him. I was attracted to him and I was going to keep reaching out to him. There was something in him- maybe deep down inside, that wanted me to- that wanted to be vulnerable with someone. It was in his chuckle. It was in the gleam that crossed his face for a mere second before his eyes became hooded and guarded- the same gleam that had become more frequent just like his chuckle. I just needed to attach myself to that part of him- that hidden part of him that he didn't like to share with people. It was there, even if it wasn't often.

 **A/N: I used to update this story every day, but that wasn't the case with this chapter and I know that it was short, BUT I just wanted to post something and let everyone know that I am still very much motivated and dedicated to this story. However, it is finals week and naturally, school takes priority. Soo everything will be back to moving quickly and smoothly next Thursday! Also, thank you to everyone who reads this fic and especially the people that leave comments. You guys mean the world to me and honestly keep me writing and motivated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rosalie P.O.V**

" _But there was a difference between being stuck and choosing to stay." ― Martina Boone, Compulsion_

Emmett spent most of the day on the couch, occasionally letting himself outside when his phone went off. He never once told me who was calling and I never once asked. We just sat on the couch together in silence. We'd watched the Titanic and Scarface and some other extremely long movies in an attempt to waste time. I had- to the best of my ability- made a pasta and Emmett had actually eaten it so I was sure it couldn't have been the absolute worst, or else I'm pretty sure he would have just spit it back in to his plate and handed it back to me. Emmett and I played cards and plugged his game station to the television and played "Call of Duty". All the same, the day went by extremely slow. There was no way that I could take three more days of this.

Emmett looked at his phone and then hopped up and went back out to the patio. I sighed. His phone rung a lot to say that I had only talked to my father maybe twice since we'd gotten here. That really just underlined how much he trusted Emmett- but still. I got up and stretched, grabbing both of our plates off of the coffee table and letting myself in to the kitchen. I dropped the plates in to the kitchen. I needed a shower or something. I couldn't just sit on the couch or lay in the bed all day. This was boring- extremely. I had taken Emmett's advice and used vacation days- which was a mistake. That meant that my calls were being held along with my emails so even if I did decide I wanted to work there was nothing that I could do. I had gotten a lot done my first day here, but then I'd thought it would be nice to enjoy the beach and the hot tub- and Emmett, but none of that had happened. I honestly could have been spending my time working. Bella didn't even call anymore. I'd simply told her I was on a trip with my parents for the week. She'd told me to have fun and that it was great I was spending more time with my mom and then she'd told me how much she'd miss seeing me every other week. Bella had made it perfectly clear that I was expected to visit her at "Toxic" upon my return however. She was having some sort of crazy party there and according to her it would mean the world if I was there. I'd agreed- and then we hadn't talked much after. She would text me random messages telling me to enjoy myself every day, but she didn't call. I knew it was out of respect for my already strained relationship with my mom, but still.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I had told everyone I was having a vacation and damn it I was going to have a vacation. I walked quickly out of the kitchen and in to "my" bedroom. My suitcase sat at the foot of the bed already thrown open from me digging for cigarettes. I wasn't much of a smoker. I smoked maybe once a day- two or three times if I was really stressed. It was honestly, just something to keep my hands busy when I felt like I might start shaking or something. I dug around in my suitcase until I found a bathing suit that my mother had packed for me. It was a simple two piece that tied around the neck and both of my hips. I shimmied out of my clothes and then in to the bathing suit and then threw my hair in to a crappy bun on top of my head. I didn't have a hot tub at home. If I was going to be here doing nothing, I could at least do that with bubbles around me and a good book in my hands.

When I walked outside, my phone in hand and turned the hot tub on, Emmett was sitting at the small patio table, his phone to his ear. I looked at him and smiled quickly. He nodded in acknowledgment and I climbed in to the cold water as the hot tub started to hum to life. The water wasn't blistering cold, because it wasn't blistering cold out here. The lights around the hot tub started to brighten up and I turned my head out towards the water. The moon was reflecting beautifully off of the water and I decided I liked it out here. I leaned casually back and took a deep breath. Emmett was talking extra low now, and I wasn't sure if he was aware that I could still hear him.

"You stray," he was saying, "but you want a wedding ring. Do you want a marriage or just a big party? Sometimes it's hard to tell," he was chastising, "Look, if you want it, go out there and get it. You weren't raised to be a little bitch. Don't act like it," he paused, "I am not fucking playing with you. Suck that shit up, NOW," he growled out the now and I was sure my heart sped up a little, "I love you. I'd do anything for you," his voice had gotten softer now, "but I'm not baby-fying you."

Emmett sounded drained. It amazed me how he could go from strong, my way or the highway Emmett, to sweet Emmett and I knew it had to be Alice. She was the only person I'd ever saw him be just nice to. I hoped it was Alice.

"If you wanted your ass kissed you wouldn't have called me. Now, if you want anything I'm here," he was saying, "If you need anything I'm here. It's me and you against the world, okay?" he paused again and I could just barely hear a woman's voice on the other end, "We started this shit off together and if that's how we need to finish, we will, but don't overreact. Keep your fucking feelings in check," he paused again, "I love you, okay? And I'm coming home to you soon. Stay focused," and then there was silence.

I heard a small clatter and turned my head to look at Emmett. He was leaned forward, his hands on his knees. He took a deep breath and then sat back up, cracking his neck both ways.

"Are you getting in?" I asked and smiled my best, biggest smile.

Emmett was normally an asshole, sure, but I'd rather he was make smart ass remarks than looking like his life sucked. He looked up at me and then stood up and stretched before going back in to the beach house.

"I guess not," I sighed to myself and submerged myself in the water, closing my eyes.

This was relaxing. The water was warmer now, comforting. I really enjoyed it. Out of my peripheral I saw the lights come on in the house next to us. It had never dawned on me that people were actually in the house next to us- that someone stayed there. Besides, my one jog with Emmett and that one little smoke break and mental breakdown I'd had with him the night before- I hadn't come outside at all. I reached a hand out and tapped on one of the buttons that made bubbles start to surface. This was great. I needed a bathtub with jets. I could see myself in a bubble bath with jets, a bath bomb, some great music, some great wine and a nice book. It was a dream evening.

Emmett slid the patio door open and I opened my eyes to look at him. He'd changed in to some swim trunks, and was carrying two beers in one hand and had two towels under the opposite arm. He threw the towels in to the closest chair and then climbed in to the hot tub, setting one of the beers on the solid wooden rimming of the hot tub and twisting the top off of the other, dropping it in to the grass somewhere. I hadn't actually expected Emmett to join me. I'd thought he'd make a smart ass comment and then leave me outside alone, but here he was- shirtless. I wanted to look at his marks now that I was closer, but I didn't want to upset him. The fact that he'd even gotten in with me was a big success in itself.

He took a drink out of his bottle and then sighed,

"I'm ready to go home," I said absently.

Emmett looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry I'm not entertaining enough for you," he took another drink.

Did I make him feel that way? Was I rude?

"That's not what I meant,"

"I was kidding," he said quickly.

I exhaled.

"So how's Alice?" I rearranged my body to lean comfortably backwards in the water, allowing it to completely cover my breast and stop at the bottom of my neck.

"She's fine," he said plainly and looked towards the moon, "She misses me. She wants me home."

He loved Alice. That was obvious. I didn't understand why he didn't talk more about her. I just wanted him to talk more.

"Tell me about her- Alice."

Emmett sighed and drank from his bottle again, before resting backwards, both of his arms over the back of the rimming.

"Well, Alice is younger than me, by a few minutes, but it's hard for me to remember that because she's so small," Emmett's head was laid back now, his eyes closed, "She loves shopping and dogs and babies. She hates adults though- like me and she hates cigarette smoke, but she can drink a lot of men under the table," Emmett paused, "Alice is… complex. She doesn't like to share me," Emmett seemed to be talking to himself now almost as much as me, "It was just the two of us so long I don't think she remembers what it's like for her to be on her own. It's always me and her- from the womb to the tomb," he opened his eyes then and put the bottle to his mouth, tilting his head back and killing it.

Emmett dropped the bottle off towards the grass and it landed somewhere in the darkness with a clatter.

"It's obvious that you love her," I couldn't help but smile at Emmett, who just shrugged.

"I love Alice more than life," he confirmed and grabbed his next beer quickly flipping the top off and letting it fall off the side of the hot tub, "Any more question?" he leaned back again.

I looked at Emmett, his eyes closed again. His scars weren't obvious. They were lines that had long ago healed, they looked like cuts that had closed, but the skin was just a little darker than the rest of his body. He had little holes that looked that way too, some darker than his skin and some lighter. I knew that he could feel me starring at him, but I let my eyes roam up his frame anyway. His chest was a nice build, and his arms matched.

"What made you get snakes tattooed on your neck?" I looked at his tattoo to the best of my ability in the limited light.

The snakes actually started a little above his elbow and wrapped around his arm. I counted five in total. There were three in different shades of green and two in different shades of red, the tails starting near his elbow and the bodies winding around his arm, until the heads that were on his neck, two of them with their tongue out, the other three just faceless. It was a nice tattoo. The scales had amazing detail and the shading was great- to be able to tell the five apart even though they were so closely wrapped together.

"I have a snake for every person I've ever killed," Emmett opened his eyes and put his bottle to his mouth.

I gawked. He had to be kidding.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I'm serious," he never looked at me, but instead took a second deeper swig.

I knew that Emmett had probably killed people, but I never thought that it would be five. Hell, I wasn't even sure if he had. A lot of men that worked for my father had witnessed him kill someone without ever having to do it themselves.

"I don't have any tattoos for the marks I've done for your dad," he said reading my mind, sitting back up and looking at me.

The moonlight glistened off of his tattoo and shone on his face.

"So who did you get tattooed for?"

He was talking. He was telling me stuff. I was digging though. He knew that. But I was curious. I knew curiosity killed the cat, but damn it I wasn't a cat. I was a Hale.

"I have one for each of my parents, and three guys Alice and I went to high school with."

"Your… parents?" I croaked.

"Yup. Don't ask question. It's not up for conversation,"

He had used his gruff voice. There was no arguing with him now- not that I would have bothered in the first place. Emmett finished off his second bottle and let it meet the other with a slightly louder clatter. He had already told me that he and Alice's mother had died during childbirth. He had gotten a snake tattooed on his neck in honor of her, because he'd "killed" her even though that wasn't intentional or his fault. I wondered if that was the case with the other tattoos. Maybe he had been a drunk driver that killed their classmates or something. I didn't bother prying. He would tell me when he was ready- just like he had done with the marks. Emmett was back to his relaxing state, arms over the edge of the hot tub, head leaned back, eyes closed. He looked calm and peaceful- vulnerable.

I made my decision and move simultaneously, quickly closing the space between us and plopping myself in to his lap. He didn't push me off or demand that I move- or try to drown me. He didn't open his eyes or let his head rest, but he placed a hand on each of my hips and I looked at both his tattoo and marks at the same time. There was a tiny little space between two of his snakes that I had never noticed. I wasn't close to Emmett very often and the few times I was close to him, his neck wasn't the body part I was the most concerned with. I touched Emmett's neck tattoo, just one of the snakes and then placed one quick kiss on his neck, that snapped up immediately and I knew his eyes had popped open. I took a deep breath and he followed my lead and then I put my arms around his shoulders and smiled at him. Emmett didn't smile back. He just looked at me and I wondered if he was stuck. I wondered if I had offended him, by my boldness or if he was just shocked by it. I decided I didn't care. Emmett was not a pushover. If he felt a certain way about something he would tell me. I moved in a little bit and Emmett continued not to move. He didn't flinch or say no, but his nice deep brown eyes glinted for a millisecond. There was a little surprise in his eyes, but not disgust. They gave him away. I made my move anyway. Emmett and I had never kissed. We had had sex, sure, but never had our mouths touched each other. I sucked on his bottom lip, tugging it gently between my teeth… and then did it again. He still didn't resist so I decided it was now or never and committed, kissing Emmett passionately. He didn't kiss back. He remained completely still… and then for a second- or maybe even less- a fraction of a second Emmett kissed me back. He lunged his face forward a little and his hands cupped my ass, from where it rested in his lap and he plunged his tongue in to my mouth. I welcomed him. With Emmett there was never a fight for dominance. He had control issues and I was going to bend to his will every single time. The taste of Emmett's kiss gave me goosebumps, despite the warmth of the water around us. His lips were soft- a nice contrast to everything else about him, his hard chest, his hard muscular arms, his hard heart and soul. It was in that instant that I felt- even if it was just for a small fraction of time a connection between us, but no moment lasts forever and when I reached up to cup Emmett's face, he grabbed my hand in his and pulled back.

"Out," he nodded his head towards the patio door and I climbed off of his lap and out of the hot tub.

Emmett followed suit, cutting off the bubbles and lights. I stood by the patio door as he collected his beer bottles, phone and the two towels that neither of us bothered using and then I let myself in with him at my heels. There was a part of me that felt like I'd crossed some invisible boarder, but there was another part of me that just didn't care. Emmett brushed past me and went in to the kitchen and I listened to his beer bottles hitting the bottom of the trash can. When he walked out, he didn't look at me or talk to me. Instead he collapsed on the couch. I'd probably pissed him off. I slowly made my way to the couch and then around it and Emmett looked up at me, his eyes just a little darker than normal.

"Knees," he said, licking his lips, as if I were some sort of pet or something.

But, I walked over to Emmett and kneeled in front of him all the same. I practically was a pet when it came to him. He'd hover the precious treat of his body over me and God, did I love to beg. Emmett scooted to the edge of the couch and looked down at me. I looked up and he briefly, pecked me on the lips before roughly grabbing a hand full of my hair, now slightly damp.


	13. Chapter 13

**Emmett P.O.V**

" _With every step you take ask yourself, what do I really want?" ― Unarine Ramaru_

 **WARNING: There is a LEMON in THIS chapter.**

Rosalie looked up at me, and I just looked back at her. She was kneeling in between my legs, my hand twined in to her damp hair. Things had definitely gone too far with Rose. Shit was spiraling out of control and quickly. I was fucking up. I took a deep breath and it was like a light switched had been flipped. I let go of her hair and then scooted back on to the couch, before pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Shower and bed," I said calmly and then snatched up the remote and turned the tv on.

Rosalie sat back on her knees and looked at me. I was not looking back. I refused to. If anything, I probably seemed like I was overly focused on my crappy television show. Rosalie took a deep breath. She had kissed me. She had sucked up any fear of rejection or me attempting to drown her and had just thrown it out there and she hadn't been rejected- not exactly anyway.

She pulled myself up to her feet. She and I had, had a moment… or at least she thought that we had. Rosalie shocked the shit out of me when she quickly plopped herself in to my lap, leaving a leg on either side of me and I tensed up beneath her. I questioned the chances that I should throw her to the ground and then decided that it was worth it. Rosalie looked down at me and there wasn't much that I could do besides look back up at her, setting the remote down beside me and placing a hand on both of her hips. Rosalie reached behind her and pulled the two strings that held the top piece of her bathing suit and then pulled herself free of it. Her brown eyes were just gazing at me and I knew that this was a trap and my stupid ass had just fallen prey. She was vulnerable, exposed. If she had been a spoiled, rich brat like I'd first expected my life would be a whole hell of a lot easier, but naturally nothing in my life could be simple. No matter how much dark shit I threw at Rose she'd taken it all in stride, understanding that it was all a part of me. She was open and fucking fearless when it came to her saying how she felt. For a second, maybe longer, looking up at all that was Rosalie, her damp hair starting to frizz I wondered what my chances were that Carlisle would welcome me in to the family if I pursued his daughter. My odds were laughable, but shit I'd faced worse.

"You're going to kill me, Rosalie," I partially whispered, our eyes never leaving each other.

And then we were both moving at once. She began trailing kisses on my neck tattoo and I ran my hands up the side of her body. Rose pulled back and then looked at me for a while before she crashed her lips on to mine and I wrapped my arms around her fragile frame. Rosalie was my own personal hideaway. I could tell her shit- shit that only Alice and Jasper knew. Every time I dug deeper in to her mind I was finding it harder to dig out. We were on a dangerous slope, she and I. Rosalie's kiss was full of pent up desire and I could about imagine that this was what she was working up to ever since our first go in that damn bathroom. That bathroom that had fucked up my life plan. As I held her flush against me, she felt so small and helpless, like I could hug her to death. She sucked on my lips, sliding her tongue against mine and she definitely tasted better than I could have imagined. My dick pulsed with desire and flinched in pleasure every fucking time it rubbed against her stomach and in that moment, I decided fuck it. There was no Alice and Jasper depending on me. There was no crazy ass Carlisle and Esme. There was no people that I've killed or haunting past. There was no fucking choices or ultimatums. It was just us: Rose and Emmett.

I grabbed the soft flesh that was her ass and hitched her up a little bit, although her arms never left my neck, as if she never wanted to let me go- like I would take off running for the damn hills or something. Poor fucking Rosalie. I didn't run- from shit… and I wasn't about to start with feelings. Besides, if I had decided to start running, I wouldn't have been in this situation with her. I used one of my hands to massage Rosalie underneath her bathing suit bottom. I had to admire how perfect she was at all times, like her body was custom made for me. She was always nice and wet and ready. I grabbed her bottom lip between my teeth and Rosalie reached between us, massaging my cock through my swimming trunks. She was getting bolder and I didn't even have the fight left to snatch her hand away from me. Instead, I groaned against her lips and moved her bathing suit bottom to the side, eventually replacing her hand with mine in order to run the head of my dick across her soaking wet clit. I released myself and looked up at Rosalie who was biting her lip and looking down at me. She lowered herself down on to me and I gripped her by her waist. Being inside of Rosalie was the single best feeling I'd ever experienced. She let her body fall forward a little bit, resting on my chest and continued to sloppily place kisses on my shoulder and chest and whatever random places her mouth could reach while I guided her up and down on my shaft.

"Emmett," she moaned in to my ear, swallowing air quickly as I moved her faster.

Her moans were everything. I grunted and groaned in response, unable to pretend that being inside of her wasn't my own little piece of heaven. Her soft, vanilla scent entered my nostrils, the one that seemed to follow her every damn place that she went.

Rosalie ran her hands up and down my arms and then my chest and because I'm a fucked up bastard I can suddenly smell dirt and hear Alice yelling my name. I began to think about and feel glass and branches and belt buckles and all I fucking wanted was for my damn thoughts to go dark. I buried my face in to Rosalie's neck. I hated having to think about this shit and I wished that Rose would stop trying to make me. I bit Rose on her neck, so that she could feel pain too, at least a little and her head dipped back. I left bite marks from her neck down to her breast and Rosalie continued to leave her head rested backwards. I moved one of my hands to support her back and used the other one to massage one of her breasts. I squeezed and ran my hand over them until her nipples were erect and then let my tongue trace paths from one to the other. Rose choked out a gasp from the back of her throat and my cock felt like it was growing tighter. I could feel the pressure building up inside of me and when her walls began to clench around me and she began to say my name like it was some sort of chant, I exploded and Rosalie continued to move her hips, now being an active participant in her orgasm. My body finished off the first wave and I could feel my dick pulsing inside of Rosalie's walls, the heat radiating from there made me never want to pull out. Rosalie's breath began coming out more shallow and she dug her nails in to my back, pushing our bodies flush against each other. I held Rosalie to me, both of my arms holding her as close to me as I could muster. Her thighs squeezed my hips and every muscle in her tiny frame began tensing up only to relax a couple of seconds later. Rosalie trembled and then murmured in to my ear. I was a little too spaced out to even attempt to put her incoherent groans in to something that made sense. Instead I leaned my head against the back of the couch, letting my own orgasm run its course and once it had we both just sat there, neither of us even bothering to pull ourselves apart. I let my arms stay wrapped around Rosalie, although I did loosen up my grip, as she simply laid against my chest, her face buried in my neck.

After a while of the two of us just laid in silence, in each other's presence, I ran a hand through Rosalie's hair.

"You okay?" I asked and she nodded lazily against my shoulder.

"Get up. We need to shower."

Rosalie seemed to enjoy the thought of us showering together, because she finally picked her head up and then lifted herself off of me, allowing my dick to finally be free of her warmth. She stood up, before me, completely nude except for her bathing suit bottom and then bent over, placed a quick kiss on my lips and then dashed playfully away. This fucking girl here. I shoved myself back in to my swim trunks and got up. I cracked my neck both ways and then stretched, before collecting some sweatpants and then allowing myself in to the bathroom. I put the hot water on. I just needed a hot shower and then sleep. That was all. I needed to wash Rosalie and my mixed scents off of me. I headed out of the bathroom and found Rosalie in the bedroom, digging through her suitcase.

"What are you looking for?" I snapped, "I'd like to shower while there's still hot water left."

"Sorry," Rosalie snatched some crap off of the top and then stood up.

I liked this, being back to my snappy self and Rosalie apologizing for it- even if we were both far from that phase. We were far off of me bitching and moaning at her, but that didn't mean I was going to stop. Hell, I doubt that I could.

Rosalie and I went in to the bathroom and shed our one piece of clothing each. I held the shower curtain open for Rosalie to enter and then climbed in behind her, towel in hand. I bathed Rosalie, her back, her neck, her breast, and her stomach. I crouched in the shower letting the water particles slip through my hair and washed her legs and feet before handing her, her towel and instructing her to clean the more sexual parts of her. The last thing we needed was a sex scene in the shower. How would I explain to Carlisle that his daughter had a concussion because she slipped in the shower attempting to perform oral on me? Rosalie bathed herself, her back to me and I repeated the process on myself, refusing to let her touch my scars again. We did however, lather each other's hair. I rinsed it on my own though, before stepping out of the shower and toweling myself off. I'd pulled on boxers and my sweatpants by the time that Rosalie climbed out of the shower. I stood outside of the curtain, holding the towel open. Why? I didn't fucking know. But, Rosalie's face lit up when she pulled the curtain open and saw me there. She practically pounced in to my arms and I wrapped the towel around her. She stood before me then, her arms stretched open while I dried her body off. Rosalie was not a child, that was for sure, but there was still an odd sense of satisfaction that came with helping her with these small tasks.

When we were done in the bathroom, Rosalie, clad in an oversized shirt and undersized shorts, retreated partially to her room before turning and looking back at me from the door. She'd thought we were spending the night together. We weren't. I was waiting on a call from Alice and I was going to tell her that Rosalie and I had fucked- three times. I was going to tell her that we'd kissed and that she had seen the marks and that she knew why I had snakes tattooed on me. I was going to tell Alice everything and from there we would decide what to do as a family.

"I'm not sharing a bed with you, Rosalie," I said calmly, "Nothing has changed between us."

Rosalie looked shocked for a moment, and then pissed and then a little sad, before she took the few steps in to her room and then slammed the door. I face palmed myself and sighed loudly. I needed to smoke- probably a whole fucking pack… and I also needed to make a fucking decision- and soon.

 **A/N: I know I said I would post by Thursday, but well I finished finals Wednesday, came home Thursday and then my mom "surprises" me by saying that we're moving houses so basically I moved twice in the last few days and it has been exhausting and frustrating, but I apologize. Thank you all for follows/favorites/reviews and even just reading/breezing through without doing all of that. It is all appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Rosalie P.O.V**

 **A/N: So the run down of the week so far is as follows: Day 1 which is the night that they got there and had sex. Day two Rosalie burned her pizza. Emmett made her pizza rolls that they shared and watched horrible movies. Day 3 was the day that Rosalie saw his marks earlier that morning and then told him about her and her mother's issues that night. Day 4 was the day that they went running together. They hot tubbed and had sex. This is day 5.**

 _He came through my life like a hurricane; without any reason except to fuck shit up. –unknown_

When I dragged myself out of bed the next morning, I felt great- considering the up and down with Emmett the night before. If anything, he had made it abundantly clear that he was interested in me. We'd had sex- while he was shirtless. There was kissing involved and we took a shower together. He wasn't literally telling me anything, but he was giving me something to cling to. However, he had also made it clear that there was something that wouldn't let him let me in. I'd felt like I was penetrating his wall, just for him to fling it back up at the very last minute. Emmett was throwing me through so many emotions right now. I stifled a yawn as I let myself out of the bedroom and then paused. There was someone sitting on the couch, and it was not Emmett. My first instinct was to scream, but that probably wouldn't have done me any good. I looked around quickly, but there was no sign of Emmett. Some body guard he had turned out to be.

"Rosalie," their voice came out calmly, clearly audible.

There was no retreating to my room now.

"Yes?"

The stranger stood up and I took him all the way in. He was short, but lean, with no hair at all on his head. He had on a basic black and white suit, no tie, but the shirt was tucked in. I noticed that there was an earring housed in one of his ears as he moved towards me, one of his hands outstretched.

"I'm Brandon, and I will be spending the next two/three days with you," he said and nodded towards me.

I shook his hand dutifully and then looked him up and down.

"Why are you here?" I feared it had come out ruder than I meant it to, but there was nothing for me to do about that now.

"Well Emmett decided that this job was rather boring and he wanted to return to the action so he contacted me to relieve him of his duty," Brandon said calmly, "but I assure you Ms. Hale I am more than capable of my job. You are in great hands. Your father hand chose me to take on this task."

Emmett, that bastard, had gotten rid of me.

"Okay," I forced a smile, "Thank you for coming."

"Of course."

"I'll just," I motioned towards the bathroom, "Brush my teeth and stuff,"

"Oh- yes. Sorry,"

I rushed to the bathroom and took a deep breath. I had counted on Emmett attempting to put space between us, but I hadn't expected him to just give up on protecting me, especially with the way that he spoke about my father. I would have never guessed this. Maybe I was putting too much in to all of this. Maybe he really just wasn't that in to me. Maybe he just liked fucking me. Maybe I needed to come to terms with that.

 **TWO MONTHS LATER:**

 **Rosalie P.O.V**

I ran a hand through my hair and spun my chair around to face my desk that housed my phone and flurry of papers. I had so much work to do in so little time. Missing a week of work had not been ideal. Angela had held her own somehow though and I appreciated it, but there were some things that she just could not do. She had did amazing on color choices and approving models, but her budget was a horrible mess. I had actually scrapped it and started from scratch.

My cell phone let out a loud chime and I snatched it up from somewhere on my desk and put it to my ear, holding it there with my head and shoulder and continuing to go through swatches.

"Hey there beautiful,"

"Hey Bella. What's up, sweetheart?" I spun back around towards my computer and started typing in numbers that corresponded with the color pattern of my first swatch.

I needed a couple of yards of each of these colors in about three different fabrics- and soon.

"Not much. What are you wearing tonight?"

"Tonight?" I paused.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!" Bella immediately sounded vexed and I tried to search my memory for something-anything.

I rolled to my calendar and looked at the date. Shit!

"Kidding- I was kidding," I lied, "I would never forget about your grand reopening. It's all you've talked about the past two months. I wouldn't miss it for the world," I rolled back to my computer, "I know it means the world to you."

"And you would have been a very shitty friend if you forgot," she continued.

Of course she knew. She always knew.

"Yes I would be, but I will be there- maybe a little late-" I finished a swatch number in what had to be record time.

"Rosalie!"

"Okay, on time. I will be there on time," I switched to the next swatch, throwing the other one somewhere on my desk, "in something cute, ready to drink with you if you want or work the bar or whatever you need me to do tonight, okay?" I began typing in a new code.

"Good. I just want you to be around. I just want you present… for moral support."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight. I love you." I repeated the process of getting rid of one and replacing it.

"I love you too, babe and I know you're busy so thanks."

"Anytime."

"Bye," Bella sang happily.

I took my phone from my ear and sat it on my desk.

I had forgotten. I had forgotten something that meant the world to Bella. She'd been in yet another bar fight except this one ended up in the night turning in to one huge brawl. The ending result was a busted mirror, several broken liquor bottles and one of her small chairs going through her outside window. As a result, Bella had, had to close down for a little in order to get it fixed. She'd decided to claim this as her grand reopening. She'd hired some help- two waitresses and even four new bouncers. Naturally, I'd paid for the replacements to her bar and she'd sworn to pay me back- a task that we both knew was unnecessary. I'd simply spent money from my job. I had a good amount of it. My parents paid for my gas card, everything related to my house and transportation and would throw a little money in my account every once in a while. I liked helping Bella. No one else in her life ever did… and she was my best friend. I wanted her to be happy and successful. I'd spent I didn't even know how many hours with her picking out a new logo to go on the sign that rested outside of her bar. I'd helped her move tables and change out the bathroom doors and wipe down bottles of alcohol and clean her damn house, even though that had nothing to do with her club- all for this night, and yet I had somehow forgotten about it. I sucked. I seriously sucked.

I spent the rest of work in overdrive and was out of the door 2 whole hours before Bella's event was set to start. When I walked in to my apartment, my phone gave out a light buzz and I pulled my phone out of my purse, before shedding my shoes and kicking my door shut. Naturally it had to be Emmett- tonight out of all nights. He had vanished two months before when he was supposed to be guarding me and then he was ghost for the next month. I hadn't heard from him or of him. It wasn't like my parents were discussing what they did with me. I had beaten myself up a little bit over the fact that I had slept with him three times and didn't even have a number for him. It'd blew my damn mind. But, about a month in and I had gotten a random text message from a random number saying, "Stay out of trouble. –Em". I had known that it was him without having to ask, but when I responded there was just silence. I thought about texting again or calling or something, but I'd killed all of those ideas. I just didn't have the guts. We hadn't had any contact since. His text message from tonight was a simple repeat of the first text message and I wondered if he had a reminder set to send me that crap every month. I pushed the thought to the back of my head though. I didn't have time to let Emmett mess with my head right now. I needed to focus on Bella.


	15. Chapter 15

**Emmett P.O.V**

" _It's impossible," said pride._

" _It's risky," said experience._

" _It's pointless," said reason._

" _Fuck it," said the heart._

 _-unknown_

Two months. That was how long it had been since I'd run out on Rosalie in the middle of night and left her with some other "friend of the family". It may have been a rash decision- sure, but Alice was riding the shit out of me about getting space between Rosalie and I. I would always choose Alice. Always. I'd called her and I ran down everything to her- from our first actual meeting at the club to our shower together and everything in between. Alice had yelled at me. She'd thrown shit and griped about our family and the safety of our family and she'd drilled the shit out of me, making sure that I knew perfectly well that Carlisle was not the type of man that would have his perfect princess off marrying a current day mobster. I believed that. I saw where she was coming from, but I also believed Rosalie and understood where she was coming from when she had made it very clear that her father would never disown her or anything. I believed Rosalie's wants held a little weight, but how much I wasn't sure and I wasn't willing to put my life or dick on the line about it.

I'd spent every day since her return watching her, however… and that didn't help, but there was no way I was going to refuse a job like this when Carlisle threw it on me. He wanted me tailing her still so that's what I was doing. Upon her return to the state, Rosalie had continued her life like nothing had changed. She would wake up every morning, shower, apply makeup and brush her hair sometimes or just throw it up in a bun. She'd try on two things, always to end up wearing the first. She'd make coffee while watching the weather channel then chug it down with some toast or a muffin and then she'd dash out. She always parked on the bottom floor of the parking garage. She'd exit work anywhere between 9 at night and 2 in the morning. She'd return home, shed her shoes at the door, throw her purse and jacket (if she'd worn one) on to the couch and then kick the door shut. She'd pop something in the oven and then shower quickly. After her shower she'd walk around in a towel, first retrieving her meal from the oven and sitting it on the stove top and then collecting her shoes and coat and saving them in the closet. She'd set up her laptop on the couch with a blanket, get an entire bottle of wine although she'd normally only have a glass- two max, while she ate and fooled around on her laptop until she got tired enough to go to sleep and then she crawled in to bed no later than 1 on normal days and 3 on shitty ones only to wake up and repeat the routine again. She didn't do anything spectacular. She shared an absurd amount of animal videos on Facebook. She had a large array of files that held ideas for clothes and her browser history consisted of DIY shit and porn- pretty interesting porn in you asked me. She'd definitely turned me on to some new shit. Thanks Rose! Her tv was always on with something like Investigation Discovery or Law and Order on. Every once in a while, she would turn on her sound system, a pretty high quality one at that, and she'd dance around her apartment… alone. Her dad called every other week like clockwork. They'd talk for five minutes max. She went to the bar that belonged to her friend- Isabella when work hadn't killed her. She'd spent a lot of time there recently.

She'd gone on dates- two, but neither of them had worked out. I'd actually broken and texted her after the first one. It had been stupid- reckless even- but I didn't regret it. It had been a waste of time anyway. Rosalie always looked bored on her dates. She'd laugh at all the right times and make all the right comments, but it was obvious- at least to me, that she just wasn't feeling it. She'd be polite and they would walk her to her door just to have it slammed in their fucking faces. I personally found it hilarious. The first time I'd killed myself laughing and the second time I had to admit I was proud of her for not being easy and there was a part of me that hoped that these guys were getting nowhere because they weren't me. Then there was a part of me that kept saying it didn't matter. But, it did. It was a little too late to be nonchalant now.

So naturally, my eyebrow rose when around 9:30 Rosalie dragged herself out of her apartment. She was wearing a short maroon dress that stopped a little above her knees. It was firm fitting and the fabric stopped on top of her stomach and separated in to two separate parts that each covered a breast, leaving the area between them very much exposed. Her hair was down and she'd even gone the extra mile to curl it. She had on some circular silver earrings and a pair of black heels rested on her feet, some very spectacular heels I should add. They were some heels that were calling to my inner sex addict. They gave me instant visions of Rose walking around my place in them- just them.

I grabbed my pack of cigarettes from where they rested in my cup holder and watched Rosalie cross to her car and pop the lock. I quickly released one from the box and sat it in my mouth, starting my car and then snatching up my lighter. Rosalie sat in her car for a while, on the phone it looked like and I lit my cigarette. When she pulled out of her parking spot, I was already on her.

I didn't have to tail her very long before she was at her friend's club. She parked somewhere close and I parked not too far behind her. I'd finished my cigarette on the short drive over and I rolled down my window and dropped it out of my car. Rosalie locked her car door and then pulled on it to be sure. I yanked my cell phone out of my pocket and called speed dial number 2. Jasper answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" music could be heard in the background.

"I need you at Toxic- now."

There was no way in hell Rosalie was going to be walking her ass around in a dress and shoes like that without a set of eyes on her.

"On my way. I'm actually pretty close."

"Good. Go in and keep your eyes on Rosalie for me."

"Do you think she's in some sort of trouble?" Jasper sounded a little worried.

"Just get here. I would go in myself but I'm not exactly subtle… and she knows what I look like. I don't think she got as good a look at you." I hung up and leaned back in my driver's seat, fishing for another cigarette.

When Jasper's number lit up my phone it was to my ear instantly.

"I'm walking in. The club is pretty crowded tonight," he said and then he was partially drowned out.

Jasper was smart. He was going to find somewhere to keep eyes on her and be audible. Like clockwork, Jasper came through and the music faded a little.

"She's at the bar, sitting, talking to Bells."

Bells? I bit my lip and refused to snap at Jasper. He was close with Isabella, and by close I meant that they fucked- regularly. The thing about that was that they didn't just fuck. There was food involved and even an occasionally sleepover. Normally who Jasper stuck his dick in didn't mean shit to me. Alice had taken his virginity and ever since he'd been her fucking puppy. Just like a dog, he ran out when the gate was open, but he always came back home. Normal people would expect the big bad brother to do something when his sister was getting cheated on- but shit- Alice was out fucking randoms too. It was them. They always came back to each other. Besides, I'd dislocated his shoulder the first time when I practically threw him through his car windshield, just for Alice to take him to the hospital so I wasn't sticking my nose in it- but according to Alice it was different with Isabella. Isabella didn't know that Jasper had someone like all those other one night stands did. I mean, Jasper had hit it okay, but he hadn't exactly quitted it… and Alice had taken notice. She'd actually called me while I was off with Rosalie over this shit. I didn't have an opinion. Their relationship was getting strained and frankly I couldn't give two shits either way. I loved Alice and I wanted her to be happy, but shit like this happened and the world kept spinning. I refused to believe that she would die without him.

"She's just taking shots," Jasper said.

"Keep watching," it came out more like a growl and cigarette #2 went out the window.

I should have felt bad about the hell Jasper and Isabella were causing Alice, because I had told him to fuck her, but Alice had agreed with me. Jasper had been fucking Isabella for a while now. She was our ace in the hole when it came to Rosalie. She was Rosalie's only friend so it wasn't a huge jump to insert someone in to her life. Since Jasper had originally been the one following Rosalie, the task had ended up on his dick-literally.

"Some guy is approaching her now!" Jasper broke silence, "He seems harmless. Well actually he seems like a total bitch, bro. He brought her a drink… He' trying to put an arm around her, but she slid away subtly."

Atta- fucking girl Rosalie.

"He's talking to her, whispering in her ear and she's laughing."

I could have sworn I was seeing red.

"Bells is laughing too now," Jasper continued, "Now he's begging her for something-literally. He has his hands together like a prayer."

"Definitely a bitch," I rolled my eyes.

"Well the guy is offering her a hand and she is taking it. She's up… They're heading to the dancefloor and I can't exactly see them too well, but I'm positive that they're just dancing."

I was up and out of my car pretty fucking quickly. Hot lava was officially running in my veins

"I'm on my way in," I snapped.

"What the fuck do you mean you're on your way in?"

I pressed the button to lock my car.

"What are you going to do?" Jasper asked and then he groaned, "Oh shit!"

He sounded worried. If I was him I'd be worried to. He knew me well enough to know what was coming. I ended the call and crossed the street quickly, skipping the line outside the bar entirely. Enough bouncers knew me well enough to know not to get between me and whatever the fuck I wanted. I looked to the left where Isabella was serving drinks and then to the right where the dance floor was and spotted Rosalie instantly. I was pretty sure my dick was a magnet for her considering all of the damn people in the club and how quickly I had found her. I started in to the bustling bodies that were dancing, shoving anyone unfortunate enough to be in my way at the time. Rosalie was moving the ass that I owned in front of some bitch's crouch and I was going to break this guy's fucking hands if he didn't move them off of her waist- and soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rosalie P.O.V**

 _When I'm with you I'm standing with an army. –Ellie Goulding_

 **WARNING: SHORT lemon in this chapter, towards the end. It's not the whole chapter.**

I laughed and continued to move around the guy I was supposed to be dancing with. He had come to the bar and hit me with some corny line that I couldn't help but to laugh at and then he'd asked me to dance. Naturally, Bella had told me to go ahead and I didn't want to ruin her night by not looking like I was having fun. Bella had taken a very interesting part in my love life the past two months- even setting me up with a poker buddy of hers and a guy from her gym. Bella always knew without me saying anything. She must have known I'd been feeling lonely- more so for Emmett, than a random guy- but she would never know that because I had still not told her anything about him. She didn't even know he existed. But at least if I was dancing she couldn't be pouring shots down my throat. This guy was gross however and I thought about kneeing him in the nuts the next time he attempted to look at my ass. It was the fault of this damn dress- but Bella had gifted it to me a year or two ago and it had never made it out of the box. I had gone above and beyond to get her to forgive me for forgetting that tonight was a huge night for her and I was sure my efforts had worked when I walked to the bar and she told me I looked like sex in heels.

I ran a hand through my hair as we moved around in the club and I could have sworn that the crowd was splitting down the middle. I attempted to let my eyes adjust and then I was sure that I was neither crazy nor drunk. I felt like the pretty big person that was parting the sea of people was moving towards us, and then a little too late I realized it was Emmett. Oh shit. I immediately stopped and moved away from the guy that I had been dancing with who looked at me as if to ask why. I couldn't have told him. It just seemed like the appropriate response. Emmett was making a beeline towards me, his nostrils flared and he looked massive and intense and fucking scary with the way he happened to be looking at us. He was freaking me out and I wondered if I could run in to the crowd before he reached me in his perfectly tailored black suit, no tie. I turned to look at the guy I had been dancing with but Emmett got to us before I could properly shoo him away.

"Let's go," it was harsh and loud and I felt like I was frozen.

But I didn't OWE him anything.

"No!" I snapped back, "I'm here for a friend,"

"Then, you can be here for a friend- at a table- with me,"

He always had to be so damn demanding.

"Dude, we were just dancing. Chill out!" the guy whose name I didn't even remember said.

Emmett glared at him and I held my breath.

"The best thing for you to do is back THE FUCK up," Emmett held his hand toward him palm out, as if he was pausing him and looked back to me, "Let's go."

"I-" I opened my mouth, but the guy didn't seem to understand Emmett had anger issues.

"If she doesn't want to go with you she doesn't have to," he placed a hand on my shoulder and I knew the blood rushed from my face, "Better yet- fuck you-"

Annnnd then Emmett's fist met the guy's face and he fell backwards a little causing the glasses on a nearby table top to jump. The guy held his nose and blood came out from under it anyway. Bella's new bouncers got to us relatively quickly and of course they knew Emmett. I should have known. They grabbed the guy and started to lead him off, talking to him in his ear. A guy with shaggy brown hair, a red button up shirt and black pants skipped right over me and he and Emmett talked quickly before he ran off in to the crowd towards the bouncers and that guy.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" I asked loudly, "You can't just punch random people in the mouth for NO REASON!" I was pissed.

This was the last thing Bella needed.

"No reason?" Emmett scoffed.

"We were just dancing. There's nothing wrong with that!" I didn't know why I was defending myself when I honestly didn't need to.

"I'll decide who I feel has wronged ME, okay?!"

We were yelling at each other- in the middle of the dance floor. Emmett took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"Your little boyfriend will make it home safely and the cops won't be called," Emmett spat and then turned towards the crowd.

I mentally cursed. He always had to get the last damn word.

"Emmett," he paused but I was in someone's arms before he even turned around all the way.

"Are you okay?!" Bella asked, "God, I didn't think you would be in the middle of all of this bullsh- well hello there," her eyes fell on Emmett when he walked back near us.

Bella looked at me and winked. Fuck.

"Bella this is Emmett. He's my-" body guard, fuck buddy, headache, "my friend and Emmett this is my friend Bella."

With all the bullshit I got from Emmett, I wasn't sure if he was some sort of sociopath so I felt the need to not say BEST friend because I refused to let him know how much she meant to me. However, the back of my mind told me that he knew who she was since he knew everything about me anyway.

"Nice to meet you," Emmett offered Bella a hand and she shook it and then looked back at me, "And sorry about the commotion. Look, buy everyone drinks on me," Emmett pulled out his wallet and then a credit card and handed it to Bella who looked at it and then around her very crowded bar.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Do your worst," Emmett shrugged and Bella smiled and looked down at his card in her hand and then at him and then winked at me in a way that I was sure she thought was discreet even though it wasn't.

Emmett was a charming little bastard. As soon as Bella was out of earshot however, he was immediately grilling my ass again and I regretted calling him back.

"You can't see anybody else," Emmett snapped and then he was close to me, extremely, "I thought that was clear."

"Are you saying we "see" each other? Because I don't believe that we do," I scoffed, "Hell, we don't even talk to each other. You ditched me in another state, remember? You can't just fuck me and then remind me how little I mean to you whenever you want! I refuse to be your play thing! You've texted me TWICE in two months and NEVER responded to mine! You can't keep messing with my feelings, Emmett!"

"This isn't about feelings!"

I rolled my damn eyes. His "Emmett" scent entered my nostrils, as his chest pressed against mine with every angry heave.

"Don't play mind games with me, Rosalie!" he growled, "because you will lose! EVERY. FUCKING. TIME!"

If I didn't know in my mind and heart that Emmett would never attempt to hurt me I would have been scared, but the thing was that I did know and therefore I didn't care how mad he got.

"You're the one playing games and this IS EXACTLY about FEELINGS! Jealous is a feeling and that whole damn scene you caused in here was because you were JEALOUS! Why? If you don't care about me why are you jealous? If you didn't care about me you would NOT be standing here! Ohmygosh- you are SUCH an ASSHOLE,"

"Enough!" Emmett snapped in his booming low voice and then he was even closer, if that was possible, "Come on," he nodded towards the crowd.

"I can't leave! I'm here for Bella! She's important to me…"  
"We aren't leaving. We're getting air," he grabbed ahold of my hand and then pulled me towards the crowd.

He'd never held my hand as long as it took for him to lead me through the crowd and then towards the bathroom. I started to have flashbacks and I would have been lying if I didn't say that I was getting excited, but instead Emmett led me out the back door and into an alleyway. It was completely empty except for a dumpster, the sound of music from the club and distant voices from somewhere on the main street.

"God- what do you wa-"

Emmett's mouth collided on to mine quickly and harshly and he pushed me up against the brick that lined the building. He'd let me kiss him- twice maybe. He'd even actively participated in one, but this was the first time that Emmett had ever actually initiated a kiss. Emmett was an amazing kisser and I had to wonder how many women he had practiced on before me. It was full of emotions- a wide range of them and I realized that he was attempting to tell me something. Emmett felt something for me. Maybe he couldn't articulate it or maybe he couldn't admit it to me or himself, but it was there. This was the only way that he could tell it to me and I definitely was understanding it.

Emmett was in- more or less. He was throwing himself under the bus for me- with me and there might be hell to pay with my parents later, but we would cross that bridge when we got to it. Tonight wasn't that night. Maybe it was because Emmett had just made me extremely happy, or maybe it was just because he was Emmett, but I had a strong need to make him happy. And I would do just that. We were practically hidden by a dumpster about 20 feet away so that killed the little bit of sense that I had. I pretty much lost it all when I was around Emmett anyway. He slid his hands up my legs, taking my dress with his hands and then hoisted me up by my ass and I wrapped my legs around his waist. One of Emmett's hands slid between my legs and I admired his ability to keep me up with one arm. He broke our kiss.

"No underwear?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I was waiting for you," I grabbed his head between my two hands and started kissing him everywhere I could reach: his hairline, his cheek, his forehead, his shoulder, his neck.

"You're the perfect fucking girlfriend," he groaned in to my neck, "but you're mine."

His words made me ache for him and I licked the side of his face, shocking not only him, but myself as well.

"Put me down," I bit his ear lightly and he obliged.

I squatted in front of Emmett and quickly undid his belt buckle. I could feel him looking at me but I was not going to look up. If I saw his face- his shocked expression- I would lose my nerve. I undid his pants and yanked them down a little.

"That means no other fucking man touches you!" Emmett continued.

"No other man touches me," I repeated and then I pooled my spit in my mouth, wrapped both of my hands around his cock and spit on to the tip.

Emmett groaned and I used my hands to run the wetness up and down his shaft. He rested both of his hands on the building and I shove him in to my mouth as far back as I can, choking in the process. I found a steady rhythm with my mouth and hands and I could tell that it was a good one from the animalist groans coming from the back of Emmett's throat. He swelled in my mouth but before I could take him to the end, he yanked me up and pushed me against the wall again, the bricks scraping my skin as he hoisted one of my legs around him and then the door of the club opened and I paused and immediately looked at Emmett. Someone had come in to the alleyway to smoke.

"Get the fuck back inside!" Emmett growled and I watched the person's shadow jump and then retreat back in to the club.

I couldn't help it. I laughed a little and then Emmett laughed in return. It was beautiful- his laugh, but I didn't have time to take it in much before he slid himself in to me and covered my mouth with his again. We didn't have time for this. I knew that and Emmett knew that. Bella had to be wondering where I was. He broke our quick kiss and just put his head on my shoulder. Emmett thrusted forcefully in to me over and over and over.

"God, Rosalie do you always have to be this beautiful?" he said low, in my ear, like he hated that he thought I was beautiful, "I hate you… I fucking hate you," he repeated never losing momentum.

I jammed my hands in to his hair again.

"Hate is a feeling too," I pushed out somewhere between my deep intake of breaths.

Only Emmett could say something like that during sex and make it sound like he was telling me he loved me.

"I don't want to feel anything anymore," he placed a sloppy kiss on my shoulder.

"Just feel yourself inside me," I pleaded.

Emmett flashed me his teeth and then he gripped me around my neck, squeezing, slowly just barely cutting my airway. I stared Emmett in the eyes. He would never hurt me in a way that would cause permanent damage.

"You ruined me," he growled.

"You ruined me," I managed to say back.

Emmett released my neck and pulled me flush against him and continue to stab himself roughly in to me. The dull thumping of the music in the club began to be inaudible with my sharp gasping of breath.

When I erupted around Emmett I began frantically clawing at his hair, his jacket and the waist of his pants. My vision had honestly began to go blurry. I heard Emmett chant my name in to my neck but my senses were going crazy. It felt like my orgasms with Emmett took some sort of toll on my body and it was shutting down in order to cope with it. I dug my finger in to Emmett's jacket and he continued to stroke himself inside of me until I felt him explode too and then we stood there, my legs officially jelly. Emmett trailed kisses from my shoulder to my ear and then planted one lazily on my mouth, obviously coming down from his own sex high.

Emmett didn't immediately pull away from me this time though. He just let his forehead rest on mine while we both tried to catch our breath as we looked at each other. Emmett dug in to his suit pocket and pulled out a small wash rag. He pulled himself out of me and wiped himself off before taking it upon himself to wipe me off- a task I felt was a little personal and intimate. He began getting himself together, fixing his pants and fully unbuttoning his jacket and I did the same, pulling my dress down and attempting to fix my hair.

Emmett led me the few feet to the door, looked towards the street and then quickly kissed me on the lips again.

"Time to fucking party," he yanked open the door and made a gesture for me to enter first.

 _ **A/N: Look who posted two chapters in like two hours. I am on a ROLL tonight. I already know where I want the next few chapters to go so there may be a third chapter tonight, but I like to do one a day. Tonight is an exception, however. Thank you to everyone that follows/reviews/favorites. I feel like I should say that at the end of the chapter. You guys don't realize how much easier it is to spit out several chapters back to back when you know that people actually want to read something that you put out. I appreciate it all. Thank you! Also The link below is the dress that I imagined Rosalie in.**_

 _ **detail/news-photo/actress-cierra-ramirez-attends-trinas-kids-foundation-2nd-news-photo/500918746**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Rosalie P.O.V**

 _When I see potential I've just gotta see it through. –Drake_

When we made our way back in to the main part of the bar, which was actually more like a club now, I was shocked as hell to see Emmett's friend with the shaggy hair at a table top with Bella. The bar had taken off. Bella looked like she was glowing. The music was louder, the base thumping. People littered the dance floor and the table tops. I was happy she had hired help. Smoke came from one of the three fog machines Bella had invested in and I couldn't help it- I was proud. Bella had, had a vision and she'd made it come to life. She waved us over the second that she saw us and I took a deep breath and started towards her with Emmett close behind me. He pulled out the chair across from his friend, but next to Bella for me and I hopped on to it. He slid his chair closer to me and then easily sat on his, draping his arm across the back of my chair. It was shocking having him this close to me and obviously his friend felt that way too by the way he was looking at him.

"So do you two know each other?" Bella motioned between Emmett's friend and me.

I looked at Bella in her skin tight black pants and light gray bra like top that went great with her gray heels. A spiked choker was around her neck and her ears held a little silver ball in varying sizes- depending on which of the three holes it rested in. Her silver stomach ring, had two chains coming from it, in opposite directions making a sort of belt looking thing. Bella's black hair was up in an amazing updo and her legs were crossed at the ankle, as she leaned on the table. She was flawless... and of course someone would assume I knew Emmett's friends if he and I were friends- but that wasn't the case.

"This is my brother, Jasper," Emmett said casually.

I instantly did a double take. Emmett was a dirty blonde with the build of a defensive football player. This guy was tall and lean with dark brown hair. Emmett had deep brown eyes. This guy had lighter eyes. I called bullshit.

"Adopted," Jasper said to my unasked question and then winked at me, "That's why I didn't get the brawn."

Jasper being Emmett's brother did not make the fact that he knew Bella sit any better in my stomach. Either this town was smaller than I thought or my dad had me being watched long before I realized it. God- I was a grown woman.

"So how come I've never heard of this Mr. Emmett, Rose?" Bella turned to me.

"It's nothing," I shrugged with false nonchalant-ness.

"Nothing? Harsh," Jasper snorted.

"I meant we're not serious," I said quickly holding my hands up.

"Damn Rose," Emmett repeated Bella's nickname for me, "I'm right here."

Jasper laughed and Bella chuckled.

"We're staying lowkey," I corrected myself for the second time.

"Are you embarrassed of my brother?" Jasper asked and then comically raised an eyebrow.

Emmett faked incredulousness and I hit him in the chest with the back of my hand.

"Geez, Rosalie, have a heart," Bella said and shook her finger at me jokingly.

Oh how I loved that everyone was having fun at my expense.

"So," Bella turned her head towards Emmett, "I guess I'll have to grill you until Rosalie gets some liquid courage and stops recanting statements," she laughed, "How long have you known Rosalie?" Bella picked her arm up and waved her hand before clasping them together in front of her.

"A few months," Emmett shrugged.

"How did you guys meet?"

"We just happened to run in to each other on her way to the bathroom," Emmett and I had a split second where our eyes met and I couldn't help half chuckling.

"What do you do for a living?"

I was going to love this one.

"I invest in lots of stocks. I do some renovating with an architecture firm," Emmett said and I wondered how much of that was true.

He was coming up with this stuff pretty quickly. I had to remind myself that he was a professional liar though.

"What do you do Jasper?" I asked and Emmett lightly squeezed my shoulder with his hand that rested behind my chair.

I was on a slippery slope. That meant he worked for my father too.

"I work with Emmett," he confirmed what I already knew, "He draws out the architect work, and I digitalize on the computer. I give him a feel of what it'll be like before he goes in and actually starts working."

"That's interesting," I nodded and a waitress walked between Bella and me and sat down 12 shot glasses.

"Keep them coming," Bella said, "They're on Emmett anyway," she winked at him.

Bella thought he was cute- that was obvious… and he was. I knew that. I also knew that Bella had a naturally flirty personality and she would never flirt with someone she thought I liked. Besides, her body language was telling me that she'd much rather bag Emmett's brother- if she hadn't. She stood up on the second railing of the chair she was sitting in, something I thought would end in her landing face first in to the table top but didn't, and distributed 3 shots to each of us.

Emmett took his three shots back to back with Bella and Jasper and I took two.

"So how did you and Bella meet?" I looked at Jasper- hard.

"He's a regular," Bella answered for him, "And I introduce you to guys all the time. You and Emmett here are the ones that are under fire. Don't try to turn it on me and my good friend here," Bella reached over and grabbed Jasper's last shot quickly taking it, "You," she turned to Emmett, "better treat my bestfriend like a fucking princess," she said, "she means the world to me and I have a gun license."

"I don't doubt it," Emmett smiled at her, a good smile, like he was enjoying being around us.

"She's an amazing woman," Bella said and then looked at me and sighed.

She did love me. There was a time when I was all she had. There was a time when her heart had been ripped out and I had been the one to put her back together. She didn't want that for me.

"She's something," he agreed and my heart fluttered.

It wasn't an admission of love, but still. I looked at Emmett and he looked down at me, licking his lips.

"We're still here," Jasper said and then laughed, "I don't think Em needs you to tell him how great she is Bells," he joked, "He looks pretty fucking smitten already."

"You can bet your ass he does," Bella laughed.

I took my last shot and then raised my hand and motioned for the waitress to bring some more. If they were going to keep putting us on the spot I was going to keep drinking.

"So don't bullshit me- are you guys serious or what?"

All of our eyes landed on Emmett together- Jasper included.

"We're serious enough to be exclusive," Emmett paused and then added, "We aren't picking out wedding china."

"Damn right you aren't! I just met you!" Bella said, in her normal loud voice that she reserved for wrestling and kidding around occasionally, "Besides good luck getting her old man to bite on that one. He'll never think anyone is good enough for Rose. Hell- at least you make her happy though."

Emmett subtly ran his hand over my shoulder and I knew it was a signal for something. However, I didn't know if he was saying let him answer or if he was attempting to be comforting. The air around the table had been sucked out a little, but Bella didn't seem to notice. She had no filter when she had been drinking.

"Her dad loves me actually," Emmett said calmly and we watched a waitress put another twelve shots on the table.

"Damn, he's a keeper," Bella laughed and passed out more shots evenly.

Jasper pushed his three to Emmett who passed one to Bella and then looked at his five. Emmett and Bella looked at each other and took four shots back to back together. She respected a man that could drink and hold his own. I took my three shots quickly and then grabbed Emmett's last one out of his hand and downed that one too as he looked at me incredulously.

"Since you have some liquid courage, let's dance," Bella hopped down without waiting for a response.

I looked to Emmett. I was an adult. I didn't need his permission… but still- he liked to be in control and the last thing that I needed when our night was going sort of okay and we were partaking in normal life was to piss him off.

"She's in good hands," Bella assured.

"I'd trust you with her any day," Emmett hopped up and pulled out my chair and then offered me a hand and helped me down, "Jasper and I are going smoke," he whispered in my ear and then trailed his hand from my shoulder, down my back and grabbed a hand of my ass, one of his fingers hooking itself dangerously close to sliding against my womanhood, "Don't forget you're mine," he whispered, "So Bella better be the only person getting a good view of your ass in this dress,"

I looked back at him and he winked at me before motioning for Jasper to get up. Bella grabbed one of my hands and led me to the dancefloor, making sure we were in the middle of everyone before we started swaying around each other.

"He seems nice," she said finally.

"He's… something."

"He really likes you," she observed, "I mean he socked a guy in the mouth for you- and brought rounds for a whole bar,"

"I know," I groaned.

From the outside looking in, Emmett did seem pretty great.

"And he's fucking gorgeous- I mean that neck tattoo under that suit,"

"I knooow."

"Soooo Rosalie- why the fuck did you let me hook you up on those blind dates if you had this fine hunk of man at home waiting for you?" she began snaking against me and my hands found her waist.

"We really are low key… and I wasn't ready to tell you about him," I admitted, "and he works part time for my father,"

I knew that was a lie, but the truth was in there. He did work for my father, but saying part time made her believe he did architect work and therefore she wouldn't question Jasper on why he was around. He looked like he was in to her and she looked like she was in to him. I didn't want to fuck this up for her.

"Don't tell Jasper that Emmett's mixed up in some shit," I continued in order to make my story more believable.

"I won't," Bell said, "I know how secretive your family is. If Emmett wants to tell him he will."

"Thanks."

Bella stopped dancing and turned to face me, looking at me seriously-hard.

"Is Emmett treating you right?" she asked me and I wanted to burst in to tears and tell her everything.

But now wasn't the time and her grand reopening was definitely not the place so I just nodded.

"He protects me," I smiled at her, "He makes me feel safe."

"Good!" Bella began moving again as if she hadn't just instantly sobered up, "And he fucks you good too."

I laughed and put my hands on Bella's hips grinding back against her.

"Poor little Stan thought he was going to have a heart attack when he walked outside on you guys," Bella laughed.

I paused and I knew that I was blushing- despite my liquid courage. Rosalie continued to prance around me.

"That's a great thing," she said and spun towards me still gyrating, "This is what you need. You are a strong, powerful woman and you need a strong powerful man!" she spun in a circle, "I know you have your shit together, but damn it Rose. You're still a woman and women like to have a man in control every once in a while," she pulled me close against her, "You need someone who is strong enough for you and your family. You need a guy that is going to keep you interested and on your toes. I mean, you never have a man define you, but now you have someone to help you carry your weight. It's nice to have someone besides me for you to lean on."

If only she knew. I didn't feel like I had all my shit together when it came to Emmett. I felt like a helpless child.

"Be happy," Bell sang, "If you want Emmett fight for Emmett. Fuck your dad!"

Bella wasn't as clueless about the situation as we thought. And I'd driven it home when I'd said that Emmett worked for him part time.

"He's NOT the help," Bella shook her hair wildly, her bun exploding in to a curly mess of hair hiding most of her face.

"You damn right he's not!" I agreed.

And Bella and I danced out the rest of the song and then another one before we returned to the table. I had felt him looking at me most of the second song so I knew he'd finished his cigarette before we even got back. He had some sort of radar for me. Jasper and Emmett were laughing about something when we came back. Bella beckoned another round of drinks and I didn't bother hopping back on the bar chair. Instead I walked right up to Emmett and stood between his legs, draping my arms around his shoulders. Bella was right. Fuck my dad's opinion. I wanted this man… all of him even if that meant that he was a killer or a control freak or in to organized crime. I didn't care. It was too late for that. He let a hand rest on my back and after I inhaled his scent I turned back around towards the other two who were in conversation with each other. I stood between Emmett's legs, my back against his chest, one of his arms across my chest and he kissed me on the cheek. This liquid courage was starting to kick in.

"I can't keep my hands off of you," Emmett whispered in to my ear.

I bit my lip but attempted to seem interested in a story Bella was telling us about this time she and Jasper had done something- something that I had missed obviously by being so damn in to Emmett all the time.

Twelve shots hit the table and Bella spread them between her, Emmett and I and we all took them together. I was feeling great. I owed Bella. I owed her so much- and she didn't even know it. I swayed in front of Emmett.

"Let's dance," I said playfully and placed a quick kiss on his wrist.

"There's the liquid courage!" Bella cheered and then she laughed.

Emmett chuckled.

"I don't dance, babe."

Babe. I didn't want to make it a big deal, but it very much was. Jasper whistled and then laughed, but Emmett ignored him. That was great. It was just the two of us.

"Pleaseee," I turned back towards him and put my hands on his chest.

"This is probably the only time your begging won't work," Emmett admitted.

He put each of his hands on each of mine and looked at me- intently. I matched his gaze and we just looked at each other while I thought about his words… hard.

"You like when I beg?"

I reminded myself to keep that in my file. I needed something to help me deal with Emmett and his shit.

"You know that I like to hear you beg," Emmett purred.

And I thought back to the beach house and me being on my knees in the middle of the bed. Jasper and Bella pulled Emmett and I out of our trance with their little laughs and I realized I was a little too buzzed to care what they thought about our sex references. I knew Bella had picked up on it instantly.

"Pleaseee," I repeated, "I'm begging."

` "Look babe, you can dance on me if you want,"

"I'll take it!"

I moved out of his grasp and Emmett got up and took of his suit jacket off, draping it over his abandoned chair before allowing me to lead him on to the dance floor and eventually in a little corner against the wall. Emmett was not kidding about not dancing. I grinded against him and gyrated and everything in between until I just couldn't anymore and then we'd retreated to the table to find more empty shot glasses and Jasper and Bella, their chairs extremely close. Emmett grabbed his suit coat and looked at his watch- silently cursing it seemed like.

"We're leaving," he said and offered Bella his hand, "but it was great to meet you,"

"The feeling's mutual," she brushed Emmett's hand away and then hopped down, pulling the two of us in to a group hug, "Have a good night. Emmett, take care of our girl," she said and I wondered if she was just talking about tonight, but I knew she actually meant take care of me all around- with everything, "And YOU call me in the morning," she said pointing to me, "I love you, okay?"

"I love you too," I hugged Bella again and she sloppily pecked me on the lips.

That was drunk Bella alright. Emmett looked amazed for a brief second before he turned towards Jasper.

"You should text me when you get home too," he said and then draped an arm over my shoulder and began leading me towards the door without waiting for Jasper to reply.

Emmett had driven and since he swore that I was too drunk to drive, he drove the both of us to my apartment and then helped me up the stairs and even came inside with me. He closed the door and locked it for me and I put on my sound system. I liked music. America's Sweetheart by Elle King came on and I began to dance around to it while Emmett sat, leaned back on my couch watching me- amused. I jumped around, singing the song loudly and kicking every once in a while. I liked this. It was fun. I sang and danced around my apartment all the time. This wasn't any different. I just had energy out of the ass all of a sudden. When the song ended, I left the sound system on full blast as the next song started and collapsed on the couch next to Emmett. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to tuck you in before I head out?" he asked.

My stomach fell. I wasn't letting him leave. I wrapped my arms (mostly) around his large build from my position on the couch.

"You can't leave," I said definitely.

I was aware I sounded like a baby and I was pretty sure my words may have been slurring.

"Babe-"

"I didn't have your number," I blurted and Emmett paused and then wiggled out of my grasp to change positions in order to look at me fully.

"What?" he asked.

"You fucked me three times and I never had your number," I explained, "I don't know where you live. I don't know what you do when you aren't with my father. I don't know where you hang out. What if you just decide to vanish one day? Again?"

"I'm not vanishing," Emmett said simply.

"Then give me something- anything. I need to know you're all in."

"All in, huh?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I'm not going to vanish," Emmett repeated, "and I am all in," one of his hands trailed to my cheek, "I gave you something the moment I fucked you that second time… my life."

Emmett was right. My father could possibly kill him. Especially if he thought Emmett was fucking me over… and he was willing to risk that. I was being selfish. Emmett had shared a part of his past with me and showed me his scars and I was still asking for more… but I really wanted that more. I couldn't help that.

"I shared Bella with you," I joked, "You owe me."

"I owe you, huh?" Emmett quickly pecked my lips.

"Yes," I said matter of factly, "I can't keep giving you pieces of me if you keep hiding things from me. You had my number. You know where I stay. I just want the same thing," I admitted, "If I keep giving and you keep taking, eventually I'll be empty. I won't have anything left to give."

Emmett sighed and ran a hand through is hair.

"Fuck it. I'm all in," he repeated, "Let's get in bed."

I hopped up, hoping he would follow quickly before he changed his mind.

"But my shirt stays on. That was a once in a lifetime thing so I hope you got a good look."

"Okay," I agreed immediately.

I was fine with that. We were still making progress.

"I need to go get clothes out of my car,"

"I have oversized shirts that'll fit. Sleep in your boxers," I crossed my arms over my chest and Emmett half laughed.

"I don't want you to-" my stomach lurched and I turned and rushed to my bathroom just in time to empty my stomach in to the toilet… twice.

I pulled off my heels and rested my head on the toilet seat, before Emmett walked in with a glass of something that looked gross and yellow.

"That looks disgusting," I groaned and then began throwing up again.

Emmett took off his cufflinks and rolled up his shirt before walking over to me and holding my hair. When I paused he threw open my bathroom mirror and fumbled for a hair tie. I was pretty sure that round four was the worst one because there wasn't much left in my stomach anymore. Emmett attempted to put my hair up and it ended up in a knot at the back of my head as I threw up for what felt like forever even though I knew it was only a couple of minutes.

"You're gross," Emmett said from where he'd sat on the floor near my bathroom sink.

"I know," I admitted and then tears began to stream down my face in waves.

I couldn't help it. It had just come out.

"Fuck," Emmett cursed and slid closer to me, "I was kidding," he groaned, "Man the fuck up!"

"I know," I continued to cry, "but I am gross… and I- and I- I drank too much and now I'm sick!" I lurched forward in to the toilet, "God, how old am I? This is embarrassing," I said somewhere between tears and heaves, "Go home. I'm fine," I waved Emmett away.

"Honestly, I would have been worried if you didn't get sick," Emmett laughed, "You drank almost as much as I did and I'm a pretty big guy."

"Go home," I repeated.

"You wanted me to stay, I'm staying."

I was both relieved that he had stayed and disgusted that this was the reason that he wanted/needed to.

"I'm all in remember?" Emmett asked and then smirked when I glowered at him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Emmett P.O.V**

 _Well you done, done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks. Now I'm trying to get back before the cool done run out. I'll be giving it my bestest and nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention. I reckon, it's again my turn to win some or learn some, but I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait. I'm yours. –Jason Mraz_

When my eyes managed to open the sun was definitely beating on me. I groaned and blinked my eyes hard a couple of times before they would focus. It took a little while for me to be able to recall everything that had happened the night before. I had fallen asleep on the couch with Rosalie apparently… in yesterday's suit- gross. But, Rosalie had changed. She rested against me, curled up, her head partly on my chest and partly on my arm, in a shirt and some underwear. I couldn't remember why we'd decided to sleep on the couch. I yawned and cast a look at my watch. It was still pretty early- 7 something miraculously. We hadn't left the club until about 2. I maneuvered myself free of Rosalie and stood up stretching. I dug around in my pockets and pulled out my cell phone. I had 2 missed calls and they were both from Jasper so I let out a sigh of relief and started towards Rosalie's bathroom.

I was fine with walking around her house. Hell, I'd done it quite a lot without her knowing anyway. Being her little "guard" meant checking for explosives religiously, making sure there weren't any recording devices or video cameras anywhere. I broke in to her place approximately three times a week. Hell, I had eventually gotten a key made. I peed, threw some water on my face, sloshed some of her Scope around my mouth and then grabbed a bottle of Advil and headed towards the kitchen. Rosalie was almost guaranteed to feel like shit. She'd felt like shit last night. I pulled a Gatorade out of her fridge and noticed that she seriously needed to go grocery shopping. Her Gatorade number was down to like 3. She had half of a case of water and not much else. There were no leftovers. There was no eggs or butter or I don't know- jelly. The icebox looked pretty fucking new. And if I opened her cabinet I was sure besides bread for toast and a whole shit load of boxes of muffins that would be empty too. I yanked the cabinet open all the same and collected up 2 muffins before returning to the living room. Rosalie was laid across most of the length of the couch now, face down, one of her legs hanging off of the side. She was beautiful. I had pulled away from Rosalie and avoided her for two whole months only for all of my efforts to be overturned by a simple dance in the middle of a club. I was fucking pathetic… but there was no going back now. I was all in. I kneeled by her side and nudged her a little.

"Hm?" she asked groggily.

"Hey. I have to go," I said quietly.

Rosalie yawned and pulled herself in to a sitting position. Her curls had all fallen and she now had a sort of nest on the top of her head. She looked past me, most likely at her cable box.

"It's soo early," she groaned and covered her eyes with her hands.

"I know, but I have work. Here," I gave her the Gatorade and Advil, "You'll be fine."

She sighed again and then popped the Advil bottle open.

"Then why do I feel like I'm dying?" she asked and shook two pills free.

I scoffed as she threw them back and swallowed, putting the top back on the pills and offering them to me. I took the bottle back and gave her the muffins in response.

"You'll be fine," I repeated, "Get some rest and stay hydrated, okay?"

She nodded and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the back of her sofa.

"I can't believe I got that drunk," she groaned, "That was so juvenile."

"It's fine," I assured her, "but I have to go- I HAVE to."

I did have to go. I needed to get home- get at least two actual good hours of sleep, not that I didn't enjoy sleeping while sitting up on a couch or staying up most of the morning holding Rosalie's hair while she threw up and cried of embarrassment because she was throwing up. It had all been great- really, but if Jasper hadn't gone home last night Alice would be to my place any minute and if I could beat her there and throw on some sweatpants, that would be great.

"Okay," Rosalie nodded and then looked down.

Fuck. Did she had to do that shit? Really? Now out of all times?

"I'll call you. Better yet you call me," I sat her pills on her tv stand and then walked over to her door and slid my shoes on, "I'll answer, babe, promise."

Babe. That damn word. The first time I'd said it, it had slipped out… but Rose had glowed at it so shit- it would just have to fucking stay. I unlocked the door and yanked it open.

"See you later?" Rose called after me and I paused.

Shit. It was more of a question than a statement and it was the first time that I considered that she did actually think that I would just up and disappear on her again- even if I had been stalking her the whole time for what she considered my first disappearance.

"You will see me later," I called, "pretty fucking soon," I turned from the door and crossed her room quickly and planted a kiss on her forehead before dashing back to the door and letting myself out.

If I stuck around she'd make me feel bad. She was the only person besides Alice who could do that shit that easily. I didn't like it. I took the stairs quickly and when I got to my car I sent a quick text to a few people in regards to getting Rose's car in to her apartment parking lot.

When I stuck my key in to my door I knew that I was screwed. My twin telepathy said so. When I entered my house the smell of breakfast took over my senses and I dashed to my room and slammed the door, locking it behind me. Alice was to it relatively quickly.

"I made you breakfast," she chimed from outside of the door.

"Thanks," I called and shed my shoes and pants in one quick motion.

I yanked my shirt over my head and then pulled open a drawer and collected some deep gray sweatpants. I slid them on and my socks off and then kicked my dirty clothes under my bed even though I was positive she'd already seen me- fucking open floor plan. When I opened the door Alice wasn't there anymore but I spotted her pretty quickly. I made my way to my actual table, where she was sitting in a black tshirt and some light blue jeans. She was barefoot, her hair bone straight, no accessories. I took my place across from her. Alice had gone all out. There was a glass of orange juice, a glass of milk and a mug of coffee. She didn't cook often, but a plate sat in front of me with bacon, eggs sunny side up, ham and grits. Another bowl was nearby with oatmeal and bananas in it and two smaller plates sat on each side of my larger one, one with toast and one with pancakes. She'd left the butter, jelly, sugar and syrup in the center of the table. The only thing in front of Alice, however was a mug of coffee. She leaned forward, clasping her hands on the table. I picked up a fork and then looked at her. Her gaze was unwavering.

"Where have you been?" she asked casually and smiled at me, a small smirk that didn't touch her eyes.

I sighed. She sure knew how to bait me in. I shoveled some of her oatmeal in to my mouth.

"Out," it wasn't a lie.

I had been out. Alice chuckled and I reached for the syrup.

"Emmett, I'm worried about you,"

"Why?" I looked up from where I was drowning my plate in syrup.

"You're pulling away from me," Alice said and pouted.

She was not serious.

"I call bullshit, Alice," I sat the syrup back down.

"Are you serious?" she snapped, "Ever since you've gotten back you've been extremely withdrawn! We used to talk more. We would have lunch and you'd check on me sometimes. Emmett you screen my calls now."

I dropped my fork and sat back in my chair. I honestly just wanted to eat my fucking fattening breakfast in peace. Alice was right though. We hadn't been spending as much time together anymore. It wasn't her fault thought. It was mine. I didn't want her around as much since I was tailing Rosalie. I didn't need her breathing down my neck all the time.

"I'll call more," I said simply and shoved my bacon in to my mouth, "but… I need my house key back."

I braced myself for impact and Alice was up instantly. Her chair fell backwards with the force and she slammed her fist on the table. I pinched the bridge of my nose. She was already mad. I didn't think this would make shit too much worse, but obviously it did. Rosalie wanted to see where I lived and if I did happen to cave in the last thing I needed was for Alice to walk in with her here. Alice was rash and she wore her emotions on her sleeve. I didn't want them to come face to face because of me.

"Alice, I love you," I picked up a piece of toast and examined it, "I will always love you. I just feel like we should start living our own lives and my own life doesn't involve coming home to you bitching at me. You and Jasper need to take some time to get back on track, and that won't happen with you always over here," I shrugged and then took a chomp out of the toast.

"You want space?!" Alice half shrieked, "We. SHARED. A. WOMB! You were destined to share your precious SPACE with me!"

She was pissed. I could tell from her voice that her face was turning red. I refused to look at her. I took another bite of toast.

"Is this about Rosalie Hale?!" she asked suddenly and I groaned, "Oh cut your shit, Emmett! Is her precious pussy that damn special?"

She was doing this. Alice was going there. I chuckled fakely so that she knew where this was about to go. "It actually is," I took a sip of orange juice, "It's pretty FUCKING amazing!"

"I bet," Alice scoffed, "You've lost your FUCKING mind! Carlisle will KILL YOU!" Alice made her way over to me and snatched the glass of orange juice out of my hand, "Is that where you were last night? With your WHORE?" she threw the glass to the ground and I picked up the glass of milk.

Alice had always been dramatic.

"You want to know where I was last night?" I took a sip of milk and then placed the glass back on the table before leaning back comfortably in my chair, "You really want to know?"

"YES!" Alice yelled.

"I was with Rosalie FUCKING Hale and you know what we did? We FUCKED and it was great and then we sat down with your fiancé and his side bitch and we talked and laughed and took shots all damn morning and then I left Jasper to get his brains fucked out and went home with Rosalie- which is where WE slept."

Alice paused and then took a deep breath. I watched her intently, putting one of my hands under my chin. She half laughed and then grabbed the plate of pancakes and threw them against the wall. The mug of coffee followed and then the toast plate. I grabbed the one that held the rest of my grits, egg and ham and she threw the oatmeal bowl on to the floor. I let her throw a lamp to the ground and kick over a plant, until she stopped and took a deep breath signaling that she was mentally back with me now. I stood up.

"Alice. We're two adults. We can't spend our lives glued to the hips," I explained, "We both need to get lives outside of each other. We were all we had once upon a time. I know that, but that isn't the case anymore. I want a normal relationship- as normal as possible given the circumstances, and I want you to do the same," I picked up the single plate that I had protected, "Talk to Jasper. Fix your relationship. Get a hobby. Live. We both deserve more. That doesn't mean I'm not your twin or that I don't love you," I turned away from Alice and started towards my office, "Leave my key on the counter and clean this shit THE FUCK up!" I glowered and then entered my office and slammed the door behind me.

Fuck. I dropped the plate on to my desk with a clatter. I didn't normally let Alice get to me. I normally let her rant herself out and then I'd just make a small comment and leave. It had to be the whore comment about Rosalie. I ran a hand through my hair and kicked over my trashcan. This was bullshit. Fuck! I took a deep breath and then yanked my office door back open. Alice was it for me. It was her and me- us against the world forever. She was my womb mate. I hurried to where Alice was picking up my plant and pulled her in to me roughly. I wasn't a person that liked affection, but I tried to let Alice get it in sometimes. She needed it and I liked to show her how much she meant to me. I stroked her hair with one hand and she wrapped her arms partially around me.

"I love you, Alice. Don't you ever fucking forget it!" I growled in to her hair.

"I love you, Emmett. I don't want you to die!" she sobbed somewhere in to my chest.

I hated when she cried. I'd seen enough of her crying when we were younger.

"I'm not going to die, Alice," I held her tighter, "I'm not going to die," I repeated, "I'm not."

"If," Alice choked on the word, "If Carlisle kills you what's going to happen to me? Who am I without you?"

"You're Alice fucking Cullen," I broke away from her and firmly grabbed her chin making her look at me, "and you're going to live your fucking life, but I'm not going to die. I'm going to figure this out."

Alice's watery brown eyes that were rimmed with red met my determined ones and I wiped her cheeks.

"If Carlisle tells you not to see that bitch you better not see her!" Alice poked me in the chest.

I exhaled a large amount of air.

"Alice-"

"If Carlisle touches you I will kill her," Alice wiped her eyes and took a deep breath before meeting my gaze again, "I will burn his whole fucking family to the ground, Emmett!"

Her voice didn't shake. She didn't look afraid or confused or stressed- just pissed. She was serious. I knew that. Alice would do anything for me. We both knew it was a suicide mission, but that didn't mean that we didn't both know what Alice was capable of. I honestly believed that she could and would kill Rosalie- hell maybe even Esme… but it wouldn't come to that. I wouldn't let it.

"It won't come to that," I said and pulled Alice back in to my chest.

"I want you to be happy, I swear." Alice sniffed and I hoped that she was done.

"I know."

"But I can't let go…"

"I know," I repeated.

"I'll give you your key back," Alice always submitted to me in the end, "but you can't keep pulling away."

"I won't," I promised, "You can sleep over once a week," I pulled away, "and you can come over still. I'm not saying you'll never see me again. I'm just saying call first, okay?"

Alice nodded and I planted a kiss on her forehead.

"You and me," I reminded her.

"We're all we have," Alice responded.

"And Jasper, Alice. You need to go home to him."

She did. Jasper kept her sane when I wasn't around. She needed that constant in her life. We both did. If she didn't have Jasper she probably would have never gotten her own place to begin with.

"How can I go home to him when you just told me that he was with her?" Alice ran a hand through her hair and I felt like tears threatened to fall again.

"I called him to the club to tail Rosalie. I didn't just catch him there, Alice. He was there with me. Go home. Talk to your fiancé."

Alice walked around me and picked up the chair she'd thrown to the ground and then sat in it and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket. I watched her light it and take a draft. She knew I hated smoking in my house, but it was another one of those things that I let her get away with sometimes.

"What if I don't like what he has to say?" she finally asked.

I walked over to her and kneeled in front of her, making sure not to land on any of the glass that littered my floor.

"Then you pack up his shit and tell him get the fuck out," it was harsh, but it was true, "If Jasper doesn't want to be with you then fuck him. We don't need any fucking body. His name isn't oxygen. You aren't going to die without him. You kick his ass out and," Alice wouldn't survive without Jasper- I knew that, "you can come home. You can move back in with me for a while." I patted her leg and gave her knee a squeeze before standing back up.

She took two more slow drafts, simply looking at me. There was no way in hell I would let Alice live off miserably alone after everything she'd done for me- after everything that we had been through. I would rather be single for the rest of my life. I was the only family Alice had and because she could never have kids and I hadn't given her any nieces or nephews I was the only family she would ever have. I was the reason that she couldn't have kids- all of the shit she'd put her small body through for me.

"I'm not moving back in," Alice said after a while of silence and I smiled, "I'm going to fix my relationship and I'm going to be happy," Alice stood up and took another puff of her cigarette.

She blew the smoke out and then sighed, "Emmett, if you're going to take this shit with Rosalie seriously and not just fuck her, you need to do it quickly, because we ARE retiring this year. We've saved up and we've paid Carlisle back several times over. We gave him our lives and my future children and I'm not giving him anything more and neither are you- you promised," she put her cigarette out on my table and I shuddered.

Alice was right. She was fucking with me- and my table, but she was right. We had promised all those years ago that we would only do this shit until we were settled financially. We would quit and travel and move from town to town without having to watch our backs or beg for anything. Eventually, Alice and Jasper would adopt and I… I hadn't known what the fuck I would be doing- besides being a proud ass uncle. We had reached that point. We were all settled on our own. We each had enough money on our own to do whatever we wanted. We had more money than we could probably ever spend in our life.

"I did promise and I'm not breaking it. This is it for us," I touched my neck tattoo almost instinctively and of course Alice picked up on it.

"I don't like that little bitch," she continued, "I don't like her or her mother and I don't think that's going to change Emmett," I cringed at the thought, "but you deserve to be happy and if she does that- keep her, but not at the expense of everything we've worked for. You owe me at least that."

My stomach dropped. Alice had never stooped so damn low… even if she was right. I did owe it to her. She had never thrown shit in my face before- shit that I had begged her not to do, but she had done anyway. I thought I beat myself up about it enough without her help. I loved my sister. I would die for her. And sure, Rosalie may have had me changing a little- being a little more affectionate than normal, but I was no one's bitch.

"You're right. I owe you what I promised you," I admitted, "but nothing more than that. I don't owe you my happiness. I love you Alice, but clean up and get the fuck out of my house," I rolled my eyes and started towards my bedroom, "Get the plate out of my office and you can leave my key there too little sister," I called and then walked in kicking the door shut and collapsing face down on to my bed- drained. Alice was fire. She was warming and comforting sometimes and other times she was untamed and brutal. My reactions were what fed the fumes or extinguished them and I honestly had been doing a pretty shitty job lately- at something I had used to easily excel in. We were two big ass explosives and when we exploded on each other it was never pretty, but we would never watch anyone else do or say the shit to each other that we did. That's what being a sibling was- arguing and making up. It was being each other's protector and I had failed at being Alice's protector all those years ago, but here she was still protecting me. The fucked up part was that despite her best efforts, I was far too gone with Rosalie to go back now. I could make this work though. I could get Rosalie and retire. I could please myself and Alice and somehow stay alive too. I groaned in to my bed. That was easier fucking said than done.


	19. Chapter 19

**Rosalie P.O.V**

 **A/N: I referred to Alice having been in some sort of traumatic incident in chapter 3 when I talked about her having nightmares and Emmett had to give her something to help her sleep. I also made a comment about Alice having done "other things" in order to take care of herself and Emmett. In chapter 9 and 10 I talked about the both of them (Alice and Emmett) having lasting scars but I never exactly came out and said it. I went in to detail in this chapter about the basics of what happened. Sorry if it seems like I just sprang that on you guys. Alice hasn't been around much in the story, but she's actually about to begin taking a more involved role so I'm attempting to develop her as a character and therefore I'll be giving way more background information on who she is besides just Emmett's twin. Thank you for all of the reading/follows/reviews/favorites. I appreciate it all.**

It was the middle of the day before I could drag myself off of the couch and in to the bathroom. I showered and brushed my teeth and hair and then retreated to the couch once more. Last night had been something. I had gone two months without seeing Emmett and then I'd hopped on him the first chance I got. God, how much of a mess could I be? My head was killing me, but the world didn't stop spinning because I couldn't handle my alcohol very well. My neighbors made sure I knew that with their constant laughing and the slamming of cabinets and doors. I wasn't going to get drunk again- ever. I hadn't gotten drunk since my freshman year of college. I knew how much I could handle. I assumed it was my nerves about being around Emmett and Bella at the same time that had gotten the best of me. I was too old to be doing this shit. I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes. It was only 4 in the afternoon. I could take another nap.

 **Alice P.O.V**

I was seated on the living room floor with papers sprawled around me when Jasper walked in. I didn't even bother looking up. He walked directly over to me and pushed some papers over with one of his feet in order to sit down next to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I began stacking the papers back in to one single pile. Emmett was up to something. I didn't know exactly what just yet- but I knew that he was and he was definitely in over his head with the little Hale bitch. The last thing that I needed was for something to happen to him because he was thinking with his dick and not his brain.

"I'm fine," I smiled fakely and reached over him to grab the papers he'd pushed to the side.

I loved Jasper. I really did, but he was like a puppy and with every dog that had two owners there was always a favorite and although he slept besides me most nights and had put a ring on my finger, to him it was still Emmett. No matter how much they both denied it, that was the way it had always been. Sure, he had originally linked up with us because of me, but soon after he and Emmett were inseparable.

"What are you looking for?" he picked up a few loose pages and I snatched them out of his hand.

"Nothing, but we need to talk,"

Jasper and I did need to talk and if it happened to distract him from what I was up to that wouldn't exactly be harmful either. I was normally more careful, but ever since Carlisle had taken on two families that had both lost their heads of household, we were always running around. There was no telling when Jasper and I would come face to face. That was probably why I was always at Emmett's. He hadn't been in the line of fire as strongly as before when he'd come back. It was like now that Carlisle had announced a successor he didn't want anything to happen to his "golden boy". I loved it. Emmett hated it. Emmett wasn't the type of person that did tailing and paperwork. He liked to be in the mix. I liked him to be safe and sound.

"What's up," Jasper pulled his knees lazily to his chest and looked at me.

I took all of him in- his light brown eyes and brown hair that was a curly nest on his head meaning that he had showered and not bothered combing it out. He had on some dark green basketball shorts and a light gray tshirt, no shoes because he shed them every single time he walked in to our home. He had come home last night. That was obvious. I knew his clothes. Hell, I was the one that folded his laundry. It gave me some relief.

"I don't want you to see Isabella anymore," I said bluntly and collected the last bit of papers.

It was better to just be brutally honest. It was like pulling a Band-Aid off. It was just easier to do it quickly.

"Okay," Jasper shrugged and tilted his head to one side, "Is that what's been bothering you?"

"Yes," I jammed the papers in to a folder and hopped up.

Jasper followed suit.

"You could have said something before," he said on my heels as I headed to the office that we shared.

"Well before it was a part of your job but now, I don't think we need you to watch Rosalie anymore. My brother seems to have it all under control," I scoffed.

"Don't do that," Jasper said softly.

I knew what he meant but that didn't mean I would agree. Emmett had given up a lot to make me happy. He dealt with my shit and treated me like a princess- when we weren't arguing and when we did he normally apologized first even though it was always me that had started the bullshit. I slid the office door open and walked in with Jasper still close behind.

"Do what?" I slid open a drawer and dropped the folder in to it.

I would get back to them soon enough.

"Don't bag on Rosalie. Emmett likes her A LOT,"

My stomach tightened. It was better to think that he just wanted to continue fucking her than it was to think about the possibility that he had actual feelings for her. I turned towards the door where Jasper was leaned against the frame and collapsed backwards in to our desk chair. Our office was pretty small. It housed one desk with a computer on it and several filing cabinets lined the walls, taking up most of the other space. All of the filing cabinets except for one belonged to Jasper. He was always doing something; tracking someone, doing a background check, hacking or God knows what else and he liked to keep all of his work for future reference. This was his sanctuary. We would argue and he would retreat in to this room for hours on end. There would be the constant sound of fingers hitting the keyboard and the constant smell of cigarette smoke- a habit that we had all somehow picked up. I personally did not need to smoke. I just did it for a rise out of my brother sometimes.

"How do you know he likes her a lot?" I asked.

"Well," Jasper stroked his chin, "I saw them together and he looked happy, Alice. He looked really happy," he shrugged, "They laughed and he- he kissed on her in the club and called her babe. He was helping her up and down from her seat and he went out on the dance floor with her… They were constantly touching and Alice- he glowed. He wasn't normal Emmett. He told Isabelle and me that they were serious enough to be exclusive," he waited for me to say something and when I didn't continued, "as in he won't be fucking anyone else."

I took a deep breath and then rubbed my eyes. They were burning all of a sudden. My poor brother.

"Tell me about her- the who-Rosalie," I attempted to make a mental note not to refer to her as the whore… at least not until I figured out if Emmett really did love her and better yet- if she loved him.

"There's nothing to tell really. She graduated in business and works at a magazine company. She doesn't drink much. She doesn't smoke at all. She goes home alone every night and eats frozen pizza. I mean, we already know about her family, Alice."

"That's the problem," I sighed, "I can't have Esme in my family, Jazz. I can't," I shook my head and Jasper crossed the small office and pulled me up and in to him.

Jasper always smelled like a mixture of cigarette smoke and incents.

"Rosalie isn't her parents, Alice. Just like you and Emmett aren't yours," he reminded and I knew he was right, "Rosalie won't hurt Emmett."

"Jasper you're being too optimistic about this," I pulled away from him and backed up, until my back hit a filing cabinet.

I thought best when we weren't touching. It was funny really how we had been together so long and Jasper could still get my heart racing.

"He had to die," I said it calmly, looking Jasper hard in the face, "It was the justice that was promised me… and do you think Rosalie is going to run off in to the sunset with Emmett when she finds out that he did it? That he killed our father?"

"He was sick, Alice," Jasper said leaning against the desk behind him, his arms crossed over his chest, "It looked like an accident. No one will ever know. Rosalie will never know. You have closure and we're moving on. We'll get married and adopt and live our lives, putting this shit behind us. Okay?"

Jasper was right. He had been sick for a while before Emmett killed him. We had tried to wait for him to die, but I got sick of it. I got sick of waiting for that bitch to die.

"Okay," I nodded a small nod.

"And Emmett deserves his happy ending too, Alice. He deserves Rose if he wants her. Why do we get happiness and he doesn't? Why do we get to get married and create a family and he just gets to keep beating himself up over something he had no control over? Is that the life that you want for him?"

I hated Jasper. He made me think.

"No," I admitted.

"Then don't blame Rosalie for shit she doesn't even know happened. You know that Emmett would never plan to bring a constant reminder of your pain around. He didn't want this, Alice. Don't bitch at him while he bitches at himself too."

He knew me too well. He knew this was more about the fact that Rosalie reminded me of Carlisle and therefore his stupid bar. I hung my head and sighed again before looking back at Jasper. This was why I needed him. He balanced my crazy. It really wasn't Rosalie's fault that I had been beaten and violated and sodomized because I worked at her father's bar. It wasn't anyone's fault really…that I could never have children now. It wasn't something Emmett, Jasper and I talked about. They had been out with Carlisle on "the night" as the three of us referred to it. It was something that just the three of us knew about- and the doctors that had worked on me of course. I had refused to tell the police- or Carlisle for that matter. It wasn't something I wanted to share with anyone. Jasper knew the big details- but only Emmett knew everything- every horrible fucking thing that had happened to me that night. Emmett had sworn to me he would make them pay. He had sworn and we had cried and Emmett had made good of his promise. He had killed them- all three of them and had tattoos done as a reminder of his oath to me. Emmett held that promise to me above everything else, his wants, his morals, his good judgement and even his health and needs. Could Rosalie really love a killer? I was sure she knew that he was killer- just by her knowing that he worked with her father- but I wasn't sure that she knew the extent and her finding out and running wasn't something that I wanted to chance. Emmett and I were abandoned a lot. I wasn't sure how he would handle this or even if he could. It had been so long since he had gotten attached to anything- anyone- the last person being Jasper.

Emmett and I were always all we had. We were born in to pain. We were born in to a shoebox trailer by a mother that died giving birth to us. My earliest memories consisted of Emmett and I getting hit by our alcoholic father and dumpster diving for food. Emmett and I got beat a lot when we were younger- Emmett more than me- although I was the smartass. Emmett was always taking beatings for me. I would break something and Emmett would get beaten. Our dad would run out of beer and Emmett would get beaten. There wouldn't be food in the house- although we were never given money to buy any and Emmett was beaten. I couldn't remember a time that Emmett smiled much in our childhood. He still had marks on him from beer bottles and cigarettes, tree branches and whatever else our father could get his hands on in his drunken uproars. He was always attempting to be my protector though. It was Emmett that had walked me to school even though he personally never went. Emmett was always off doing odd jobs for the people that felt sorry for us; washing cars, cutting lawns or walking dogs. He always found a way to feed me, even if it was beans for three days straight. He was the person who had worked his ass off to buy me a jacket in the winter so I wouldn't freeze my ass off walking back and forth to and from school. Our dad had gone on a rampage about something- maybe the tv being on a channel that he thought he hadn't left it on- although Emmett and I rarely left our room. He'd yelled and screamed and me being the hard ass that I was at 14 and barely 110 lbs I'd yelled back. Everything had happened fast that night. I know that I'd gotten hit and that there was blood coming from somewhere on my face and I know that Emmett hit him over the head with something- something hard when his shouting for him to stop just didn't work that night. I'd been able to pick myself up and then I picked up a blunt object and I'd hit him too. We'd both hit him over and over and over until we were sure he wouldn't move again. If he got up he'd kill one of us. He'd always threatened to do it. Now we had given him a reason. I wasn't willing to possibly lose Emmett and he wasn't willing to maybe lose me. So we hit him until we couldn't anymore and then Emmett patched up my bloody mouth and we packed the few things we could get our hands on- a few clothes and a change of shoes and whatever was in our father's wallets and we burned that piece of shit trailer to the ground. Our father was an alcoholic and a drug user. We were pretty sure they thought his crack pipe had burned the place down. That didn't mean shit to us. We hit the road. No one was looking for two 14 year old run-aways with no family and we weren't going to foster care. We would be homeless and freeze to death in the cold before we let anyone separate us.

From there I'd taken the torch from Emmett. I took it upon myself to become his protector then. I was shorter than him and people normally felt sorrier for little girls than boys. I was a good beggar and an even better bull-shitter. I did what had to be done to make sure we weren't starving or freezing. I was 15 when I started doing tricks, despite all of Emmett's best efforts with his drug dealing chronicles and I wasn't exactly the worst at it. I'd do things and Emmett and I would have food and a hotel room for a few days. It was easier fulfilling perverted old men's fantasy than it was watching Emmett's face deteriorate in front of me. He was lanky and literally skin and bones with dark circles under his eyes. I lived in a constant fear that he wouldn't wake up every time he went to sleep that first year. At 15 Jasper became a fixture in our life and what we had was instant. I didn't really turn tricks as much that year. Jasper was an expert pickpocket and if I thought that people felt sorry for little ole me they ate out of Jasper's hands. We were eating more frequently when the two of us became three and the next year we came face to face with Carlisle who'd taken us off of the streets and put us in a small space of our own. Emmett had sworn up and down to me that he would do whatever he needed to make Carlisle happy and therefore provide for me. Emmett wanted to take back his role of protector. He had told me he was taking the torch from me again and that I didn't need to do anything anymore, but I'd fought him like I always had. I'd told him I wasn't going to put the stress of our survival on him and Jasper and I was 17 when I'd gotten caught locking up the bar alone and bad things had happened to me. He blamed himself for what happened to me- for the pain they caused me and the fact that I would be barren from the bizarre objects that had been- inserted. He hated himself for a while after that. It was then that he had started having what seemed like control issues. He refused to feel powerless in his life anymore. He was working out constantly, taking boxing and martial arts. He needed to be control of every aspect of his life and God did he get angry when he wasn't. It was also then that he got the first two snakes on his neck- one for each of our parents.

I was broken for a while after that. I told Carlisle I'd come down with something and I hid for a few days. Jasper would bathe me and feed me and Emmett would hold me through the night and we would cry together when we were sure Jasper had fallen asleep. We would both sob and rock and sob and eventually I got tired of being the victim. I chopped all of my hair off and headed to the shooting range and I told Emmett that each one of those fuckers needed to die and then he made it happen. Emmett had made sure that all three of the men who had turned me in to a shell of myself had paid. He'd hung one. He'd beaten one to death and he'd tied one to his car and dragged him down the street. He got more creative- gorier each time and it scared and excited me at the same time. Emmett had snapped after that. He didn't look at life the same way. He felt like we'd been dealt a shit ass hand at life from birth for no apparent reason. He told me my rape was what gave him the ability to rise in the ranks with Carlisle because since life was taken from me he no longer cared about taking it from other people. My pain had turned Emmett in to who he was no. That was my burden to bare- that I had ruined him. In return he held on to the burden that he had ruined me. What a fucking pair the two of us were.

"If they're meant to be, they'll be," I shrugged, "but I'm not letting Emmett back out this. I'm sorry. I can't. And YOU aren't backing out of this either."

They had promised me that we were done this year. They had promised me that we could get away from this place and these memories and I was ready. I didn't care if he dragged Rosalie by her hair to come with us, but he was not about to stay here to attempt to win her or the blessing of her parents. I was so ready to leave all of this shit behind me. I could defend myself from the dangers around me now, but I could never protect myself enough from the darkness. There were no self-defense classes for pain.

Flashbacks hit me- of dirt and grass and my screaming and their laughing- and blood- God, the blood. I saw a beer bottle and stick and Jasper beside my hospital bed because I had refused to allow Emmett to see me. I didn't know if I had started shaking or if I had screamed, but I knew that when I mentally crashed back in to my body Jasper was holding me flush against him. I couldn't start my life like this.

 **A/N: I felt like I owed Alice a chapter to explain why she dislikes Rosalie. She doesn't hate her as a person. She just doesn't want her brother to get hurt. She also doesn't want a constant reminder of Carlisle and working at his bar and where they started from/what happened to her. ALSO, I feel like I may be slowing down on this story because I am in dire need of someone to bounce ideas off of. I have a few different directions that I feel this story can go in sooo… sorry! I doubt this funk will last for long though! I also may be in search of a Beta so if you happen to do that and you are interested PM me! I've gone through some of the other chapters and made changes but it's hard for me to catch them all because I'm a rather fast reader and I happen to scan over them because I know what I intended to say.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Emmett P.O.V**

 **A/N: Okay, so addressing the relationship of Alice and Carlisle- Alice IS thankful for Carlisle. She honestly does adore him and is grateful for everything that he has done for her. She's just ready to move on with her life and that includes moving away and starting fresh. She will always respect him and if he needed her to do something she most likely would but you have to keep in mind he found them in their early teens and they're in their mid-20s now. Alice is just ready to start her life and begin building a family. It's nothing personal. As for the prostitution thing- Carlisle has NEVER pimped out Alice. She did some things when they were in the world alone and then I made it a point to say that she slowed down when they came in to contact with Jasper- but that was done when they started working with Carlisle. They didn't have that need anymore. They were fed and had a roof over their head. Carlisle just had her working at the bar/ waitressing while the guys did their thing so that she wouldn't be idle since she demanded she bring in some money on her own. What happened to her was her getting ambushed as she was locking up the bar one night. Carlisle isn't even aware of the incident. I hope this cleared any confusion up and if you have any other questions feel free to leave them! I appreciate you asking them! Sorry I'm not clear enough. I will work on it! Thank you to everyone that follows/reviews/favorites.**

 _I am not a product of my decisions. I am a product of my actions. –Stephen Covey_

I spent most of my Saturday doing odd jobs for Carlisle. That meant that I was out doing stupid shit- shit that I hadn't done in years. I started my day off at the gym helping some of his newer people get in better shape. Then I was picking up payments and dropping them off. I was checking in on families Carlisle had taken responsibility for. I was basically doing a whole shit load of busy work. It annoyed the fuck out of me. I had returned home at around 9 with every intention of working out until I couldn't anymore before taking a shower. Alice had called and reminded me how much she loved me and that she wanted me to be happy. Her mood swings were a pain in my fucking ass. I'd spoken to Rosalie a little. She still felt like shit. I considered going check on her, but when I yanked the door open to do just that Jasper was standing on the other side, his hands in his jean pockets.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I took a deep breath.

Did anyone ever fucking call before showing up?

"I just needed someone to talk to," Jasper walked past me and in to my house, "And you have better alcohol."

I scoffed. It had to be some serious shit for Jasper to suddenly have the balls to just walk in to my shit. I pushed the door shut and locked it. Jasper was already in the kitchen area, crouched out of my view, digging in my bottom cabinets for the strong shit. The clatter of bottles hitting bottles as he shifted them around in his search made that clear. I made my way over and sat in one of the three chairs that rested on the nearest side of the island.

"So Alice told me that she wants me to stop seeing Bella," his voice called from somewhere on the opposite side of the island.

"And what did you tell her?" I leaned back in my chair and threw one of my arms over the back of it.

"I told her okay," Jasper sounded offended, "What else would I tell her?" he stood up, a bottle in each hand.

"I don't fucking know," I snapped, "It didn't resolve itself that easily or you wouldn't be here."

He sat one of the bottles on the counter and unscrewed the top off of the other one.

"How the fuck am I supposed to tell Isabella that I have a fiancé? 'Hey, I'm sorry but well we have all the information we needed on your bestfriend so I don't need to fuck you anymore. Thanks for the head. Bye,'" Jasper threw his head back and took a large gulp out of the bottle.

"Let Alice tell her," I halfway laughed and Jasper glared at me, shook his head and took another drink.

"Thank you, Emmett, for that bullshit ass advice."

I laughed again. This was hilarious.

"You never thought about this before you fucked her? I mean, you knew you had Alice and you knew this mission wouldn't be forever. Get me a beer," I gestured to the fridge.

Jasper put the open bottle that was in his hand down.

"I didn't get this far ahead. I never thought me and the chick would vibe," Jasper admitted crossing the kitchen and pulling my fridge open, "I didn't think I'd be around her this long," he got out a beer and closed the ice box, "She's not a bad person."

"Do you have feelings for this chick?"

I braced myself for his answer.

"No," he slid the beer bottle across the counter towards me, "I mean I do think that she's nice and she's a cool ass person to hang out and drink with," he picked back up the bottle he had been chugging down, "but I'm not in love with her. I'm in love with Alice."

Jasper took the bottle and came around the island, sitting in the chair next to me. This was the first time since he'd entered my house tonight that I could really take him in. I noted the scratches going down both sides of his neck and down in to his shirt. I popped the top off of my beer and it clattered on to the counter. Alice had a way of always marking him up when they had sex. I didn't comment on it. It wasn't my business.

"So you love Alice but you don't want to hurt Isabella's feelings?" I took a swig of my beer.

"Basically," Jasper rolled his eyes and hit the liquor again.

"Look, just be honest," I shrugged and then explained what I meant when Jasper raised an eyebrow, "Tell her you met someone and you like her and the chick doesn't want you seeing her anymore. You don't have to tell her you're engaged or that you used her. Hell, tell her you guys are better off as friends," I took a quick drink out of my bottle, "You're leaving the state once we retire anyway. You don't even have to mention another girl. Tell her you're just not feeling her anymore."

Jasper sat the first bottle down and reached across the counter to pick up the other one.

"You're right," Jasper sighed and then put bottle #2 to his mouth.

His head really had to be fucked up about all this if he hadn't gotten that small ass idea himself. He was normally pretty bright.

"I'll do it now," Jasper sat the bottle on the table and started digging in his pockets for his cell phone.

I would not be getting to Rosalie's place. That I was sure of. I titled my head back and finished off my beer. This was going to be a long ass night.

 **Rosalie P.O.V**

Emmett let himself in to my house and my bed at about 2 scaring the shit out of me. I had laid across the couch most of the day and when I had gotten the energy and drive to do something with my life I had pulled myself up, put something in my stomach, took a shower and then retreated to bed with my laptop to get some work done. Emmett and I had texted throughout the day so I was a little excited when he offered to come over so that I could "eat something besides that frozen shit" and disappointed when he had texted me and told me that he wouldn't be able to make it. All the same, I'd just finished my work off, submerged myself in the dark and gone to sleep. I was more or less pulled out of my sleep when he climbed in to bed with me. My bed had sank a little on one side and my eyes had sprang open only to be met by what I knew was Emmett's broad shoulders. I'd listened to him remove his shoes in the darkness and then put himself completely in bed. I attempted to snuggle up to him, but he'd asked me to instead roll away from him and then he'd draped an arm over me. I chalked it up to him not wanting me to be laid on his chest and I was okay with that. He was giving more than I had asked for.

Banging woke me up from my 2nd slumber. By the time I rolled on to my back Emmett was already up. I moved my head to look at my clock. It was 5 in the fricking morning. The light came on beside the bed and I looked at Emmett. He looked wide awake and I couldn't help but to admire his ability. He was on his feet, a gun that I had no idea he had even got in to my house in his hands. He was wearing a light gray muscle shirt and some black basketball shorts with no socks. He looked kind of sexy actually- in his tired stupor. I watched him quickly cross my room.

"I move you move," he said, "So get the fuck up,"

I didn't even try to groan. Instead I just yanked my blanket off and climbed out of my bed. I was wearing some pink pajama pants and a matching spaghetti strapped top. I got behind Emmett and without a word he made his way in to the darkness. Banging echoed through my apartment once more.

"Stay by the couch," Emmett whispered and then made his way to the door.

He was making me jumpy with the way he kept looking both ways and attempting to analyze everything in the small amount of light that made it through the curtains. He took one look through the peep hole and groaned, hitting the light switch by the door. My entire living room lit up.

"It's just fucking Isabella," he shook his head and let out some air.

I watched Emmett put the safety back on his gun.

"I'm getting back in bed," he yawned and scratched the back of his head.

I admired his V that showed just a little when his shirt rose with the movement before making my way across the living room. Banging echoed again as I unlocked the door and Emmett started back towards my room. I yanked it open and motioned my hand towards my living room. Bella walked in quickly, a bottle of wine in her hand. It was Saturday. She had probably been at the club most of the night and had come over here right after. There were sex stories to be told. I pushed and locked the door and Bella collapsed on to my couch.

"Wine glass?" I asked.

It was far too early/late for me to be drinking. Bella scoffed.

"We're beyond the glass, Rosie- far beyond."

"Oh shit," I walked over to Bella and collapsed next to her.

She slid her feet out of her tennis. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a plain black crop top. Her hair was thrown in to a bun on top of her head and she was free of makeup which was actually pretty shocking. I turned towards her and sat criss-crossed and she threw her feet in to my lap. This was the sort of relationship Bella and I had. She would come over at whatever time she could get the club closed and wake me up on random nights to tell me about her new conquest or the coolest new thing that she had come up with or seen. She would come in and rant or ramble- whatever she needed that night and I would be there without complaint. I did the same thing after my shitty days at work. Her hours were just different than mine and I would never condemn her for that.

"So," Bella twisted the top off of her wine bottle, "Jasper told me he can never talk to me again," she took a sip out of her bottle.

I just looked at her for a loss of words. Bella did NOT drink over men. She would drink over Game of Thrones or True Blood or a new Sam Hunt song, but there was never any drinking going on about men- not since college- not for a guy she personally knew anyway. She'd had a few drunken stupors over celebrities. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Who fucking knows?" she took another sip, "And when I asked do you know what he said? 'You knew what this was'. Can you say DICK?" she partially laughed and then took another sip.

"I mean what he thinks it is was what it was, right?" I asked softly.

I was hoping and praying that her answer would be a simple yes.

"Honestly, Rose I don't even know," she scoffed, "We didn't just have sex. He didn't come in the bar and we go up to my place and fuck all night and then separate," she took a sip, "There was movies and talking- about pretty deep shit, and he- I don't know," she took another sip, "I didn't think he was that big of a dick."

"Baby, they all are," I placed one of my hands on her free hand that was sitting on her leg.

"I don't settle down, Rose," she said and leaned her head sideways on to my couch, "I don't and I didn't plan on it, but a text message is a shitty way to tell someone you don't think they're worth your time anymore."

I bit at the thumb nail on my free hand. She and Jasper had looked like they were enjoying each other's company the night before. I thought about talking to Emmett about it- it was his brother after all, but I didn't want to drag him in to his brother's relationship shit.

"You're worth his time," I corrected almost automatically, "Maybe he's scared of commitment and he was way too in to you,"

Bella shrugged and took a sip.

"I just feel like I could have at least gotten a phone call," she groaned, "Men just aren't shit," she half laughed.

"Well, in their defense you're not shit with them," I laughed too.

"Very true," she tilted her head back and took a longer gulp before setting her bottle down beside my couch, "Listen, Rose… take things slow with Emmett, okay?"

I let my head fall back and I partially laughed, but my laughing turned in to a groan and then I felt like I was going to cry.

"It's too late," I said and covered my face with my hands.

Bella groaned again.

"You love him?"

I nodded and Bella picked her bottle back up from the floor and tilted her head back taking another large gulp.

"I know, Bells… and it's hard and it's going to get harder and I feel like I don't know anything about him, but I just don't want to ever be without him. I don't want to think about him with anyone else and I don't want to think about me with anyone else and my father is going to freak- God, my mother, Bells," I let my head fall sideways against the back of my couch and I sighed.

"If you love him fight for him, honey. Fuck Esme. She wasn't much of a mother anyway," Bella shrugged, and then pulled her feet out of my lap and rearranged herself so that she was sitting back on them.

"Do you think he'd hurt you? Honestly Rose?"

I thought about it and the few interactions that we had actually had.

"No."

"Then who cares what the fuck your parents say? Or about his past? People change every single day," she took a sip out of her bottle.

Her bottle. Bella had come here after a God knows how long shift of alcohol and alcoholic and possible bar fights and loud deafening music without taking the time to change with a big ass bottle of red wine to talk about her problems and here we were talking about me. I was a shitty friend.

"We don't have to talk about me, Bells. You came here to talk about Jasper. We can talk about me tomorrow,"

Bella waved me off.

"Learn him if you want him. You guys have the rest of your lives to figure it out," she paused and then bit her bottom lip, "Don't go all in before you know more about him though. I don't want you to get hurt."

"He's in my bed right now," I admitted.

Bella threw her free hand in the air dramatically and then took another large gulp from her bottle.

"Well damn, Rose."

"Damn is right."

"I'm leaving," Bella released herself off of my couch.

"Bella you don't have to leave!" I said and hopped up as she slid her shoes on.

"It's fine, babes. I came here to rant and I did," she turned towards me and shoved her bottle in to my hands, "for your trouble," she explained.

"Don't drive," I looked around for some shoes, "I can drive you."

"It's fine, Rose, God," Bella half laughed, "I took an Uber here and I paid the guy to wait a hour. I told him if I wasn't out by then he could leave because I'd be staying here. It hasn't been a hour."

I felt horrible. Bella was obviously feeling something about this whole situation. If she didn't she wouldn't have been here and now she was leaving because I had a guy in my bed- not just any guy- a guy that was the brother of her problem.

"I'll walk you out," I followed Bella as she headed to my door.

"Jesus woman calm down!" she turned the lock and pulled the door open, "I came to talk. I talked. You listened. I promise I'm okay. I'm not a one man sort of woman," she looked back over her shoulder and winked at me, "You have a man in your bed for the first time in forever. You shouldn't be sitting on the couch with me," Bella turned around and hugged me, a nice long, squeezing me hug.

"Be careful." She whispered in to my hair and I nodded when she released me, "I'll call you tomorrow," she called, already slamming my door behind her.

I looked at the half empty wine bottle in my hand and then locked my door and hit the lights.

Little rays of sunlight made lines on my carpet through the blinds. This was bullshit. The sun was coming up. I made my way through the dark living room using the small amount of sun light as my guide to the kitchen. I sat the wine on the counter. I would call Bella when I woke up. We would talk about this again. She'd brought a pretty big bottle with her. I sighed and then retreated to my room, where Emmett was laid on his side, leaning on his elbow, his phone in his hand. It was strange seeing him that way. I didn't see off-guard Emmett very often.

"Hey," I said from the door way.

He looked up and smiled at me, a half smile, a smirk.

"Hey," he repeated lazily and tapped the bed beside him.

I silently made my way to my side of the bed. He locked his phone and slid it between our pillows. I climbed in to bed. We faced each other. I definitely loved Emmett. This was definitely it for me. Just being in his presence had my heart racing. Just like always my eyes wandered to his shoulder where his tattoo started and followed it up his neck and where it stopped. Only this time my eyes continued to roam him until they landed on his eyes, his very demanding eyes. They made me uncomfortable. I felt like I was naked in front of him even when I was fully clothed.

 **Emmett P.O.V**

I took Rosalie in. We were both laid next to each other, our heads propped up on our hands. Jasper had gotten the deed done. That much I knew. I also knew that Rosalie was possibly having doubts and that we needed to get her moved to some new apartments or a house because her walls weren't worth shit. I was glad I hadn't fucked her in her place. Her neighbors would have gotten an ear full. She was gorgeous- that girl that was mine. She looked up at me, her eyes wandering like they normally did. She always looked like she was trying to take me in- like she was trying to make me a permanent fixture in her memory- like she thought I really would just up and disappear. It wasn't happening.

"So do you know what happened with Jasper?" Rosalie asked.

I licked my lips and watched a blush creep around her ears. I loved that I had that effect on her. She had a similar one on me. The only difference was that she was unaware of what she did to me. I was completely knowledgeable in what I was capable of. I didn't want to talk about Jasper and Isabella and Alice. I leaned towards Rosalie and slid the hand not holding me up beneath her blanket. I rubbed on the top of her thigh and she sighed. I loved the sounds she made- even if it was her snoring, laughing or my personal favorite- moaning. Rosalie put her free hand over mine and squeezed. I raised an eyebrow and she smirked.

"You're not going to distract me," she said simply.

I couldn't help it I laughed a little. She'd gotten me. She knew me better than we both thought.

"I'm not?" I challenged.

I loved a good challenge. Her blush partially reached her cheeks.

"You're not," she said, "…not even if I want to be distracted."

At least she knew what she wanted.

"Why do you think I know?" I asked.

"He's your brother. You know and I want to know."

I looked at Rosalie. I liked her a lot. Hell, if I was willing to deal with the wrath of Alice and her family I would consider that love. I didn't lust despite what the general population thought.

"Don't make me lie to you," I said and Rosalie looked taken back a little.

We sat there in silence for a while.

"I can handle the truth," she decided, "This is my best friend we're talking about."

I wasn't a liar. People lied when they were afraid. I was never afraid.

"The truth isn't meant to be shared with Isabella, Rosalie," I warned and she nodded, "…Jasper is engaged."

"That piece of shit!" she sat up in bed.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. I didn't like Isabella much at that moment. She couldn't call the next morning, could she? That would have been too fucking simple.

"You're smart. I'd like to think you knew Jasper was inserted in to Bella's life when you met him last night," I admitted.

"I had doubts," Rosalie admitted and looked down at me, "but your brother-"

"in law," I inserted and waited for the lightbulb.

"Emmett," Rosalie groaned, "He's engaged to your twin?! And you let him fuck Isabella?!"

"Babe, they're all adults. Alice knew what Jasper was doing. She allowed it. Who am I to intervene?"

"God- so Isabella-"

"Will be fine," I stopped her before she could go on a rampage, "We watched you for a while- both of you- before we planted Jasper. She will be fine, Rosalie. Just be there for her," I looked at Rosalie's side frame as she sat in bed, her legs stretched before her, her hands in her lap, "Knowing won't make shit easier. If anything it'll make shit harder. You don't want her to be miserable forever," Rosalie turned her head to the side and looked at me, "You don't want her feeling like every single guy is a low down liar. It's better if she thinks one just got away,"

Rosalie sighed. This would be weighing on her conscious.

"You're right," she pushed her hair back.

"I normally am," I shrugged and then reached for one of her hands, "Lay back down,"

Rosalie laid back and then rolled on to her side facing me. Lines formed on her forehead. I didn't want her having doubts about all of this. I needed to know before I continued riding the fence with my sister. I needed to know before I became her bitch- if it wasn't too late for that. We recited each other's names at the same time.

"You first," she said.

"No. Go ahead," it was general politeness to let the lady go first.

"Emmett-"

"Talk," I demanded, "Now."

Rosalie swallowed and then licked her lips.

"Were you purposely placed in my life?"

I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or not. So I just answered the question.

"No."

"Are you angry that I asked you that?" she countered.

"No."

"Okay… Your turn."

I cracked my neck both ways and then collapsed my head on to my pillow, allowing us to be eye to eye and giving my arm a break from supporting my head. I couldn't stay still for too long.

"We're all adults," I reminded, "Isabella, Jasper and Alice have nothing to do with us- with you and me. They make their own decisions."

"I know," Rosalie agreed.

"Are you having doubts about this?"

"No," she answered quickly and then took a deep breath, "I don't want you to find something about me that you hate- that runs you off, but I also feel like I shouldn't hide parts of me away if I want to be with you," she was talking fast-rushed, "Emmett, I want to be with you."

I chuckled and Rosalie made face at me visibly offended.

"Same," I said simply and then reached over and moved her stray hairs out of her face, "but we'll be fine."

I didn't do feelings… but I was trying. She nodded wordlessly and I rolled on to my back.

"Get some sleep. We're going grocery shopping in a few hours. If you want to live off of frozen pizzas feel free to," I turned the lamp that was on the bedside end table off, "but I want actual food when I'm here."

"So you're going to be here that often huh?" I didn't need to see her face to know she was being a smug pain in my ass.

"Go the fuck to sleep."

Rosalie giggled and I put my hands behind my head.

 **A/N: Hey you guys just wondering- Is it annoying or confusing when I switch between P.O.V in a chapter? I did it 3 times in this one just because I felt like all of these little parts fit together, but I won't continue to do that if it's affecting how the story is being read.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Rosalie P.O.V**

 _I'll go anywhere; West Virginia baby I don't care- Mexico on wild hair. Have you ever seen California? Pick a spot on any old map. I travel light and my bags are packed. Just as long as I'm where you're at I'm gonna have a real good view. I'll go anywhere - anywhere with you. –Jake Owens_

Emmett was up and dragging me out of bed pretty early despite the fact that we hadn't gotten much sleep. He had me up and dressed, shoveling toast in to my mouth at around 10 and in to the grocery store by 10:30. I simply pushed the basket and followed Emmett as he threw things in to it. Emmett was in a good mood. That meant that he was hitting me on my ass when he got a chance and making smart ass jokes that were far funnier then remotely insulting.

"Sooo cereal?" he asked.

I sighed and leaned forward on to the basket. Emmett had on his normal outfit, a dark gray suit this time, light blue undershirt. It was a large difference from the lazy jeans and tshirt that I was wearing.

"I like Fruity Pebbles."

Emmett scoffed, but grabbed the box of cereal and threw it in to the basket all the same.

"Not everyone is a health nut," I teased.

"I suppose you're right," he looked down at his phone.

He had composed an entire list of things that he thought I needed in my house. They ranged from things like soup and cereal to fruit and eggs.

"We're almost done," he said cheerfully and grabbed the end of the basket with one hand.

I followed Emmett. This was strange. It was different. I would have never guessed a week ago that we would be in a store grocery shopping together.

"So," Emmett looked at me over his shoulder, "I was thinking-"

"Emmett!"

He turned quickly- probably from the constant need to be on his toes and caught the girl that carelessly jumped in to his arms. Emmett looked angry and then shocked and then relieved and then… happy? He hugged her back briefly.

"What the fuck are you doing in town?" he laughed.

"Well since you've gone all the way up the fucking ladder- Carlisle needed someone to help train the newbies," she shrugged nonchalantly and I took her in.

She was short- shorter than me- with brown hair that stopped about an inch below her shoulders. She had on a light brown, long sleeved shirt that was tucked in to some dark brown high waisted shorts. She had several bangles on one of her arms and a silver arm bangle, going around the top of the opposite arm. She had on some sandals and no accessories. She was pretty.

"So he sent for the best?" Emmett asked and she laughed.

"Naturally," she rubbed her nails on the front of her shirt and blew on them, "I turned your sorry lanky ass in to a brick wall. That means anyone can do it,"

"Yeah, yeah," Emmett fake rolled his eyes.

"So how have you been? God- how's Alice and Jasper?"

I cleared my throat and Emmett turned towards me.

"Bree, this is Rosalie Hale- Carlisile's daughter. Rosalie this is Bree Tanner. She worked for your father for a while when I first started,"

Bree offered me her hand and I shook it. Carlisle's daughter. That's exactly who I was. Thanks Emmett.

"It's great to meet you," she smiled at me and then turned back to Emmett, "Sorry, Em. I'm an idiot. I saw your big ass shoulders and never even noticed you were with someone. You could have told me you were working!" she hit him playfully in the stomach and he hunched over fakely.

"It's cool," he laughed, "Just watch the right hook."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you around," she pulled her phone and looked at it, "probably in about a hour."

Emmett nodded.

"It was an honor to meet you Ms. Hale," she smiled brightly at me and I noted her deep dimple on one side, "I owe your father my life,"

"A lot of people do," I shrugged.

Bree bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"See you around, big guy," she hit Emmett on the shoulder and then took off.

I didn't like her. I didn't like her at all.

"A lot of people do," Emmett said in his fake girl voice and then laughed, grabbing the end of the basket and continuing down the aisle.

I wanted to hit him in the back of his head, but instead I crossed my arms over my chest and followed after him.

"So what does she do?" I asked.

"Uhm, Bree was in special operations when I started. It's basically what I do now- but she worked closer with your mother I believe."

"How old is she?"

"A year younger than me, two years younger than you," Emmett turned down the main walkway and I followed him.

"Did you fuck her?" I asked and casually skipped around the basket and next to him.

I was curious. I wanted to know.

"Once or twice," he laughed.

I tip toed and hit him behind the head.

"That's not funny!" I glowered.

"Sorry," he continued to laugh, "No- I did not fuck Bree. Even if I wanted to- which I never did- she would have broken every bone in my hand had I tried. She's very professional," Emmett turned his head to look at me, "Are you jealous?" he raised an eyebrow.

I knew that I was blushing and I knew that Emmett was loving it.

"I'm not embarrassed of you, Rosalie," he said going from his annoying cocky self to his serious self.

He turned down an aisle and I followed. That thought had never crossed my mind and I opened my mouth to tell him just that.

"I introduced you as Carlisile's daughter because you are his daughter," he began looking at the different brands of Jams next to him, "If he sent for Bree he must be up to something. That means she'll be around for a while. Why would I introduce you as something else for her to see a picture of you around their home or you in the flesh and tell your father I'm fucking his daughter?" he knelt down and picked up a jar, remaining in that position reading the back, "We'll tell him when we're ready. No one else should have the opportunity."

Emmett was smart. I hadn't thought of any of that. I was too busy being jealous.

"Bree's really nice to everyone-like Isabella. I don't think she even notices it," he stood back up and sat the jam in the basket and then walked around it, stopping in front of me.

I loved when he was close like this to me. I loved his smell.

"Besides, even if I had fucked Bree, now that I've gotten between your legs, what's between everyone else's doesn't matter," he shrugged and then turned around and grabbed the basket, starting to walk again.

I didn't understand why he felt that he could just say those things to me. If I wasn't red before I definitely was now.

The rest of our shopping was glitch free. Emmett and I checked out, retreated to my place and saved all of the unnecessary shit that he wanted me to have. From there he had to go to some sort of work out that my dad had assigned him to. I figured that was what Bree meant when she had said that he would see her later and I also figured that was why Emmett had dragged me along to the gym with him. He had wanted to prove to me that there was nothing going on. I believed him. He had told me you only lied when you were afraid and that was true. With that thought in mind I was a hundred percent sure that he would never lie to me. Emmett didn't fear anyone- maybe my father but I couldn't pick out anyone else. Emmett had put on a deep green shirt and some black basketball shorts complete with the matching green shorts and black shoes. He had left me at a treadmill that was outside of the room that they would be working out in with a quick wink and I just watched. I put the treadmill at a slow speed and watched Emmett at work.

Emmett wasn't the Emmett that he was with me when he was in that room. He wasn't smiling or making inappropriate jokes. He was serious and stern. He was commanding respect. Emmett worked the shit out of the people in that room and then Bree had come and taken over and Emmett had fallen in line. She'd worked the shit out of him. It was a new experience watching Emmett submit to someone. It wasn't exactly something that I could imagine from knowing him. We'd been- mostly- normal all day. It was nice.

 **Emmett P.O.V**

Bree wore me the fuck out. I spent more time laid on my back on the mat then actually sparring with her. I'd lost my center dealing with the pathetic people Carlisle had nowadays. Once upon a time I had been able to pin Bree, maybe even knock her on her ass. That wasn't the case anymore.

"Up," Bree commanded and I pulled myself to my feet, "You've gotten sloppy, Emmett."

"Tell me about it," I cracked my neck both ways.

Practice was over. Everyone else had packed up their shit and left and Bree and I were still on the mat. She charged at me. Size had nothing to do with ability. She was fast- extremely. She threw hits at me quickly. I somehow managed to dodge. Her feet were lethal, but it was hard to watch them when she was constantly moving around me while throwing punches- quick, hard ones that made stings wherever they landed. Right. Left. Right. Duck. I was too busy dodging Bree's attacks to even be able to counter. My phone gave out a buzz and then one of her feet hit me in the throat and I was on my knees instantly.

"Don't get distracted," she snapped.

I put my left hand to my throat and gasped for air.

"Fuck Bree!"

She chuckled.

"You're fine. Get up."

She was right- I was fine. I took a deep breath. I had missed Bree. She was the only real competition I'd ever had. I pulled myself up and got ready to charge her. My phone buzzed again.

"Check that," she motioned to it and I nodded.

Sweat was dripping down my forehead. I wiped my face with my shirt and we walked to the wall together where our phones were plugged and our bags thrown lazily to the ground. I picked up a water bottle and twisted the top off and Bree picked up her phone. I looked at her, her short hair pulled into a tight donut in the back of her head. I didn't understand how she rarely sweated when she was always in constant motion. I pulled the top off and gulped some water down. It was heaven sliding down my burning throat.

"I can't kick your ass anymore," Bree hit me on the shoulder and laughed, "Carlisle needs me at the house."

"Thank God," I yawned and grabbed my phone, "I think my bruises have bruises now," I lit my phone up.

 _Get to the house. Now. You have 20 minutes._

Fuck.

"Then get your shit together," she said simply and picked up her water bottle and gym bag.

"Carlisle summoned me too. Do you know what's going on?" I picked up my own gym bag and yanked my charger out of the wall.

"Not a clue, big guy, but let's get going. He isn't known for patience."

Bree pulled her hair free from her donut as she started towards the door. I followed close behind.

Rosalie was exactly where I had left her- now jogging instead of walking. Her hair was in a high ponytail. She had on some navy blue athletic shorts and a matching sports bra that was just slightly visible under her light grey tank top. She pulled her headphones out of her ears when she saw me and stopped the treadmill.

"Hi Rosalie," Bree smiled at her and Rosalie gave a faint forced smile back.

I fought my urge to laugh. She didn't like Bree and she didn't even know why.

"Carlisle summoned me to the house so I have to go-now," I said, "I'm really sorry,"

She yanked her phone out of the treadmill cup holder and shook it.

"He summoned me too so I guess we're carpooling," she climbed down and stretched her arms, putting one across her chest and pushing on the opposite shoulder and then switching.

Carlisle was up to something.

"Even better- let's go," I grabbed her water off of the treadmill.

"See you guys there then," Bree offered a smile and then quickly walked away.

She did everything in hyper speed. Rosalie started towards the exit and I followed behind her.

"How was your workout?" she asked.

"I got my ass beat," I answered honestly.

She laughed.

 **Alice P.O.V**

Carlisle met me at my car and opened the door for me. I pulled my keys out and then climbed out and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Alice!" he pulled me in to a hug, "It's good to see you."

"It's always a pleasure," I smiled at him and he took a few steps back, allowing me to close my car door.

Carlisle was looking better. He had dyed most of his grey hair and his arm was free of that God awful sling that it had been in. I followed him up the driveway.

"Thank you for coming, Alice," he said and draped an arm over my shoulder.

"I always come when you call, old man," I joked.

I liked being around Carlisle. He was ruthless sometimes and he could be scary, but most of the time he was nice and funny as shit. He just didn't go for bullshit and disrespect and I appreciated the type of person that he was.

"Old man?" he laughed and I noted the people running around his front yard.

There were a couple of them- 4 maybe 5 scattered around the front yard. He had far more security when he had guests over after his little incident two months ago. We got to the door and Carlisle pushed it open. I walked in first and then he followed.

"Drink with me in my office," he said and turned towards it.

I scanned the interior of his house. It was quiet- extremely. There were three guys dressed head to toe in black, with some rather large guns in their hands. The nodded to us as we passed them on our way to the office from where they stood, one on each side of the staircase and one outside his office door. Carlisle entered and walked straight to his desk and sat in his chair. I sat across from him and he pulled a drawer open and took out some brown liquor and two glasses. He never ceased to amaze me. He sat the glasses down and sighed.

"Alice, what do you think about Seth," he asked me and sat the glasses on his desk with a clatter.

I watched him twist the top off of his bottle and fill the glasses. He slid one to me.

"I don't think I know him well enough to have an opinion," I admitted.

"He wants to give me all of his parent's territory," Carlisle took a drink from his cup.

My eyebrows creased.

"Why?" I picked up the short glass and raised it to my nose.

"He doesn't want anything to do with the game. He says it's the reason his parents died."

I didn't like what I smelled. I sat the glass back down and leaned back in to my chair.

"That's understandable," I noted, "Your daughter doesn't want to keep the family business going either."

"Funny you should mention her actually. Seth likes her. He wants to go in to politics and he feels like she would make a good trophy wife," he motioned to my glass, "What did you smell?"

"Cognac," I made a face and Carlisle laughed, "I've never had a taste for the stuff, but what does his infatuation with your daughter have to do with this?"

"He wants to sign everything over to her- his trophy wife- who will naturally give it to me. Like you said- she doesn't want shit to do with the underground world."

You had to be kidding me. Seth wanted to marry Carlisle's daughter. Emmett would shit himself. I ran a hand through my hair.

"You really think she'd go for that?" I asked and picked the glass back up.

"I don't know, but she's on her way here and it'lll be discussed."

And now I had to make sure my brother's infatuation didn't end up married. Fabulous. I was going to have to shoot this kid in the head. The territory would go off to his nearest realative and not Carlisle, but I was willing to take that risk. I could easily come up with some bullshit lie as to why I'd ended their little family line. I tilted my head back and drank my small glass quickly.

"I thought you weren't a Cognac woman, Alice," Carlisle laughed.

"I feel like this meeting will require me to drink," I said honestly.

The door bell rang.


	22. Chapter 22

**Alice P.O.V**

 _Mum used to say we were the same soul split in two and walking around on four legs. It seems unnatural being born together and then dying apart. -Melodie Ramone_

Everyone seemed to arrive to Carlisle's house at once. Seth Clearwater got to the house first, him and two of his body guards. It was laughable really. Emmett and Rosalie arrived shortly after- both in athletic wear and Carlisle had swept Rosalie in to his arms and she'd happily kissed him on the cheek.

"Do you know what's going on?" Emmett subtly brushed me to the side.

"Not a clue," I lied, "but it must be important if he wanted both of us here,"

"You don't have the slightest idea," Emmett chuckled and lowered his voice, "Bree is back in town,"

I looked at Emmett incredulously. Bree was the person that had given Emmett the reign. She'd packed up and moved somewhere off the charts- Idaho or Maine or Kentucky or something like that- somewhere no one would just randomly guess. She had been the best. Emmett and I adored her. However, it meant that Carlisle had more shit up his sleeves than I could have guessed. I took him in, standing between his daughter and Seth, a newly filled glass in his hand.

"So where are you two lovebirds coming from?" I smiled smally.

"Don't," Emmett warned.

"Don't what?"

"I don't want to fight you on this, Alice."

It was no fun to mess with Emmett when he just submitted like that. He was normally more rash and headstrong.

"Then don't," I shrugged, "You've only known her- like really known her for what? Two months?"

"How long did you know Jasper?"

I opened my mouth and then closed it. He was right. Jasper and I had bonded instantly… but that was different. He and Rosalie had only spent a week together in exile and then 2/3 days recently. How did he know if he really wanted to be with her long term? Hell, he probably didn't even know if she snored or how she drank her coffee.

"I'm not going to fight you," I sighed, "I'm always on your side."

"I know," he chuckled.

"Just don't get hurt and don't be an idiot," I snapped.

Emmett nodded once.

"I'm going get a drink," he said and put an arm around my neck and pulled me roughly in to him.

This was my darling brother that I adored. I knew he hated people being in his space- but that was never the case with me. He planted a kiss on my forehead and I realized that he was in gym clothes. That meant that he had spent most of the day at the gym. It was about 3. He had been working his ass off for three damn hours. I made a face and pinched my nose shut with one of my hands.

"Darling, you smell like B.O," I said and laughed.

Emmett laughed and let me go.

"I don't judge you morning breath, Alice," he teased, "The least you can do is appreciate when I work out the guns for you," he made a muscle with his arm and kissed it as he backed away from me and towards the kitchen.

He was such a dork… but he was my dork. I rolled my eyes at him and he winked at me before turning and walking right ways to the kitchen. He was happier nowadays. He seemed like it anyway. Maybe Rosalie wasn't that bad. He didn't know her that well. I stood by that, but he was normally a less than shitty judge of character. I took her in- standing beside her father. She was pretty if that counted for anything. I was pretty sure that I was still eyeballing her when Emmett returned because he stood very obviously in my line of view.

"What are you thinking about doing?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said honestly, "What are you thinking about doing?" I countered.

"About?" Emmett took a drink out of the champagne flute in his hand.

"You brought her magazine company," I hissed quietly, "Why?"  
Emmett stepped closer to me.

"You dug through my shit?" he growled.

"No, it was on your office desk," I lied.

He knew I dug through his shit. I didn't even know why he'd bothered asking me that question.

"Yeah, I bet," he rolled his eyes.

"So what the hell are you going to do with a magazine company?"

"Make money like I do with everything else,"

"Yeah, I bet," I smirked.

"Stay out of my shit, Alice," he warned.

He was pissed. I could see that. I wasn't going to keep pushing him- especially not now when Carlisle was unpredictable and was going to tell him he wanted his girlfriend to go marry some guy.

"I can't dig through your shit. You took your house key."

Emmett laughed.

"We both know-"

The house door opened and Emmett and I both turned our heads towards it.

Bree walked in casually, like she'd never left for years. She still had that same air around her. She was beautiful in my opinion. She was small, but deadly. She was dressed in a pair of firm fitting jeans and plain long sleeved black shirt, some black heels on her feet. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun. Her face was bare of all makeup, but she still looked gorgeous. She took in the room quickly- quietly, before closing the door softly and walking over to us.

"Alice," Bree hugged me quickly and then looked me up and down, "You're so short still," she said.

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes, "because you are just SO damn tall,"

"I'm big in heart," she said absently, her eyes now fixed on Carlisle, Rosalie and Seth, "What is he doing here?"

"We're all waiting to find out," Emmett answered.

"I don't like this already," Bree sighed, "Is everyone equipped?" she turned her attention back to us and raised an eyebrow.

I chuckled. When did I not have a gun on me? Currently under my blood red dress, I had two, one on each thigh and a pair of heels that I was sure I could jam through someone's neck if need be. Emmett nodded once, his flute to his mouth.

"Good," Bree said and took a deep breath.

Carlisle looked around the room.

"Now that everyone is here, let's go to my office," he clapped his hands together, "Sweetheart," he partially nodded to Rosalie, "Seth, Emmett, Bree and Alice, follow me,"

Carlisle led us in to his office. He took his place back behind his desk and Rosalie, Seth and Emmett sat in the three chairs on the opposite side of it. (In that order) I stood a little behind my twin just in case he had some sort of mental break. Seth's two guard each stood on opposite sides of the door and Bree stood between them, her back against the door. Carlisle- ever the host made polite conversation and offered to get everyone drinks even though everyone refused.

"So," he rolled his chair up to his desk and leaned forward, "Today is all about business. I've called all the people that I trust the most in to this room so that we can talk about the future," he looked at Seth, "Do you mind if I smoke?"

"Go ahead, Mr. Hale," Seth said politely.

I took him all in. He wasn't anything special. His most distinguished trait was probably his hair and that was saying a lot considering it sat messily on his head. Carlisle retrieved a cigar and then lit it while the rest of us stood and sat in complete silence. He leaned back in his chair calmly and took two slow drafts before retrieving an ash tray from near his keyboard.

"Let's hear your proposal, Clearwater," he finally said.

Bree stood a little taller, her arms crossed over her small chest. Emmett leaned back, one arm rested behind the back of the chair.

"Well, I've contacted Carlisle in hopes that we can come to some sort of agreement on what happens to the territory that belongs," Seth cleared his throat, "BELONGED to my parents. I would like to give the property to Carlisle to do with as he pleases," Seth was a professional speaker.

He projected his voice well and he gave each of his listeners a look. He had to know that speech techniques didn't work on killers- but I gave the kid an A for effort.

"That means that he can sale on it," he referred to drugs, "He can use it as a base," for meetings with other mafia dealings, "He can make the entire area clean if he wants,"

It probably shouldn't have but it was rubbing me the wrong fucking way that he wanted to throw away all that his parents had worked for- for a fake wife and to work in politics.

"In exchange for the land however, I was hoping that you," he turned in his seat towards Rosalie, "would marry me."

"Excuse me?" Rosalie jerked her head to look at him.

Carlisle chuckled and put what was now a bud of a cigar out in the ash tray. He leaned forward and rested his hands on his desk.

"The floor is open for discussion now," Carlisle shrugged, "if anyone has anything to say."

"I don't know you," Rosalie snapped.

Seth laughed.

"Our marriage would only be a marriage in namesake. I want to enter politics and the press will love you. You're from a rich family, but you work. You started from the bottom of the ladder despite your parent's influence. You live in a little apartment in the middle of chaos. You're humble. You're relatable. You'd look good on my arm."

Emmett looked sick.

"Carlisle doesn't need that territory," Bree's voice rang from the back of the room, "You won't do shit with it. You aren't interested in the business. You're not competition. Why would we do business with you?"

"Because I'm offering a peaceful solution," Seth said.

I scoffed. Was he kidding? His parents sat down with Carlisle and Esme regularly before they died. They worked under him not with him.

"We've always been peaceful with your family," I snapped, "because they were always peaceful to us. Don't walk in here acting like your parents were gangsters little Clearwater,"

Carlisle chuckled, even though I knew he could tell I was really fuming. He honestly wanted to come in to Carlisle's house asking for favors and throw idle threats around. He obviously didn't give a fuck about his life. Carlisle was family and I didn't take threats to my family lightly.

"I'm not my parents," he shrugged.

"I can arrange for you to go meet them," I countered.

"Alice," Carlisle warned.

I bit the inside of my cheek. I had every reason to shoot him just to make Emmett happy. He was making me disliking him a little too easy.

"Our marriage would only be for public appearances," Seth turned to Rosalie, "We wouldn't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

"She already knew that," Emmett said calmly.

He hadn't moved from his spot although his whole demeanor had changed.

"I'm not interested in marrying you or anyone else right now," Rosalie said calmly, "If my father wants the territory and you're not going to utilize it, I'm sure you can come up with a different exchange."

"I'm not here to barter with you, Rosalie."

"Well maybe you should be," Emmett sat up and sighed, "You're going to give up the little hand you have in drugs and shit for politics, but they're all crooks anyway. You'd probably do better in the circuit with your hands in illegal shit then just getting a cute blonde wife and hoping for the best,"

There he was- Emmett as he normally was when he worked- deep voiced and poker faced.

"If I'm successful or not doesn't have anything to do with the agreement."

"Carlisle," Emmett turned towards him, "If you want the area that damn bad, we can take it."

"That's true," Carlisle scratched the back of his head and leaned back, "but that would require unnecessary bloodshed."

"You only need to out the last heir and set up on the land before his next of kin comes," Bree entered the conversation again, "Do you really think they'll fight you on it?"

Seth chuckled.

"I'm sitting here while you talk about my death,"

"Okay?" Emmett shrugged.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Seth suddenly asked.

I prayed Emmett could hold it together. It was bad enough my trigger finger was itching.

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't seem to like me very much at Carlisle's party a few months ago either," he noted.

"Well," Emmett cleared his throat, "the only bitches I deal with normally have my dick down their throat. I'm sorry I don't know how to deal with being in the presence of a bitch with a dick. It was a first."

Carlisle laughed and I put my head down and shook it. He was definitely back in full force. Rosalie had a blush creeping. This was normal Emmett though. He wasn't going to filter everything because they were fucking or dating or whatever it was that they were doing.

Seth was obviously not amused. Emmett was obviously not here for Seth or his bullshit.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you don't like me around Rosalie," Seth shrugged, "I guess if I were you I would have caught feelings for her too."

Carlisle was obviously just going to let this play out.

"If I were you I'd wade lightly when talking to my brother," I smiled fakely.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of you?"

"She's not the twin you should worry about," Emmett leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, "Rosalie, what do you want to do?"

I was very much here for this. Rosalie looked taken aback by the sudden attention.

"I think," she started, "that you're nice Seth, but I just need to take this all in,"

"Well my offer stands for the next 72 hours, Rosalie."

"I don't think she's interested," Emmett said.

"I think you voiced your opinion and therefor you're no longer needed."

This kid was really working on my nerves. Shit moved fast. I had my gun to Seth's head. I knew his guard each had a gun pointed at me and I knew Bree had one pointed at each of them.

"Keep acting like a gangster, Clearwater and you won't live to make another smart ass comment," I snapped.

Carlisle was really killing himself laughing.

"Your sister fights your battles? Cute," Seth leaned back in his chair.

Did he think Carlisle would care if I splattered his brains on the desk?  
"Well when you act like a bitch- that's how you get treated," Emmett said and cracked his neck both ways, "And you were right- I walked in this room not liking you and I will never like you. Your parents died building a legacy for you and you basically spit on it. You're the most worthless piece of shit I've ever come across and that says a lot considering my line of work," Emmett stood up, "Loyalty obviously doesn't mean shit to you. I don't do business with those sort of people and I advise Carlisle to do the same," he grabbed my gun and I instantly released it.

Emmett was a force to be reckoned with when he was mad. He put my gun to Seth's head and I heard the guns that his guards had click. I pulled out my other one and pointed to the guard closest to me. There would be a lot of bodies on this floor.

"Bang," Emmett laughed, "Calm down, gentlemen," Emmett let my gun fall lazily on his finger and he sat it on Carlisle desk, "It's all fun and games. Come on Alice," he nodded towards the door.

I put my second gun back in the hoister. Emmett started towards the door and I collected my other gun off of Carlisle's desk glaring at Seth.

"We'll have this all decided in 72 hours," Carlisle said and sighed, "Me and my cabinet need to get together without you. This was very counter active."

"I agree," Seth said and turned to Rosalie, "Seriously consider my offer,"

I looked at the door where Seth's two guards and Bree had both moved aside for Emmett. I bent down next to Seth and put my mouth by his ear.

"The next time you fuck with my brother I will stab you in the throat with a Louboutin," I stood up and hit him on the back, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight everyone. You can all go," Carlisle chuckled.

We amused him. That was nice. I followed Emmett out, putting my first gun back in the hoister. He was walking through the house rather quickly and I followed. He was mad, I knew that. It was October now so the weather was perfect. It was cool, but not cold. There wasn't any humidity.

Emmett lit a cigarette the moment we were outside and we wordlessly walked to my car. I unlocked it and yanked the door open.

"If you need me, I'm here," I said dutifully.

On the inside I wanted to smack the shit out of him. I'd told him to be careful with this bitch. It had been all of half a week since they'd started talking again and she already had him in the process of getting both of us killed.

"I'm fine," Emmett said and took a puff, "Thanks for having my back,"

"Always," I shrugged.

"Always," he repeated.

"Emmett!" Rosalie ran down the driveway and I rolled my eyes.

He didn't look back. When she skidded to a stop next to us and put a hand on his shoulder he shook it off.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No," I answered for him, "It would have been nice if you told your dad that you were fucking my brother just now," I snapped.

I didn't understand why I hated this hoe so much. I just couldn't place my finger on it, but something was off.

"How was I going to tell him that? Just now?"

Emmett took another puff of his cigarette.

"Fine, you didn't have to tell daddy," I continued, "but you could have told Seth no. You could have said that you didn't want to marry him. Instead you said 'I need to take this all in'," I scoffed, "He tried to bitch my brother and he threatened your family,"

"I'm not marrying, Seth," Rosalie objected.

"If you're ashamed of my brother don't be with him," I snapped, "He's not around to fuck you good and make you feel safe,"

Emmett took a draft.

"That's not why I'm with him," she turned to Emmett, "Can you talk to her please?"

"From someone whose all in I expected a no," Emmett finally entered the conversation.

"Emmett-" Rosalie looked a little close to tears.

"In other words make sure you want what you say you want because if you burn my brother, I'm going to kill you, bitch."

"Alice-" Emmett looked at me hard but my gaze didn't waver.

"I mean that shit."


	23. Chapter 23

**WARNING: There is a LEMON in this chapter. (Short)**

 **Rosalie P.O.V**

 _I, with a deeper instinct, choose a man who compels my strength, who makes enormous demands on me, who does not doubt my courage or my toughness, who does not believe me naive or innocent, who has the courage to treat me like a woman. -Anais Nin_

Emmett's sister very obviously did not like me. Emmett walked up to her slowly and looked her up and down. He was so big and tall compared to her, but they still resembled. They didn't look alike physically, but they had the same mannerisms. They both seemed like they had anger issues out of the butt and they were both "no-bullshit" sort of people. Emmett kissed Alice on the forehead.

"Don't be stupid," Alice said and ran a hand over Emmett's face.

He stiffened a little, but didn't pull back.

"You worry about me too much. I'll be fine," Emmett took his last puff of his cigarette and dropped it on the ground.

Alice stepped on it with her heel.

"Are you going home or are you going to her house?"

She hated me. I got it. She didn't have to keep making it known. I'd never tell her that though. I'd seen her put a gun to someone's head a little while ago.

"To her house," Emmett said and then paused, "Alice-"

I had to admit my heart hitched a beat. I was almost sure that Emmett wasn't going to be talking to me anymore. I was pretty sure that he was mad at me but he was coming back to my house anyway.

"I'm not," she shrugged, "Just call me tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

Alice climbed in to her car. Emmett closed the door for her. She smiled brightly at him and blew him a kiss before starting her car and backing out. We stood in the driveway in silence after that.

He had retreated back in to himself. That was obvious. Emmett was not the same person walking out of my parents' house as he was when we had walked in to it. He sighed and cracked his neck both ways.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded. His sister had just ripped me to shreds in the driveway and he had justified it… and I wasn't even sure that I didn't deserve it. I had freaked out on him for introducing me as Carlisle's daughter, but he had just heard me basically tell another guy that I would consider a marriage proposal. His anger wasn't wrongly placed. We made the short walk to Emmett's car and when we got in to it, there was no talking. Emmett didn't initiate conversation and I wasn't sure what to say. We both put our seatbelts on in awkward silence. Emmett found a station on the radio and loudened it up in what I assumed was an attempt to make sure I didn't talk to him. I was okay with that. What was there for me to say? I made sure my eyes stayed planted on my window. I didn't want him to feel me starring at him. My dad didn't need this territory. He ran most of the city and a couple of the surrounding areas. With that being said, I wasn't sure why I couldn't just tell him that I didn't want to marry Seth. Everything had happened relatively quickly. Everyone was already on edge with each other and I just didn't want to add on to that.

When we got to my apartment, Emmett surprisingly cut the car off and followed me up the stairs. This was awkward and it was stupid. He had to know that I wasn't going to go off and marry some guy that I barely knew. Seth was nice… to me, but he wasn't Emmett. Emmett made me feel safe and gave me feelings that I hadn't had before. He was different and he made me feel different. Even when he was being an asshole he had me smiling. I wasn't giving up on that. I unlocked the door and hit the light switch. I yawned and stretched. I heard Emmett close my door. I kicked my shoes in to the corner.

"Emmett-,+." I spun around to face the problem head on and instead had Emmett's lips crash in to mine.

His kiss was rough, deep, and urgent. His hands held me to him, one cradling my back, the other gripping my butt. He wasn't giving up or in. He was kissing me- the guy that swore he didn't kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck almost instinctively. He was passionate. He was dominant. He was making my head swim. Emmett bit my bottom lip and I groaned in response as he pulled away from me. My body automatically responded to his- and quickly. There were no forced kisses or faking of excitement.

"Shirt-off," Emmett ran a hand through his hair.

I yanked my shirt over my head.

"Pants too," Emmett closed the gap between us.

I pulled my athletic shorts off and Emmett nodded his head to the couch. This man had ruined me for anyone else. This had become it for me, our strange, unpredictable sex in unpredictable places. Emmett guided me, his hand on my back, to the couch.

"Take your underwear off and kneel," he whispered in my ear.

My breathing hitched. I was pretty sure Emmett put me in these positions so that I would have limit access to touching him, but I wasn't going to point that out- especially not now. Touching was like kissing. He would let me do it when he was comfortable with it. I was okay with that. I did as I was told. I normally did.

Emmett leaned me against the back of the couch, and I gripped on to the back of it as he ran his hands over me, starting at the bottom of my legs and trailing them up and over every part of me; my legs, my butt, my hips, my back, my shoulders. Emmett let his hands go back over me, starting at the top this time and one of his hands slid between my legs and he ran a finger over my now damp flesh before roughly pushing two fingers in to me. I groaned. His other hand cupped one of my breast. His body was crushed against mine now, as he stood between my legs.

"You're mine," he whispered in my ear and then planted a kiss directly beneath it.

I nodded my head up and down and let my head fall back against him.

"Tell me, Rosalie. Tell me that it's mine," he pulled his fingers out of me and jammed them back in.

"It's yours."

"Say my name," Emmett curved his fingers inside of me and I couldn't stop the "fuck" that came out of my mouth.

"It's yours, Emmett,"

He planted a kiss on my bare shoulder and grinded his manhood against the back of me. I could feel it through the fabric that was his basketball shorts. I moaned automatically. Kisses were being placed everywhere as Emmett finger fucked me from behind. He kissed my shoulders and the top of my back and when I leaned my head back, my forehead. Emmett had to know me by now. He was the only one to do things like this to me. I gyrated my hips against his fingers- so close but so far with the pressure building. Emmett pulled his fingers out of me and I couldn't help it I groaned. He had to torture me. He wouldn't be himself if he didn't. I leaned my head forward on to the back of the couch and felt one of hid hands dig themselves in to my hair. He yanked my head back and roughly kissed my neck. He was amazing. He slid his wet fingers against my lips and without him having to give me a command I lapped on them. It was different- new- foreign… but I was okay with that.

"Only for me," Emmett growled in to my hair.

I sucked on his fingers and he licked the side of my face. I had been there. He was still the same man I'd met on the first night in the club- the one that dealt with everything through conquering.

"Only for you," I repeated.

His mouth met mine as he pulled on my hair just a little harder and I felt him move a little and then his manhood was ran against my wetness. We groaned in to each other's mouth and without warning Emmett filled me. His mouth left mine and he put both of his hands on my hips. I curved my body because I knew that's what he wanted me to do from our past exchange at the beach house. Emmett moved himself slowly inside of me as he left little bites on my shoulder and kneaded one of my breast in one of hands until my nipples begin to peak. Then, he tugged on it with his finger tips and went on to the next. Emmett let out a husky moan from somewhere deep in his chest and it made me moan in response. The full length of Emmett's cock rubbed against something inside of me- something sensitive and the thought that we were made to fit this perfectly together was barely in my head for a second before I couldn't concentrate on anything else before Emmett roughly grabbed ahold of my hair again. I was used to it now- to him wanting to hold me in whatever position he deemed fit.

Our sex changed dramatically. Emmett rammed himself in to me over and over and over, his hand now gripping my hair so hard that it hurt. His full weight weighed down on me as his free hand met one of mine on the backing of the couch. He growled profanities in to my ear as he ravaged me, between him biting and kissing on my shoulder and neck. I knew that I was red now and that I couldn't stay in this position much longer. Emmett told me how much I'd ruined him. He called me a slut and told me that he knew how much I liked it when he was rough with me. Emmett's hands left my hair and the couch and wrapped around the front of me, his large arms around my chest, holding my breasts roughly against me. Emmett held my body against his and drove me over the edge before releasing me. My body shook involuntarily and he held me against him harder as I felt his warmth shoot inside of me.

I let my head fall forward on to the couch and Emmett let his head fall on to my shoulder. We stayed there for a while before he sighed against me and then pulled out of me. I didn't like the feeling. I rubbed my neck and let myself off of my knees to see Emmett already heading to my bathroom. Of course, he had to be fully dressed-shoes included while I sat here in just a bra. I shook my head at the thought. That was him. By the time I collected all of clothes up and started towards the bathroom, Emmett was heading towards me. I looked at him incredulously and he stopped and glowered at me. If eyes could kill I probably would have been dead… and that scared the shit out of me.

"I'll see you around, Rose," Emmett gave me a pat on the back before continuing towards the door.

I spun around in disbelief. He wasn't staying.

"Are you leaving?" I had to ask despite the fact that the answer was obvious.

"Rosalie," Emmett looked at me over my shoulder, "I can fuck you, but this relationship shit isn't for me," he opened my door.

I scoffed.

"You're serious?"

"I don't trust anyone in this world besides Alice and you're not an exception."

My words caught in my throat as I watched Emmett walk out of my door and slam it behind him. He had to be fucking kidding me. He had really just fucked me and left. Wasn't that great? Fucking asshole.

 **A/N: I have officially done an outline for this story and I should be done by roughly chapter 47 sooo that's it. Thank you for all of the reads/reviews/followers/favorites. I appreciate it all.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Emmett P.O.V**

 _When the days are cold and the cards all fold and the saints we see are all made of gold; when your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all and the blood's run stale I wanna hide the truth. I wanna shelter you but with the beast inside there's nowhere we can hide. –Imagine Dragons_

I spent the day at the shooting range and when I walked through my front door, I knew instantly that I wasn't alone. It was dark out now. My television was on and it was hot in comparison to the temperature I kept the A.C on. I pulled my gun and took the safety off immediately. Someone was always in my fucking house.

"Calm down, killer," the light came on in the kitchen and I pushed my front door shut.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Bree?"

"Jasper let me use his key."

I turned around and locked my door. Jasper had some explaining to do- if I didn't just choke the shit out of him at first sight.

"That didn't answer my question."

I took Bree in- standing in my kitchen, leaned against the counter, between my fridge and stove. Her hair was tied in to a messy bun on top of her head, but she was wearing the same outfit she'd had on for the meeting at Carlisle's, except for her shoes that I spotted by my couch. She'd just made herself at home.

I walked over and yanked my fridge open.

"Want a beer?" I sighed.

"Of course,"

I grabbed two beers and pushed the door shut. Bree didn't normally do pop ups for no reason. She'd stopped doing them when Carlisle had decided I could go on runs on my own. I handed her a beer and spun around on my heels and headed to my thermostat. I lowered the temperature and headed for my couch- where Bree was already seated, sitting criss cross. I collapsed on the opposite side and pried the top off of my bottle. Bree followed suit and we both tossed our tops on to my coffee table and took swigs. I'd been drinking a lot lately. It was probably just so that I had something to do with my hands. I hadn't gotten actually drunk in years and if I wanted to get a buzz a fucking bottle or two of beer a night wasn't going to cut it.

I draped my free arm over the back of my sofa.

"We need to talk," Bree sighed.

"I knew that was coming," I chuckled, "Talk."

"If Seth picked up on you and the Rosalie thing did you honestly think that I wouldn't? God. Did you think that Carlisle wouldn't?"

I took a gulp out of my bottle.

"None of that matters. It was a thing. It's not a thing anymore. Fuck it."

"You fucked his daughter," Bree laughed and I shook my head unable to stop the smile that was forming.

Her laugh was infectious.

"It's complicated," I shrugged.

Bree and I weren't that close. She was closer to Alice then all the rest of us, probably because Carlisle and Alice were so close. I didn't know her well enough to bet my balls on her loyalty to my twin though.

"I wouldn't tell Carlisle anything you told me," Bree chuckled and took a drink from her bottle, reading my mind, "Believe it or not- you and his daughter fucking isn't something that'll threaten his life. Therefore, I don't feel obligated to share it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. So was that where you were?"

She was prying. I knew that.

"Yeah.

"And you fucked her again didn't you?"

"Yup," I tilted my head back and took a longer gulp.

"But you didn't spend the night?"

"Thank you, Sherlock Holmes. I think we both know what the fuck happened. I mean this is my house."

"You're in a pretty pissy mood for someone that just got their dick wet, Cullen."

I chuckled and finished my beer off.

"I'm always in a pissy mood."

"You looked like you were in to her earlier. So what's the problem?"

I grabbed the bottle out of Bree's hands and she let me. I tilted my head back and finished her bottle off.

"If you want me to talk about Rosalie I'll need something stronger than beer," I sat the two empty bottle on the end table behind me.

"Brown or white?"

"Surprise me. Shot glasses are above the sink."

Bree got up and headed towards my kitchen. I kicked my feet out of my shoes and kicked them beneath my coffee table. I obviously was not about to get a shower in anytime soon and my muscles were still sore from Bree beating the shit out of me. I pulled my aching body off of the couch and pushed my coffee table and shoes to directly in front of the television and then I laid on my stomach between the couch and the tv.

When Bree finished clanking around in my kitchen she came back and sat three bottles on my coffee table, a white liquor, a brown liquor and a red wine along with two short glasses- each with ice. She had a wine glass in her hand so I assumed she was going to finish off my bottle tonight.

"Why the fuck are you on the floor?" she laughed and collapsed on to my couch.

I turned my head from towards the T.V to towards her.

"My back hurts from sparring with your little demonic ass and sitting up like that isn't helping."

Bree sighed and stood up again.

"You are so rusty, Cullen," she stepped over me and sat her wine glass on my coffee table, "You really need to get your act together before you end up dead."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said sarcastically.

Not everyone had 110 lbs to lug around. That was probably an over exaggeration of how small she was my point was valid. She was what? 4'11? Bree partially crossed over me again and sat on my hips.

"Talk," she said absently.

I'd learned that it was best not to question Bree. She didn't do shit without thinking it through. I'd tried a lot to be like her… and then I'd met Rosalie.

"So Carlisle had Jasper tailing Rosalie ever since she got out of college. He wanted his 'baby' protected at all times. Fine. Whatever. Well, Carlisle goes on this rampage and shoots some shit up and gets shot up and suddenly, he wants me tailing her because apparently he trusts me the most with her,"

"How ironic," Bree countered, putting both of her hands on the back of one of my shoulder blades and pushing.

Whatever the fuck she was doing was heaven.

"Shut the fuck up," I chuckled, "So anyway- I tailed for a while- a few months and this guy- suspicious guy followed her in to a bar. I ran his plates he came up as someone we knew back in the day. I go in after her-" I stopped mid-sentence and groaned in pleasure as Bree switched to the other shoulder and I heard a pop.

"Continue," she laughed.

"Right. Well basically the guy is a friend of her friend and he wanted to talk to her or something. He got her friend to talk her in to a one night stand. Basically I was where he was supposed to be- that was on purpose. Us fucking in the club's bathroom wasn't exactly part of my job description."

"You fucked her in the bathroom?" Bree laughed and moved back, sitting more on my butt now and placed both of her hands, one on top of the other near the top of my spinal cord.

"In the sink actually," I closed my eyes, I could see Rosalie, in her boots- shy and hesitant, "Well I'd never come face to face with her and I've been around for a while so I wasn't really worried about getting outted. I wasn't thinking clear, okay? Her moans and whimpers and fuck- being inside of her," Bree whistled and I chucked, "Anyway, the next fucking day Carlisle has some sort of get together and the first person he introduced me to was Rosalie. I dragged her ass in to the bathroom and basically demanded that she not out me,"

Bree slid back more, now sitting on my butt and placed her hands on my tail bone. She did her weird Bree thing and I could have sworn she was a chiropractor. She got up and clapped her hands together.

"Do I need to walk on your back too?"

"Not right now. Right now I need to drink while this story goes left."

I pulled myself up and pointed to the bottle of brown liquor. Bree walked over to coffee table, pulled the top off of the bottle and filled up one of the glasses of ice. I collapsed on to the couch. My back felt much better. Bree screwed the top back on, picked up our glasses and came sit back on the couch next to me, handing me my glass and folding her feet beneath her. I drank the whole glass and without me having to ask Bree hopped up and came back with the bottle. I took down another two glasses while Bree watched and sipped on her wine before I opened my mouth and all hell came the fuck out.

I opened my mouth and I told Bree everything. I told her about Rosalie and I being alone in that house for practically a week and all the shit that had happened in it. I told her how I felt and why I felt the way that I felt. I told her about the sex and the kissing even though I do NOT kiss. I told her about Alice and how she felt about it and how I had tried to pull back. I told her about the club and me wanting to grab that kid by the throat and break all of his fucking fingers. Told her about the sex in the alleyway and I told her about Alice and Jasper and Bella. I told her about us spending the night together and what I heard from Bella and I told her how I had tried to assure Rosalie that, that wasn't us. I told her about us shopping and how she had gotten jealous of her. I told her about how I felt about the meeting and me being fucking furious at Rosalie's nonchalant ass answers and I told her how Alice had practically ripped her a new one. I told her how I'd went back to Rosalie's house and fucked her on the couch because I was a crazy ass fucking control freak and I needed to hear her tell me that it was me- only me that made her feel the way that I did when she submitted to me. I told her how I wanted to shoot Seth in the back of the fucking head and how I didn't think that I could do this shit with Rosalie anymore.

When I finally finished talking, Bree was on her third glass of wine. I sighed and patted my pockets for a cigarette. She reached over and hit me behind the head. Hard. Hard enough for me to flinch. The people that thought I was such a fucking dick had obviously never come in contact with this little shit.

"What the fuck Bree?" I growled.

"You're so stupid," she laughed, "You like her so your solution is to tell her you just want to fuck? God- you're dumb."

"I'm not dumb- I'm realistic. Rosalie didn't want shit to do with her father's business while he was alive- what does that mean for me when he dies, stupid? I get everything."

"That is true."

"Alice fucking hates her. Her mom fucking hates me," I gave my pockets another pat.

"You can bring a prostitute home to Alice and if you love her, she will," Bree pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her pocket.

It was amazing how she did that.

"Well she fucking doesn't," I chuckled.

"She's just looking out for you. I'm sure she'd rather you be miserable with someone you love then miserable because of her," she handed me a cigarette and offered me a light.

I took it graciously.

"I guess."

"You need to man up and deal with the shit that happened to you."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I took a puff and blew the smoke out towards her.

"It means you have abandonment issues and from what I heard, you said you were all in too and then you vanished on her AGAIN. Eventually she's not going to keep taking you back. You know that right?"

Bree was right. She was always right. I had taken time away from Rosalie to think about what the fuck I wanted to do. I had done that… and I'd still ended up in a club punching a guy for dancing with her. She was always trying to break down my walls. She was always trying to take an interest in me and my past- asking questions, attempting to run with me and shit like that. She would give and I would take- take and run.

"This is why you can't fight. You're whole life is shit," Bree rolled her eyes, "Your love life is shit. Your relationship is shit. Alice and Jasper's relationship is shit. Your mental processing is shit. It's making you defense skills horse shit," she laughed, "I came back just in time. I'll help you."

"You'll help me huh?" I chuckled.

"You're right. You are beyond help. I'll give you my opinion and if you're smart- you'll run with it."

"Everyone else just shares their fucking opinion. Go for it," I took a puff of my cigarette and then reached behind me for my discard beer bottle.

"I think that you love her. I mean, you fought ALICE for her. You were willing to get your fucking dick chopped off and we both know how attached to your dick you are," we both chuckled, "I think that you're doubting yourself because you've never dated. You've only ever fucked really- which isn't your fault," she finished off her glass of wine and sat it on the floor next to my sofa, "You were a lanky nerd that no one ever talked to so when you buffed up and became a pussy magnet it was like heaven for you. I get that,"

I rolled my eyes, took a puff and shook the ashes in to my empty beer bottle.

"It freaks you out. That's normal. You're looking for reasons to run, Emmett."

"I don't run," I took another puff and shrugged.

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" Bree laughed, "You are running and you better fucking stop. She obviously sees something in your dumb, ignorant ass because she puts up with your issues and that fucking mouth of yours."

"I think ignorant and dumb are the same thing," I raised an eyebrow.

Bree swatted my leg.

"I am about to kick your ass," she threatened.

I dropped my cigarette in to the beer bottle. I understood what Bree was saying. I really did. She was right- but that didn't make this any less uncomfortable- her being here attempting to give me some sort of relationship advice.

"It doesn't matter if you guys were brought up different, Emmett. It just matters who you are now and what you want now. That's it. YOU'RE making it complicated. It's not. Look at Alice and Jasper- do you really think she can give you advice when last week she was crying thinking that her FIANCE was going to leave her for his mistress? People that live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones," Bree shrugged, "and if Rosalie is happy- Carlisle is happy- as long as it doesn't fuck with business. You will be fine. Stop looking for reasons to flee. Stop. Stop. Stop."

"Already done,"

"Good," Bree stood up and stretched, "I'm wearing your clothes and staying in your guest room tonight."

I couldn't help it- I laughed. I didn't think Bree knew how to ask for what the fuck she wanted. I wasn't complaining seeing as how she'd just talked me out of being an idiot. Well, I'd already been an idiot, but I wasn't going to be an idiot anymore. I was going to swallow my pride and sit Rosalie down and I was going to tell her shit. I was going to tell her about Alice and what happened to our father. I was going to give her the whole fucking run down. The worst thing that could happen would be her running for the hills. If she did, at least that meant I had tried. I owed it to the both of us to at least do that.

"Whatever," I stood up and cracked my neck both ways, "I'm going to take a shower and head to bed. The guest room is already made up. There's a T.V in there and I'm pretty sure you can find whatever you might need around here,"

"Yeah. I scoped your place out earlier anyway," Bree partially laughed and stood up too, "I'll even be nice to you and put these glasses and shit in the kitchen."

"Gee thanks," I shook my head and started towards my room.

Bree was some fucking piece of work.

 **Rosalie P.O.V**

Maybe I had lost my mind… or maybe it was Bella- but whatever the case was, I had called my father on the phone and asked for Emmett's address. He'd simply given it to me and now here I was. He had stormed out and I had naturally called Bella right away to give her the run down. She'd told me to confront him- to put my foot down and tell him that I wasn't a play thing for him to use when he wanted. I'd put it off. I'd done work and taken a nap- but I could have sworn I was replaying our argument in my sleep. I had to buck up and confront my problem head on. If he just wanted sex- that was fine- but he didn't have to lead me on. He didn't need to act like he wanted more when he didn't. Why the hell was he so confusing? Why couldn't he just say what he was thinking? I understood that he may have been upset about my part in the meeting- or lack thereof, but he needed to own up to his part too. He hadn't exactly jumped at the opportunity to tell my father either. I walked in to Emmett's building and took a deep breath. I had thought about drowning down a glass of wine for my nerves, but drinking just wasn't appealing- even if I knew that I wouldn't be drunk off of one simple glass.

I made my way to the second floor and knocked on the door that my dad told me belonged to Emmett. Maybe I was crazy. Maybe this was borderline stalker-ish or something, but this was what I needed. I needed to stand up for myself and if I'd slept on it I would just lay in bed thinking about Emmett and him wrapping his arms around me, or our sex and that would confuse me. I didn't need to question this. People were stupid when they liked people. I didn't want to be one of those people that were just dumb behind guys- but I knew that I was. I was stupid for Emmett- but I wouldn't be that way forever and I planned on telling him just that. He was going to exclusively be with me or he was going to fuck me until I found someone to exclusively to be with and cut it off. I didn't explore the option where we just stopped talking to each other fully- but if that was what it came to, I could handle it. I didn't have a choice. I gave myself a quick pep talk and then knocked on the door three times fast. I looked down at myself in my tshirt and sweatpants. I took a deep breath. I was a Hale damn it. I could handle a simple conversation with Emmett- even if he was such an intimidating presence.

I could hear the lock on the door moving and I braced myself as the door swung open. Bree and I said each other's name in shock at the same time. I looked her up and down. Her hair was piled on top of her head and she had on an oversized tshirt that made her look like she was partially drowning in fabric and a pair of socks I knew I recognized. She held the door open with one hand- a glass of wine in the other. I turned on my heels.

"Rosalie, wait!" Bree grabbed my arm and then turned towards the inside of the house, "EMMETT!" she yelled and turned back towards me, "He wants to talk to you."

I looked at her incredulously, the girl that was in his clothes, drinking wine.

"Don't worry about it."

I tried to jerk my arm away but Bree held it firmly.

"You guys really need to talk. This looks bad, but I'm a family friend. I've known Alice and Emmett for years," she said quickly, "EMMETT GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!" she yelled towards the house again.

"We don't need to talk," I yanked my arm away from Bree and the door flew open wider.

Emmett stood behind Bree, a towel around his waist, his hair wet, a gun drawn and pointed at me. Oh. He walked around her with no shirt. He sighed and handed his gun to Bree who let out a large amount of air.

"I'll let you two talk," she said and walked quickly back in to the house.

I turned on my heels and powerwalked towards the elevator.

"Rosalie, wait," I heard Emmett call and his door shut, but I didn't slow down or stop.

I made it to the elevator and pressed the button five times.

"Are you okay?" Emmett grabbed my shoulders and spun me around.

Looking at his face made me swell with emotions.

"I don't know if I want to cry or slap the living shit out of you!" I snapped, "Are you kidding me?"

Emmett looked at me incredulously and it just made me want to slap him more.

"You told me you didn't fuck her!"

"Fuck who?" He asked.

The elevator gave out a ding and opened and I quickly stepped inside. Emmett followed.

"I refuse to believe you are that FUCKING stupid!" I pressed the 1.

I wasn't a curser. I did not curse, but this was extreme circumstances and I knew that Emmett understood curse words. I couldn't put in to words the shit that I was feeling.

"Bree?!" he asked, "I have NEVER fuck Bree!" he said.

"She's just walking around your house in YOUR clothes while you're in a towel- but you don't like taking your shirt off, right?" I rolled my eyes, "You're a fucking liar."

"I didn't lie!" Emmett half shouted, "I did not fuck Bree! And you heard her screaming. I'm sorry that I thought my house was being raided. Just because I didn't fuck her that doesn't mean I want her to get killed in my place, okay?"

"You're full of shit, Emmett."

The elevator opened and I stepped out, Emmett still behind me.

"When have I ever lied to you? Just because you want to believe that I did some fucked up shit doesn't mean that I did!"

"It's easy to believe," I started towards the front door.

"Why? Because of tonight?"

"Because you need help!" I snapped, "If you knew better, you would do better so obviously you're clueless," I pushed the door open and started towards the parking lot.

"The only thing I can remember lying to you about is my tattoo and I can tell you what it means right now."

I was done talking to him. I just couldn't do this tonight.

"Why are you so hell bent on believing I'm a liar?" Emmett asked.

"Because you fucking are! I can't even look at your face without wanting to punch you in to your fucking grave!" I got to my car and jammed the key in to the keyhole.

Emmett grabbed my upper arm. He was doing this- in the middle of the night- in the parking lot with nothing on but a towel.

"You lied when you said you were all in," I shrugged, "but I should have seen that coming. You told me all you were good for was fucking that first night in the beach house. I should have believed you."

"Okay, I fucked up tonight," he admitted.

I clapped. Did he want a cookie?

"but," he continued, "so did you. Can't we both just take responsibility for our part and move on?"

I scoffed. Was he going to act like a half-naked woman wasn't in his place right now?

"No!" I snapped and yanked my car door open with my free hand.

"What can I do for us to talk about this- to fix it? I'll tell you everything,"

My heart hitched in my throat. I couldn't do this. I couldn't. He'd taken time. He'd taken time when he'd run off on me for two months and again tonight. It was my turn to take time now.

"If you want to fix this, then take your towel, go upstairs to Bree and leave me the fuck alone."

Emmett let go off my arm and took a step back.

"Okay- if that's what you want."

I thought about snapping at him and telling him this was not what I wanted. This is what he had made it. What I wanted was for him not to be such an idiot. I wanted him to stop going back and forth like a damn teenage girl. I wanted Bree to get the hell out of his apartment. I didn't say any of that though. I simply got in my car, closed the door, started it and took a deep breath before pulling out of the parking lot and leaving Emmett there without looking back. If I looked back I feel something and tonight wasn't the night for that. I needed to clear my head and get sleep. I needed to breathe and then figure out what was best for ME. Seeing Bree in Emmett's place was either confirmation to say fuck him or a trial to see if I could trust him. I wasn't sure which one it was yet however.


	25. Chapter 25

**Emmett P.O.V**

 _The special relationship between twins is that, if there's anyone else in the world that's going to get or be the confidant that you need, it's a twin._

I cracked my neck both ways and glanced at Alice, who stood on the opposite side of the door. Three days had come and gone. Rosalie and I hadn't spoken since the night that she'd stormed away from me and told me to leave her the fuck alone. If she wanted to be left alone- that's what I was going to do. Bree hadn't left my house either. She was still staying in my guest room and I wasn't going to kick her out. We weren't fucking. We'd never fucked. We were never going to fuck. Bree had offered to leave and get a hotel, but it was pointless. Whatever the fuck had happened, had happened already. Her leaving now wasn't going to solve shit. I thought about reaching out to Rose- but I didn't. My pride wouldn't let me. I'd tried that night. I had thrown it out there, and she had shot me down. That was all there was to it. Bree had told me I was being a bitch. She had told me that I had turned and ran away from Rosalie several times. The one time Rosalie had doubts I couldn't just back down- but I wasn't hearing that shit. I didn't fight to be in anyone's life. Alice and I had gotten breakfast every morning for the past two days and she was loving it. I'd even told her about the fallout. She hadn't made any comments and it honestly shocked the shit out of me. Bree and I had spent the past three days working out and doing runs for Carlisle. I had Jasper tailing Rosalie now. She wanted space from me. I was respecting that.

 **Rosalie P.O.V**

When Wednesday rolled around I hadn't even thought about what I wanted to do. I didn't feel like there was something for me to think about honestly. I was not going to marry Seth. I didn't want to be trapped in a loveless marriage. I had spent too much time around my parents to go through something similar, especially of my own free will. Marrying someone and falling out of love was not the same thing as marrying someone you did not love from the beginning. After my "incident" with knocking on Emmett's door and Bree answering, I had not gone home. I had gone to Bella's and we'd talked about shit- a lot of shit. I'd told her everything- every single thing- that had happened to me in the past 2 and a half months. She'd hugged me and told me how surprised she was that I had been carrying all of that stuff around on my own. I'd asked her how she'd gotten over her breakup with Garrett, for her to tell me that she didn't. She just learned to live with it and like a memory, it slowly faded a little more each year. I didn't exactly have years to give. I still liked Emmett- a lot and naturally I was still attracted to him, but I wasn't going to keep chasing after someone that didn't want to be kept and I was not dealing with this situation between him and Bree. I refused.

 **Alice P.O.V**

When Rosalie walked into the office, the entire atmosphere in the room changed. Emmett and I didn't move from our places on each side of the door frame. Emmett kept his gaze straight ahead- much like when he had begun his bodyguard work, his broad arms crossed over his chest. I stood a little away from him, my arms crossed over my chest out of habit. I knew that my stance didn't hold the same power as his did. Bree sat in the third chair in front of Carlisle's desk, the one farthest to the right. She didn't bother looking back at the door, but instead kept her eyes on Carlisle who had paused mid-sentence. I noted that He lit up as soon as he saw his daughter .

"Rosie sweetheart!" he stood up and sat his glass on the desk as she crossed the room quickly.

They embraced and Rosalie kissed her father on both cheeks before collapsing into the seat closest to her, the far left one. Carlisle took his place back at his desk.

"So," he clapped his hands together and then sat them on his desk, "We need to talk about Seth."

Carlisle looked around the room at us- the people that he trusted the most in his business.

"Dad, I don't like Seth," Rosalie said simply, "and I don't want to be in a loveless marriage."

He sighed.

"This isn't about like, Rose," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I understand that, but I'm not changing my mind on this. Besides, Emmett and I have a thing."

There was no lead in or anything. She just dropped the fucking bomb. Emmett choked even though I was sure nothing was in his mouth and I reached over and hit him on the back. Carlisle looked at me and I knew I had to meet his gaze. He wanted to know if I knew and he had to know that I did. When he met Emmett's gaze I had to admit, my brother had balls. He wasn't going to be bitched out by anyone- not even someone that could make him their bitch easily. Carlisle looked to Rosalie and then leaned back in his chair.

"How long have you been fucking my daughter Cullen?" Carlisle opened a drawer next to him.

He was definitely going to shoot the both of us in the face now. His voice was hard, demanding. I now realized to the full extent what the people I killed felt when Carlisle told them that they were going to die.

"Since August," Emmett said simply and he was instantly my new damn hero.

I tried to keep my breath even while my heart was beating out of my chest. I always needed to seem calm. Emmett and I fed off of each other's energy. If I started to panic he would too.

"I respect you kid," Carlisle pulled a cigar out of his drawer and slid it shut and I could see Rosalie and Bree both visually relax, "and if you make my Rose happy- that's where I want her to be- but you're playing with fire," he lit his cigar with a lighter that had sat on the corner of his desk, "because if you ever hurt her I'll have your balls cut off and shoved down your fucking throat. Do you understand that?"

I knew that he wasn't kidding. I thought about the chances that my brother would survive having his balls cut off long enough to have them shoved down his throat. In my mind- they weren't very high.

"Fully."

"The ONLY reason I'm letting this fly is because I put you in my will and you knew about the change," Carlisle took a puff of his cigar, "If this was a year ago I'd kill you where you're sitting."

"I'm aware," Emmett's voice was monotone.

He was aware that he was wading on thin ice.

"But I already left everything to you. I already consider your family to be my family. There's nothing that you could gain from being with Rosalie so I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt, but Emmett, you ARE going to fix my problem. Rosalie was going to fix my issue with the Clearwaters and their followers. If she's going to be off playing house with you, then it's now your fucking problem. You're going to do whatever the fuck needs to be done to get me what I need or so help me God-"

"Dad," Rosalie broke her long silence and for the first time since I knew she existed, I was happy her dad hadn't pulled out.

"Cullen," Carlisle took a puff and then continued, "I don't give a rat's ass what you have to do, but you will compensate these people for their loss because I won't. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Good," Carlisle took a puff, "So why are you telling me this now?" he looked at Rosalie and his voice got a little softer, "Baby are you pregnant?"

"No!" she snapped.

Carlisle shrugged.

"You should have been."

I wasn't sure I understood what he was saying.

"That would have softened your mother," he explained.

I got it. Esme had wanted more kids before she had gotten sick. Kids would have made her welcome him- accept him. We had spent all of this time worrying about the wrong fucking parent.

"I don't care what she thinks," Rosalie shrugged, "Your blessing is the only one that means anything to me."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. They hadn't even spoken in the past three days. What the fuck did Rosalie have up her sleeve?

 **Emmett P.O.V**

Carlisle looked at Bree and then Alice and then back at me.

"None of you look surprised by this," he chuckled, "You all knew."

"It wasn't life threatening to you or your business," Bree said opening her mouth for the very first time since shit started to hit the fan.

"Actually it might be," Carlisle sighed and took another puff.

"Dad-"

"Rosalie," he interrupted, "I'm not going to live forever. Get over it. So it's time for you," he pointed at me with his cigar, "to start taking over."

I looked at Alice and she looked at me back. Shock was clearly written on her face. Fuck. I'd thought we'd have time. We hadn't talked about this. We hadn't talked about what would change when I took over for Carlisle. Rosalie just barely shifted in her seat and I realized that she hadn't thought out the full extent of this either. I didn't believe I could be this absent minded. How had it have never dawned on me to bring this shit up to Alice the night I'd found out? She knew I was working closely with Carlisle. She just didn't know the extent. I'd been out of the loop, doing bullshit jobs for so long, I hadn't registered that this would change everything. Rosalie hated the idea of having a marriage like her parents obviously. If she'd wanted to be in this life, she could have just taken the baton from her father herself. She'd refused. On top of that, I had never even partially brought the thought of me not leaving the business to Alice- let alone the idea that I would run it.

"You have a year to get your shit in order, both of you," Carlisle took a puff of his cigar, "If you can't balance Rosalie and my empire, then choose one because neither of my babies will be destroyed at your hands, Cullen."

I nodded once. I had worked more than half of my life to get here with this job. Was I willing to throw all of that away? Carlisle cast another look around the room.

"Alright," Carlisle sighed, "Everyone except for Alice, get the fuck out of my office."

Alice was still staring daggers at me and I knew that I would be hearing an ear-full later. I hadn't even sworn to take the job. I was just keeping my options open. If I did take over for Carlisle, not only would we never have to worry about money anymore- I'd never have to worry about anyone ever messing with Alice again. I would have men fighting for the opportunity to protect her and whatever nieces and nephews I might acquire over the years.

Rosalie let herself out of the office and I followed closely behind her. She was heading towards the front door when I grabbed her by the top of her arm.

"What the fuck was that? Are you trying to get me killed?"

"You wanted me to tell my father, didn't you?"

"You told me to stay the fuck away from you, remember?" I scoffed and shook my head.

"You tell me stuff like that all the time and then come back," Rosalie countered, "Confusing isn't it?"

"I guess so," I chuckled

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head to meet Bree's gaze.

"Seth has been taken care of," she said simply and gave me a slight pat on the back and nodded towards Rose, "Rosalie" she greeted and then continued towards the door.

"What the fuck does that mean, Bree?" I called.

She waved me off and yanked the door open. The women in my life were making me age faster.

"Speaking of Bree," Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest, "Did you fuck her? Honestly?"

I took Rosalie in. She was wearing a simple dark pink dress that went down to her knees and a pair of light brown wedges that strapped at the ankle. Her face was bare of makeup and her hair was in a donut at the top of her head.

"I didn't fucking have sex with Bree," I snapped.

"Emmett," Rosalie sighed, "What the hell are we doing?"

I looked down at Rosalie, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth and I didn't have any words for her. I sucked at this shit and obviously she knew that. I wasn't a touchy- feely sort of person. I didn't hold hands and kiss and cuddle. I wasn't the sort of guy that wanted children and shit. I'd never even thought about bringing a life into this piece of shit world. There was so much shit I was against and so much shit I wouldn't- couldn't do.

"I don't know," I admitted.

"Well we better figure it out, don't you think?"

I nodded wordlessly. Whatever the fuck Rosalie and I had going on- it was more than casual. It was strange and different and stressful, but so fucking calming at the same time. Us being together was a loaded fucking gun.

"We'll sit down and get dinner- talk about it."

"Okay," Rosalie agreed and then paused and partially looked over my shoulder, "Hi Al-"

I partially turned around and then there was a sting. It took a few seconds for me to realize that Alice had just slapped me- hard.

"What the fu-"

"Shut up!" she growled and I realized that out of all the times I'd seen Alice angry, this was the first time she'd been ANGRY, "I have no words for you right now, Emmett! You lied to me! You've been lying to me for years!"

"Alice-"

"Shut up!" she repeated, "I can deal with you fucking anything that has a twat. I can deal with your smoking and drinking and your smart ass comments. I can deal with your control issues and the blood on your hands and what happened to me that night and our childhood and you keeping me in the dark about shit but I CANNOT put up with you lying to me- especially about this, Emmett."

I had sworn that we would get in, make money, and then get out of this life. I had promised Alice that the bullets and the bloodshed were temporary. If I took over for Carlisle, this would be the remainder of my life, however long that may be.

"I was going to talk to you about this," I sighed.

Alice looked at my chest, her eyes starting to brim with tears and I didn't know if they were from hurt or anger, but either way it made me feel like shit.

"You promised this to me, Emmett. You swore and I can roll over and deal with you fucking Carlisle's daughter. I can deal with you falling in love with her, but you lying to me about this for this long is unforgivable. We shared a womb and you never thought to tell me that you didn't want the future I wanted? That's fucked up even for you."

"Alice I never made a decision," I grabbed her shoulders, "I'm exploring my options."

"I didn't know there were other options!"

I pulled Alice into me and I knew that this was all it took for the waterworks to start.

"We'll decide together, okay?" I whispered in her hair, "This shit is me and you, from the womb to the tomb."

Alice shook my hands off of her.

"Do whatever you want. I can't live your life," she shrugged, "That's what you were going to do anyway. That's all you ever do- whatever the fuck you want and I'm over it. Find yourself and then find me," Alice turned on her heels, "Rosalie" she smiled pointedly and then hurried to the door.

"Fuck," I groaned, "Alice!" I called after her, but she never turned around.

I cast a look at Rosalie, who just looked shocked by the whole thing. I had just made up with one of the women in my life just to lose one.

 **A/N: Okay everyone so I HAVE found me a Beta… I hope.. and they are absolutely amazing. However, that means that I won't just be spitting out whatever comes to my mind and then posting it. Sooo chances are I won't be able to post every single day anymore. However, I will try to post maybe twice a week- if I can post more then I will. My amazing Beta and I tend to go back and forth. I sent them this chapter, they corrected it. I sent the updated version and then it was corrected again and on and on until we were happy. I personally would rather slower chapter if it means the content is better so beware. If I cannot get ahold of my Beta in a week or so I'll post the non-fixed version and then go back and replace the chapter with the desired changes later. I just like to keep my readers updated! Thank you all for the follows/favorites/reviews and simply passing through. I appreciate it.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Rosalie P.O.V**

 _The basic tool for the manipulation of reality is the manipulation of words. If you can control the meaning of words, you can control the people who must use the words. –Philip K. Dick_

Emmett had said we should get dinner and that was exactly what we did. We'd gone straight to this little place on one of the main streets and found ourselves at a table somewhere off in the back, hidden in a dark corner. Emmett spent the first 5 to 10 minutes texting on his phone and even when he was looking at me, he seemed to be looking through me. Things between him and Alice had definitely hit the fan and honestly, besides the night that I'd first laid eyes on her, I couldn't really think of a time that I had seen Alice happy. Did I really want to be a part of this for the rest of my life? I looked at Emmett as he absently ran a hand through his hair, his mouth in a tight line. Sure, he may have had family issues, but could I really judge? My parents weren't exactly model material of the average family.

"We don't have to sit down and talk about this today," I offered.

Emmett obviously had some things he needed to work out with his sister. She disliked me enough. I didn't need to be thought of as the person that came between her and her brother, even though I probably already was.

"It's fine," Emmett sighed, "She needs space. I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," he locked his phone and sat it face down on the table.

I had thrown it all out there now. There was no backing out. I had told my father that I was seeing and fucking Emmett. I had told Emmett that there was hope for whatever the hell we had going on. I had taken the leap. A part of me believed that I'd done so because there wasn't a doubt in my mind about Emmett and I being together. Now that I had done it, I wasn't sure that was true. I may have considered going through all of this, but the final push in this direction hadn't been my infatuation with Emmett at all. It had been my loyalty to Bella. Bella needed me to forgive Emmett. She needed me to tell my father about him too. Bella and I had planned this out to the best of our ability. The best thing for me to do was to keep allowing the men in my life to think that they held all of the cards. They would do exactly what I wanted them to do, as long as they thought that it was their idea and by helping me- we could save Bella and that was all that mattered. It mattered more than my dad possibly shooting Emmett in front of me and it mattered more than me being in a loveless marriage for the rest of my life. I had been the only person Bella had once upon a time and I wasn't going to walk out and leave her in distress now. Bella had gone through what we both hoped was a pregnancy scare and if Alice were to ever find out, we would definitely need Emmett in our corner. He had claimed that Jasper was like a brother to him. I was betting my best friend's well being on the love he claimed to have for Jasper.

Our waiter approached the table and smiled.

"I'm Tyler and I'll be your server tonight," he handed each of us a menu, "Can I start you off with drinks?"

"Water, no ice." Emmett cracked his neck both ways.

"I'll take some lemonade, really sweet please."

"Okay," Tyler jotted our drinks down, "I'll give you some time to look over the menu and I'll be right back with your drinks."

He left us alone and I leaned forward, resting my elbows on the table and putting my face in my hands.

"I don't recall there being a time when you've drank something besides beer in front of me," I observed.

Emmett chuckled.

"I'm not an alcoholic," he shrugged.

"I didn't say you were."

"Rosalie, what do you want?" Emmett leaned on the table, resting his hands on it.

That was a loaded question.

"More."

His demeanor visibly changed. Emmett prided himself on not being afraid of anything. I didn't buy that for a minute. Maybe I would have when I'd first met him, but he very obviously had a fear of commitment and abandonment. One that Alice must have too because from what I could tell she was glued to her brother at every possibility.

"I don't know how to give you more," he said, his gaze never leaving mine.

I didn't doubt that- not one bit. Emmett didn't seem like the roses and chocolate giving sort of guy.

"Well what can you give me?"

"Protection," was the first thing to come out of his mouth and then he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin with one of his hands, "Honesty and sex. The people around me normally end up dead or fucked up beyond fixing, Rosalie. I'm not good at feelings. I'm good at breaking shit. It's what I do."

"And fuck," I countered.

Emmett laughed, a good laugh, from somewhere deep in his belly.

"And fuck," he repeated, "but I'm willing to try something else for you- with you. I just feel like I'm going to end up hurting you."

"You believe that about yourself, don't you?"

"What? That I hurt people? I know that I hurt people."

Emmett found a place on the table for his eyes to focus on and I knew that this was uncharted territory. He normally looked cool, calm and collected.

"Emmett, what are we doing?" I repeated my question from earlier.

"I don't know," he repeated his answer in response.

I huffed out a laugh. His casual answers to complicated questions were making me a little crazy. Tyler walked up to us and placed our drinks in front of us.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Emmett said gruffly.

"I'm fine too. Thank you."

"Okay. I'll check on you again to see if you've changed your mind," Tyler smiled, "Do you want to keep the menus just in case?"

"Sure," I smiled back and Tyler nodded once before leaving us again.

We both watched Tyler walk away and towards another table.

"Why do you want more?" Emmett asked.

I paused. That was a good question. It was a question I asked myself a lot. That didn't mean I had an answer. I pulled my glass of lemonade closer to me and then collected some packets of sugar. I opened three of them and emptied the contents into my glass.

"I don't know," I admitted, "I think about it a lot though, especially when you go missing on me for days at a time."

Emmett's eyes turned away and I couldn't help wonder if he felt some sort of remorse.

I continued, "Look, I know you think that I'm this fragile little girl that needs to be protected and watched over, but that's not the case. I can handle anything you can throw at me so you can feel free to tell me whatever you want. I'm not going to get offended." I stirred my lemonade with my straw and then looked up and at Emmett-hard, "Don't you want me to trust you?"

"Yeah," he said simply.

"Do you actually like me, Emmett? Or do you just like fucking me, as you like to remind me?"

Emmett leaned forward again and swallowed.

"Rosalie, I've been trying to fight this. I've been going back and forth about this with myself and Alice and fuck- even Bree. This isn't the life you wanted for yourself and I can't make you want it."

"And what life is that?" I clasped my hands together on the table.

"The life that I'll have if I decide to take over after your father is dead,"

"How is it any different from what you do now?" I took a sip out of my straw.

"I'll be out later. I'll be less available. There'll be more blood on my hands. Those days when I go missing will be more often. I'll have new enemies."

"Are you worried someone will kill me, Emmett?"

I watched his muscles tense and for a few seconds he looked like the same Emmett I'd seen at the club pushing people out of his way.

"No one is going to fucking touch you, whether we're together or not."

I knew it was more of an oath to himself than me.

"So what are you worried about exactly?"

"I'm worried about you being miserable," Emmett closed his eyes and clenched his teeth together, visibly trying to get his thoughts together.

"You don't think that this back and forth shit that we do makes me miserable?" I snapped.

"Look, we can date," Emmett shrugged, "and whatever happens, happens. It'll be like dating anyone else. If we break up in a year or less- fine. If we don't, we'll cross the hurdle of a decision when we get there." Emmett sat up and ran one of his fingers around the rim of his untouched glass of water.

"Normal couples argue," I reminded, "That means you can't run for the hills if we have a disagreement."

"That's reasonable."

"Bree needs to move out."

Emmett chuckled.

"She's looking for a place. She'll be out in three months max."

"Emmett, don't lie to me."

"I don't lie," he sighed and reached across the table grabbing my glass.

"Emmett," I watched him take a sip of my lemonade and then make a face.

"What?" he grabbed up more packets of sugar and began emptying them into my glass.

"What happened to you?"

Emmett stirred my glass with my straw, took another longer sip and then pushed it back across the table towards me.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"What was your childhood like?"

Emmett looked at me for a while before he chuckled.

"It sucked," he shrugged and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, "My mom gave birth to Alice and I and then she died and our father was a drunk and a druggie who liked to beat the shit out of us when he couldn't get a fix."

I pulled my lemonade to me and took a sip before bracing myself for my next question.

"How did he die?"

I got prepared for Emmett to tell me that it wasn't my business or that he didn't want to talk about it. I got prepared for him to shut down and throw his wall back up.

"He hit Alice and I beat the shit out of him with whatever I could get my hands on until he stopped moving."

I opened my mouth and then closed it only to open it again.

"I'm so-"

"Don't," he interrupted, "Do not do that, Rosalie. Seriously. I don't deal well with pity."

"Okay," I nodded quickly.

I didn't need him to shut down on me.

"That's where all the marks are from," he continued, "but I'm fine with them. They don't bother me. They itch a lot, but I typically wear my scars with pride. They're a reminder of all the times I took the worst of it for Alice. I just don't like stares. I don't like pity. I don't like people to look at me the way you're looking at me right now,"

"Sorry," I looked down at the table.

I couldn't help my natural facial expressions.

"What about the other three tattoos?" I asked.

"That's a story for Alice to tell you," Emmett sighed, "or it's at least a story for another day, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed.

He was taking baby steps, but they were steps all the same. I watched Emmett pull out his wallet and place a 20 dollar bill on the table.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded. Tonight had been eventful to say the least.

I looked at Emmett slowly stand up and take in his surroundings again. Emmett was broken and so was Alice. There was something even worse there- something deeper than the two of them being beaten by the only parent the both of them had physically known; even though that in itself was enough to screw up any child. They'd been abused and most likely starved until Emmett, a young teenager had killed his own father,in front of his sister. They'd most likely been homeless after that if my dad had ended up around them. They were carrying around demons. That partially explained why Alice was so set on them always being together. Emmett had been her protector. But that didn't explain why Emmett let himself get run over by her though… unless the reason he'd gotten those other three snakes tattooed on him was the answer to that. Something had happened to Alice and Emmett hadn't protected her. He felt responsible.

I got up and Emmett and I met towards the center of the table before starting towards the exit. There was so much going on around us. He had shit up his sleeve, I knew that. I had a few things up my sleeve as well however and I doubt that he knew it. My father was up to something and Bree had made a comment earlier that she was up to something. I didn't know Alice well enough to be able to tell what she may or may not be capable of. Our worlds had been thrown in chaos since the first night we'd met. We were a cosmic joke. We walked out of the restaurant and on to the bustling sidewalk. Emmett planted a kiss on my forehead. He draped his arm over my shoulders and started to lead me down the sidewalk.

 **TWO MONTHS LATER:**

I watched Emmett as he moved around his kitchen. I hadn't even known that he could cook. I hadn't asked. He'd finally invited me over- more or less. What he had really done was gotten me dressed and into his car and then driven me to his place. I'd known more or less where his home was, but this was my first time actually seeing the inside. He'd asked me if I was okay with staying in this Saturday and naturally I was. I doubted that him cooking for people was something he usually did so I'd jumped at the opportunity. He was showing me his sanctuary. He wasn't going to up and pack up and leave. He was making an effort.

In the past two months, Emmett and I had found a rhythm. We would talk twice day- normally extremely early and extremely late before we went off for our days and after it came to a close. We'd work and live our normal lives. I was okay with that. I wasn't trying to give up my life. I didn't want my world to revolve around Emmett. He and Alice had made up and every Friday we wouldn't talk at all because he would run off with her and they would spend the entire day together. They had come to some sort of decision that Alice wasn't going to bring up Emmett's decision until the time got closer. He would return Saturday morning directly to me. While he was gone, I would go to the bar with Bella and we would laugh and talk and she seemed good- still happy. Emmett and I normally ran together on Saturdays. I wasn't athletic but it was something for us to do together. We would normally eat out that night and have mind blowing sex. We'd physically sleep together- at my house. Sunday we would "get to know each other". Emmett would go to his Sunday workout and then we would go hiking or take random drives to nowhere. We went rock climbing, boating, and everything in between. We didn't watch movies or musicals. We didn't attend concerts. We did activities that allowed us to talk. We got to know each other.

In those two months the people in our lives had begun making adjustments. My dad had Bree out of state most of the time and when she'd returned, she had in fact began looking for a place of her own. I could live with that. She went out of her way to be nice to me the few times we'd come face to face. My dad hadn't treated Emmett any different according to what he told me. He didn't have a reason to be upset with either of us since Bree had gone off and found Seth a trophy wife that had jumped at the opportunity. I didn't see Jasper. I figured he was avoiding me. Alice wasn't particularly nice to me, but she didn't call me a bitch or a hoe either so it was a step in the right direction. We were normally so absorbed in to each other when we were together that it wouldn't have mattered if they hadn't anyway.

Emmett seemed at home in his kitchen, working on several things at once, as I sat on his island, my legs dangling, facing him and his stove. He moved quickly from his ice box to his pantry and then to his fridge. He was shirtless and sockless with some sweatpants on that hung rather low, leaving his "V" revealed. It was making me crazy. According to Emmett he was making garlic butter roasted carrots, brown sugar garlic pork, roasted potatoes and lemon broccoli pasta. He was definitely a health nut. Emmett placed some tops on to his pots and I hopped off of the counter. I'd gotten used to being around Emmett on Saturdays. It was exasperating to think that we wouldn't be together next weekend. It was frustrating even. I had to go out of town to some sort of convention for the magazine. The only consolation was that it just so happened to have been planned for a weekend when Emmett had to go out of town as well.

I slid off of the island and peaked my head around Emmett's body as he wiped spilled food off of his stove.

"Hey," he said casually and looked me up and down.

"Hey," I repeated.

I'd slid into one of his shirts and nothing else as soon as he'd told me we were staying in the entire day. I wrapped my arms around Emmett's chest, and leaned my head on the back of his shoulder. He tensed against me and put his hands on mine for a few seconds.

"Pick out a wine for us please," he took one of my hands off of him and planted a kiss on my wrist.

"Sure," I pulled away and turned towards the island, pulling one of the cabinets open.

He'd wanted me to stop touching him. That was obvious, but he'd done it in a very nice way. I commended him for that. He hadn't just pulled away. I bent down and collected the first bottle of wine I saw. Emmett's hand met my butt before I had a chance to stand back up fully and when I sat down the bottle and looked back he was already getting wine glasses out of another cabinet.

"It'll get easier for me," he said, his back to me.

I thought about asking him what he meant, but I knew and there was no need to ask unnecessary questions.

"So how did you meet Jasper?" I asked instead.

Emmett turned towards me and closed the short space between us, putting a wine glass on either side of me.

"He was another homeless kid," he picked me up and sat me back on the island, staying standing between my legs, "He took one look at Alice and Alice took one look at him and he hasn't gone off on his own ever since."

"So he's loved her ever since?"

"It was infatuation and then lust and over time it developed into love I guess," Emmett pulled the cork off of the wine.

"They've been together for a while then."

"Yup," Emmett poured some wine into one of the wine glasses.

"So how can he just cheat on her?" I picked up the glass on my other side and offered it to Emmett.

"Alice was Jasper's first. He loves her, but he roams. She roams too. It's what they do. They always go home to each other in the end though."

"So they have an open relationship?" Emmett poured wine into my glass and then sat the bottle down.

"Yeah. They do until they get married anyway."

"Sooo," I took a sip out of my wine glass, "Would you ever-"

"No," he interrupted, "And I'll slit the throat of any guy that tries."

I wrapped my legs around Emmett's waist and he let me pull him closer.

"So you haven't?"

"Not one person since that first night," he took a sip out of his glass and then sat it back next to me.

"Good."

Emmett chuckled.

"Were you worried?"

I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks. I took another sip out of my glass instead of answering.

"You said Alice was Jasper's first. Who was hers?"

Emmett took a deep breath.

"I don't know."

"How do you not know?" I chuckled.

"Alice was a prostitute while we were out on the streets. She never told me and I wasn't going to pry."

Emmett licked his lips and then picked his glass back up and took a sip. I'd never thought about how two children had survived for three years on their own. It had never even crossed my mind. Alice had been a prostitute to provide for her and Emmett. Was that why he let her run him over? Did he submit to Alice because he felt horrible about what she had done to provide for the both of them? I took another sip.

"Who was your first?" I asked, moving on to the next topic.

"My first time was a one night stand- some redhead. I couldn't tell you her name if I wanted to," Emmett shrugged, "I had a lot of sex after that with a lot of random girls in a lot of random places."

"I don't want to hear about you fucking other people," I rolled my eyes in fake annoyance.

"You're the one that asked," Emmett chuckled.

I noted that he hadn't asked who I had lost my virginity to. I assumed that he didn't want to know. That meant I was not going to share the information for no reason. I sat my wine glass beside his.

"I never would have pictured you for the cooking type," I sighed and put my hands on his shoulders.

"And why is that?" Emmett placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him.

"You're not the homemaker sort of guy."

"Well, I have a large variety of interests and talents," he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Oh really? Besides being conceited?" I let one of my hands roam through his hair.

"Shut the fuck up," he laughed and then his lips were on mine.

Emmett was a rough kisser and I loved it. His hands found their way beneath the hem of my shirt and began toying with the top elastic of my underwear. Both of my hands hooked themselves into his hair. Now that Emmett let me touch him, I touched him as much as I could. He had days when he didn't even want me to see him without his shirt on, but he tried to let me get in my personal touchy time and it was just another one of the hundreds of things I was indirectly asking him to change about himself. Being with Emmett was like being attracted to fire. He was all consuming. He wrapped himself around me and I had no choice but to suffocate or attempt to calm the flame a little. I was definitely suffocating though. I wrapped my legs tighter around Emmett and one of his thumbs ran across me. He had a way of making me crazy with the slightest touch. When Emmett pulled away from me, there was no pause before he latched onto my neck. This man was going to be the death of me.

 **Emmett P.O.V**

Rosalie had taken over a very large part of my life in a very short amount of time. If somebody had told me 5 months ago that I would be in my kitchen kissing and cooking for Carlisle's daughter with no shirt on, I either would have laughed or kicked their ass. Here we were though. Rosalie was here in my home and in my t-shirt, sitting on my counter while I felt her up. I slid Rosalie's underwear to the side with one hand and used the thumb of the opposite one to slide across her wetness. She never failed to amaze me. She was perfect for me. Rosalie's arms wrapped around my neck and I continued to trace my thumb in a circle. She moaned into my ear and I was instantly harder. We had time for a quickie in the kitchen. We could make it work. Rosalie reached between us and slid her hand down my sweatpants. I loved this fucking girl and I didn't even know if it was my heart or my dick that caused the thought. I covered her mouth with mine again and groaned when she began stroking me. We would definitely make time. I stopped holding Rosalie's underwear to the side and broke apart from her long enough to pull them off of her and retake my place between her legs which she immediately hooked behind me again, pulling me back into her. She groaned when I brushed up against her and because we were somehow in sync, we both stuck our tongues out at the same time and they met briefly outside of our mouths. I couldn't stop the chuckle that came out and Rosalie moved her mouth to my neck, leaving little bites starting from my shoulder and going up, one of her arms around me from beneath my arm, the other housing her hand that was fisted in to my hair.

"Rosalie, you're fuc-"

We both paused with the sound of keys. You had to be fucking kidding me. I backed away from Rosalie and yanked her off of my counter rather quickly before partially pushing her behind my island. My house door flew open and in sauntered Alice in a pair of tennis shoes and some athletic wear. I wasn't embarrassed of Rosalie- not in the slightest and I wasn't afraid to stand up to Alice for her. However, Rosalie wasn't very fond of being face to face with Alice. She swore that it was awkward and that if she could avoid it she would.

"Hey Em," she smiled broadly, "I need your laptop."

"It's in the office. Take it," I grounded my teeth together.

"Thanks."

Alice let herself across my living room and into my office and I looked down at Rosalie, who was now sitting back on her knees and laughing. I shook my head and rolled my eyes and she covered her mouth with both of her hands as she partially toppled over with laughter. Alice came back out with my laptop and charger in hand.

"Are you… cooking?" she asked.

"Yes."

She raised an eyebrow at me and my door flew open again. Did everyone fucking hate me?

"Hey Em," Jasper nodded in my direction, always in athletic wear and tennis shoes.

"Does anyone fucking knock?" I snapped.

"Sorry. I just hadn't seen you lately," Jasper held up his hands as a form of surrender, "I just wanted to make sure everything was good with you."

"Everything is-"

My voice caught in my throat the second my manhood went into Rosalie's mouth. She had to be fucking kidding me. Everyone just had to be fucking kidding me today.

"Great," I finished lamely.

"How's you and Rose?" Jasper asked and pulled out his pack of cigarettes.

"Don't light that in my house," I snapped, "And we're-"

Rosalie's hand began to slide up and down the part of me that didn't fit into her mouth.

"Great."

"Are you okay?" Alice asked, "You don't look well. Let me see."

Alice started towards me and I held out a hand towards her.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

Rosalie choked me back as far as she could go and I was pretty sure I'd hit the back of her throat when I jerked forward.

"Get the fuck out- both of you," I snapped.

"Did I do something?" Alice asked.

I couldn't help it. I groaned.

"I'm getting my dick sucked and it would be a whole hell of a lot better if you guys weren't here."

Rosalie laughed from her place on the ground and Alice's eyes got wide for a second. Jasper chuckled, but quickly let himself out and Alice followed in tow.

"Hey Rosalie," she called from the door and then continued, "Have a good night you guys."

I covered my face with one hand.

"Hi!" Rosalie called and peaked her head from behind the island.

"I'll call next time," Alice said quickly and headed out of my door.

Rosalie stood up and we waited for the key to turn in my door for it to be locked.

"She told me hey," Rosalie said and winked at me.

"That's progress," I agreed.

For Alice- it was. I turned towards my stove and cut off all of the burners.

"That was a pretty horrible thing you did," I raised an eyebrow at Rosalie and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you going to spank me?" she challenged.

My dick pulsed in response.

"You're fucking right," I crouched and grabbed Rosalie by the bottom of her legs and stood up, throwing her over my shoulder.

She giggled in response and I spanked her once on her ass, heading towards my bedroom. We had two nights left before we wouldn't see each other in what could easily be two weeks with our fucked up schedules. These next two days were going to be… interesting to say the least.

"Do we need to worry about them barging in again?" she laughed.

"I'm changing the fucking locks tomorrow," I spanked Rosalie again and kicked my bedroom door open.


	27. Chapter 27

**Emmett P.O.V**

 _You make me sick. I want you and I'm hatin it; got me lit like a candlestick- get too hot when you touch the tip. I'm feelin it. I gotta get a grip and it's drivin me crazy baby don't you quit. –Pink_

Rosalie and I had an interesting weekend to say the least. We'd had sex, taken a shower together and then I'd finally finished cooking and we'd eaten together in our underwear in front of the television. It had felt normal. I'd collapsed across one end of the couch, laying my legs across the length of it and Rosalie had sat in the space between my feet and the other side of the sofa and draped one of her legs over mine and jammed the other one between them. We'd watched some old movie that was on tv. Rosalie just couldn't get her head around the fact that I could actually cook something that was edible, and not only that, but good as well. It amused me that she was enthusiastic about something as simple as me cooking her a simple meal. She let the smallest things make her happy. It was one of her cutest traits.

When we'd finished eating we had placed our plates on my coffee table and I sat up to smoke while Rosalie had laid her head in my lap and kicked her feet over the arm of the opposite side. It all felt natural. We'd washed dishes together. Well Rosalie had washed and I had rinsed, dried and put away. Then Rosalie had demanded we play a game so that was what we did. Rosalie, put on a tshirt of mine and wrapped a blanket around herself and sat on the couch. I had put on a tshirt and some basketball shorts and collapsed on the ground in front of her with my back against the sofa between her legs. We'd both put on headsets and played Call-Of-Duty online and that was where we spent most of the night and into the early hours of morning. Rosalie was the only person that made playing a game online worth playing for hours and hours on end. She was surprisingly better than I thought she would be. She was pretty good at the zombies but she was trash at capture the flag and basically everything else, but she played horrible with so much happiness I couldn't help but to enjoy us constantly dying. She bounced up and down like a child when she did something right and pouted when she did something wrong. She was constantly in motion. It was refreshing. We'd dragged ourselves to bed at around 4 surprisingly.

I got about 5 hours of sleep and then dragged myself out of bed and made coffee and French toast and eggs for Rosalie. I yanked her out of bed at around 10:30 and we went for a morning run. I took her on a shorter route than I normally went on. She didn't run often enough to be able to keep up. When we'd gotten back inside, she had sat at the island and eaten and I'd sat beside her and drank coffee. After breakfast the two of us hadn't done much of anything. We'd lounged all day. That meant all we really did was continue to watch stupid movies, play cards and joke around. Neither one of us was in the mood to go out so we didn't. We'd eaten Chinese food and finally gotten around to having sex on my kitchen counter.

It was an ideal weekend in my opinion, but all too soon it was Monday morning and Rose and I returned to our expected schedules and homes. That meant that I was back making runs for Carlisle and sleeping alone and Rosalie was back at her desk, her desk that was on the 5th floor of her building. I may or may not have moved her up when I'd taken over the company. It wasn't like she didn't deserve it and she loved her job. It was more demanding now, but she went through it with a smile. She was a power player when it came to that fashion shit.

 **Rosalie P.O.V**

The week flew by. There was so much to do before this fashion show. There were still models to be chosen. Thankfully, I'd gotten through my mass of emails and gotten all of the expected clothes, not only completed, but made perfectly. There wasn't a single angry designer in my office Friday morning. That meant that their vision had been brought to life and they didn't have any complaints when they saw the physical product. Not every designer, sewed or even cut out patterns or picked their own fabric. Some would simply give the outline and expect us to know what they meant. It was stressful, but it was worth it when somebody saw their product and beamed. Since the designers were happy, that meant the seamstresses were happy. All of the clothes that had been picked out were packaged and on their way to where the needed to be even though the fashion show wasn't until tomorrow.

The two other people that would be attending the show with me were Angela and Jessica. hey had been given their job descriptions for the weekend. Although Angela and I had started from the bottom and reached the top together, I had little to no knowledge of Jessica. Although, she was apparently being groomed to become my shadow to make my work load lighter. When I had moved up the chain of command, so had Angela and therefore she could not be bothered with taking my messages and briefing me on the things I needed to know. That was now Jessica's job. According to Angela, Jessica had just graduated from college. It was refreshing having Jessica around. She looked at everything with amazement. I had forgotten how extremely blessed I was to hold this job, until I'd seen Jessica gawk at everything. I hadn't slacked off at work or anything, but I had just gotten so accustomed to working here it just seemed like the same issues on a different day. But that wasn't the case. Each piece was different.

Over the course of the weekend I would be writing during the fashion show. It was up to us to not only show off our fashion and magazine in a highly professional and unique manner, but we had to gather up content for our magazine for the next month. I would be writing the headlining article. Which included: describing the clothes, designers, fabrics and atmosphere. Angela was the designated photographer for the venue. But of course, she wouldn't be taking pictures of the models. There would be more than enough people doing that. She would be taking pictures of fashion icons laughing with other fashion icons. She would be taking pictures of the random designer she saw outside taking a smoke break and that one model that had a chicken leg in one hand and a cupcake in the other. She would be catching the little bits of the fashion world that wasn't normally covered in a fashion magazine. Jessica had been given the task of learning what would be expected of her if she were to attend one of these events on her own one day and being witty. That meant that she would be the one coming up with what exactly the headline would say. She would be there to bounce ideas off of. She was our unbiased opinion. She was also the person that would be in constant contact with the "forces that were". That meant that she would be receiving my calls and emails. While the owner of the magazine did not make herself known very often, sometimes she did have requests. Jessica was like having my own personal assistant and she was thankful for the chance.

The fashion world had dedicated an entire weekend to this event. Today, Friday, was the day that many of the designers, models and magazine owners would arrive. There would be some grand dinner and some of the most influential voices of fashion would speak for a while about how we were all on common ground. They would all, in their own words, would say that while we were competing to sell magazine, clothes, or in our case both, the people in that room were the ones that truly understood us, our passion and our late nights and early morning. They would attempt to pull us all into this brotherhood of the fashion world. Saturday morning there would be booths littering the entire building. Every magazine, designer and company had a booth. Angela and I would each be manning one on our own. I'd spent only God knew how long putting together a presentation that seemed worthy of my company's name. You couldn't just smack "Arachne" on something and it be great. Your work had to be great enough to deserve Arachne to be put on it. Arachne was an older company. It was one that had been built from nothing and now stood tall and proud, branching into not one magazine, but two and several clothes distributing businesses. The company had been given the name Arachne by its founder and it had never been tampered with. The name apparently came from Greece. It was the name of a goddess that was turned into a weaving spider or at least I thought. I wasn't sure what Sunday morning would consist of, but I did know that I would be on my way back home by that night.

I checked my cell phone. My flight was due to leave in an hour. I needed to get going now. I had sent Angela on an earlier flight. While it was supposed to be Jessica's job to check us all in and the likes, it was also her first big assignment and while I did have high hopes for her everything needed to be perfect. Angela had done all of this before and she had more than volunteered to go early. She planned on taking the extra time to hit the spa and she deserved it. She would get to the hotel early, make sure we all had rooms, make sure the clothes and the models were where they needed to be and then dress for the night's events. Fuck. Models.

I powered my laptop off and hopped up. There were three women waiting for me. I looked around at my two desks and grabbed up any binders that looked like I may need them and shoved them into a bag of mine. I threw the bag on one of my shoulders and snatched up my laptop. I didn't have time for this. I glanced around my office one more time and then rushed to my door and yanked it open.

"God!" I ran directly into someone, "Sorry," I apologized, "I'm sorry."

Emmett, all broad shoulders and black suit looked down at me and grinned from ear to ear.

"In a rush?" he asked.

I threw my free arm around him. I hadn't seen him since Sunday night. It was funny how long five days could seem. He briefly embraced me back and planted a kiss on my forehead when he released me.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled broadly.

"I came to drive you to the airport. I have some shit to take care of out of state too. My flight leaves the same time as yours so I figured…" Emmett let his sentence trail off, "I even took it upon myself to lift your bags out of your car trunk and move them to mine," he winked at me.

I laughed. Maybe he wasn't an asshole all the time.

 **Emmett P.O.V**

Rosalie looked flushed and stressed, but I wasn't sure I'd ever seen her this happy and that said a lot considering the fact that she was excited about the simplest of things. I enjoyed seeing her flush. It was normally for other reasons, but I appreciated her being happy nearly as much. I took her laptop out of her hand and she slid her other arm lazily through her backpack, before pulling her office door closed. "Hale" was on the door and she looked back at it briefly before turning to me.

"I have to pick one more model before I'm done for the day," she ran a hand through her hair, "It won't take me a long time. Come on."

She started down the long hallway and I followed after her. I hadn't been in the building before. There was a steady bustle going on. Rosalie's coworkers looked at me quizzically as she walked swiftly through the hall and when she reached the end, we were faced with a large room full of clothes. There were clothes on racks. There were clothes on mannequins. There were boards and boards and boards, with headings on them like "Spring PINK" and "Summer YELLOW" that held pictures and little squares of fabrics and note cards filled with writing. There was music coming from somewhere and a square made up of a couch sat off to the side where there were several people seated, papers sprawled around them on the floor and sofa. People walked swiftly around with their arms full of clothes or binders or with a phone to their ear or a sketchpad. Everyone was on a mission.

Rosalie navigated through them with a skill only she possessed and I simply followed in tow. Five people enclosed around us quickly and Rosalie looked around at them. There were two holding sketches to her, two with two of fabrics that seemed extremely similar and one with an actual shirt in her hand. Rosalie took them in quickly.

"This one," she pointed to one of the two sketches, "It's perfect."

The person who'd shown it to her nodded and then headed back off. Rosalie touched the four fabrics around her and plucked out the two she disliked and dropped them to the ground. The two seamstresses ran off and left us surrounded by two discarded fabrics. I admired Rosalie while she looked hard at the two last sketches in front of her. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun on top of her head, meaning it had been down until she grew tired of it. It fit her though.

"This one," she pointed to the sketching to her right, "has potential. It isn't there yet though. Add a belt maybe or a design. Plaid is in right now. The other one should be trashed. It's too common. Take a break and try again."

They nodded and looked at their sketch work again before heading off. Rosalie looked the shirt that was being held in front of her, up and down.

"It's great," she ran her thumb absently down her bottom lip, "but the neckline is off. It's too low. No one wants their breasts out during the winter, sweetheart," Rosalie paused and then lit up, "Or add a scarf. It'll be great. You pair your fabulous new winter shirt with a scarf and jacket to go out and about and when you reach your destination and the heater is on inside, you simply take off the scarf and jacket and you won't be suffocating anymore."

The designer nodded excitedly.

"I'll be sending jacket designs to your email by Sunday," the designer smiled.

Rosalie nodded and then continued on quickly through the square and to a door with no name on it. She pushed the door open and hurried in and I simply followed behind her. There were three women inside and they all turned towards the door when we entered.

"I'm Rosalie Hale," Rosalie shook hands with all three of them.

They looked at me strangely but didn't ask who I was and Rose didn't volunteer the information.

"Stand up straight," Rosalie was all business now and it was actually hilarious.

They women stood up straight and Rosalie made them walk and smile and pose and then she turned to me.

"Emmett, pick a model."

I looked at her incredulously. She had to be kidding me.

"Okay, you," I pointed to the girl in the middle.

I hadn't paid attention to the models honestly, but hell, I always picked the middle everything else. The other two girls looked sort of rejected and I would have actually felt bad if I had feelings that was. Rosalie looked at me and smiled brightly and then turned back to the girl and offered her, her hand.

"Congratulations. You're hired," she said, "Come with me. As for the rest of you, I'll keep your headshots and when we show off our spring collection we would love for you to return. You're guaranteed to walk in that show for showing up on such short notice," she smiled brightly.

The ladies filed out after thanking Rose for the opportunity and Rosalie and her new model filed out after them, with me picking up the rear. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. It had taken Rosalie about 10 minutes to get this done and I knew for a fact that, that could not have been a protocol audition.

"Can you even do that?" I asked as Rosalie started through the large square.

"Do what?" she never even looked back at me.

"Promise those two girls jobs," I chuckled.

"I just did it," she said, "We use up to 30 girls sometimes. I'm sure no one will mind if I narrowed the auditions down two people. Besides, our model getting food poisoning wasn't exactly a 48 hour notice. These girls dropped everything to be here and they didn't even get a proper audition. They got me and a board room," she turned to her new model, "We have a flight in 40 minutes. You were aware of that, right?"

The model nodded and I zoned out again. Rosalie was all talk now. She explained about what the model would be doing and payment. On our way to the elevator, Rosalie checked her watch and when we entered the elevator a girl entered it with us.

"Jessica, this is our new model," Rosalie said casually.

"Oh great," Jessica approached the model and they gravitated towards the back, "I'm Rosalie's assistant," she said brightly.

Jessica bombarded the model with information. They talked cars and the hotel. They talked the entire ride down and the walk to the lobby and when we walked out of the front of the building Rosalie smiled brightly at her new model and partially hugged her. The girl looked more than excited and Jessica waved at her.

I took Jessica in. She seemed ditzy for lack of a better word and honestly, I was probably being judgmental. She had dark brown hair that seemed to be naturally curly. She wasn't too tall. She wasn't too short. She was average… or maybe I just didn't notice some of her better features because I wasn't interested enough to double look. Her voice annoyed the shit out of me though but then again, most things did. She and Rosalie had a very quick and brief exchange and then Jessica left us alone.

"All four of us will miss our flights," Rosalie sighed, "This is stressful."

"I'll make a few calls," I draped an arm over her shoulders, "You'll be fine. Let's go," I steered her towards the direction I'd parked in.

Rosalie and I made it to the airport with 30 minutes to spare. We both collected our luggage and jogged through the airport hand in hand. I'd made a quick call to Carlisle and the second I'd mentioned Rosalie, I'd had his undivided attention. He'd called someone and before we even made it to the airport we were guaranteed to get through the security process as quickly as possible if they made us go through it at all. When we made it to the gates I looked at my ticket and Rosalie looked at hers.

"I'm left," I looked down at her.

"I'm right," she sighed, "See you in 8 days."

"Hopefully sooner," I raised an eyebrow and she chuckled.

"Hopefully sooner," she repeated.

I leaned down and pecked her on the lips quickly.

"Don't go off fucking random people," she joked.

"I should be telling you that," I laughed.

"This is my job. I'm a professional."

"Who has sex with random guys in bar bathrooms? You're the typical business woman."

"Point proven," Rosalie laughed, "We should both try to keep our clothes on then."

"Try hard or it might cause a guy to lose his dick."

"Feisty," Rosalie attempted to raise an eyebrow in my typical manner, but failed.

I laughed at the attempt and kissed her quickly again. The loudspeaker called out for last minute people.

"Call me when you make it safely," Rosalie finally let my hand go and started in the direction of her gate.

"Later babe!" I called, smirking.

She blew me a kiss over her shoulder.


	28. Chapter 28

**Rosalie P.O.V**

 _If you're gonna be somebody's heartache… If you're gonna be somebody's mistake… if you're gonna be somebody's first time, somebody's last time, baby be mine. If you're lookin' to be somebody's just friends, a little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine. If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak be mine. –Hunter Hayes_

I took a deep breath. I was beyond annoyed. I'd partially ran to my gate and barely made it with my model and Jessica onto the flight. Then our car that was supposed to pick us up was running late. The traffic sucked and I was pretty sure baggage claim had lost one of my bags. On top of that, I was now standing at the check-in desk being told that my room was not a suite and was actually the penthouse. I was going to get fired the second the higher ups realized that I was throwing their money around on penthouse rooms.

"I did not want the penthouse," I said tightly.

"I didn't book it," Jessica said from beside me, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Originally, you were in a suite, but it was changed," the man behind the computer screen said calmly.

"By who?" I snapped.

"I- It doesn't say ma'am."

"Well can I cancel it and get a suite?" I took a deep breath.

"No ma'am. We're booked to capacity for the fashion expo this weekend."

"Of course you are," I bit out a dry laugh.

Naturally, they were booked to capacity since most of the meetings were going on here and the ballroom was going to be where we showed off our products. I sighed. There was nothing for me to do now.

"Fine. Just give me the key please."

The man smiled and handed me the small envelope. Thankfully, everyone else had checked in okay. Jessica and Angela were next door to each other and our new model was filled in by the other models she would be walking with. She actually knew a few of them and excused herself from our company upon arrival. I wasn't the least bit upset or insulted. There was nothing for us to talk about. I wasn't an interesting person. Jessica and I took the elevator together and when we reached her floor she told me she would see me tonight and left.

The penthouse was pretty damn extravagant. When I walked out of the elevator I was greeted by the smell of candles and the champagne colored carpet. There was everything that I could possibly need along with some things that I would not need. There was even a washer and drier, as if I would be staying here that long. But the best part was the bed. after I'd wheeled my suitcases to the side I'd taken it upon myself to climb onto it, chest down and shoes still on my feet. I laid across the bed and looked at the end table. I had 2 hours before the dinner. There was so much to do in such little time. I didn't have time to just lay around, no matter how much I wanted to.

I pulled myself up after a measly 5 minutes of happiness and took a shower. I showered, shaved under my arms and my legs and then let myself out. I straightened my hair so that it would flow down my back. I plucked my eyebrows and shaded them in evenly. Then I applied a base, concealer, eyeliner, lip liner, lipstick, eyeshadow, and blush to my face. I didn't normally wear that much makeup but once again, I was carrying Arachne on my back tonight. I pulled on a black dress that was, in fact, made by Arachne like everything else I would be wearing tonight. The dress was nice. It had solid inch thick straps and a dip in the back that was to die for. I paired the dress with some red heels and a series of black and red bracelets and checked the clock. I was done with plenty of time to spare.

I'd called both Jessica and Angela and they were already at our table before I sat down. There were assigned tables indicated by cards telling us precisely where to sit. Our table had "Arachne" on a card in the center and in front of each chair was the person of our company that it belonged to. The titles at our table were, "Writer, Plus One, Photographer and Owner". Despite the fact that our owner was a very silent partner and she always had been, the company still saved her a seat every year out of respect. We were all seated before most of the other guests. But I was fine with that. The dinner would start soon and it was better to be seated early and waiting, than it was to walk in while someone was talking. Which was considered rude, disrespectful and tacky. Angela was telling Jessica all about the spa that the hotel had to offer and what everything had been like last year. I checked my phone every few minutes discretely while pretending like I was listening. Emmett had yet to call me. That bothered me a little. I understood that he was most likely busy, but it didn't take very long to send a text. I didn't have time to fret over it though because the lights dimmed and the first speaker took the stage. Oh God, this was going to put me to sleep. I regretted not throwing back a five hour energy drink before the event started. However, I was going to look presentable and interested. I clasped my hands in front of me and sat up.

We were on speaker three when a hand landed on my bare back and I instinctively moved to brush it off as the card that sat in front of the chair next to me was plucked off of the table.

"Miss me?" Emmett whispered in my ear and my head jerked around to look at him, along with Jessica's and Angela's.

Emmett sat down in the chair next to me and unbuttoned his suit, before scooting into the table.

"Hello ladies," he smiled his typical fake good guy smile at the two other women at the table, "I'm Emmett Cullen, the new owner of Arachne."

 **Emmett P.O.V**

Rosalie was visibly surprised, but she masked it as quickly as possible. Jessica, who was on the other side of me turned and looked at me briefly before lighting up and smiling.

"Is that how you two know each other?" she gestured from me to Rosalie.

I chuckled, but Rosalie on the other hand did not find the situation amusing.

"I've known Rosalie since before I took over the company," I shrugged, "I'm a friend of her family."

Jessica nodded and seemed pleased with that answer. The crowd around us started clapping and our eyes went to the stage as someone else began speaking. Jessica turned her attention to the next speaker and Rosalie discreetly leaned over to me.

"You brought Arachne?!" she hissed.

"Yes," I chuckled, "Yes, I did."

"You're full of shit," she kept her eyes trained on the speaker.

I followed suit.

"I said my flight left when yours did. It did. I said I had business. I do."

"So you promoted me?" she accused.

I took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were being compensated for all that you do for Arachne," I said the rehearsed line.

I'd figured she would have been more pissed by the fact that I was interfering with the life she'd attempted to build away from her father.

"You're a control freak," she hissed under her breath.

"I am," I admitted, "besides since I'm here, we might as well utilize the penthouse's tub. It's big enough for both of us," I offered and smirked.

Rosalie almost burst into laughter, but disguised it as a cough and waved Angela off when she looked back at her.

"You upgraded my room too?" she shook her head slightly.

"What fun is it sleeping with your boss if you don't get perks?" I placed one of my hands on her knee that was closest to me.

She tensed a little and I wanted to laugh. Although it would have been easy to slide my hand up and make her squirm, that wouldn't have been fair. She had worked hard and planned for this weekend for a while now. I wasn't going to distract her. I pulled my hand away and placed it on the table and watched Rosalie relax out of the corner of my eye. I leaned towards her.

"Maybe later," I offered, "I mean if you happen to stay awake with me all night and miss setting up your booth tomorrow I promise not to fire you."

"Shut up," Rosalie whispered coarsely, but I noticed the corners of her mouth turn up all the same.

I was on my best behavior. I didn't exactly listen to the speakers, but I appeared to which was as good as it got for me. I wasn't the least bit interested in fashion. I spent more time looking at Rosalie and her reactions than the actual speakers. She very obviously was interested by this stuff. Her eyes lit up occasionally.

By the time everyone had finished talking and the food was served, I honestly just wanted to get Rosalie back to the penthouse. I gripped her knee beneath the table and leaned in to her.

"I don't feel very well," I lied, "I'm going to head to bed."

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asked, looking pretty concerned.

"No. I feel like I'm going to fall out of this chair."

"Seriously?" Rosalie grabbed the top of my arm.

I resisted the urge to laugh. I doubted she could hold us both up if I happenedto fall over.

"Yeah. I don't know if I want to throw up or faint."

"Ladies," Rosalie said a little louder, "Mr. Cullen is feeling ill. I'm going to get him safely to his room. Can you guys handle everything?"

"Of course," Angela didn't hesitate, "I hope you feel better Mr. Cullen."

"Thanks."

Jessica gave us a small smile as Rosalie got up and I followed suit. I leaned against her, my arm around her shoulders as she led me towards the back of the room and out into the hallway.

Rosalie was full of concern, asking me how I felt every few steps. I made sure to lean on her just enough for her to feel useful. I was surprised she couldn't tell I was faking it. She helped me into the elevator and tended to me like I was child the entire ride up. The second the elevator opened at the penthouse however I couldn't take it anymore. I removed my arm from Rose's shoulder and laughed as I made my way out of the elevator. Rosalie stepped out with her arms crossed. If looks could kill… I would still be alive. She wasn't very scary, but she was trying.

"You asshole!" she exclaimed and stomped over to me and began hitting me behind the head.

It just made me laugh more. She removed her heels.

"I did you a favor," I offered, "That was boring as hell."

"Oh, shut up," Rosalie laughed, "That's your life now, fancy owner of the company."

"I'm a silent and invisible partner."

I watched Rosalie take off her accessories and sit them on the counter. I kicked my shoes off.

"If you're such a silent partner, what are you doing here?"

"I get you on weekends," I answered simply.

Rosalie headed to the bathroom and I followed her. She turned on the water in the sink. I reached for a face towel and handed it to her without being asked. She started to scrub the makeup off of her face. I watched. I didn't see why she'd bothered caking all that crap on her face anyway. She scrubbed at her face and then rinsed the towel of the makeup that had caked itself on to it. She repeated the process. Again. And again. And again.

When Rose was finally happy with her face she had rubbed it red. She turned off the water and turned in to my chest.

"Don't act like you're sick ever again," she glowered.

I chuckled.

"Were you worried about me?" I teased.

"No, I just didn't want you to die before I got my products shown off."

I gave Rosalie a half angry look, one that she would know I was joking about and she laughed before trying to brush past me. I didn't let her. Instead, I grabbed her waist roughly between my two hands and lifted her up.

"You look really nice in this dress," I growled and then tilted my head up so that my lips met her waiting mouth.

* * *

Rosalie never made it back to her fashion weekend festivities. We spent the entire night wrapped around each other and Saturday I had her out on a boat. She'd told me that she wasn't one for water. That was more reason for me to get her on to it. It was also my excuse to make love to her out on the water. I claimed it was to distract her. She called bullshit but she let me hit it all the same. We spent the weekend having sex like we typically spent every weekend. Two nights out of week just weren't enough to satisfy either of us. I'd have to get her to pencil me in for a quickie sometime during the week in the future. It had taken more persuasion than I thought, but I'd somehow been able to get Rose to give Angela and Jessica full rein over Arachne for the weekend. I'd promised to give them some big ass bonuses and I would. It was worth it if I got to steal Rose away from work. And just like every weekend, Sunday came all too soon. We'd booked the latest flight possible.

I looked down at Rosalie lying naked across the couch, her head on my lap. One of her hands clasped around my boxers. Her blonde hair was piled on the top of her head in the messy bun I was accustomed to seeing her have now. Her skin glistened with the golden hue of the afternoon sun beating on her through the window. Her breast lied beautifully against me, her bare bottom still glistening from sex. It amazed me how she could lie there atop me in all of her vulnerability trusting me to protect her and not take advantage of her. I'd told her I'd killed my father and that had brought us closer together rather than farther apart.

I put a hand under Rose's head and attempted to lift it in order to slide from under her. I needed a cigarette. Her free hand closed around my arm and she grumbled herself awake.

 **Rosalie P.O.V**

Emmett was always shifting when I'd just gotten to the best phase of my sleep. It was irritating.

"Am I not allowed to move?" Emmett questioned and I heard the teasing in his voice.

I rolled off of my side and onto my back. I looked up at him. How'd we end up here? Carlisle's daughter and right hand man? Emmett laid a hand on the bottom of my stomach. I placed both of my hands on his.

"I have to make sure you aren't leaving."

Something flashed briefly across Emmett's face and I regretted opening my mouth. I had been joking.

"Are you still worried about that?" his gaze fixed on the floor to ceiling windows across from us.

"No one is like you, Em."

"Em?" he chuckled, "You're avoiding the question." He slid his hand from beneath mine and ran it down one of my legs, "Rose, I'm not going anywhere but I need for you to promise me the same. I haven't killed anyone lately, but there's always a chance that I will and when I do, I need to know that you aren't going to run for the hills. There was a time when I relished in the thought of killing. I don't anymore, but I will if I have to. I will if your dad asks me to… or Alice, or if I ever needed to for you."

There was nothing for me to say to that. I hadn't expected him to get so deep with the conversation. He wasn't normally this open.

"I would've ran already if I were going to run."

It was a simple statement and I sort of remembered him telling me something similar. It was funny the way that worked.

"No one is like you, Rose," he repeated my admission and his hand ran back up my leg and to the inner part of me sending chills down my spine, "I don't know how to fucking do this. I don't know how to really be with someone. If you want to run. Now is the chance. I won't kill every guy that knocks on your door," he ran one of his expert fingers up and down my slit, "I'll let you start over."

My breath hitched in my throat as I looked up at Emmett, his eyes still fixed on the window and his finger now sliding into me.

"I don't want to start over," I groaned out and bit my bottom lip, "I'm not going anywhere especially not without you."

Emmett's finger pulled out of me and I didn't know if I was amazed or weirded out by the fact that I was always ready to go again. Emmett stirred me up by doing the simplest things.

"Get up."

I pulled myself up from where I was lying and stood before him as instructed. He offered me a hand and I climbed into his lap, putting a leg on either side of him.

"What time is our flight?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"We can catch one tomorrow."

Emmett chuckled. I amused him. I'd fought him tooth and nail to go to work this weekend and now I was ready to skip another day on a whim.

"Alice will kill me," he twined our fingers together, one on each side of us.

"Does she still hate me?" I asked absently.

I picked myself partially out of Emmett's lap when he pulled on my hands signaling me to and he planted a kiss between my breasts.

"She told me to follow you out here."

I groaned as Emmett took one of my nipples into his mouth. I freed my hands from his and ran them through his hair. I leaned my cheek on the top of his head as I cradled it. One of his hands slid between us and plunged two fingers inside of me without the rubbing that was usually accompanied with it.

"I didn't know there were forces like that working for me and not against me," I mumbled into his hair while attempting to catch my breath.

Emmett looked up at me, his hand never slowing down. The other one grabbed me by my thigh. I looked down at him, our eyes meeting.

"Everyone who comes into contact with you falls in love with you, baby," he started to circle his thumb around my clit and I groaned.

Despite the distraction, I noticed his eyes jump. He'd realized only after he'd said it that he had just indirectly told me he loved me.

"Em-"

Emmett pulled his hand away from me far enough to pull himself out of his boxers. He slammed me onto him, causing me to yelp and wrap my arms around his neck. Obviously he did not want to talk about it. I wouldn't get another chance to bring it up. He placed kisses on my shoulder and I let my head fall on to his and buried it in the crook of his neck as he moved me the way he wanted me to. Emmett grabbed my hips and lifted me just a little before slamming me back down. I just held on to him, my nails digging into his back. It was a constant up and down that made things shift inside of me. Emmett was a musician and I was his instrument. He knew exactly how to play me to produce the sounds that he wanted. He groaned into my ear with words that I couldn't even string together. I could barely understand my own thoughts. He brought me up and down on his shaft and eventually even his friction wasn't enough. I leaned back then, holding myself up by putting my hands on his knees. My new position gave Emmett all the space he needed to grip one of my breast between one of his hands and trail the other one between us. I was the one in charge then. I moved to the best of my ability, Emmett's cursing and moans spurring me on. I felt him pulsing somewhere deep inside of me and then I felt the warmth of his ejaculation. His hands left my body and the hoisted me back up and into his chest. He wrapped his arms roughly around my back and began bouncing me again, harder and faster. My ponytail holder broke and my blonde hair exploded around us. One of my hands reached behind me, gripping on to his arm. My other hand stayed at the top of my hairline like a headband holding my hair out of my face and mouth. When I reached my ultimate high, Emmett felt it. He could feel me giving out. He always had. When he bit me on my earlobe and whispered into my ear I came undone. He slowed down my movement and shifted me around without actually lifting me up and down. I rode out my orgasm in utter bliss and when his arms fell from around my back, he leaned his head against the back of the couch and I leaned up and kissed him. He kissed me back in his usual rough fashion. One of his hands twined itself into my hair and he held me flush against him as his tongue took over my mouth. When we broke apart for air I let my head fall lazily onto his shoulder. Why did we have to return to work and real life? Why couldn't we just live in this penthouse for the rest of our lives? We laid there together for a while before Emmett tapped me on the butt twice for me to get up.

"I think I deserve that cigarette now," he whispered in my ear.

I chuckled and Emmett groaned.

"Certain body parts of yours get tighter when you do that," Emmett kissed my cheek and then lifted me off of him.

I hated that feeling. He sat me beside him on the couch, pushed himself back into his boxers and reached beside the couch to retrieve his pants. He collected his pack of cigarettes and lighter and leaned back on the couch. He placed his cigarette between his lips. I folded my feet beneath me. Emmett's eyes locked on mine and I was sure my heart skipped a beat. He lit his cigarette with his gaze never wavering. Then, he shook his head and turned back towards the window.

"You can't just fuck your thoughts clear every time you think you might accidently tell me you love me."

It came out before I could catch it. Emmett took a puff of his cigarette. I was thankful he hadn't just turned on me and released the old Emmett on me, all curse words and cockiness. He hadn't really done that since the night after the Seth bullshit.

"I was actually in the process of getting you ready for me to fuck you already," he took another puff.

"So do you?" I licked my lips.

"Do I what?"

"Do you love me?"

Emmett took a longer draft this time before leaning forward and putting his cigarette out on something on the coffee table.

He let out a long sigh, "Rose, don't do this."

I didn't know what I expected him to say honestly. I knew that wasn't it though.

"I thought you wanted more," I countered.

I was on a roll with the word vomit today. Emmett had told me he'd wanted more and then he'd closed down. It was a little below the belt for me to bring that up now.

"I do," he said simply, "Don't you?"

He knew what the answer was already.

"Yes," I started, "but-"

"Then please do as I fucking say and let this one go."

He ran a hand threw his hair. I'd already killed the bliss we'd been in a few moments earlier. There was no point in making our partial trip come to an end on a bad note. I hopped to my feet.

"Fine. I'll let this ONE thing go."

Emmett stood up then and offered his hand to me.

"Let's take a shower," he turned from the window to look at me for the first time since the start of the conversation.

He'd told me that he hadn't wanted me to run for the hills.

"Em, I have something I need to tell you when we get back home."

He raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't pull his hand away.

"Okay," he said simply.

"I feel like it's going to make me look like another one of those people that taught you not to trust anyone…" I said it quickly in one breath.

I couldn't hide this forever and it was better to pace him since we'd just had a great weekend together. His hand fell to his side.

"That bad, huh?" he chuckled and turned to the window again for a few seconds before turning back towards me.

"Yeah."

"And you're scared to tell me?"

"Yeah."

I knew that I was physically naked, but I didn't feel _naked_ until Emmett had started looking at me the way he was now. He looked tired and worn down. He didn't look like his normal unstoppable self. It made me feel like shit. I didn't want to be another one of those people that fucked his life up but I didn't have a choice.

"We'll deal with it when we get there," he shrugged.

He always thought that he was undefeatable. He was fearless.

"You said you were worried I would leave you. If I tell you this I feel like you're going to be the one to leave me," I crossed my arms over my bare chest.

"I'm not," he said simply.

I wasn't sure what all Emmett had done in his life, but if he felt like there was nothing that I could do to change the way that he felt it must have been some serious stuff.

"How do you know that?"

"I keep my word. I would never go back on what I promised," Emmett offered me his hand again letting me know his offer at a shower still stood.

"Why should I believe you?"

Emmett locked his eyes in on mine and they glinted for a second.

"Because I'm here now. Because I came here for you. Because you're the only person besides Alice that can hurt me and although you just basically told me you plan on doing just that, I'm not dashing out of here."

I looked at Emmett's hand and then at his face before taking a step forward. I let my hand fall into his and he led me towards the bathroom. I let him. There was no reason for me not to bask in what was right now. I could deal with tomorrow when it got here. But I didn't look forward to the fight I knew would be coming.

 _ **A/N: Thank you to the most amazing beta in the WORLD,**_ _ **uppercasey.**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Rosalie P.O.V**

 _Be careful who you share your weaknesses with. Some people can't wait for the opportunity to use them against you._

When I returned to work on Monday I was extremely focused. I felt a little shitty about leaving Angela and Jessica to fend for themselves. However, some of the things Emmett had told me did make sense. I was an intern when I'd been thrown into fashion shows and magazine editing. There was nothing wrong with me pushing Jessica. She'd been hired to help me with my work load. Besides that, Emmett had promised to give the both of them a hefty bonus. Jessica had just graduated. There was a strong chance that she could use the money.

I edited the article and approved some pictures, but besides that the magazine didn't need me. It was a relaxing and humbling experience all wrapped in one. I knew that I could back off of the magazine a little. I didn't have to try to do everything on my own. Jessica and I came up with some budgets and spent most of the rest of the morning picking out color patterns and fabrics. It was actually a pretty relaxing day. When I left for lunch, someone handed Jessica some binders and it was funny the way she looked at them and then at me for confirmation. I gave her what I hoped was a reassuring smile and then headed quickly to the elevator. I'd been electronically away from the world for the entire weekend. When the plane had landed I'd called Bella almost as soon as Emmett and I had parted ways and we'd decided that we would meet for lunch at a small restaurant that was practically a five minute walk from my job.

I made the walk in my ballet flats and the hostess seated me at a small table outside on the patio. I'd just gotten my lemonade in front of me when my eyes landed on Bella. She was wearing a light blue maxi length sundress and black sandals. Her hair was flowing freely around her and she had a large pair of black rimmed sunglasses on. As she got closer I realized that she was actually getting a bump, a rather noticeable one. She collapsed across from me, sighed and pushed her shades back on her head.

"You're glowing," she commented, "Good weekend?"

"Great weekend," I grabbed three packets of sugar and shook them.

"Good. You're going to need some happiness for this rain I'm about to pour on your parade."

I poured the sugar into my glass.

"It's perfectly fine, Bells. How was your doctor's appointment Saturday?" I stirred my drink with my straw.

"It was like congrats! You're 3 months along and carrying a healthy baby."

I took a deep breath. I should have been prepared for this. She'd told me that she thought it was a possibility. We hadn't wanted to jump the gun and tell anyone or freak out, but it was real now. Bella had taken home pregnancy tests but she'd claimed that it was a possibility that she had read them wrong. She'd made an appointment and gotten an answer. We'd been in denial until then. I took a sip of my lemonade and then clasped my hands on the table.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

Bella looked at me and took a deep breath and then looked at the table. She was carrying a life now. She was 26 and she owned a business. She could financially manage a child. But I wasn't so sure about the emotional aspect. And it wasn't like she could bring the kid with her to the bar.

"I don't want to be a single parent, Rose," she admitted, "I mean I've met someone and I know that this is as much my fault as it is Jaspers's, but why can't he take the baby? Didn't you say that Alice couldn't have children? Or at least he can sign over any rights he may feel he has to the baby in the future…" she paused and bit her bottom lips, "Do you think Emmett could possibly…"

I took another sip of my lemonade and cleared my throat.

"I knew you'd ask. He's home now with Jasper. Let's go," I pushed my lemonade away from me and reached into my wallet for money.

"We can't just show up to his place."

"Sure we can. Get up."

"Are you sure we even have to tell Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Yes," I took a deep breath, "I mean he is the father and you may need him if you decided to adopt."

"I can't talk to Jasper about this…"

Bella did not look like her normally strong, independent and fiery self. She looked deflated. It shook me to the core.

"I'll be there for you. I promise."

"Okay," Bella smiled at me, a small smile that obviously didn't come from her heart, "Let's get this over with."

I threw a ten dollar bill on the table and got out of my chair.

For someone who had known there was a chance that she was pregnant and with Jasper, Bella was obviously not ready to face him. I wasn't sure what to say to convince her. I called Jessica and told her that I would be taking a long lunch and then followed Bella to her car. I drove her to Emmett's place while she just looked out of the window and wiped her eyes every few seconds. She was crying and there was nothing that I could do to help her, except exactly what I was doing. Ignoring the problem would not help anything.

Emmett and Jasper had devoted their entire day to moving Bree out. She'd found a place somewhere in town. According to my texts from Emmett they'd already moved everything from the furniture stores and whatever else she may have gotten. He texted me that they were at his place now, helping her box up her things. That was why when I knocked on the door and Bree opened it in a shirt and leggings I didn't feel the need to roll my eyes. She'd smiled at me and opened the door wider before even realizing that Bella was beside me.

I brushed past her and into Emmett's place anyway and Bella followed. There were boxes everywhere. I didn't understand how someone who had lived here for only two months could have so much stuff. Jasper was writing on a box with a sharpie and Emmett sauntered into the living room carrying three boxes right on cue.

"Who was at the door?" he sat the boxes near the couch, turned around, and then laid eyes on me.

My head swam. He had on some shorts and a shirt that clung to him like a second skin. Jasper looked back too but instead of me his gaze landed somewhere behind me and his face fell. The door slammed shut. Emmett walked over to me and quickly planted a quick kiss on my forehead.

"What are you doing here?" he folded his arms over his chest and looked down at me.

"WE needed to talk to you," I gestured towards the general direction of the door.

Jasper started towards us and Emmett looked in the direction and then back at me.

"Okay?" he scratched the back of his neck, "Talk."

I caught Bree making her way into the kitchen section. Bella made a few more steps towards me.

"Bella's pregnant," I blurted.

We were here to tell them and if I thought about it too much I would back out.

"Congratulations," Emmett said evenly, "What does that have to do with me?"

Bree made a subtle come here gesture to Bella and she headed towards the kitchen area. Emmett watched her cross the room.

"Wellllll," I gestured towards Jasper.

Emmett chuckled. I didn't know what he found funny about this. It wasn't a funny situation. He looked at me and then Bella and then Jasper whose mouth was open. Emmett's laugh died on his lips. He reached out and hit Jasper on the arm.

"There's no way that baby can be yours, right?" he forced out a strained chuckle.

Jasper didn't respond, he just looked at Bella who Bree was helping on to one of Emmett's chairs. I was obviously going to have to be her spokesperson.

"Jazz?" Emmett nudged him again, his face somber, "Jasper?" Emmett pushed him a little harder.

Poor Jasper seemed to be stuck in time. I watched Emmett's face harden and he ran his tongue over his teeth. He closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. He cocked his arm back and punched Jasper so hard in the nose I could have sworn I was seeing red from the impact. Bella yelled. Jasper fell backwards on to some of Bree's boxes. I covered my mouth with both of my hands. Emmett shook his hand out and cracked his neck both ways. His eyes had done it again. They had clouded in the way they did when he wasn't the Emmett that he was with just me. He had changed into the Emmett he was when he was with my father or when he was training people at the gym. I should've probably reached for his arm or something, but I couldn't get my body to move.

Emmett cast a look at Bella and shook his head before kneeling over Jasper and punching him again and again and again. I was frozen in place. I wasn't even sure that I was breathing properly. It was Bree who grabbed Emmett's upper arm. I was sure that Emmett could have pushed her away if he wanted to. He didn't. He stood up and took another deep breath.

"Get the fuck up and clean yourself up," he yanked Jasper to his feet, "Clean that blood off of my fucking carpet," he growled to nobody in particular.

Jasper stood for a while with his hands covering his nose and mouth. Blood was seeping through his fingers. The sight was making me sick. I turned to look at Bella who was clutching her stomach and visibly on the verge of tears. I reached for Emmett's arm and he backed away. Jasper headed into the kitchen, taking the long way around to not pass by Bella on his way to the sink. Emmett glared at Bella outright and Bree patted the back of his shoulder before walking quickly after Jasper. Emmett didn't move while Jasper messed with his face over the kitchen sink and Bree dug around around in his cabinets. Bella and I didn't were torn in a state between fear and shock.

Bree hurried back to the carpet and kneeled beside it, spraying something on it and wiping at the mess. The smell must have taken Emmett out of his daze. He looked down at her.

"You don't wipe that shit," Emmett pulled out his pack of cigarettes from his pocket, "You dab at it."

"I am dabbing it!" she snapped.

Emmett put a cigarette in his mouth and threw the pack on to the couch.

"Spray some more of that shit on it!" he lit his cigarette and Bree began spraying again.

Emmett watched her as he took three slow drags before turning back to me.

"You knew?" he chuckled, "You've been knowing and you brought this bitch into my house?"

"Well we didn't exactly know what else to do," I defended the both of us.

"What the fuck did you want me to do?" Emmett half screamed, "Make Jasper be a father to her fucking bastard? Sorry. I can't."

I cringed at the word "bastard". Emmett took another hit of his cigarette and turned his attention to his kitchen. Jasper was leaned against the counter and Bella still sat on one of the chairs cradling her stomach.

"How do we even know the baby is his?" Emmett asked finally.

"I wasn't sleeping with anyone except Jasper," Bella said softly.

Emmett rolled his eyes.

"You sure about that?"

"Hey," I snapped, "Don't do that."

"It's not a secret that she's promiscuous, Rosalie."

"Jasper is the father," Bella said simply.

Emmett took another longer drag from his cigarette and put it out on his end table. Bree looked up at him and then quickly averted her eyes back to the stain. She didn't even want to be included in this. Emmett lit another cigarette.

"We want a paternity test."

"Fine," Bella agreed instantly.

Emmett sighed and took another puff.

"So what do you want to do? " he asked finally, "You have options."

I didn't like that word- "options".

"She doesn't want an abortion," I snapped.

Emmett's head went from looking at Bella to looking at me and I was sure I shrank under his gaze.

"I didn't use the word abortion. I said options," he turned back towards Bella and took a few steps in her direction, "There's adoption. Hell, I'll buy you out."

"Buy her out?" I followed after him.

"Yes. I'll buy her a place to stay. I'll take care of her and her fucking kid as long as they go away."

"You can't just throw money at her," I growled.

Emmett rolled his eyes at me.

"Are you the person I should be talking to? I thought Bella was the pregnant one."

He hadn't even cursed at me and his words had still cut.

"She was thinking of adoption," I continued, "but…"

"Jasper will sign over his rights. Get the paperwork," he took a drag.

"There aren't many people who want an open adoption," Bella explained, "They typically don't want the birth parents contacting their child and that may be a problem."

Emmett ran his hand over his face and took a drag from his cigarette. He walked over to his fridge and I followed closely behind. I could feel everybody's eyes on us. Emmett yanked the door open and pulled out a beer. He flipped the top off and let it fall to the floor.

"We don't care," he shot Jasper a look, "Jasper won't be trying to contact this kid."

"You can't make that decision for him!" I protested.

"Listen, Rosalie," Emmett took a sip out of his bottle and sat it on the counter before putting his cigarette out on it, "Jasper's signing over his rights to whatever the fuck she pushes out. After that there are a few ways this can go," he turned towards me and I tensed, "She can take her bastard child and retreat somewhere where Jasper and I will take care of them. Her child will be raised in the best neighborhoods and go to the best schools money can buy. She can give her baby up for a CLOSED adoption. We don't want this coming back up after it's done. OR she can keep her baby, suffer from postpartum and kill herself soon after. Of course that option leaves her child to go into the system. Foster care is no place for a child."

I was sure my mouth was on the ground now. Had he just threatened to kill my best friend and cover it up as a suicide? I looked at Bella who was visibly as shaken as me and then at Jasper over Emmett's shoulder who had his eyes fixed on the ground. My anger was bubbling.

"Did you just fucking threaten to KILL my best friend?"

"Yes," Emmett said simply, "I did and I promise you I will."

"Are you fucking crazy?!" I yelled, throwing my arms in the air.

"Rosalie, you might not like this, but my loyalty is with Alice. I will always choose Alice and Jasper having this baby is…" he took a drink from his bottle and then threw it towards the sink where it crashed loudly, "Alice won't survive this."

"Emmett-" Jasper started.

Emmett held out a hand towards Jasper successfully cutting him off.

"Shut the fuck up. This is your fault," he turned back towards me and took a deep breath when his gaze caused my eyes to well up a little.

I wasn't sure why I was so emotional over this. He'd yelled at me before.

"Rose," he started to put a hand on my shoulder and then stopped and took another step away from me, "I care about you. I do. With that being said, my loyalty lies with you and Alice. It doesn't extend into her bullshit fiancé or your pregnant friend," he gestured towards Bella.

"Do you think I can even look at you if you KILL HER?" I yelled.

"Do you think I can even look at myself if Alice KILLS HERSELF?!"

"You're being OVERLY dramatic."

"No! I'm not!"

We were yelling at each other now. The vein in Emmett's forehead looked like it might explode.

Bree cleared her throat from where she now stood beside Bella and both of our heads jerked towards her. She sat the towel and spray she had been carrying on to the counter. She looked from Emmett to Jasper to me and back to Emmett.

"Talk if you're going to talk, Bree."

"Okay. Well if she's a few months and you and Rosalie have been together a few months why don't you guys adopt the baby?"

"Stupidest shit you've ever told me," Emmett took a deep breath, "Anyone else want to piss me off?"

"Listen," Bree continued, "Neither of the parents want to raise the kid, but they want to watch it grow up. Why not have it raised by a family member?"

"Alice knows I never wanted kids," Emmett's voice calmed a little, "If I just tell her Rosalie and I are adopting she'll dig. She's good at it. She'll put this shit together before the kid is one."

"I didn't mention adopting," Bree made her way towards us, "It'll make everyone happy. Just hear me out. Let Bella carry her child to term far off somewhere with Rosalie. Then, Rosalie comes back with the child as if she had it. The two of you can take the child and claim the baby as yours. We both know we can get the paperwork. Rosalie just tells her parents she wants to carry her child to term somewhere else away from the city and work and stress. Her parents would adore a grandchild. They'll love it. You'll have an excuse to get out of this life with Carlisle if you want. Jasper and Bella will be able to visit the baby. Alice will never know."

"Why would I want to raise Jasper's bastard child?" Emmett scoffed, "God, it's the only thing Alice would love and can never have and she," he gestured towards Bella, "is giving it to him. Why should I have to raise a fucking child because Jasper can't properly use a fucking condom and this bitch," he waved his arm in the general direction of Bella, "didn't think to use birth control."

"Because I'm asking you to," I blurted.

Emmett pinched the bridge of his nose and then leaned over me.

"We've been dating for about 2 and a half months and you want to take on a child with me?"

"I've known you for 5 and a half and we still have 6 months to figure it out. Time isn't a measurement of feelings or intentions."

"You realize I've killed people and I'm sort of fucked up? I'm not about to be father of the fucking year here, Rose."

"Carlisle is an amazing father," I countered.

Bree was brilliant. Emmett chuckled and walked around the other side of the island, towards Jasper and kneeled briefly resurfacing with a bottle of brown liquor. He took off the top and took a long gulp before passing it to Jasper who followed suit.

"You're both fucking crazy," he gestured to Bree and me.

"Everyone will be happy," I groaned, "Just do this for everyone. It'll be great for you and me and my parents and Alice and Jasper and Bella. Everyone will be winning."

"Except for us," he took his bottle from Jasper's hand and took another drink.

"We'll be fine," I stomped my foot and he raised an eyebrow at my stupid tantrum like behavior, "Emmett, just do this for me. Do this with me," I turned to Bree, "I never once even thought about adopting the baby myself, but why not?" I turned back towards Emmett, "I'm doing this with or without you."

"Of course," Emmett took another gulp.

Bree hopped onto the island and stretched across. She snatched the bottle out of his hand and climbed down. Emmett closed his eyes and leaned against his counter. All of our eyes were fixed on him. I wasn't sure Bella was even still breathing.

"Fuck it," he shrugged, "We're going to have a baby."

I clapped happily and rushed around the island towards him. He stopped me before I could hug him.

"You're financing this shit," he pointed to Jasper, "and both of you are signing over every fucking thing. If I'm claiming this fucking kid you guys aren't going to have any parental rights. Ever. I want you to understand that."

"Okay," Jasper agreed readily.

We all turned to Bella who nodded slowly.

"Don't bring Bella to my place again," Emmett said to me dryly, "And you," he turned back to Jasper, "The only reason I didn't blow your fucking brains into Isabella's lap is out of the respect I hold for Rosalie. Thank her for your life."

Jasper's eyes fixed on the ground and I felt a little bad for him.

"We're having a baby," I repeated.

"Unless it looks like Jasper. Then we're giving a baby up for adoption and this shit better never leave this fucking room," he glared at each of us, one at a time.

I hadn't thought of that. Jasper didn't have a very distinguished look however. I wasn't too worried about it. The phone on the wall let out a few rings and Bree rushed over and answered it. She said a few words quietly and then covered the microphone with her hand.

"Alice is downstairs," she hissed.

Emmett banged his head on his island.

"This is just fucking great!" he growled.

He made his way towards his front door. He didn't utter a word to us. He just walked out and slammed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry, Isabella," Jasper said quietly.

Bella nodded.

"You're both fucking idiots," Bree snapped and took a deep breath before placing the phone back on the wall.

Bella looked down at her stomach. Jasper placed a hand on his swollen mouth. I looked between the two of them. They were two broken people. Bella needed me. Jasper needed someone. Unfortunately for him, Alice was the only someone in his corner right now and if she found out about this he would be a very dead man.

 **Emmett P.O.V**

I could hear Alice bitching the second the elevator doors opened. I made my way quickly to the front desk. As soon as I spotted my precious little sister she looked even more pissed. Ever since she'd walked in on Rose and I that one time I had her privileges revoked. It was cheaper than changing the door.

"What's up?" I pulled her into a hug in hopes of softening her up and she tensed.

"I returned your key and now I can't even come up to knock on your door. What the fuck is that, Emmett? Next, you'll be moving and I won't have your address."

I rubbed my temples. I couldn't handle this right now. I had just broken Jasper's nose and agreed to raise his illegitimate child. I deserved a little peace.

"I just wanted privacy," I groaned.

Alice sulked. She let her shoulders fall in defeat and tears started to swell in her eyes. Oh. Fuck me.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

I looked around the lobby to make sure no one was paying attention to our exchange.

"What are you doing here, sweetheart?" I ask to change the subject.

"Before you left for the weekend, with my blessing I might add, you told me that since I was giving up our Friday for you to see Rosalie we would get lunch today. I sat at the restaurant and waited for you for TWO HOURS and you never showed up."

"Thank you for sharing me, but now isn't a good time. I have company."

"So just like that I don't mean anything anymore," she pouted, "I gave you up on Friday. Why can't we just get lunch? I used to see you every day. God, Emmett, I'm trying. I gave you your key back. I haven't slept over in two months. I just ask to see you for a few hours once a week. Why can't you do this for me," the tears were close to exploding now, "Now that you're in love you don't need me in your life."

I rolled my eyes. Alice always over exaggerating everything.

"You're my twin and I love you," enough to raise your fiancé's damn child secretly, "Stop being so fucking dramatic."

"I hate when you call me dramatic, Emmett!" she yelled my name and a few people looked at us.

I leaned in to her and grabbed her by the top of her arm.

"Then stop being so damn dramatic."

"Oh go fuck yourself!" she ground out.

"Well," I began and released her arm, "On that note it's time for me to go. I'll call you later. Everything is fine. I love you," I started to back up towards the elevator.

Alice glared at me and crossed her arms over her chest. Her breathing got a little shallow and the tears started to pool.

"I can't believe you. It's like you hate me now."

I resisted the urge to bang my head on the wall.

"Rosalie and I are having a baby," I blurted, "And she is upstairs and not feeling well and I have to go. I don't have time for this shit. I will call you. I'll take you to dinner. We can go anywhere you want to go. Okay? I love you," I said and continued to back away from Alice.

She wiped her eyes and I could have sworn they were glowing.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm serious. We're three months along," I backed into the elevator, "But it's a secret. Carlisle doesn't know, so mum's the word. I promise we'll all get together for dinner and I'll tell you everything. Bye." I pressed the number of my floor.

"I love you too!" Alice called.

My stomach knotted at how happy Alice looked when my eyes glanced over her right before the door shut. I was fucked. The women in my life owned me. I was always trying to protect Alice from the damn truth and Rosalie had me wrapped around her fucking finger.

 **A/N: Thank you to my beta,** **uppercasey.** **She's literally the best. Js. Also thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites or follows. I appreciate it!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Emmett P.O.V**

 _For me, family always comes first. I would do anything to protect them. –Mark Wahlberg_

 **A/N: Okay. So I was attempting to go through my story and figure out what month the baby would be born in and etc. What I ended up noticing was that I made a reference to it being November in one of my chapters. Soo, I basically went back and found all the places I skipped 2 months or a few weeks. What I got was Emmett and Rosalie meeting in August. The club incident and Bella and Jasper conceiving was in October. The stuff with Seth was in November. She saw his home in January. That meant that it was January when Bella told everyone she was pregnant and the baby would be born in JULY. Sooo the next two chapters are going to be calm and lovey dovey and then BAM back to the good stuff.**

Rosalie's hand squeezed mine and I looked over at her. It had been 2 weeks since I'd agreed to adopt Bella and Jasper's offspring. That meant that Bella was pushing 4 months now. Her getting bigger wasn't an issue. Bella was the farthest thing from Alice's mind. The problem was that Rosalie wasn't getting any bigger. She'd started wearing bigger clothes after Alice had showed up at her office the day with some sort of healthy shit she'd made after I'd told her and had commented on how well she was carrying. We would have to tell Carlisle eventually and if we wanted to get the fuck away from Alice soon, we'd needed to tell him sooner rather than later.

I leaned back against my car seat and pulled my keys out of the ignition. This shit was real. This was happening to me. I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face.

"Are you having doubts?" Rosalie asked and turned to me.

I looked at her, from her bone straight hair down to one of my old hoodies that just swallowed her into

it. I was a fucking fool for this woman.

"Have you talked to your mom lately?" I blurted.

Rosalie's eyebrows knitted together and she got a concentrated look on her face as she searched through her memory.

"The last time I saw her was when that whole shooting happened."

"That was almost 6 months ago," I sighed.

"So? We almost never see each other."

"You didn't see her for Thanksgiving?"

"No," Rosalie answered automatically, "I barely saw anyone. My dad drank me under the table and I fell asleep on the couch before 9."

I scoffed. The fact she had even tried to outdrink her father amazed me.

"That doesn't worry you?" I grabbed my pack of cigarettes from my cup holder.

"No," Rosalie shrugged.

"She's dying, Rose," I reminded her.

"Evil people are the ones the world can never get rid of."

I opened my mouth and then shut it again. Hell, if she wasn't worried that her mother was missing why the fuck should I be? I honestly hadn't even noticed until Alice had asked me when I would be telling Rosalie's parents that I'd knocked their daughter up. My answer was never, but she'd demanded that we tell them soon. Rosalie had surprisingly agreed with her and said that there was no time like the present. I liked the fact that they agreed on something. I hated the fact that their union had to be against me. I lit my cigarette and my car door was jerked open. I turned my head to look at Alice who beamed down at me. She had insisted on being here. She grabbed my cigarette out of my hand and dropped it to the ground.

"You can't smoke around my future niece, Emmett," she snapped and stepped on it.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Hi Rosalie," Alice smiled brightly.

"Hi Alice," Rosalie smiled back awkwardly and I motioned for Alice to move back so I could get out of the car.

She made her way around and not only opened Rosalie's door, but attempted to help her out. She was enjoying this far too much. I waited for the both of them on the path that led up to the door. My hands were starting to get twitchy and I wasn't sure if it was because of my cigarette or because I actually was having second thoughts about all of this.

When Alice and Rosalie met me I threw an arm around each of them.

"Carlisle is in a great mood," Alice said brightly, "Seth Clearwater and his wife died."

I turned my head towards her and raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't kill him," she chuckled, "I promise."

"I can't say I'm upset," I shrugged.

"Emmett!" Rosalie swatted at my stomach.

I hunched over in feigned pain and she rolled her eyes at me. Alice walked up the path a few feet in front of us and opened the door for us. Rosalie filed in first. Alice followed. I took up the back. Jasper had made himself scarce when it came to me ever since I'd broken his nose. I didn't blame him. As far as Alice was concerned though he'd cheated at a poker game and my never ending anger issues had just exploded. It was believable.

Rosalie didn't bother waiting to be summoned. As soon as she entered she started directly to Carlisle's office. Alice followed. I closed the door tightly and then started after them. Alice could have been the damn father of the baby the way she was always fussing over Rosalie when she called me. I tried not to get annoyed with it. Me having a child was the closest she'd ever get. Besides, I'd always told her that I wasn't going to give her that satisfaction. That made this all the better for her. She'd thought this was another thing that would never happen for her, but now it was. Rosalie pushed Carlisle's office door open without knocking and sauntered in straight to her father who was on the phone with someone.

"I'll call you back," he said simply and hung up without waiting for a response.

"Rosie!" he hopped up from his seat.

Rosalie rushed into his arms and they hugged and kissed each other on the cheek. Carlisle gestured to the three chairs across from his desk and sat back in to his. I took the seat in the middle. Rosalie sat to my left and Alice to my right.

"What do I owe this amazing surprise?"

"Well…" Rosalie paused and looked at me.

I cracked my neck both ways.

"Carlisle," I started.

He looked from me to Rosalie and then glanced at Alice. He scratched his chin.

"Daddy," Rosalie tried again.

"Yes?" Carlisle pulled open one of his desk drawers and pulled out a cigar.

I could see Alice tapping her fingers on the armrest of her chair. If he lit that cigar she would probably jump over the desk for it. Rosalie cast another look my way. She leaned forward and rested her hands on Carlisle's desk. He picked up his lighter. Alice took a deep intake of breath.

"You can't smoke that," I said before my twin stopped breathing altogether.

"Thank God," she let out a gust of breath and leaned back in her chair.

Carlisle sat his cigar down and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Someone talk. Now."

Rosalie and I looked at each other.

"Emmett and I," she unconsciously reached for my hand and I quickly enclosed it in one of mine, "We'rehavingababy," she said in one quick breath.

Carlisle looked at his daughter and chuckled. He ran a hand over his mouth.

"I'm going to be a grandfather?" he asked.

Rosalie nodded excitedly.

"Congratulations," he reached over his desk and I shook his hand.

Alice visibly unwound even more beside me. If I was wrapped around Rosalie's finger I didn't even know how to explain how she had Carlisle. Every man in her life bent to her every whim.

"How far along are you?" he leaned back in his chair.

"Three and a half months," Rosalie said and I coughed into my arm, "Don't do the math on it," she joked, "but uhm, dad. Emmett and I want to have our baby born out of state."

"Excuse me?"

"Well," Rosalie looked at me out of the corner of her eye and I squeezed her hand for reassurance, "I want my baby to be born somewhere else. I just don't want to be hobbling around town. I don't want everyone to see me all fat and I don't want anyone in the hospital looking at me giving birth. I just want it to be Emmett and me bringing our child into this world together. I don't want to be fussed over. I just want to have my child in solitude."

"Fine," Carlisle shrugged, "You can whatever you want, Rosie."

Rosalie beamed at her father, a big bright smile. I couldn't believe that he was letting go of the birth of his first and possibly only grandchild that easily.

"When is the wedding?" he opened his desk drawer and put his cigar back in to it.

"Wedding?" I chuckled, "There won't be a wedding."

"You got my daughter pregnant without planning to marry her?" Carlisle's happiness seemed to evaporate into thin air.

This was the complication that I knew was coming.

"I'll take her to the courthouse and marry her tomorrow," I shrugged.

Rosalie squeezed my hand with a strength that I didn't know she had and a smile automatically crossed over my face. She was fine with the thought of us raising a child together, but marriage was just beyond her. It was honestly just a step away from what she already wanted me to do. If we adopted this baby whether we were married or not, Alice was never letting go of this child that she thought was mine. Rosalie could end up hating me too if she wanted. Alice wasn't going to back off and she damn sure wasn't going to give me any chance to.

"My daughter deserves a wedding."

"Dad, Emmett and I were planning on being gone before I make 5 months. We can't get married in a month and a half."

"Why not?" he countered, "I'll take care of everything."

Alice began jumping in her seat and I wanted to just reach out and flip her out of her chair.

"Dad-"

"There's going to be a wedding," Carlisle repeated.

"There's not going to be a wedding," I chuckled.

Rosalie nodded in agreement with me and Carlisle gave the both of us a look that would have possibly given me a heart attack if I was anyone else.

 **13 Days until the BIG Day:**

I put a hand on Rosalie's back and she looked over her shoulder at me. She was bent over, looking into a glass case… for a wedding ring. There was going to be a wedding. We were going to be married in two weeks- on Valentine's Day. We would be married on a cookie cutter holiday that had never even been important enough for either of us to celebrate before. How the hell did we come to this? One simple lie had turned into me being a husband and father. I found myself leaning against the jewelry case wondering if I knew then what I knew now, I would have still went into that bathroom with Rosalie. She pinched my arm and pointed to a ring, beaming up at me. The answer was yes. I bent down and took in the ring. It was elegant. It was simple. Of course she would pick something simple knowing that her father and I could have gotten her the biggest rock she wanted. That was Rosalie alright. She called over a jeweler and I just watched.

The day after we'd told Carlisle about the pregnancy he'd had us looking at dresses. Rosalie wasn't a complicated person. She'd found a dress in maybe an hour. She'd tried it on and liked it. I hadn't been able to see it though because she didn't want me to; Alice would have killed us both if she'd found out otherwise. The thought amused me. Here Rosalie was worried about me seeing her in her wedding dress when nothing about this engagement was traditional. Rosalie seemed to just be going through the motions that day. Her father had demanded that we find a dress. We had. He'd said we'd needed a ring and here we were. She seemed like she didn't want to upset me. I felt like she didn't want me to feel that she had tricked me into this engagement with her. I knew that she hadn't, but she didn't know that. She was excited about our impending marriage. She never said so, but sometimes I'd catch glimpses of her happiness. When she'd picked out a wedding dress, she had winked at me and then skipped to the register. Even now, as she looked at wedding rings there was a glint in her eye that I'd only seen when she was at Arachne.

Rosalie pointed out the ring she wanted and the jeweler got it for her.

"Emmett," she snapped in front of my face and I turned to her, "Do you like this one?"

"Yeah, Rose," I planted a quick kiss on her forehead, "It's beautiful."

I grabbed her hand and took a closer look at the ring. She could have gotten the biggest, ugliest ring I'd ever seen and I'd still tell her it was gorgeous. Weren't women sensitive about that sort of shit? I nodded my head in approval and then slipped the ring off of her finger. I had technically never asked Rosalie to marry me and if girls dreamed about their future wedding and dress and all of that other shit the proposal must have played a part in that, right? I dropped to one knee in front of Rosalie and damn it, she started to cry.

Rosalie P.O.V

 **12 Days until the BIG Day:**

My father had said that he would get everything taken care of and he was not kidding. He'd sent out invitations. He'd hired a chef and found a minister. He was on a roll. He left very few choices to Emmett and I and the things that he had wanted to ask us, Emmett flaked out on. He claimed he didn't care. According to him, as long as he ended up married at the end of the day all the shit in the middle didn't matter. It had been a response that had made my heart jump even if that wasn't his intention. I wasn't going to make all of the decisions on my own however. It was too much pressure. I had put my foot down and told Emmett that we were going to get this done together. All we needed to do was pick out cake flavors, flower colors and simple things like that.

I knew he ditched me the second I saw Alice walk into the restaurant. She spotted me and the wedding planner immediately and started towards us. Alice in her black heels, black leggings and a maroon scarf made her way over and sat next to me across from the wedding planner and removed her scarf.

She explained to the both of us that she was here in order to speak on his behalf since they were twins and she knew everything he liked and disliked. She claimed he was at work. Work. He was off with my father. My dad was constantly dragging Emmett somewhere now which bothered the crap out of me. He had Emmett training people at the gym before. Now that he knew Emmett was leaving for four or five months, he somehow just could not survive without him. In the past two days I'd probably seen Emmett maybe a total of 4 hours.

The wedding planner shook hands with Alice and then we went to work. In the end, Alice and I were done in about 2 hours. Alice let me make the decisions though. She only commented when she knew that it was something that Emmett would particularly not care for. In the end with ended up with a red velvet wedding cake and lilac flowers. Carlisle wanted a backyard wedding so that was what we were having. He'd invited all of his "work buddies" as well since Emmett and I didn't really have friends of our own. The whole thing was more for my father than us, but still.

 **10 Days until the BIG Day:**

Emmett opened the car door for me and I climbed out. I reached for his hand almost instantly and he let me grab it. I took in the sight before us. Carlisle had given us an address and told us to meet him. We'd obliged. The driveway alone was like driving through a park. We'd driven a good three minutes before reaching the house. There was a large fountain in the front and a three car garage. It was two stories and brick. The house was spectacular. There were flowers planted in the front and a simple set of five steps led up to the door. My dad walked out of the front door and smiled widely at us. I didn't typically see my father in anything besides a suit. However, today he had on some black shorts and a plain black shirt. He looked younger with his black shades rested on his head.

He clapped his hands together and waited for Emmett and I to join him on the front step.

"Follow me," he pushed the door open.

My dad backed into the house and Emmett and I followed. Bree stood a little to the side and smiled happily at us as she pushed the door shut. She and my dad had obviously color coordinated. She had some black shades on her head too, some black shorts, and a plain black t-shirt.

My dad walked to the right and led Emmett and I into a small hallway. He pushed the doors open as he explained the layout of the house. The bottom floor was made up of a living room and kitchen with an open floor plan, like the ones that Emmett loved so much. The kitchen was made up of wooden cabinets and high end appliances. There was also a long rectangular table that would house four people on each side comfortably. The back of the counter, which was closest to the living room, held an island on the other side that would probably seat three. There was a hallway to the right of the entrance that led to two bedrooms, one empty and one furnished, and a bathroom between the two and to the other side was the very large master suite. On one side, there was the bedroom and the other side had two doors across from each other with large walk in closets. There was also a door in the middle for the bathtub was one of the biggest I'd ever seen. There were his and hers sinks and a mirror setup and a shower off to the side. The toilet was housed in a small room beside it. From upstairs there was a railing and you could see the entire downstairs living room and kitchen from the second floor. Because of this, the top floor was easily half the size of the downstairs. Upstairs also had two more empty bedrooms and another large bathroom. The house was completely furnished in a very traditional theme. All of the rooms had wooden floors and sleigh like beds. It was comforting. It felt very… homelike. After Carlisle walked us through the entirety of the home he led us to the kitchen again and out of the back door. I took it all in. There was a nice sized pool with a waterfall. There was a small basketball court off to the right of that and to the left there was a grill fire pit.

Carlisle squeezed between Emmett and I and put an arm around the both of us.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"It's amazing," I answered.

"Good," Bree beamed and then jingled some keys in front of me, "because this is where Carlisle would like his grandchild to be raised."

"Dad," I started.

"The house is already paid for. I already furnished it and you guys couldn't raise a child from two separate homes, now could you?"

"Dad-"

"It's already done, Rosalie."

Carlisle turned on his heels and headed back into the house. Bree looked after him uncomfortably and I took the keys from her hand. She went in after my dad. I turned to Emmett who had his eyes fixed on the pool.

"I can't deal with much more of this," I admitted and collapsed into his side.

Emmett laughed.

"Ten more days," he reminded and planted a kiss on my forehead, "We're protecting the people we love."

He was right. My dad was right too. We would have had to move in together eventually being married and raising a child together. God. We were going to be raising a child together.

"I like your bed," I chuckled.

Emmett raised an eyebrow and smiled at me, one of his real smiles.

"I'll change out the new bed for my old one," he smirked, "My bed does have quite a few memories with it."

"It does," I agreed and closed his nearest hand in both of mine.

"We can let Bella and her kid relocate," Emmett said quickly, "You don't have to go through with this to protect your friend. I won't kill her. I'll let her start a new life somewhere. I'll fund it."

My heart dropped. I didn't want Bella to be forced off somewhere. Besides, her and Jasper wanted to watch their child grow up without having any of the issues that came along with raising it. There were so many ways for Alice to never find out that didn't include Emmett and I getting married, but here we were letting Jasper and Bella have a say in something that was so much bigger than them. We were partially letting them dictate our lives. It was me actually. I was the one attempting to make everyone satisfied at the expense of Emmett's happiness.

"Is that your way of saying you don't want to marry me?" I quietly chuckled a forced laugh.

Emmett planted another kiss on my forehead, and pulled me towards the door and back into the house without ever uttering a word.

 **08 Days until the BIG Day:**

I took another look at the princess crown shaped ring before me. It was cute and simple. I liked it. Emmett had chosen it. I reached out and rang the doorbell again. Emmett and I were having dinner with Alice and Jasper. I handed him the small ring box back and he put it into his jacket pocket right before Alice yanked the door open.

"Welcome," she said brightly and moved to the side to let us in.

I'd never been in Alice's home before. I tried to take as much of it in as possible while she led us to her dining room. She had a basic rectangular table that sat four comfortably. Food was already served at all of the places. Emmett pulled out a chair for me and I collapsed into it. He sat to my right and Alice sat across from me. Emmett raised the glass that was at his seat and lifted it to his nose. He smelled it and sat it back down.

"Water?" he chuckled.

"Yes, water," Alice said pointedly, "Rosalie can't drink so neither can you."

"I've always drank and she never has, so my drinking won't upset her, right Rose?"

Both of their eyes fixed on me.

"Right," I agreed, "I've never been one to drink much."

"Jazz!" Alice yelled, "Bring Em a beer when you come out of the kitchen!"

"Thank you," Emmett smiled brightly at his sister.

She rolled her eyes at him although she was very obviously smiling. They glowed when they were together. I didn't seem Emmett so genuinely happy much, but when I did it normally included Alice. Jasper came through the doorway and sat a beer in front of Emmett.

"Hi Rosalie," he planted a quick kiss on my cheek.

I wasn't sure how he and Emmett could act like nothing was wrong. The last time I'd seen them together Emmett had punched him in the face multiple times.

"Hi Jasper," I said politely.

He made his way around my chair and sat across from Emmett, to Alice's right and my left.

Alice had cooked this elaborate and healthy meal no doubt for my benefit. She was beyond happy to be an aunt and it made my head swarm with guilt. I felt bad that this whole thing was a lie. I thought back to what Emmett had said about Alice killing herself and looking across the table at her, I couldn't picture her as being that unstable. I didn't think that a baby would defeat her. She seemed strong. I could've been wrong though. Emmett had made a comment that she couldn't have children. I understood how painful that would have been for her to deal with. She would have to deal with the fact that Bella had given the one man she'd ever loved the one thing that she wanted more than air. It was horrible but I felt like she would survive it. She and Emmett were survivors.

Emmett and Alice did most of the talking. Jasper and I just looked between the two of them and occasionally laughed. They were always going back and forth. It was interesting to see someone be able to keep up with Emmett's smartass comments. Alice may have even been quicker. It was refreshing.

When we finished eating, Jasper cleared the table. Emmett cursed and climbed out of his chair. I got up and walked over to where he was on his one knee looking under the table.

"What's wrong?" Alice got ready to jump up.

"Nothing," Emmett chuckled.

He looked back to make sure I was behind him and I placed a hand on his shoulder. He pulled the ring box from his suit jacket.

"Well Rosalie was able to get something old and something new," Emmett shrugged.

"I already have something borrowed and something blue," I added.

"The one thing we don't have for our wedding yet is you," Emmett popped open the ring box.

"Alice will you be my maid of honor?" I chuckled.

She hopped up and God did she scream.

 **05 Days until the BIG Day:**

I snatched up the two binders that were littering my desk and dropped them with a clatter into the box in Emmett's lap. I was packing up my desk since I was going to be away for nearly 5 months in order for the baby to be born. Also, I couldn't exactly just throw the baby on a nanny at a few weeks or months old. Emmett, Bella, and I had all agreed that I would be working from home. Now that Emmett and I were getting married, I practically owned Arachne anyway. I could always return when I was ready. Besides, Angela and Jessica had proven that they were more than capable of stepping up and handing more responsibility.

Three quick knocks sounded at my door before it was pushed open. Speaking of the devils…

"Oh gosh, Rose," Angela filed into my office with Jessica at her heels, "I didn't believe you were really leaving."

"Ang," I warned, "Don't make me cry."

Emmett placed a hand on my stomach and craned his neck a little to look at the two women before us.

"Yeah. It can't be good for the baby."

I hit him behind the head. Jessica pushed my office door shut.

"You're having a baby?!" Angela half screamed.

I ran a hand through my hair. Emmett made a face.

"You didn't tell them?" he raised an eyebrow.

I hit him behind the head again.

"I just got around to telling them that I was getting married this morning," I grumbled and grabbed up some more papers off of my desk, "It was best not to overwhelm them."

"Overwhelm us?" Jessica scoffed, "Honey, you're pregnant and getting married," she gestured to Emmett, "to him!"

The concept made me blush. I knew that Emmett was good looking. I looked at him a lot. I hadn't realized how this would look to everyone else. Not only was he good looking, but he owned our company and not only were we getting married, but I was carrying his baby.

"Thanks Jess," Emmett winked at her and I hit him behind the head a third time just for good measure.

He chuckled.

"We're going to miss you around here," Angela crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't know how we're going to function."

"I still work for Arachne."

"Own," Emmett said spinning towards my other desk, "You own Arachne now."

"The point," I shot him a look, "is that if you need anything, I'll still be here. My email is always open."

"Sweetheart, you're going to be caring for a child," Angela said softly, "We won't be wanting to annoy you."

Emmett stood up and sat my box in the rolling chair. He began to pile last minute items into it. We'd already finished two boxes already. This was the last one.

"It's fine. I promise. And you two better be at my wedding on the 14th."

"The 14th?" Jessica asked leaning against the wall next to my office door.

"Yes, as in 5 days from now. I have wedding invitations around here somewhere. You guys should come. It would mean a lot to me."

I looked around for my purse.

"It's in the car," Emmett volunteered yanking open my drawers in search of anything I'd forgotten to grab.

"Shit," I grabbed a notepad from the top of a box on the floor by my feet and scribbled my parent's address on it, "Well this is the address anyway," I handed the sticky note to Angela, "So if you guys have time, you should come. If you can't I understand. This was pretty last minute. We got engaged literally 9 days ago,"

Angela looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't.

"We'll be there," she smiled at me.

"Great," I turned to look at Emmett who was checking the other desk now.

"Well, I guess we should let you guys go. I know wedding planning is getting more stressful the closer it gets," Angela volunteered.

She crossed the empty space between us and pulled me into her. I stiffened for a little before hugging her back. She released me and Emmett picked up two of my boxes.

"Screw it," Jessica rushed over and hugged me too.

I laughed and when she pulled back I felt like I might be about to cry. Arachne had been my home away from home. I'd spent countless mornings and nights here. I'd worked my ass off to get to this fifth floor and once I'd gotten it, I hadn't even maintained it for a full year.

"We'll always be a phone call away if you want to grab lunch," Angela reminded.

"Or catch up on the office gossip," Jessica winked.

We laughed and I picked up my third and final box.

"Ready?" Emmett asked.

I nodded once and let him lead the way out of my office with Angela, Jessica and I following closely behind. Jessica cut the lights off and pulled the door shut and Angela slid my name plate off of the door and placed it on top of the box I was carrying.

 **04 Days until the BIG Day:**

Bella, Emmett and I had an early dinner together. I'd hoped to get the two of them talking and on mutual ground. It hadn't worked. Emmett and I had sat on one side of the table and Bella had sat on the other. I'd forced conversation on both of them, but they went around talking to each other. It was awkward and it bothered the hell out of me. I understood that Emmett didn't particularly care for Bella, but at the end of the day he had been the one to tell Jasper to have sex with her. The dinner had been a bust except for the fact that we had decided on where exactly we would be retreating to. Bella would be driven there the day of the wedding and Emmett and I would join her the Monday after our wedding. Emmett apparently owned a small place that would house the three of us comfortably. He'd claimed that there was an ample amount of things for us to do that would be honeymoon worthy. The highlight of the night had been the fact that Emmett had apologized to Bella.

After dinner we'd gone our separate ways. Bella had retreated to her apartment above the club and Emmett and I had returned to our new place. He and Jasper had moved a vast majority of my things and he'd even gotten the new bed switched out for the old one. I was surprised that they found time to do it so quickly. . When Emmett pushed the door open, he paused and put a finger to his mouth to tell me to be quiet before going through the doorway. He took off his suit jacket and handed it to me. Emmett cracked his neck both ways. He planted a quick kiss on my lips and then walked swiftly down the right hallway where light was coming from.

"Fuck Alice!" I heard him growl, "You almost got your fucking neck snapped!"

I hurried down the hall and turned towards the only empty bedroom on the first floor. We'd made the room across the hall a guest room.

The smell of paint took over my nostrils and my mouth practically fell open. Alice stood before me in an old t-shirt and some athletic shorts, paint sticking to her clothes, arms and forehead. I took in the sight behind her. She had painted and furnished our nursery. The beige wall was now light green with matching dark green carpet. In the far right corner of the room was the baby's crib. To the left was a rather large wooden armoire that I would have assumed was where the baby's clothes were all hung up. A wooden changing station stood a little off to the side of that. There was a book shelf built into the wall as well with a rocking chair beneath it. There was a baby bouncer and an end table with a bottle warmer on it. Crates of baby toys stood a little closer to the door. But, plastic wrap covered everything.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked.

Emmett chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. Then he looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"It's beautiful, Alice," I walked forward and pulled her to me.

"Great," she squeezed me back, "It took Jasper and I forever to get those shelves on the wall and I went with green because it's a pretty gender neutral color and we can always spiff it up if you want. We can add trees on the wall if it's a boy or butterflies if it's a girl. You can just add more shades of whatever color is more fitting. Dark green if it's a boy and light green if it's a girl. And-"

"Alice," Emmett pulled us both to him, "You're rambling. We love the room."

She sighed into us.

"Great."

Emmett released us and shook his head.

"I don't know how you're dealing so well with not being there for the baby's birth."

"Well, I understand that you guys are giving me and Jasper the wedding, so Bella can be there for the birth and I'm fine with that. I'm going to be an aunt for the rest of my life. I can smother the baby with love when you guys get back."

Emmett pulled his twin in for another hug.

"I'm so fucking proud of you."

"Shut up," she laughed into his shoulder.

Emmett released her and cleared his throat. He was getting more and more affectionate these days.

"Where's Jasper?" he asked.

The sound of a drill came from behind us and we spun around. Jasper stood leaned against the doorway in his old shirt and basketball shorts.

"Your house is officially baby proof," he winked at us, "Every socket has been covered, the top and bottom of your stairs now have baby gates on them. I made sure that your hot water heater is below 120 degrees Fahrenheit. I made sure that you had a fire extinguisher in the kitchen. I put up a smoke detector and carbon monoxide detector in every room. All of your cleaning crap has been moved to relatively high shelves along with any suffocation hazards like plastic bags. I added nonstick pads to your rugs and stove knob covers. I put latches on every cabinet and drawer in this place. I put cushioned cover guards on every damn corner I saw. I also put toilet locks," Jasper threw the drill and caught it in his other hand.

"My Jazz the builder," Alice beamed at him and walked around us to plant a kiss on his lips.

"The kid isn't going to come out of the womb walking. You guys know that right?" Emmett teased.

"Oh shut up," Alice waved him away, "Consider this your wedding present. There's nothing to really get the man that already has it all," she tilted her head sideways and looked at us.

Emmett dropped an arm around my shoulders.

"I do have it all, huh?" he kissed me on the cheek, "Let's drink to my happily ever after," he laughed.

"Here, here!" Jasper agreed and turned back out of the door.

Emmett followed. I looked back at the room and I felt Alice standing next to me.

"They're a bunch of drunks," she joked.

"Yeah," I chuckled.

Alice reached her hand towards me and then paused. I turned partially towards her.

"It's fine, Alice," I assured her.

She smiled and placed her hand on my stomach. I'd never felt lower than I did at that moment. Alice was standing in this room she'd worked her ass off to create for a baby she was attempting to feel. It was a baby that had never even existed.

 **Emmett P.O.V**

 **01 Days until the BIG Day:**

I peeked around the corner of the staircase and looked towards the kitchen.

"Rose," I halfway whispered.

"What?" she hissed back.

I chuckled and headed down the stair two at a time. Rosalie was leaned against the kitchen counter with a gallon of ice cream in front of her. Neither of us had enough friends to get a bachelor or bachelorette party together. Instead, She'd spent the day with Alice, getting her hair washed, nails and feet done and eyebrows waxed. Then, she'd gone to the movies with Bella and then come back here for her sleepover with Alice. They were taking up the downstairs.

I, on the other hand, had spent my day making sure everything was in order with my tux and shit. I'd gotten some last minute shit done for "work". Then, Jasper and I had gone to Carlisle's where he'd put a poker game together. I lost horribly, but Jasper had actually raked in on the cash. From there, I'd taken a few shots with my soon to be father-in-law and then I'd gotten back in the house around 11. Jasper and I were occupying the top floor. I'd taken a quick shower and was actually kicking Jasper out of my room when I'd heard someone digging around down stairs. I'd taken a leap of faith. Worst case scenario it would have been Alice.

Rosalie stuck her spoon into the ice cream and visibly lit up at the sight of me. She was gorgeous with her hair bone straight and another one of my shirts on her. Her eyes traveled my body, starting at my wet hair and traveling down over my bare chest and then sweat pants. I crossed the kitchen and open a drawer to get a spoon.

"How was your poker game?" she asked.

"Fine. I lost. Jasper raked in the money though," I closed in behind her, putting my hands on either side of her, "How was your day?"

"Long," she sighed and leaned her head back against me, "Alice will kill you if she finds out you're down here."

"I'm willing to take that risk," I scooped up some of the ice cream and popped it into my mouth, "Besides, it's," I turned to look at the time on the microwave, "only 11:53. We have 7 minutes until I can't see you."

"Right," Rose chuckled.

"Thanks for letting Alice drag you around," I planted a kiss on my fiancé's cheek.

"No problem," she scooped some ice cream into her mouth, "It's the least I can do."

Rosalie and I took ate some more ice cream in silence before I turned away from her and I threw the spoon into the sink. She put the ice cream back in the freezer. I met her there and spun her to me. She looked up at me and took a deep breath. I grabbed her by her hips, lifted her up and turned back to the counter sitting her on it.

"Tomorrow we're getting married," I reminded her.

She chuckled.

"It's not too late to back out," she raised an eyebrow at me.

"You've been practicing?" I accused and raised an eyebrow in response.

"Shut up," she laughed, "and you're avoiding my comment."

"I heard you."

"You didn't respond."

"I'm fine," I ran a hand through my hair, "Are you?"

"Yes," she nodded quickly, "I don't want you to be miserable the rest of your life."

For someone who was smart, Rosalie had a way of sometimes being dumb. I pressed our lips together, one hard long kiss.

"Rose!" Alice called.

She groaned against my mouth and I pulled away.

"You better get going," I winked.

Rosalie sighed. I backed up and she slid off of the counter. She planted her hands on my waist and looked up at me, sticking her bottom lip out. She was perfect. I backed her into the counter and put my hands on it, effectively trapping her. I leaned down and caught her lips again. This time it was her that deepened the kiss. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and she willingly let me.

"Rosalie!" Alice yelled again.

I pulled back again. This time I didn't look back at Rosalie. I headed towards the steps.

"See you tomorrow!" she whispered after me.

"See you tomorrow," I repeated.

I didn't typically get nervous, but if I was one of those people who did, this would have been the time. I took a deep breath and made my way back up the stairs and to my room for the night. When I turned to push it shut, I saw Jasper standing in the hall who shook his head and chuckled. I was going to need as much sleep as possible to get through tomorrow. It was nerve wracking even thinking about the wedding and what it would mean.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone that reads, reviews, favorites or follows! Thank you for clicking on this chapter and thank you to my perfect beta,** **uppercasey,** **that helped me with this extremely hard and annoying chapter. Also, if you haven't noticed, I like time hops. Sorry.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Emmett P.O.V**

 _I'll never settle down. That's what I always thought. Yeah, I was that kind of man. Just ask anyone. I don't dance but here I am spinning you around and around in circles. It ain't my style, but I don't care. I'd do anything with you… anywhere. Guess you got me in the palm of your hand cause I don't dance. Love's never come my way. I've never been this far but you took these two left feet and waltzed away with my heart. –Lee Brice_

I picked up my short glass of brown liquor, took a quick drink and looked at myself in the mirror again. For someone who wore suits practically every day, this shit was suffocating me today. I loosened my tie. Alice had Rose and I on a strict schedule starting the time that we opened our eyes. I hadn't seen or heard from Rose the entire day and I was more than thankful for our midnight meeting the night before. I was banned from the upstairs of Carlisle's house because that was where Rosalie was getting ready. Apparently Alice had her makeup team there. We were going to be married in an hour. I drowned back the rest of my glass and sat it on Carlisle's end table that stood beneath the one mirror he had in this room. His office was the only place I could be alone. People were constantly congratulating me and hitting me on the back. I wasn't a person that enjoyed crowds. They made me twitchy.

Carlisle's office door opened and he sauntered in after pushing the door quietly shut. He walked over to me and hit me on the back. He had on a basic black suit, white button down and white bowtie. Carlisle's hair looked like he'd actually passed a brush through it a few times.

"Nervous?" Carlisle chuckled and walked over to his desk.

I ignored the question.

"Where's Esme?" I asked.

"Out of the country," he grabbed a glass from his desk and picked up the bottle of liquor I'd left beside it, "She's getting worse," he filled the glass up and walked back over to me, looking at the both of us in the mirror, "She sends her best wishes."

"I doubt it," I chuckled.

Carlisle followed suit.

"Emmett, how much do you trust Bree?" he put his elbow on my shoulder.

I was slightly taken aback by the question. I fixed my black tie as I considered my answer carefully.

"I'd trust her with my life," I admitted, "but I wouldn't trust her with Alice or Rose."

Carlisle seemed satisfied with that answer. He took a drink out of his glass.

"I feel like you aren't looking to take over for me anymore," he said finally.

"I haven't made a decision," I turned away from Carlisle, grabbing my empty glass, and letting his arm fall from my shoulder.

I sat in one of his chair and he turned around to face me, leaning against the wall next to his mirror. He took another drink.

"You're getting married and having a child. The decision has been made for you."

"You got married and raised a child," I reminded using Rosalie's logic.

"True," Carlisle scoffed and took another sip from his glass, "but things weren't quite as hectic when I did it and Esme was a shark," he looked off towards the door and I knew that he was remembering their happier days, "Rosalie's not a shark, Cullen. She's good and soft. This isn't the life for her."

"You might be right."

I reached across his desk and grabbed the bottle. I poured myself half of a glass. The last thing I needed was to be drunk at the end of the aisle.

"I had Seth killed," Carlisle admitted, "and his parents."

"I figured."

"And the entire fiasco with the dinner, I had that arranged too. I knew that the families that were shooting that night (ch5/8) didn't like each other. I arranged for them to both be here. I knew that one would kill the other. That would give me an excuse to kill whoever was still standing."

That I didn't know. I tilted my head back and finished glass number two. I placed the glass on his desk and leaned back in my chair, looking at him.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Will you be able to make these decisions?" he shrugged, "I took out three of the most powerful houses in a couple of months and nearly doubled my wealth. I did what I felt I needed to do and that meant taking away parents, children, siblings and spouses. I ripped families apart for my own personal gain. Can you live with that, Cullen?"

Carlisle raised his eyebrows, his eyes fixed on me. There had been a time when I would have laughed and rolled my eyes at the question. I couldn't avoid it anymore. I didn't know if I could see myself killing off spouses for no reason. I typically didn't kill anyone without reason. I tried not to anyway. It was Alice who had practically become a trained killer. I didn't worry about her much when she was out working. Rosalie wasn't Alice though.

"I don't know," I admitted.

"Well you should figure it out. Emmett, my daughter is pregnant with your child. Do you want to be off holding someone hostage in the middle of the night when your child takes their first steps or mutters their first word? Do you want to be halfway across the country when they start school? You'll have to go through hell to make it home for holidays and birthdays," Carlisle scoffed, "Is this the life you want for yourself? Is this the life you want for my daughter and grandchild?"

"It's the life you trained me for," I said evenly.

I'd thought about everything that he was saying, but Rosalie and I still hadn't sat down and talked about it together. I wasn't in a rush for the conversation.

"When I prepared you for this life, you were single. You weren't looking for love. You and Alice were warriors. You were fearless and free. You didn't hold anyone's life to meaning besides Alice; it made your enemies quake in your wake," Carlisle chuckled and took another drink, "This life is one that I chose for that Emmett back then. It isn't one I'd choose for someone with a family. It isn't one I would choose for Rosalie."

"Are you firing me?" I chuckled.

"No. You will always have work with me, but I think you doing a few drops every once in awhile would suit you better than ruling the underground."

"Who can do the job besides me?"

I wasn't being a cocky asshole. I was being serious. Carlisle had been molding me for this job for years and years. He couldn't just pick someone at random to take over everything he had worked for.

"I've been looking at prospects."

"You counted me out before you talked to me?"

"I figured this conversation would go this way."

I shook my head and looked down at my feet. My life was not going how I'd planned it six months ago. Hell. It wasn't going the way I'd planned it last month. My world had been turned upside down the moment I'd laid eyes on that blonde. I understood why Carlisle had kept her hidden from the people that worked for him so long now. I didn't blame him.

"Rosalie always says you were a great father despite…"

"Look at Esme. She didn't have much to compare me to."

"My life's changed dramatically since meeting your daughter," I admitted.

"Well," Carlisle shrugged and finished off his glass, "You can't plan for life happening."

The office door flew open and Jasper walked in anxiously. He paused at the site of Carlisle and looked from him to me and back again. I resisted the urge to laugh. Jasper looked like a douche. He'd worn almost an exact replica of what Carlisle had on. The difference was the way that his hair was slicked back with gel. Poor fool had let Alice get in his hair.

"Sorry for interrupting," he offered.

"It's fine," Carlisle waved him off, "We were finished anyway. I should go entertain the guests."

"Emmett, Rosalie needs you," Jasper said solemnly.

I got up off of the strength of just his voice. I nodded to Carlisle and followed Jasper out of the office. I followed him out of the front door and around the side of the walkway. He paused at the corner of the house. Jasper grabbed my shoulders and pushed me up against the side of the house.

"Alice will kill me if you see Rosalie before she walks down the aisle," Jasper explained.

"Thanks Jasper," Rosalie's voice came from around the corner.

I resisted the urge to snap at him. This was the stupidest shit I had ever done.

"So she's leaned against the next corner?" I questioned just to be sure I got the full extent of the stupidity before me.

"Yup," he looked at his watch, "and you need to be getting ready to walk down the aisle in a few so I'll be back to collect you in about 10 to 15 minutes."

"Okay," was Rosalie's short reply.

Jasper rushed back towards the front door and I ran a hand through my hair.

"Em?" Rosalie called and I saw her hand peak out from around the corner.

"This is fucking stupid," I chuckled but took her hand in mine anyway.

I leaned against the house and closed my eyes.

"I just wanted to be close to you."

"Nervous?" I teased.

"Yes."

That was not the response I had been prepared for.

"Are you- Rose, are you having second thoughts?"

"Yes. We don't have to do this," she said meekly and I could hear the damn waterfall coming, "We can make a run for the car and we can leave. I'll tell my dad that I lied about the pregnancy and we can just be home free. I shouldn't have talked you into adopting the baby. I shouldn't have let other people's mistakes dictate us and our lives. They produced the baby, but it's our worlds that'll be changing. I shouldn't have asked this of you. Emmett, I don't want to ruin your life. I don't want you to wake up every day to a life that you hate. I don't-"

"Shut the fuck up, Rose," I chuckled and I heard her voice catch in her throat, "I'm not the type of person that gets railroaded into doing shit that I don't want to do. If I didn't want to be here I wouldn't be here. I would've put a bullet in Isabella in 3 seconds flat."

"Em-"

"I'm here because I want to be. I'm here because I'd like to think that this is where we would've ended up anyway. We just happened to speed up the process."

Rosalie squeezed my hand and I squeezed her's back.

"You're going to be a great father," she blurted.

"I'm glad one of us thinks so," I ran my thumb over the back of Rosalie's hand.

"This is what you want?"

"This is what I want. If anything I owe Isabella and Bree. They gave me an excuse to get you down the aisle."

"If you would've asked, I would've agreed," she said matter of factly.

"Well I liked it this way better. I'm not an emotion sharing sort of guy. It's easier to act like I'm going through with this because it's what's right, than it is to say I'm going through with it because it's what I want."

"I can see that making sense to you," she sighed.

"Rosalie is this it for you?" I asked.

"What?"

"Me. Am I it for you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm a blunt person," I pointed out the obvious.

"I know."

"I say mean things even if I don't mean to. If I ever see another guy touch you, I'm liable to break his fucking hand. I don't typically make love or have sex. I prefer to fuck, sometimes hard and sometimes brutally. I don't get upset, I fuck shit up. I don't play well with others."

Rosalie's laugh rang through the air. It was music to my ears. I raised her hand a little and planted a kiss on it.

"I wouldn't want you any other way," she ran her thumb across the back of my hand.

"I can think of a few ways I want you," I admitted.

She chuckled.

"We can always make a run for the bathroom."

"Or your childhood bedroom."

"The car is closer."

I laughed.

"I've corrupted you," I noted, "This marriage should be interesting."

"Lots of sex in unexpected places."

"Fucking," I corrected, "Lots of fucking in unexpected places."

"Fucking," she repeated.

I chuckled.

"As much as I would love to fuck you, sweetheart. Alice will kill us both if I see you in that dress. Besides, there can't be any quick sex on your wedding day."

"Our wedding day," she corrected.

"Our wedding day," I repeated, "will be accompanied by a wedding night of lots and lots of sex and none of it will be rushed."

Rosalie sighed. A smile spread across my face at the sound. The front door of the house opened and Jasper walked out swiftly.

"Jasper's coming. I guess that means our time is up. Are you okay now?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

Jasper stood a few feet away and cleared his throat.

"It's show time," I scoffed.

"Yup."

We released hands.

"Rose," I called.

"Yeah?"

I braced myself. So much shit crossed my mind in such a little time. I was hit with thoughts of scrawny, underfed Alice and piss soaked alleyways. I could hear the sound of our dad's shouts and I could feel the scars on my skin forming as Alice and I were repeatedly told how we'd killed our mother and that we were sent from hell. I could hear our old man taunting us with the knowledge that he didn't love us and that if our mother loved us she would have pulled through. Bullshit. That was what overtook my senses. The only person who'd ever given me love was Alice and therefore she was the only one to ever receive it from me. I wasn't sure I knew how to take love from anyone else. Hell, I definitely didn't know how to give it but God I was trying. I was trying so hard. And Rose was the reason that I was trying. She made me want to. She made it worth it. She gave me a feeling that I couldn't put into words. She calmed my inner demons. I licked my lips and fought through the memories that threatened to overtake me.

"I love you, babe."

Jasper grabbed my upper arm and started leading me away. I let him. We had the rest of our lives for her to tell me she felt the same way. I didn't need her to tell me. She showed me how she felt everyday by putting up with me despite all of my brokenness.

I hadn't even bothered taking the decorations in until I was at the end of the aisle. Alice and Carlisle had done a great job. White and purple flowers were everywhere complementing the amazing and unnatural lushness of the grass. Purple, white and silver balloons were tied at the end of each bench. They also hung around the eight columns that rested at the end of the aisle. There were petals littering the ground as well. The aisle was lined with jars and jars of purple and white pebbles. Waiters and waitress hovered around the guests, carrying trays of food and alcohol while our guest attempted to all get seated.

Rosalie and I easily had 250 guests which was laughable considering between the two of us we knew Carlisle, Bree, Jessica, Angela, Alice and Jasper. Everyone else was tied to Carlisle. Our wedding guest were gangsters, politicians, athletes, musicians and the high society of the state and a few of the surrounding ones. They were all people who wanted to stay in Carlisle's good graces, using our wedding day just to schmooze him. It was hilarious in a pathetic way.

Alice and Jasper came down the aisle first. Alice was gorgeous considering she hadn't been getting much sleep the past few weeks. She'd been running ragged in order to plan this damn wedding. Her short hair was in waves. She had on a light purple dress that had a rather large "V" going down the front, stopping just a little above her breasts. The dress was a little shorter in the front than the back, but pieces of fringe littered the bottom. She had on a pair of black heels that made me wonder how she could possibly walk. She smiled at me as she walked down the aisle and I was pretty sure she was going to cry before Rosalie even made it out. Fucking cry baby. I smiled at Alice as she took her place on the opposite side of the aisle and Jasper stood beside me, his hands clasped together in front of him.

Our guest turned back to the beginning of the aisle as Carlisle and Rosalie made it there. I looked her up and down- my fiancé. Her blonde hair looked almost white in the evening sun. It was wand curled. She'd worn the traditional white dress. It was big and ball gown like without being overbearing and over the top. It seemed to be strapless from afar because the top of it was sheer. The top actually had a surprisingly high neck line in all of its glitter and silver jeweling. The beading went from the sheer top to the white that covered her breast and dipped down just a little over the bottom of her dress that had some exquisite beading of its own. She was the traditional bride with her own touch. I took notice of her subtle outlets. She had a few silver bracelets on each arm. Her earring weren't pearls, but were instead a silver hoop that hung almost to her neck. She was wearing a veil but it was already pushed back over her head. She looked everywhere except at me. That didn't bother me though. We'd have the whole ceremony to look at each other.

When they reached the end of the aisle, Carlisle looked at Rosalie and I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that her entire childhood was flashing before his eyes. For the first time since I'd ever met Carlisle, he fucking cried. It was only maybe two tears he let out, before he shut his emotions back down, but it was enough for me.

"Who gives this woman to this man in marriage?" the minister asked.

Carlisle took a deep breath, "Her mother and I do,".

I shook his hand and he kissed Rosalie on the cheek. Carlisle nodded once and then quickly took his place on the first row of the seating. Rosalie passed her bouquet to Alice, then faced me and put her right hand in my left one.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Emmett and Rosalie in marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to live together as husband and wife," the minister recited.

I zoned out after that. I was too focused on Rosalie and she actually stared back on me. We gazed at each other; I was pretty sure that if it was possible, I'd just fallen in love with Rosalie all over again in the span of a few seconds.

 _True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding._

Rosalie was it for me. I was sure of that. This time when memories overtook me they weren't of tears and being beaten mercilessly. They were of Rosalie and me before we were ever an official couple. It was of us in the beach house sharing pizza rolls and her spilling her heart to me out by the jacuzzi. It was me telling her what my marks were from and her trying to run my laps with me. It was thoughts of the two of us at my place laying across the couch doing nothing except playing video games and eating Chinese food. I thought back to when Rosalie was just a speck of my life. She had been a job and nothing more. Then, I'd laid eyes on her and my whole world had gotten flipped upside down. I thought about us in our bliss. I thought about us walking through the grocery story laughing together. I thought about us laid across her bed the night Bella had come banging on the damn door. I thought about when I'd told her exactly what had happened to Alice and me and how she had hidden her pity.

 _Emmett and Rosalie remember to treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Take responsibility for making the other feel safe, and give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at some time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not just the part that seems wrong. In this way, you can survive the times when clouds drift across the face of the sun in your lives, remembering that, just because you may lose sight of it for a moment, does not mean the sun has gone away. And, if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight_.

I thought about how strong Rosalie was. It was just two weeks ago she had showed up at my place determined to drag me through the dirt for her best friend. She'd snapped at me the first night she'd realized who I was when I'd dragged her to the bathroom. She'd yelled at me for not grabbing her mother and then again for telling her that we were going away for a while. She had a way of griping at me when I needed to be reigned in and submitting to me when I needed her to just listen. She was hand crafted for me. This woman was going to be my wife. This oversensitive, hardworking, dedicated, independent and loyal woman was taking my last name.

 _When you love someone, you do not love them all the time, in exactly the same way, from moment to moment. Such is an impossibility, and even a lie to pretend to. And yet this is exactly what most of us demand. We have so little faith in the ebb and flow of life, of love, of relationships. We leap at the flow of the tide and resist in terror its ebb. We are afraid it will never return. We insist on permanency, on duration, on continuity; when the only continuity possible, in life as in love, is in growth, in fluidity - in freedom, in the sense that the dancers are free, barely touching as they pass, but partners in the same pattern._

I thought about all of the times that I'd run from this and how different my life would have been if Rosalie hadn't let me come back, despite the fact that she probably shouldn't have. I thought about the two months I spent following her, even though we weren't talking. I thought about the asshole in the club and the bullshit with Seth. I thought about Rosalie catching Bree at my house and automatically assuming the worse. We'd survived all of that.

The minister said something about vows and Rosalie looked up at me. Alice had drilled my vows in to my head. We'd gone over them over and over and over again. We went over them while I was driving. She shouted them to me while I was in the shower. She stood next to me while I worked out and recited them. I was pretty sure she'd whispered them in my ear while I was asleep a few times.

"Rosalie, I'm standing here before you promising to love and cherish you, through whatever challenges you may face, for as long as we both shall live. I'm standing here to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward until death do we part," I looked at Alice over Rosalie's shoulder and winked at her.

She smiled at me, causing her tear streaked cheeks to rise and glisten with the reflection of the sun. Rosalie took a deep breath and I looked down at her. Her eyes glistened and I prayed to a God I'd never bothered to pray to before that she wouldn't start crying.

"I, Rosalie Lillian Hale, promise you, Emmett McCarty Cullen, that I will be your wife from this day forward, to be faithful and honest in every way, to honor the faith and trust you place in me, to love and respect you in your successes and in your failures, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry, to care for you in sickness and in health, to softly kiss you when you are hurting, and to be your companion and your friend, on this journey that we make together," Rosalie sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her free hand.

"I promise to always be there for you, to shelter and hold your love as the most precious gift in my life. I will be truthful and honor you. I will care for you always and stand by you," I sighed and smiled down at her.

My face had no choice but to smile when I was faced with her.

"I take you to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more each day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us. I'll be your music when you can't hear, your sunshine when you can't see, or your perfume when you can't smell. You'll never need to look further than me. I'll be your days and nights when you need them filled, your spark of life in the darkness, your hope when you're down and out."

I licked my lips. I resisted the urge to put my hand to my mouth and instead just threw the little piece of my emotional barrier to the wind. Rosalie smiled up at me at the first sight of my tears and I was beyond proud of myself for not feeling like a bitch. If I couldn't be vulnerable with Rosalie, I shouldn't have been marrying her.

"I pledge to you endless strength that you can count on when you are weak. I take you to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward."

Rosalie reached up and wiped my cheek and she chuckled. In front of our 250 plus guest she laughed at me. I shook my head and reached down and wiped her cheeks in return. Alice sighed one of her happy sighs and the pastor retrieved the rings from Jasper.

"Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today," the minister said and offered me Rosalie's wedding band.

I took it and inhaled a deep breath. Watery eyes I could deal with. I would have preferred to not cry in front of people Carlisle may need me to scare later.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you with all that I have and all that I am," I recited.

I was more than grateful that Alice had been so hard on me. This shit hadn't seemed like it was this much when we were going over it together.

"I will wear it gladly. Whenever I look at it, I will," Rosalie's voice cracked and she sniffed and fanned herself with her free hand before taking a breath and pushing forward, "remember this joyous day and the vows and commitments that we have made."

I slid the ring on to her finger and felt my eyes getting watery again. Only she could make me a crier. She was always making me do something I wouldn't normally do. Rosalie collected my wedding band.

"I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you, for as long as I live," she smiled at me, not just with her pearly white teeth but with her eyes and she broke me in half.

I felt the tears hitting my cheeks quick and hot and I tried to blink them quickly back.

"I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart," I smiled down at Rose and she slid my band onto my finger.

"And now, by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the preacher clasped his hands together.

I grabbed Rosalie's waist and she grabbed my face almost at the same time. We pushed our lips roughly together and I was suddenly grateful for Jasper's stupid ass hiding behind corners idea earlier. If I'd seen Rosalie before the wedding, we would have never made it this far. When we pulled apart I wasn't sure if it was kissing made me breathless or it was just being in her presence.

"Ladies and gentlemen for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," the pastor raised his hands.

I yanked Rosalie into me. Her arms closed around my back almost immediately. Some of the guest chuckled at the exchange. We held each other for a little before we were kissing again. My body didn't hold enough oxygen to kiss Rosalie as long and as hard as I wanted to. Alice said something that I couldn't exactly hear and then the sound of metal screeching against metal ended our kiss. We looked around and doves flew around us. Rosalie glowed. She smiled like a kid on Christmas. She was estatic . I owed Alice more than I already did and that was saying a lot.

"Friends and family, to conclude this ceremony, will the designated witnesses please come forward and sign their names on the certificate of marriage?" the pastor continued.

Rosalie and I finally pulled apart. Alice and Jasper headed towards the pastor. Rosalie linked her arms around my waist and leaned her head against my chest, facing our guests. Carlisle stood first and walked over to us. I shook his hand again and he planted a kiss on Rosalie's forehead so that she wouldn't have to release me.

"We're married," she looked up at me suddenly, pressing her chin into my chest.

"We're married," I repeated.

We laughed. Carlisle told the guests to eat, drink and be merry and Alice squealed as she hugged Rosalie and me at the same time.

"Congratulations!" she partially yelled.

"Thank you," Rosalie and I said together.

"You guys are even talking at the same time now!" she clapped quickly.

"Shut the hell up," I laughed and thumped my little sister on the forehead, "but you did amazing with all of this Alice. Thanks."

She smiled brightly up at me.

"You two have to cut the cake, dance and then take pictures and then you can go. I promise,"

"Fine Alice," I shook my head and laughed.

Rosalie and I hadn't taken much interest in our wedding, but now that it was here, it was easily going to be one of the most memorable days of my life. I'd done it. I'd taken the leap and now I was here with Rosalie. She held my left hand in her right one as she led me after Alice who was back in full wedding planner mode, pointing out people to us and little things in the scenery that we hadn't noticed. When we got to the table that housed the cake I was a little amazed. Our cake was three tiers with all purple flowers and dark purple ribbons.

Alice handed me the knife and I passed it to Rosalie. There was a crowd beginning to surround us despite our lack of an announcement. Rosalie looked around and it only took me a few seconds to find what she was looking for. I tapped her shoulder and pointed out Carlisle to her. She lit up as she saw him. He made his way through the crowd and stood a little to the side with Alice and Jasper, who had just reappeared. Rosalie smiled at me and waved the knife a little as Alice nudged who I assumed was the photographer. Rosalie looked back at me and I closed my right hand over hers as she bent towards the cake. I let my left hand rest on her butt and she chuckled knowingly. I could get used to this. We cut the cake together as the flashes went off. The crowd clapped and Alice held out a plate towards us. We put the first piece of cake on it and then traded her the knife for the plate. Rosalie slid her finger over the cake and I grabbed her wrist and popped her finger into my mouth. The cake wasn't half bad. She made a face at me and I shrugged. She stuck out her lip at me and popped her finger free before mimicking my shrug and slapping the plate of cake on to my face. She and the crowd laughed. I grabbed my wife by her shoulders and planted a big sloppy kiss on her. The flashes went off again.

After we got our faces cleaned up, Alice gave Rosalie her bouquet back and ushered us off into the part of the yard that was sectioned off as the dancefloor. Tamia's "I'm So Into You" came on and I raised an eyebrow at Alice from where she stood in the circle of guests. She shook her head no and Jasper wrapped an arm around her. Rosalie and I made our way to the center of the circle before I placed my hands on her hips and she put her arms around my neck.

"You picked the song?" I asked.

"Yeah," Rosalie chuckled, "It seems appropriate doesn't it?"

"Does it?" I teased.

"Thoughts of you run through my hand," Rosalie sang, "Every time that I'm near you I realize that you're heaven sent baby."

"I think you're truly something special, just what my dreams are really made of," I sang back.

Rosalie laughed and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You sing?" she teased.

"Only on special days."

"And you're dancing?"

"Only for you baby," I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her flush against me.

The rest of the world just sort of melted away. I wasn't sure how long we danced together, humming lyrics into each other's ears before Alice and Carlisle cut in.

Carlisle and I gave each other a nod and I released Rose into his custody. Alice and I walked a little off. Her hands landed on my shoulders. I put my hands on her waist. We swayed a little.

"My big brother is all married now," she smiled up at me.

"And you're next," I reminded.

"I am," her smile got even wider.

"Thank you for all of this," I nodded towards our guest even though I meant the entire day.

"I would do it every two weeks for the rest of my life to see the way you and Rose looked at each other today," she sighed contently, "You cried. She cried. I cried. It was beautiful, Emmett."

"Don't mention the me crying," I joked.

"Oh shut up," she laughed, "I had doubts at first about you guys getting married. I thought you might have been getting married because of the baby, but if I had any doubts, just seeing the way you guys looked at each other completely shut that down… I'm happy you're happy."

"I'm happy that I'm happy," I chuckled, "I have the two best woman in the world in my life for the rest of my life. It doesn't get any better."

"It doesn't huh?"

"Not at all."

"You're a brand new person. She made you a brand new person…. And you wear it well. It's good for you."

"Thanks, Alice."

"Welcome," she pulled me closer, leaning her head on my chest, "I was worried she'd take you from me, but I know you still love me, Emmett. I know you can't pause your life just because of me and what happened to me. I know it wasn't your fault," she looked up at me her tears spilling over her cheeks.

There weren't any words for me to say. I planted a quick kiss on Alice's forehead and we finished the rest of the song in silence. Rosalie danced with Jasper and I danced with Bree the next song and then Rosalie and I snuck away into the house to take shots together. When we emerged out of the front door in hopes of sneaking away there was already a crowd.

"You have to throw the flowers!" Alice called from the crowd.

Rosalie shook her head and we both laughed. I closed her left hand in my right one and we started down the steps.

"I don't need to throw them when I already know who the next bride is," Rose tossed the flowers directly into Alice's hands and Alice beamed brightly.

We made our way through the crowd by some stroke short of a miracle and made it into the backseat of our car. Rosalie turned her back to me almost as soon as we pulled off.

"Untie me," she ordered.

I pulled Rosalie's corset free with a smirk covering my face. She reached under the seat for the bag Alice had packed for her. She slid the top of her dress down and pulled on a white t-shirt with "Just Married" on the front in purple font. I had to admire Alice's dedication. I watched Rosalie pull her veil out of her hair and slide her bracelets off. She bent down and reached under her dress for a little before tossing her shoes off to the side. I watched her fight with the zipper on the side of her dress for a few minutes before helping her out. We pushed the dress to the side in a heap of fabric stuffed between the backseat of the driver and the floor. Rosalie stretched and pulled her feet into the seat, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Comfortable?" I checked.

"Very," Rosalie yawned.

She was asleep less than four minutes later.

I let Rosalie sleep the entire drive. Alice had booked us a hotel in some large casino. It wasn't a typical honeymoon, but Alice hadn't wanted Rosalie to be self-conscious about her body since she was supposed to be carrying a child. That meant that all beaches had been canceled. Alice had found a place that was close to the airport so that when our honeymoon ended we could just head off to where we would be staying for the remainder of the pregnancy. She had found somewhere that had gambling and drinking for me and a spa and very healthy room service for Rosalie. I appreciated all the thought that she'd put into it.

Rosalie and I stumbled in to our rather large room a little after nightfall. I shed my shoes and jacket at the door. Rosalie skipped directly to the bathroom. I removed my cufflinks as she peed. She returned and collapsed backwards on to the bed as I pulled my shirt off from the back of my neck. She sighed. I laid on my back next to her, both of our feet hanging off of the bed.

"Are you going gamble?" she asked.

"Not tonight. I'll gamble tomorrow," I yawned.

"You should have napped when I did," Rosalie laughed.

"I'll sleep great tonight," I shrugged.

"How tired are you?"

"What do you want?"

"Are you too tired for just married sex?" Rosalie propped her head up on her elbow.

I chuckled.

"I'm never too tired for sex."

"Good," Rosalie pulled herself up and flung her shirt over her head.

She reached behind her to grab her bra clasp. I sat up and laughed at the sight.

"No foreplay today?" I joked.

"No," she freed herself of her bra and slid off of the bed, "I'm easy."

I made a face at her.

"You better not be."

"Shut up, Em," she shimmied out of her pants and underwear.

"You better not cheat on me," I continued.

"Same goes for you, Cullen."

Rosalie walked over to the bed and stood between my legs and I rolled onto my back.

"Just making sure we have an understanding, Cullen."

Her brows fiddled together, before she shook her head and laughed a small laugh to herself, before going to work on my belt buckle.

"I am a Cullen now, huh?"

"Yes, you are," I stood up.

Rosalie reached between us and unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. She yanked them down and followed after them crouching between us. I grabbed her hands and yanked her to her feet. She was right. We didn't need the extras tonight. I pulled Rosalie in to bed and was quickly hovering over her. Her blonde hair covered the pillow beneath her. She looked up at me. I planted a quick kiss on her lips and then collapsed next to her.

"You're in charge babe,"

"Excuse me?" Rosalie squeaked and sat up.

"Tell me what you want or climb over here and take what you want."

Rosalie blushed and it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen. I didn't know I could still do that to her. She looked straight ahead. She ran her tongue across her teeth and then looked back down at me.

"What if you don't like it?"

I couldn't stop it. I laughed at her and she hit me in the chest with her hand.

"I'm pretty sure whatever you do I'll like," I choked out between my laughing.

"It's not funny! What if you don't…?"

My laughing faded. She was serious. I let my hand fall over my face.

"So what, Rose?"

"So it's your wedding night too," she fell backwards on to her back beside me.

"I'll get there," I turned to face her and propped my head up on my hand, "If you don't get me there we can always go again."

"When you're in charge you just know what to do. It just works for you- for us."

"Yeah," I trailed my hand lazily from the inside of her knee to her womanhood, "and what you do will work for us too."

I ran a finger across Rosalie's sex slowly a few times and she closed her eyes automatically. I could play with her body all day. It interested me, the part of the female anatomy that caused pleasure and reduced stress all at the same time.

"I don't think you'd like me being in charge."

"I'm not offering to let you toss me around the room," I slid my finger slowly into her and she sighed, "You'll be the first to have control over me in the bedroom. Just like you're the first to have control over me in my everyday life," I slid my finger out of her.

Her eyes opened again and she focused on me. I brought my finger to her mouth. Rosalie opened her mouth and closed it around my finger. She sucked on it while looking up at me.

She released my finger and took a deep breath. Rosalie sat up. I laid back down. I put my hands behind my head. I was used to holding her still and throwing her into whatever position I wanted her to be in at a whim. Rosalie threw one of her legs on the other side of me. I resisted the urge to grab her waist. I resisted the urge to pull her down on to me. Instead, I watched her. I watched Rosalie lick her lips and reach beneath her for me. I watched her slide my manhood over the area where she needed me the most and when she submerged herself onto me it was painstakingly slow process that still felt like heaven. Rose moved slowly over me like everything was new and different to her. She explored what she liked and what she didn't particularly like and what movements made me groan and my eyes fall shut. She was hesitant and timid. I encouraged her. I didn't dirty talk her. I told her how amazing everything felt without cursing. I called her baby. I told her how beautiful she was and God- was she beautiful with her curls finally falling from her blonde hair and her head tilted just slightly back. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly ajar and I couldn't just lay beneath her and not touch her. When I shifted my hands free her eyes never even opened. I had a new appreciation for Rosalie's body looking up at it. There would never be enough time for me to memorize every part of her. I slid my hands up her legs and stomach. I ran my hands over her breast and sides. I didn't want her to feel like I was trying to manipulate her movements. I didn't want to make her feel like she was doing something so wrong it had caused me to intervene. I steered clear of closing my hands on her hips or her sides. I just placed one hand on her back and let the other one continuously roam from her stomach to the space between her breasts. When Rosalie convulsed above me I bit my bottom lip to keep my profanity nonexistent. She always felt like paradise to me. She laid against my chest and planted feather light kisses on my chest, my neck, my cheek and shoulder. I ran a hand through her hair, pushing it off of the two of us and over my shoulder that cradled Rosalie to me.

"Did you…?" she let her voice trail off and she tilted her head up to look at me from where her head rested on my shoulder.

"Shut up, Rose," I grabbed her chin and pushed our lips together, a simple kiss that didn't require deepening or our tongues pressed together.

I scooted over taking Rosalie with me and then pulled my arm from beneath her and covered her body with mine before she could psych herself out. She didn't need to worry about what she did or didn't do. She was perfect in my eyes. What she had just done was perfect. I had been close. I slid myself back in to Rosalie and she groaned. I hovered over her. It was me planting kisses on her this time. I planted kisses wherever I could reach. When I stopped I shifted a little above her and she made a noise beneath me as my cock shifted inside of her. The sound made me smile down at her. There was no blush this time. Rosalie tucked her feet on the back of my legs, shifting her pelvis and opening her up slightly. I made tiny rocking motions and Rosalie gasped and latched onto my back, pulling me deeper into her. When I'd slid all the way in to the hilt a sound came from somewhere in the back of my throat and Rosalie moaned in response. It was magical. Rosalie slid her hands around my waist. She tried to hold me to her even though she knew it was pointless. I continued to move in to her in slow, deep, never wavering thrusts. There was no sound of slapping flesh. There was no thumping of the bed. There was just moans from Rosalie and growls from me. There was just me rolling my hips into her in the way that I knew she liked. I shifted Rosalie a little and planted a kiss on her lips. That was when she seemed to get desperate. She clung to me, her manicured nails digging into the skin of my lower back. I watched Rosalie come undone and the sight took me with her. I stayed hovering over her for a while as Rosalie rode out her orgasm. Then, I shifted myself out of her and slid down the bed a little to rest my head on her stomach.

"Bed time?" Rosalie ran a hand through my hair.

"Shower first," I yawned, "and then sleep," I hugged Rosalie's leg to me.

"Em, we didn't fuck tonight."

"No, Rose, we didn't," I admitted, "but we have all weekend to correct that."

She laughed beneath me and I closed my eyes. This was bliss.

 **A/N: Thank you to my amazing beta,** **uppercase** **y. Back to the drama and I hope you guys enjoyed sappy Emmett because he'll mostly be back to his normal self next chapter. He's never going back to the running away from Rosalie, "I don't do relationships" stuff anymore though. That's done. I just mean his cockiness and smart ass remarks. ALSO, this is the vision I hope you guys had: the link WILL NOT post to FF so go to google images and type in Emmett and Rosalie wedding and it is the THIRD picture!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Rosalie P.O.V**

 _The best love is the one that makes you a better person without changing you into someone other than yourself. –unknown_

When I opened my eyes, I was sprawled across Emmett's chest. I was in a bra and underwear and Emmett was wearing a pair of basketball shorts. He moved beneath me, his chest rising and falling with his breathing. I rolled on to my stomach and laid my chin on his chest. His eyes were trained on the ceiling, one of his hands resting beneath his head. His tattoo was shining with the sunlight through our hotel window hitting it. He looked like he was lost in thought. His hand trailed from my bare waist up to the middle of my back and over my neck, coming to a rest to toy with the hair at the bottom of my neck.

"Morning," he looked down at me.

"Morning," I repeated and yawned.

"I didn't want to wake you up," his hand trailed back down and rested on my lower back.

"It's okay," I planted a quick kiss to his chest.

We'd gotten married. I was married… to Emmett. He seemed to read my mind because he grabbed my left hand in his and I felt him twisting the ring on my finger.

"Let's get dressed and gamble."

"The casino is more important to you?" I teased.

"Of course not. I'll keep you in bed and just fuck you all weekend if you want."

I thought about that and although it made for some very pleasant thoughts I knew I wouldn't be able to handle the soreness.

"We'll get up," I sighed and Emmett raised an eyebrow and then planted a kiss to my wrist, "but what were you thinking about?"

"Alice," he said simply.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," he smiled down at me.

"Emmett?"

"Hm?" he closed his eyes and let his head fall back in to his pillow.

"You're going to be nice to Bella, right?"

"What?" one of his eyes peaked open.

"We're taking on this baby for Bella to be able to see her child grow up. I just don't want you making her uncomfortable. She's important to me."

"Okay."

"So you'll be nice?"

"I won't be mean… Can we not talk about this? We're on our honeymoon."

I sighed.

"You're right."

"Good. Now, lets get up before we're confined to this bed all day," his eyes raked over my body and I was sure I stopped breathing.

It was amazing how he could still do that. I pulled myself away from Emmett and stretched before climbing out of bed. Emmett was to his feet pretty quickly. We dug through our bags side by side and then we retreated to the bathroom; Emmett with his toothbrush and me with mine and my makeup bag. I wet my toothbrush before putting toothpaste on it. I leaned towards the mirror. I hadn't gotten all of my eyeliner off the night before and now I looked like someone had hit me. My blonde hair was a tangled mess and I had what was either bite marks or hickeys on my neck and breasts. I dug for a ponytail holder and threw my hair up in a bun and then paused when I heard water trickling. I spun around and then back towards the mirror when I realized I was faced with Emmett's ass.

"You're peeing while I brush my teeth?!"

Emmett laughed and I heard the toilet flush.

"You've cum on my tongue. You've deep throated me. We've had sex on several sofas, the floor, both of our beds and a public bathroom sink. I think we're beyond the embarrassed part of our relationship," he closed in behind me and I felt his bare chest against my back as his hands rested on either side of me, "besides, we are married."

The heat he was radiating against me made me want to ask him to take me back to bed. He ran a hand from the bottom of my neck to the space between my breasts and back up giving me shivers.

"Of course. There's nothing else for us to do," I rolled my eyes at that.

Emmett and I had done quite a lot together. He shrugged at that and planted a quick, hot kiss to my shoulder that made my stomach get butterflies. He slid from behind me and picked up his own tooth brush.

"We haven't done 69 or had sex in a car," he wet his tooth brush, "We haven't done anal," he pushed his tooth brush in to his mouth.

I choked and spit in to the sink. His reflection in the mirror winked at me. I hit him playfully.

"You're an idiot."

He spit in to the sink.

"I'll start you off with a pinky, baby," he swatted me on the butt and headed back in to the bedroom still brushing his teeth.

I kicked his butt on his way out and then took another look at my frazzled appearance. I looked how I felt- wired and electrified.

This was what marriage to Emmett Cullen felt like.

 **A/N: I didn't give up on this story. I just needed/need space from it I guess. All of my inspiration sort of ran away. I had three/four chapters done when my laptop crashed and after I lost all of that I just sort of was over it. I know that I'll finish it. It was just frustrating to attempt to write something I've already written because I just keep second guessing myself and then I get aggravated because I know that I've written something better. Losing those chapter just made this story maddening for me. Ugh. It will get finished though. I had quite a few people ask me about it so this was a short filler to let you guys know what happened and basically what's going on. So, thanks for reading!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Emmett P.O.V**

Rosalie was my own damn lucky charm. I raked in the dough on our honeymoon. She wasn't a gambler- not in the slightest, but she leaned over my shoulder and watched me and shit honestly I was just happy to have her so close. I gambled a lot. I wasn't an addict by any means, but I did participate in quite a few poker games working for Carlisle. I was astonishingly good at picking out people's "tells" and with Rosalie at my back I couldn't lose. We spent two of our six nights gambling, three in various positions of ecstasy and one in the spa that rested on one of the lower floors of the place.

When our week long honeymoon came to an end I personally felt like Rose and I were closer. Carlisle and Alice weren't blowing up our phones. Bella was fine… according to Rose anyway. Rose wasn't constantly trying to work. She realized that Jessica and Angela were competent enough to keep shit afloat long enough for us to relax. I'd slid them both promotions about three days in. Shit hadn't hit the fan yet and it was putting us in a good place.

I threw Rose's last suitcase in to the trunk of the car before us. Alice had personally driven the car to meet us and would retrieve the car from the airport. There would be another one awaiting us at our destination. I took a quick inventory of our stuff. We would be out a town for literally 4 months or a little more. We could always just buy whatever we'd forgotten but Rose was weird about that sort of stuff… as if her father couldn't buy her the hotel. Hilarious.

I made my way around the car and climbed in after throwing one of my duffle bags in to the back seat. Rosalie watched me, but didn't comment when I climbed in, fixed the mirror and then stole a glance at her. She was still staring at me, her blonde hair flowing around her, a display of our week together very dark and very visible on her neck. She hadn't had time to throw on her makeup so she sat beside me, bare of it in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I grabbed my shades from the cup holder and put them on before switching gears.

"Ready?" I smirked.

"I'm always ready," Rose grabbed her seatbelt and I scoffed.

"Of course you are, princess."

Rosalie found a station that she liked a little under ten minutes in to the drive and then sung every song that they played- very loudly and very off key I would like to add. I liked being married to my better half. That's what Rosalie was- everything that I wasn't. She was compassionate and a little weird, but she was her without apology and I respected that. Every time I snuck a peak at her, she was gazing intently out of the window. She was easily made happy.

When lights flashed in our rearview mirror I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I pulled over to the right and reached behind me, unzipping my bag and grabbing the first gun my hand came in contact with.

"Zip me up," I shot Rose a look and cracked my neck both ways.

She undid her seatbelt and leaned over the back, rummaging in it for a while before sitting back down. I watched the two cops exit their car and opened mine in response.

"Stay put," I climbed out and looked at Rosalie until she nodded.

I slammed the door. They were making their way to the passenger's seat and it was making my skin crawl. This small road was going to turn in to a homicide scene if either of their hands touched her door handle. I slid the gun in to my waistband and then yanked my car door back open and hit the lock before slamming it back shut and making my way around the front of the car. We met beside it and I was sure I heard Rosalie lower her window a little. I leaned against her door and looked over the people in front of me. One Embry Call and one Quil Atera stood before me. Quil was the bigger of the two and the closest to me. Embry was the taller however and he stood a little behind him. They obviously knew who I was. I, on the other hand, didn't know who they were. I didn't give a fuck to find out.

I took my shades off and slid them in one of my pockets, before smiling at my prey. Things were likely to get ugly. I didn't like the way Quil was looking from me to the window behind me and I was sure I was going to break his nose if he did it again.

"Can I help you?" I asked dryly.

Embry stood up a little taller. Quil smirked. Embry was obviously the smarter of the two. He'd heard the warning in my tone.

"Pop the trunk," Quil shrugged.

"You got a warrant for that demand boy?"

"Just pop the trunk, Cullen."

"And he knows my name," I scoffed, "Cute," I elbowed the window behind me two times, "Pop the trunk, Rose."

She did as asked and the two of them made their way there. They were idiots. They had to be new to the force. I would never carry drugs in my own personal car especially not with Rosalie in it. They'd lost their fucking minds. They weren't going to find anything. I pulled out my cell phone and hit speed dial number 2. Jasper answered on the first ring.

"Quil Atera," I said instantly, skipping the pleasantries, "Dig him up."

"Got it," Jasper said quietly.

I could hear him moving shit around. He got silent and I watched from my place as tweedle dee and tweedle dumb took out each of Rose and I's bags and dug through them, finding nothing in the process. I sighed. They were really working on my nerves, but if I could avoid murder I would, especially in front of Rosalie.

"I have some stuff on him," Jasper said finally.

"Talk," I listened to Jasper and watched Quil and Embry throwing our things back in to the trunk and then slamming it shut.

I hung up on Jasper without saying goodbye as they made their way back to me. I smiled fakely.

"See boys, there was nothing there."

"Actually," Quil dug in to his jacket pocket and pulled out a brick.

I laughed outwardly. He was honestly going to attempt to plant drugs on me. Who had hired these guys?

"Not mine," I shrugged.

"It'll be your word against ours," he motioned between him and Embry.

"Actually, it'll be our word," I pointed backwards to the car, "against the two of you."

"And you think that'll get you off? We just need a reason to dig in to you; your money, your estate, your newly acquired wife and her father and that sister of yours."

"I know that I'll get off," I shrugged and sighed, "I know judges and politicians and mayors. Your fucking supervisor is probably on my father-in-law's payroll. I can have priests and ministers, athletes, actors, teachers and fucking military personnel take the stand in my defense. The last thing I am is worried. If I were you, I'd be worried," I stood up straight, "You're going to try to extort me?"

"You're paying off everyone else. You may as well add us to the payroll," he shrugged and put the drugs under one of his arms before reaching in his pocket for a cigarette, "and I don't take very kindly to threats, Mr. Cullen."

"Neither do I."

I jammed my hands in to my pockets, clenching them in to fists. It was taking everything in my willpower not to floor this guy.

"I'm going to gift you this one time because I'm newly married and Rose and I have plans that don't include this cat and mouse game with you."

I spun around and tapped on the window three times. Rosalie lowered it and I leaned in to the car. I opened the dash board and pulled out a thick bank envelope. Alice and I were prominent on keeping a couple of thousands on hand at all times. You never knew when you'd need to flee. I turned around and tossed the envelope to Quil, who had a freshly lit cigarette in his hand. He smiled as he handed the envelope back to Embry. He tossed the drugs to me.

"Congratulations on your marriage."

I tossed them back.

"Congratulations on staying alive."

I heard Rosalie shift behind me and I knew her hand was on the door handle.

"You're not easy to do business with, Cullen. Maybe next time I'll go through the other Cullen. I think it was Alice? Does she still live in that loft with the guy that works all night? It's not good to have a little lady like that all alone so much."

I scoffed and then I grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him in to the back door of the car. My blood was boiling. I was sure the veins in my neck were sticking out.

"Don't you ever so much as mutter her fucking name again! Do you understand me?" I pulled him back and slammed him against the car again, successfully causing it to rock a little.

I heard motion behind me and released my hold of him with one hand yanking my gun out of my waist band and pointing it at Embry.

"Stay the fuck back or they'll be scrubbing your brain splatter off of this fucking road."

I heard the car door open and my head jerked towards Rosalie. There she stood, my wife, a gun in her hand pointed at Embry. I resisted the urge to smile. This wasn't the way I planned our honeymoon ending. I weighed my thoughts quickly. If I snapped Quil's neck there was a chance I would get shot and I was willing to take it, but Rose was pointing a gun at Embry and he was very much pointing his gun at her now. I wasn't going to risk her getting shot. I yanked Quil by his shirt and pushed him towards Embry.

"Car, Rose," she looked at me and then backed away a little and sat in the passenger's seat, not bothering to put her feet in or close the door, "Embry you have a second to stop pointing your gun at my wife before I put three bullets in your skull."

Embry cast a look at Quil who had actively pulled out a gun of his own. I sighed and made my way to Rose. I tapped her knee and she turned to put her legs in the car. I closed the door for her.

"I gave you the money," I ran a hand through my hair, "So the best thing for us all to do here is go our separate ways."

"Are you fucking kidding?" Quil growled, "You just-"

"I particularly don't like you Quil, so I'm going to not shoot Embry and put bullets in your head instead. Embry will probably shoot me. Rosalie will probably shoot him. That ends in, Rosalie telling her father or one of you will successfully kill both of us, which I doubt. But let's say you do, I've called Jasper already and if I don't call back in what," I looked at my watch, "8 minutes, he's going to go for a nice drive to Minnesota where your oldest daughter is, with her husband and two kids; a girl and a boy I believe both still in elementary school and he's going to plant bullets in all four of their heads," I stuck my gun back in my waistband, "and massacre their three dogs."

Quil stood there for a while, the wheels in his head turning. Embry put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's not even worth it," he glared at me.

I shrugged.

"The next time I see you, Cullen, you'll be alone," Quil turned away from me.

I smirked.

"The next time you see me, your house will blow up!" I called and when he ignored me I added, "Tell your teacher wife and two youngest kids in high school that I said hello! I may have to come visit your little four bedroom ranch on the outskirts of the city or one of your kids' dance recitals. They dance at Franny's right?"

He cast a look my way and I took out my shades, placing them back on my face. If this guy stepped on Alice's doorsteps he would die before his hand touched the knob.


	34. Chapter 34

**Rosalie P.O.V**

 _It's an us versus y'all thing. We a small gang- just the two of us, baby, but we all bang. Bang, bang, bang… like what set you claim? And when they asked me that, baby, you know I said your name. Together we're better. You're a breath of fresh air. Hold this ready and I'm round. You hold me down, I'mma hold you down. –Usher_

To say Emmett was pissed off was an understatement. He no longer spoke to me. He was on the phone the entire ride to the airport. He was drilling the hell out of Bree surprisingly and I just sat in my seat, my eyes trained on the road before us. He was not in a very good mood and I was not going to attempt to talk to him while he was ranting and raving. I thought about calling my dad… but I knew that he would probably blow up the entire police force. Alice was like his second daughter. If he heard of anyone even implying a threat towards her he would lose his shit. Besides, Emmett had informed Jasper. He would keep an eye on Alice.

When we reached the airport, Emmett was out of the car relatively quickly. He jogged around the car and opened the door for me and I simply hopped out. He gave me a quick pat down and then covered the mouth piece of his phone.

"Gun?" he looked down at me.

"Under the seat."

"Alice will pick up the car and the packages. We'll have new packages in our new car."

"Okay."

He nodded wordlessly and stepped away and I closed the passenger door to meet him at the trunk. He grabbed our suitcases and carry-ons and offered my rolling bag to me. I took it immediately while he continued to talk. His left hand closed in my left one and he led me. He led me to the airport and baggage claim and then hung up as he led me through security and then on to the plane and to our seats.

Apparently, Alice had booked all three seats in the row. Emmett ushered me in to the seat against the window before filing in next to me. I watched him lean back in his seat and close his eyes. He was taking deep breaths, his jaw obviously clenched. I dug up a book that I had packed and decided to let Emmett sleep off some of his anger.

We were already in the sky when he opened his eyes and looked at me. A smile crossed over his face.

"You pulled a gun on a cop," he smirked.

I closed my book and sat it down in my lap before turning my head to look at him. His head was turned to the side and he was looking down at me, grinning childishly.

"I wasn't going to watch you get shot," I rolled my eyes.

Emmett reached over and grabbed my face before craning his neck down and planting a kiss on my lips. He leaned back up and planted another to my forehead.

"Your aim was still sort of off," he chuckled.

"My aim was not off," I said stubbornly, "I was aiming for his arm and I would have hit it."

"We aim to kill," he turned his head back to the seat in front of him.

I repeated the gesture.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"How'd you learn how to shoot anyway? If you were aiming for his arm you weren't that bad."

"My dad is Carlisle Cullen," I looked at Emmett incredulously, "Of course I know how to shoot a gun. I just don't."

Emmett shook his head with a smile and then let his eyes drift shut again.

 **A/N: Short filler chapter, but the next few chapters will be random days throughout the pregnancy and their hiding. The next maybe 5/6 chapters will be spread out through the next three months of Bella's pregnancy because I love time hops and it would be boring to read through every single second of three months in hiding.**


End file.
